Dangers dans le passé
by Pheneatis
Summary: Histoire traduite venant de Polaris! Voldemort est enfin vaincu et le seul moyen que les mangemorts ont trouvé pour le ramener... est que le survivant ne soit jamais né! Chapitres 1 à 12 recorrigés! HISTOIRE TERMINÉE
1. La décision

(N/A 14 septembre 2003; De légères modifications ont été apportées à ce chapitre à cause du prequel _Web of lies_ (Tissu de Mensonges) Et quelques fautes de traductions et de grammaire ont aussi été corrigées ^^)   


****N/A Important**** _Bon voici une fic de polaris (d'ailleurs toutes ses histoires sont excellentes!) que j'ai particulièrement aimée et puis j'ai décidé de vous la traduire. Je n'ai vraiment pas pris la moins longue, mais c'est celle que j'ai le plus aimée, alors pour m'encourager envoyez-moi dont une petite review! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que mo_i!   


Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**1 La décision**   
  


Harry, le visage blême, regarda son directeur, ainsi que son parrain. Il s'était passé tout juste un mois depuis qu'il s'était finalement débarrassé de Voldemort. À ce moment-là, quelque chose était mort à l'intérieur de lui. Il devina que ce devait être la présence qu'il avait toujours ressentie lorsque le mage noir était près de lui. Il savait qu'il devrait être heureux - tout le monde l'était - mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être heureux et insouciant de nouveau, trop d'évènements étaient survenus.   


C'était le premier jour des vacances d'été et il les passerait pour la première fois de sa vie avec Sirius. Mais, même cette pensée arrivait à peine à le faire sourire. Il vit l'infirmière s'agiter au-dessus de lui pour lui faire subir un dernier examen médical avant qu'elle lui permette de quitter l'infirmerie, où il avait dû passer tout le mois.   


Dumbledore et Sirius semblaient discuter de quelque chose d'important, ils avaient parlé pendant la dernière demi-heure avec un sérieux qui ne leur était pas familier. Finalement, Madame Pomfresh recula un peu et lui dit qu'il pouvait partir. Les deux hommes arrêtèrent alors de converser, puis s'approchèrent d'eux.   


'Alors, tout va mieux?' demanda Dumbledore en observant Harry.   


'Toutes ses blessures sont guéries monsieur le directeur. Mais, ne sois pas surpris si tu es souvent épuisé Harry, c'est normal.'  


Le garçon acquiesça, puis regarda son directeur avec un air d'attente, comme s'il sentait que le vieil homme allait lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas. Dumbledore discerna sa question sous-entendue et y répondit.   


'Harry, nous avons reçu un avertissement disant que quelques mangemorts sont allés dans le passé pour tuer tes parents avant que tu ne sois né, dans l'espoir que Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu si tu n'existes pas. Nous avons été capables de repérer leur emplacement dans l'année 1975, alors que tes parents étaient en cinquième année. Le professeur Rogue a réussi à aller avec les mangemorts en tant qu'espion et nous avons pu infiltrer Charlie Weasley comme assistant au professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais, j'aimerais que Sirius prenne le travail de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il connaissait James et Lily mieux que n'importe qui et serait capable de les protéger contre les mangemorts.'   


Le visage d'Harry ne trahit aucune de ses pensées ou émotions et cela rendit Sirius très nerveux. Il parla enfin. 'Alors, il faut que je retourne chez les Dursley?' Sirius se figea et regarda son filleul droit dans les yeux. 'Bien sûr que non, je ne te laisserai jamais retourner chez ces cruels moldus!'   


Il semblait presque offensé à cette pensée. Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, puis parla d'une voix calme. 'En fait Harry, tu as plusieurs choix.'   


'Qui sont?'   


'Tu peux rester avec les Weasley - qui en seraient certainement enchantés - tu peux rester avec Remus Lupin, ou bien tu peux te rendre dans le passé avec Sirius.'   


L'intérêt d'Harry fut immédiatement touché. 'Vous me laisseriez faire cela, monsieur?'   


'Oui Harry, mais il y a certaines règles que tu devras suivre. En ce moment, tu n'es pas assez en santé pour te fatiguer, alors tu seras placé en cinquième année une nouvelle fois. Cela te permettra aussi d'être avec tes parents. Et tu resteras avec Sirius dans les dortoirs des professeurs jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez fort pour retourner dans les dortoirs normaux. Madame Pomfresh insiste sur le fait que tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos et je suis certain que tu n'en auras pas dans la salle commune. Si tu acceptes cela, tu peux aller avec Sirius. Est-ce que tu veux y réfléchir?'   


Harry secoua la tête. 'Il n'y a rien à penser monsieur. Je veux être avec Sirius.'   


Son parrain lui sourit joyeusement et les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent légèrement. 'J'avais pensé que tu choisirais d'aller avec lui, tes affaires sont déjà empaquetées. Je vais vous envoyer cinq jours avant que l'école débute. Mon ancien moi ne vous attendra pas, alors tu devras avoir le travail par toi-même Sirius. Personne ne devra découvrir qui vous êtes, si c'est possible. Alors, vous utiliserez de faux noms. Sirius, tu iras en tant que Ryan Desclair, et toi Harry, tu seras Harry Danton. Même si tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à James, maintenant que tu portes des lentilles de contact et que tu as les cheveux plus longs, vous n'êtes plus identiques alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Charlie y va en tant qu'Ethan Surley et il se comportera comme un vieil ami d'enfance à toi Harry, une sorte de grand frère, d'accord?' Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. 'Vous devrez vous rendre à Pré-au-lard ou au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des choses. Je te donnerai l'argent de l'ordre, Sirius, pour les payer. Et Harry, si tu veux voler, je crois que tu serais mieux d'acheter un autre balai. Cet Éclair de Feu pourrait emmener beaucoup de questions inutiles.'   


En entendant cela, les yeux de Madame Pomfresh se relevèrent rapidement du papier sur lequel elle écrivait. 'Tu ne voleras pas avant au moins deux semaines. Est-ce bien compris, jeune homme?'   


'Oui, m'dame.'   


'Parfait. Maintenant que tout est clair, vous devriez y aller, vos valises sont déjà dans mon bureau, ainsi que les cages d'Hedwige et de Godric. Je suppose que tu veux les apporter, Harry?'   


Le garçon acquiesça. Hedwige était sa chouette depuis sa première année. Elle avait été le premier cadeau qu'il ait reçu et il y était très attaché. Godric était un phœnix qu'il avait trouvé, blessé, dans la Forêt Interdite lorsqu'il avait eu une retenue avec Hagrid pendant la nuit. L'oiseau lui avait permis de l'aider, puis était ensuite resté à ses côtés.   


'Où sont Derek et Echo?'   


Harry sourit, puis montra son bras au directeur, où un serpent était allongé. Il l'avait trouvé, blessé, à l'intérieur d'une petite forêt se trouvant à promiscuité du manoir de Dumbledore - le vieil homme lui avait permis de le garder.   


'Derek est ici et Echo dort dans la poche de ma robe.'   


Echo était une petite fée qu'il avait trouvée, perdue, autour du château. Il l'avait aidée à retrouver son chemin vers la forêt et ils s'étaient revus régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de rester avec lui définitivement.   


'Très bien, Charlie vous attendra à l'entrée, ne le faites pas attendre.'   


Harry essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes devinrent immédiatement molles comme du Jell-o ®. Sirius le soutint rapidement en passant son bras autour de sa taille et en attrapant sa main.   


'Merci Sirius.'   


'De rien, allons-y jeune homme.'   


Lentement, ils suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau. Occasionnellement, Sirius soulevait Harry dans ses bras lorsqu'ils devaient monter un escalier. Au début, Harry protestait, mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se fatigue alors qu'il était encore faible. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry haletait fortement et Sirius supportait la plupart de son poids. Il le regarda avec inquiétude, puis le transporta en haut du dernier escalier, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledorr, où il le fit asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qu'Harry avait dans les yeux et le regarda attentivement. 'Est-ce que ça va?'   


Harry acquiesça, puis ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sirius et Dumbledore attendirent patiemment qu'il ait reprit sa respiration normale et qu'il ait ouvert les yeux à nouveau .   


'Sirius, voici tous les papiers dont tu auras besoin pour obtenir le travail et voici l'argent.' Sirius les prit, puis le remercia. Dumbledore lui sourit. 'Vous êtes prêts?'   


'Oui, monsieur.'   


Dumbledore lui tendit un Retourneur de Temps. 'Il a été ensorcelé pour qu'à chaque tour vous reculiez d'une année, compris?'   


'Oui, monsieur, allez Harry.'   


Le garçon se releva et se plaça à côté de son parrain. Ils prirent leurs valises et, dans un éclair de lumière, ils disparurent du bureau de Dumbledore.   
  


**À suivre...**   


* * * * *   


_Bon, et bien, dites-moi si vous aimez et si vous voulez que je continue à la traduire. Vous pouvez laisser vos commentaires, et puis aussi vos prédictions! (enfin...ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu en anglais!) Pour ça, vous avez juste à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas!_   


_Bisoux!_   


_Fany _


	2. Retour en arrière

****N/A Important**** _Bon, j'ai oublié de dire qu'en anglais le titre c'est "Dangers in the past" Et puis, si vous êtes bons en anglais, allez lire "The betrayal" aussi de Star Polaris. Bon, alors Bonne Lecture! _

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**2 Retour en arrière**   
  


Harry ouvrit les yeux dès qu'ils eurent atterri. Ses jambes refusèrent de supporter son poids et il était sur le point de tomber lorsque quelqu'une personne le rattrapa rapidement. Il entrevit le visage inquiet de Charlie Weasley qui l'observait.

'Est-ce que ça va, Harry?' Le garçon acquiesça, ne faisant aucun effort pour se dégager des bras du garçon plus âgé. Il observa autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Charlie le déplaça prudemment afin qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre lui, puis serra la main de Sirius. 

'Salut Ryan.' Le plus vieux des hommes sourit.

  
'Comment vont les affaires, Ethan?'

  
'Bien. Dumbledore t'attend.' Sirius haussa un sourcil.

  
'Ah oui? Albus m'a dit que non.'

  
'Je sais, mais il était quelque peu désespéré de trouver un professeur de DCFM; il n'a pas encore réussi à en trouver un et il est nerveux. Il préfère les trouver plus tôt. Je lui ai dit que j'avais un ami qui pourrait peut-être prendre la place, mais qu'il devait prendre soin de son filleul. Le directeur m'a demandé de t'écrire et de te dire que toi et Harry étiez les bienvenus si tu désirais le travail.' Sirius sourit joyeusement.

  
'Bien, ça devrait certainement faciliter tout cela.'

  
Pendant que son parrain et Charlie parlaient, Harry s'était appuyé un peu plus sur Charlie et avait fermé les yeux. Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le soulever. Il grogna doucement et ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Pour des raisons étranges, il se sentait extrêmement exténué.

'Chut, dors petit.' La voix réconfortante de son parrain l'avait poussé à s'endormir presque instantanément. Sirius sentit Harry ramollir dans ses bras et sourit tendrement en scrutant le visage mince de son filleul. Charlie, par contre, l'observait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

'Est-ce qu'il va bien, Ryan?'

  
'Ne t'inquiète pas Ethan, l'infirmière de l'école a dit qu'il serait souvent épuisé. La dernière bataille l'a énormément affaibli. De plus, c'est la première fois qu'il peut sortir.' Le jeune homme acquiesça.

'Tu sais, c'est difficile de croire qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde qui soit toujours en vie, encore plus fort que Dumbledore et Tu-Sais-Qui.'

'Je sais, lorsqu'il dort, il ressemble tout simplement à n'importe quel enfant. Espérons que Dumbledore ne s'aperçoive pas à quel point il est puissant, cela apporterait de nombreuses questions. Est-ce que le directeur connaît l'état d'Harry?'

'Non, je ne le savais même pas moi-même. Je lui ai seulement dit qu'il avait été gravement blessé et que tu voudrais probablement garder un oeil sur lui.'

  
'D'accord, nous devrions y aller.' Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux cages. 'Ethan, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de laisser Godric et Hedwige sortir de leurs cages? Ils n'ont pas l'air de trop apprécier.' Ethan gloussa. 

'Harry les a amenés tous les deux ici ?' Il s'avança vers les cages, puis les ouvrit. Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent et firent le tour de Sirius et Harry, s'assurant que leur jeune maître n'était qu'endormi, puis se dirigèrent vers la forêt, allant probablement chercher un peu de nourriture. Sirius les observa disparaître, déplaça quelque peu Harry, puis sourit.

  
'Il n'a pas seulement apporté ces deux-là.' Charlie jeta un coup d'œil vers le bras d'Harry et y aperçut le serpent de celui-ci.

  
'Où se trouve Echo ?'

  
'Je crois qu'elle dort dans l'une de ses poches.' Charlie se leva alors, frottant les plis de sa robe, puis secoua la tête.

  
'Allez, passons à l'action. Dumbledore sait probablement que tu es arrivé et il doit se demander ce que nous faisons.' Sirius opina, puis ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le château. Avant qu'Ethan ait pu frapper, la grande porte fut ouverte par une Minerva McGonagall beaucoup plus jeune. 

  
'Bonjour Ethan.'

  
'Bonjour Minerva, voici mon ami Ryan Desclair et son filleul, Harry Danton.' Ryan salua son ancien professeur.

  
'Ravi de vous rencontrer, m'dame.' La sorcière l'examina un instant, puis lui sourit doucement. 

'Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, M. Desclair. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait.' Avant de suivre la femme, Sirius se retourna vers son jeune ami.

  
'Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'Harry tandis que je vais discuter avec le directeur, Ethan?' 

  
'Bien sûr Ryan.' Sirius déposa délicatement le garçon endormi dans les bras de Charlie. Il caressa doucement la joue de son filleul, puis l'embrassa sur le front. Charlie observa le rituel, quelque peu amusé, mais ne passa aucun commentaire.' Nous serons dans ma chambre, d'accord? Je suis certain que quelqu'un sera en mesure de t'informer sur son emplacement.'

  
'Très bien, merci.' Sirius suivit McGonagall, qui avait écouté la conversation avec un air plutôt intéressé. Sirius observa les alentours, tentant de déterminer les changements survenus en vingt ans. La voix de la sorcière le fit sursauter. 

  
'M. Desclair?' Il se tourna vers elle.

  
'Vous pouvez m'appeler Ryan, professeur... je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle plus de votre nom.' Elle lui sourit encore une fois et Sirius songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire aussi souvent.

  
'Je suis le professeur McGonagall. J'enseigne la métamorphose et je suis la directrice adjointe.'

  
'Compris, c'est bien de le savoir. Maintenant, que vouliez-vous me demander?'

  
'Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry?' Les traits de Sirius devinrent durs.

  
'Le mois passé, notre école a été attaquée par des mangemorts, beaucoup de gens sont morts. J'aidais un vieil ami et je n'ai pas pu les repousser à temps. Harry a aidé dans la bataille comme plusieurs autres étudiants et il a été gravement blessé tandis qu'il tentait de protéger ses amis. Il vient tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie.'

  
'Je vois... Je suis désolée d'avoir amené le sujet.' Sirius sourit.

  
'Pas besoin d'être désolée. Il est vivant et, dans quelques semaines, il devrait être complètement guéri.' Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la gargouille placée devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall chuchota le mot de passe et la statue se déplaça. Ils montèrent les escaliers, puis entrèrent après avoir frappé. La vue qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était quelque peu amusante; Dumbledore se tenait devant un perchoir où se trouvaient deux phœnix qui chantaient.

**À suivre...**   


* * * * *   


_  
Bon, j'espère que vous avez tous autant apprécié! Et puis envoyez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser!_

_Bon mes petits remerciements maintenant:_

**Sophie Black:** Merci, tu es ma première revieweuse (Wow!!). Et puis, tu as raison, moi aussi j'ai vraiment stressé! Mais j'avais surtout de la peine pour Sirius... (oups, j'ai failli en dire trop!) Merci pour le bonne chance, parce que j'en ai besoin avec 43 chapitres! Bisoux!

**Cath:** Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi, j'aime bien les retours dans le passé! Et puis, je trouvais celle-ci originale! Je suis contente qu'elle te plait, j'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce chapitre! Bisoux!

**maraudeuse:** Merci pour l'enthousiasme! Ça fait vraiment plaisir! Et puis, je vais essayer de la traduire le plus vite possible. J'espère que tu vas l'adorer! Bisoux! 

**nakago: **Un gros merci! Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup l'idée! Et puis je vais continuer de la traduire tant que du monde vont me le demander! Alors, pour ça il n'y a qu'une façon: les reviews :) Merci encore! Bisoux!

**Miss Tambora:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, car je la traduis pour qu'elle soit lue et aimée! Et puis, j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre! Bisoux!

_Et encore merci... vous ne savez pas comment ça me fait plaisir et que ça me motive! Continuez à reviewer tout le monde!_

_Bisoux tout le monde! [|Fany|]_


	3. Discussion avec Dumbledore

  
****N/A Important**** _Voici la traduction de " Dangers in the past " de Star Polaris. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne Lecture!! _

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**3 Discussion avec Dumbledore**  
  


Le directeur se tenait à côté des deux phœnix et semblait assez surpris, une expression qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir que très rarement sur le visage du vieil homme.

'Albus? Mais d'où provient l'autre phœnix?' Il se retourna vers elle en lui souriant doucement. 

'Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est apparu il y a quelques minutes et, depuis, il chante avec Fumseck.' Sirius grogna, plaçant sa main devant ses yeux.

'Allez Godric, tu ne peux pas entrer comme cela et te mettre à flirter avec le phœnix du directeur...' L'oiseau d'Harry le fixa. 'Allez, va voir Hedwige, je suis certain qu'elle est jalouse.' Le phœnix ressortit par la fenêtre, chantant toujours. Sirius s'aperçut que le directeur l'observait avec curiosité. McGonagall remarqua elle aussi son regard et s'avança.

'Monsieur le directeur, je vous présente l'ami d'Ethan, Ryan Desclair. Il est ici pour le travail de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.'

'Merci Minerva.' La sorcière lui fit un signe de tête, puis quitta la pièce. Dumbledore se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit, mentionnant à Ryan de faire de même. 'Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, M. Desclair. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.'

'Oui monsieur, merci.'

'Par simple curiosité... Était-ce votre phœnix?' 

'Non monsieur, il appartient à Harry.'

'Harry?' 

'Mon filleul.'

'Ah oui. Ethan m'a parlé de lui. Je suppose qu'il est venu avec vous ?'

'Oui, Ethan s'occupe de lui en ce moment. Le voyage l'a épuisé.' Dumbledore acquiesça. 

'Avant qu'on ne parle de lui, parlons affaires, si cela ne vous dérange pas.' Sirius hocha la tête. Il était pressé d'en avoir fini avec cela. 'Puis-je voir votre dossier?' Sirius lui tendit la pile de papiers que Albus lui avait donnée plus tôt. Finalement, après quelques minutes, Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. 'Bien, je crois que vous ferez un merveilleux ajout à notre personnel enseignant.' Sirius soupira de soulagement et sourit au vieil homme. 

'Merci, monsieur.'

'Vos appartements se trouveront à côté de votre bureau. Il s'y trouve déjà tous les papiers dont vous aurez besoin pour vos cours. Maintenant, parlons d'Harry. Je comprends qu'il soit à votre charge, mais pourrais-je vous demander ce qui est survenu à ses parents ?' Le visage de Sirius s'obscurcit et il détourna le regard.

'Ils sont morts il y a bien longtemps... En fait, ils se sont faits tuer.' Dumbledore examina avec attention l'homme assis devant lui. Il semblait posséder de nombreux fantômes du passé, mais plutôt que de les laisser le détruire, ceux-ci l'avaient rendu plus fort.

'J'en suis désolé.' Sirius secoua la tête, puis sourit légèrement.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'était il y a très longtemps.' Dumbledore acquiesça et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

'Maintenant... Quel âge a votre filleul?'

'Il a quinze ans et il a passé ses BUSES juste avant l'attaque. Par contre, nous ne connaissons pas encore les résultats.' 

'Voulez-vous qu'il débute sa sixième année ?'

'Pas pour l'instant, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Les docteurs ont dit qu'il devait prendre beaucoup de repos et je ne veux pas qu'il s'épuise avec les cours. De plus, ça lui prendra quelques temps avant de s'acclimater à cette nouvelle école. D'autant que je l'aie vue, elle semble extrêmement vaste tandis que l'ancienne école d'Harry était plutôt petite. Je préfèrerais qu'il suive les cours de cinquième année afin qu'il ait au moins quelque chose à faire.' 

'Tout cela peut facilement être arrangé. Il sera réparti dans l'une des maisons au début de l'année. Avez-vous entendu parler des diverses maisons ?'

'Oui, Ethan m'en a informé dans une lettre. Cependant, je crois que ce serait mieux s'il restait avec moi... ou du moins au début.' Dumbledore acquiesça d'assentiment.

'Très bien. J'aurais une dernière chose à vous demander. Est-ce que votre filleul possède d'autres animaux intéressants ?' Sirius sourit avec amusement.

'Vous voulez dire, tels une fée ou un serpent ?' Dumbledore le dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils.

'On pourrait dire cela en effet.'

'Il a aussi une chouette.'

'Étrange... Il possède des animaux qui sont habituellement très ardus à obtenir et qui font difficilement confiance à des sorciers adultes. Encore moins à un jeune adolescent.' 

'Oh, je sais, mais Harry n'a jamais été normal. Il est exceptionnellement mature pour son âge et il a quelque chose en lui qui impose la confiance. Vous verrez aussi que ses animaux lui sont très loyaux, personne ne peut faire des ennuis au jeune lorsqu'ils sont autour de lui. Ils sont même plus surprotecteurs que moi.' Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire amusé.

'Je suis impatient de rencontrer ce jeune homme.' Il se leva. 'Allez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.' Sirius acquiesça, puis se leva à son tour.

'Merci, mais pourrions-nous aller à la chambre d'Ethan auparavant afin que je puisse reprendre Harry ?' 

'Certainement.' Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et Sirius laissa à Dumbledore le soin de lui indiquer la voie, même s'il connaissait des chemins beaucoup plus rapides qui se rendaient à l'endroit où il pensait qu'Ethan restait. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent enfin de la chambre, un filet de lumière bleu foncé fila au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dumbledore sembla quelque peu inquiet et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Qu'importe ce qui venait de passer, c'était déjà disparu. Il se tourna alors vers Sirius qui parvenait difficilement à dissimuler son amusement. 

'C'était Echo monsieur; la fée d'Harry.' Dumbledore secoua la tête, puis poursuivit son chemin, suivi de Sirius qui retenait péniblement ses rires.

La porte de la chambre d'Ethan n'étant pas close, ils entrèrent sans frapper. Sirius aperçut Harry qui dormait profondément dans le lit d'Ethan tandis que celui-ci lisait un livre, assis sur une chaise à ses côtés. Charlie leva les yeux lorsqu'il les entendit entrer.

'Bonjour monsieur le directeur, salut Ryan. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?'

'Très bien, j'ai obtenu le travail.' Ryan et Ethan échangèrent un sourire dissimulé que Dumbledore ne remarqua pas. Il observait plutôt le jeune homme étendu sur le lit avec intérêt. Il ne pouvait faire disparaître le sentiment qu'il le trouvait plutôt familier et il y avait aussi cette aura distincte entourant le garçon qui le laissait plutôt perplexe. Sirius discerna son regard et plissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas laisser le directeur suspecter des choses à son égard. Il s'avança calmement vers le lit, puis souleva prudemment Harry. L'accommodant afin qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre son torse, de façon à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête pendant qu'il marcherait, il se tourna vers le directeur.

'Nous pouvons y aller monsieur.' Il se retourna alors vers son ami. 'Merci de l'avoir surveillé Ethan.'

'Pas de problème Ryan, je te vois au dîner ce soir, d'accord ?'

'Parfait.' Sirius suivit encore une fois le directeur à travers les corridors jusqu'au troisième étage où se trouvait la classe de DCFM. Ils étaient près du bureau lorsque Sirius sentit Harry remuer.  
  


**À suivre...**   


* * * * *   


_  
Je suis vraiment touchée de voir qu'il y a tant de monde qui review mon histoire! Et puis, n'arrêtez surtout pas. (Soyez pas gêné d'en laisser plus qu'une!)_

**Cyril:** Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu! Et puis, presque tous les chapitres nous laisse sur notre faim, alors... :) Je vais essayer de continuer le plus vite possible! Bisoux!

**Nina:** Merci beaucoup pour l'enthousiasme! Et puis c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre plus tard, mais tu vas voir, je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas comme tu l'imagines! Merci encore. Bisoux!

**Tinymoony:** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! J'espérais pouvoir faire une bonne traduction, et puis ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir! Hé oui, tu as raison, il a plus de 1000 reviews en anglais (1278 je pense!) Et puis, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, j'ai suivi ton conseil! J'hésitais beaucoup entre les deux titres. Merci pour le bon courage! Bisoux!

**Hermione359**: Merci beaucoup! Et c'est moi qui te remercie! Je ne traduis cette histoire que pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs, alors quand j'ai de nombreuses reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Bisoux!

**Sophie Black**: Merci de continuer à lire même si tu l'as déjà lue en anglais! Puis c'est vrai que c'était vraiment triste ce bout là! J'espère que tu apprécies ma traduction! Bisoux!

_Continuez à me laisser vos commentaires et puis même vos prédictions! En passant, je ne mets pas la suite si vous ne m'en envoyez pas!_

_Bisoux tout le monde! _

_[|Fany|]_


	4. La chambre

****N/A Important**** _Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu mettre ce chapitre avant. Je voulais le faire, mais les techniciens de Vidéotron n'étaient pas du tout d'accord avec moi! Je viens seulement de ravoir Internet, alors svp soyez indulgents!_

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**4 La chambre**  
  
 

Sirius s'arrêta, puis baissa les yeux vers son filleul.

'Harry ?' Le directeur s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna afin de les observer.

Harry savait déjà qu'il se faisait transporter par Sirius avant que celui-ci ne parle, mais il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Connaissant Madame Pomfresh, il était pratiquement impossible que son parrain ait réussi à le sortir de là. À cet instant, il se souvint de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et pourquoi ils y étaient. Poussant un faible grognement, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un corridor et que sa tête reposait contre le torse de son parrain. Il soupira, puis leva les yeux vers le visage moqueur de Sirius.

'Tu as fait une bonne sieste petit ?'

Harry acquiesça, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et, pour la première fois, il remarqua qu'un Dumbledore beaucoup plus jeune se tenait près d'eux. Son regard croisa celui du directeur. Le vieil homme fut extrêmement surpris par l'éclat présent dans les yeux du jeune garçon; ils étaient d'un vert vif, mais possédaient en eux une lassitude que seuls des hommes plus âgés devraient avoir. C'était les yeux d'une personne ayant vu trop de choses... et pourtant, ils donnaient au garçon un petit air mystérieux. Finalement, il rompit leur regard et sourit au jeune homme.

'Bonjour Harry, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Je suis très heureux de t'accueillir dans notre école.'

'Merci monsieur, je suis ici avec plaisir.' Dumbledore cligna des yeux, quelque peu déconcerté. Le jeune parlait aussi comme un adulte ! Il secoua la tête, confus. Ce garçon représentait tout certainement une énigme. Cependant, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard de confusion ayant traversé le visage du directeur. Il s'était retourné vers Sirius et lui parlait.

'Pourrais-tu me laisser marcher Ryan ?'

'Lorsque nous serons dans nos chambres Harry. Nous devrions continuer monsieur.' Le directeur acquiesça tandis qu'Harry se réinstallait dans les bras de son parrain avec un soupir. Ils déambulèrent à travers plusieurs corridors et le garçon tenta d'oublier les souvenirs que ces mêmes corridors lui rappelaient. Ce n'était pas une place qu'il appréciait énormément puisque trois de ses cinq professeurs avaient été des mangemorts et avaient essayé de le tuer. Plutôt que de s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'une salle de cours, Dumbledore les mena vers un tableau représentant un Phœnix. 

'Ceci est l'entrée de vos quartiers. Je les ai quelque peu arrangés afin que vous ayez des chambres séparées, une salle commune, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Elle s'ouvre et se referme à l'aide d'un mot de passe; Voldemort.' Il rechercha une quelconque réaction chez les deux hommes, mais n'en trouva aucune. Harry, se demandant pourquoi ils attendaient, dévisagea le directeur, puis sourit lorsqu'il devina les pensées du vieil homme.

'Si vous vous attendez que nous tressaillions ou que nous soyons effrayés par ce nom stupide, vous attendrez longtemps.' 

'Harry ! Ne sois pas aussi impoli !' le réprimanda Sirius en le faisant rougir.

'Désolé monsieur.' Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire, ravi de s'apercevoir qu'il restait toujours un enfant quelque part en lui.

'Ce n'est pas grave Harry. C'est bien d'apprendre qu'il existe quelqu'un qui se souvienne encore qu'un nom ne contient aucune puissance. Entrons.' La pièce était plutôt grande et semblait vraiment confortable. À la joie de Sirius et d'Harry, elle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il y avait de nombreuses portes menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Leurs valises avaient été déposées contre l'un des murs de la salle commune, à côté d'une haute étagère où était posés différents livres. Il y avait une table en cristal accompagnée de quelques chaises, d'un canapé et de fauteuils placés devant un feu embrasé. Sirius déposa Harry sur l'un des divans, puis alla examiner les chambres. Il revint peu après.

'Tout est à votre goût ?'

'Oui merci, monsieur le directeur.' Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui fixait le feu, caressant son serpent.

'Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez les elfes de maison. Le dîner sera servi à huit heures, mais vous pouvez manger ici si vous préférez.'

'Très bien monsieur.'

'Je reviendrai vous voir.' C'est avec ces derniers mots que le directeur quitta la pièce. Lorsque le vieil homme eût refermé la porte, Sirius transporta les valises jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives. Quand il revint dans la salle commune, Harry était à moitié endormi sur le canapé et Derek n'était plus là, probablement parti chasser quelque chose pour dîner.

'Harry ?' Le garçon releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, se frotta les yeux, puis regarda son parrain.

'Oui ?'

'Pourrais-tu rester éveillé assez longtemps pour avaler quelque chose ? Je vais appeler les elfes de maison.'

'Hermione ferait une crise si elle t'entendait en ce moment.' Sirius ricana, puis appela les elfes par la cheminée. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un énorme repas apparut sur la table. Harry se leva prudemment, tentant de garder son équilibre, puis se dirigea lentement vers la table. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne l'aida pas, mais marcha néanmoins derrière lui, le suivant tel un faucon, prêt à l'attraper s'il vacillait. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Harry s'assit sur l'une des chaises et observa la nourriture placée devant lui. Elle semblait aussi délicieuse que d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas très faim. Sirius l'aida à choisir certaines choses sur le plateau, puis il alla préparer la chambre afin qu'il puisse aller y dormir ensuite. Harry commençait à détester cette dépendance envers son parrain, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Par contre, cela le rendait heureux de voir que Sirius faisait tout cela volontairement pour lui. C'était une chose dont personne ne s'était préoccupé de faire auparavant. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius réapparut.

'Allez Harry, c'est l'heure de te coucher.' L'adolescent ne discuta pas, se leva, puis, s'appuyant contre Sirius, se rendit dans l'autre pièce. C'était une chambre spacieuse et un lit à baldaquin était placé sous une grande fenêtre. De l'autre côté se trouvaient un bureau, ainsi qu'une table. Sirius l'aida à se changer, puis le borda. Son parrain s'assit sur le lit et retira quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

'Je serai en bas. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?' Le garçon opina, puis ferma les yeux.

'Bonne nuit Sirius.' Son parrain sourit, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

'Dors bien, petit.' Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois là, il sortit sa baguette et murmura 'Nox'. Toutes les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent et il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, sachant que les animaux d'Harry trouveraient leur propre façon d'entrer.

**À suivre...**   


**N/A de l'auteure:** _Pour l'instant, j'utiliserai les noms Sirius et Ryan seulement pour le plus vieux. Ça changera quand lorsque Sirius (jeune) apparaîtra. Et oui, Charlie est le frère de Ron._

* * * * *   


_  
Remerciements: _

**juliepotter:** C'était court, mais très clair! Ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu!

**Isyméa**: Quoi? Moi faire du chantage? Hum...peut-être! Lol. Mais au moins ça l'a fonctionné! Et oui, voici la suite! Avec un petit peu de retard par contre... J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et je vais tout de suite aller commencer le prochain chapitre! Merci!

**Black Moon**: Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! Et puis j'espère que tu te plairas sur ce site! Et puis, tant qu'il y aura de la demande, je vais continuer.

**dombry**: Merci beaucoup!

**Miss Maraudeuse**: Ah, merci infiniment! En passant, ton e-mail m'a fait 'vachement' plaisir! :) Et puis, si le monde continue à apprécier, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne la traduirais pas jusqu'à la fin! Je suis contente que tu trouves que je traduis bien, je n'en étais toujours pas sûre. J'ai vraiment apprécié ton enthousiasme, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ( ah non, je deviens sentimentale!!). Bon, et puis, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi: Vive notre Sirius d'amour!!! lol Bisoux!

**tinymoony**: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies ma traduction et que tu la lises même si tu l'as déjà lu en anglais. Merci pour ta deuxième review! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a certaines personnes qui continuent de lire! 

_Alors, même si je me suis fait accusée (faussement d'ailleurs!) de...hum chantage (!)... je le redis quand même. Pas de reviews, pas de suite! (Sans rancune Isyméa!!) :-)_

_Gros bisoux tout le monde!_

_[|Fany|] _


	5. Cauchemars

****N/A Important**** _Bon, à la demande générale (!), voici la suite! Wow!! Je suis vraiment heureuse de toutes les reviews que je reçois (comme d'habitude, les petits mots sont à la fin!), puis je vous adore en passant!! Bonne Lecture à tous!!!_

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**5 Cauchemars**  
  


Dans la Grande Salle, tous les professeurs attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leur nouveau compagnon de travail. Ethan leur avait dit qu'il viendrait, mais qu'il serait probablement quelque peu en retard. Ils venaient tout juste de décider de commencer sans lui lorsque Sirius pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises libres, entre Ethan et une femme – qu'il croyait être la professeur de Potions dans ce temps. Dumbledore se leva et toute leur attention fut immédiatement dirigée vers lui.

'Mes amis, j'aimerais vous présenter Ryan Desclair, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous espérons tous que vous resterez longtemps parmi nous Ryan et que vous passerez une merveilleuse année.'

'Merci monsieur le directeur, je le souhaite aussi.' Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais resta debout.

'Ryan a amené son filleul, Harry Danton, avec lui et celui-ci se joindra aux étudiants. Il sera en cinquième année et réparti en même temps que les premières années. Bon, vous remarquerez peut-être que le garçon semble une peu malade. Il a été blessé pendant une attaque de mangemorts le mois passé dans son ancienne école et il se trouve toujours en période de rétablissement. C'est pourquoi il restera avec son parrain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à rejoindre sa maison.' Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête avec compréhension – certains lui jetant même un regard de sympathie. Il les remercia par un faible sourire. Dumbledore se rassit, puis mentionna aux autres de débuter le repas. Les professeurs n'eurent pas à se le faire dire deux fois et entamèrent tous des conversations entre eux. Ethan se tourna vers Ryan. 

'Où est Harry ?'

'Il a mangé dans notre chambre et il dort en ce moment. Il était vraiment épuisé.' Apercevant l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son compagnon aux cheveux roux, il ajouta, 'Ne t'inquiète pas Ethan, il va s'en remettre.' 

'Je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop pour lui de se retrouver ici ? Je veux dire, dans quelques jours, tous les élèves seront de retour... incluant certains des Gryffondors que nous devons protéger.' 

'Je sais bien, mais c'était son choix. Nous pourrons seulement lui fournir le plus d'aide possible.' Ethan acquiesça, puis changea de sujet.

Ils en étaient au dessert lorsqu'un filet de lumière bleu foncé fila d'un côté à l'autre de la Grande Salle. Tous les professeurs levèrent les yeux, curieux d'apercevoir le petit être se poser devant Ryan. L'homme observa la petite fée, puis fronça les sourcils.

'Echo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?' La fée secoua vigoureusement la tête, s'agrippant à une mèche de ses cheveux, puis s'envola vers la porte, le faisant presque tomber de sa chaise.

'Ouch, mais attends ! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ?' Echo se retourna vers lui, puis fit rouler ses yeux de façon à lui signifier qu'il était réellement bête. Pourquoi pouvait-elle être venue ? 'D'accord, d'accord, question stupide. Je viens immédiatement. Si tu pouvais juste lâcher mes cheveux, s'il te plait?' Le petit être sembla quelque peu ennuyé, mais fit comme demandé, s'en allant sans même l'attendre. Sirius secoua la tête, légèrement amusé, puis se leva en se retournant vers les autres professeurs qui semblaient plutôt surpris. Il dit, 'Excusez-moi, je serais mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Je vous reverrai demain.' Les enseignants acquiescèrent et quelques-uns lui murmurèrent même un _au revoir_. Cependant, ils étaient toujours quelque peu abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Lorsque Sirius fut parti, le professeur Thunder – qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques – se retourna vers Dumbledore. 

'Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que Ryan possédait une fée monsieur le directeur.' 

Charlie le devança en répliquant, 'C'est parce qu'il n'en a pas. Echo appartient à Harry.'

'C'est impossible. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les fées ne font pas confiance à des sorciers adultes – et encore moins à un jeune garçon.' La réponse d'Ethan fut simple.

'Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Harry encore. Vous comprendrez à ce moment-là.' Ethan se leva alors, puis leur sourit. 'Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ce fut une longue journée.' Et il sortit de la pièce.

Lorsque Sirius eut quitté la Grande Salle, il courut jusqu'aux chambres que Harry et lui partageaient. Au moment où il entra, il entendit des sanglots étouffés provenant de la chambre d'Harry. Il se précipita rapidement à l'intérieur et aperçut son filleul, assis sur son lit, ses genoux remontés, pleurant la tête posée contre ses mains. Derrière lui, sur un perchoir placé à côté du lit, se trouvaient Godric et Hedwige qui semblaient inquiets. Godric chantait une douce mélodie, tentant de réconforter le jeune homme. Derek avait réclamé une place au pied du lit, tandis qu'Echo planait devant Harry, caressant sa tête de temps à autre.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ils le regardèrent tous, sauf Harry qui ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Echo se déplaça, s'assoyant à côté de Godric, lui laissant ainsi une place afin qu'il puisse réconforter son filleul. En deux enjambées, Sirius était maintenant aux côtés du garçon. Il s'assit, puis plaça ses bras autour de l'adolescent qui pleurait toujours. Il sentit Harry frissonner et trembler. Il remarqua pour la première fois que la pièce était très froide et que les couvertures qui recouvraient le garçon se trouvaient maintenant sur le plancher. Prenant rapidement une décision, il prit une couverture légère, puis l'enroula autour des épaules d'Harry. Il le souleva alors de son lit et le transporta jusqu'à la salle commune, où un feu s'embrasait. Il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils avec Harry sur ses genoux, puis commença à le bercer. 

'Harry ? Chut petit, tout va bien, je suis là. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, sinon je ne pourrai pas t'aider.' Il ne répondit pas, mais enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius. Puis, il continua à pleurer tandis que Sirius lui murmurait des mots rassurants. Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, Harry arrêta de gémir. Il resta cependant dans les bras de son parrain tout en fixant le feu. L'autre homme attendit patiemment pendant un moment, caressant sa tête et le berçant doucement. Enfin, il parla à nouveau. 'Dis-moi Harry, que s'est-il passé ?' Sa voix était encore douce et apaisante, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose qui fit savoir à Harry que son parrain voulait une réponse. 

'J'ai fait un cauchemar, à propos de ce jour-là. Je l'ai vu une nouvelle fois, Voldemort essayant de tuer Ron et puis moi le combattant.' Sirius hocha la tête. Depuis quelques semaines, Harry avait fait de nombreux rêves portant sur cette terrible nuit. Lorsqu'il les racontait à Sirius, jamais il ne les décrivait en détails, mais celui-ci savait qu'ils devaient être horribles pour l'effrayer autant. Sirius savait que la seule chose à faire quand cela survenait était de rester assis avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. C'est ce qu'il fit. Pendant presque une heure, ils restèrent silencieux, observant le feu et trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Lorsque Sirius remarqua que la respiration d'Harry était devenue régulière et qu'il s'était finalement endormi, il se leva doucement. Le garçon était toujours blotti dans ses bras. Il fit un pas par-dessus Derek, qui dormait à côté de la chaise, puis transporta Harry dans sa chambre. 

Quand il revint, il fut très surpris d'apercevoir le visage familier du directeur qui se tenait devant le foyer. Il lança rapidement un sort de Silence autour de la pièce, lui permettant d'entendre Harry sans que celui-ci puisse les écouter. Il s'avança alors, se rapprochant de Dumbledore.

'Monsieur le directeur ?' Le vieil homme se retourna, puis sourit. 'Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?'

'Je suis là depuis un moment, mais je n'ai pas voulu m'imposer. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'Harry allait bien.' Sirius s'effondra sur le divan et soupira.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien en ce moment. Peut-être est-ce mieux que vous sachiez qu'il fait des cauchemars.'

'Est-ce qu'il en a souvent ?'

'Presque à chaque nuit. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux le garder avec moi.'

'C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Sont-ils à propos de l'attaque ?' Sirius acquiesça. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Dumbledore se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

'Faites-moi signe si je peux être utile pour quoique ce soit Ryan.'

'Je le ferai, merci monsieur.' Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis sortit. Un faible _bonne nuit_ put être entendu au travers de la porte close. Sirius resta encore quelques minutes, fixant le feu qui commençait à s'apaiser, puis décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il alla alors se coucher, laissant Derek allongé devant le feu. Godric et Hedwige étaient partis après qu'Harry se fut endormi et Echo dormait maintenant à côté du garçon, comme elle le faisait toujours. 

**À suivre...   
**

* * * * *   


  
_Hum, je dois vous avouez que je n'avais pas l'intention de finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais vous m'avez envoyé tellement de merveilleuses reviews que je n'ai pu résister!_

**Noa Dark:** Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu adores l'histoire! Et puis, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite! Je crois que je l'ai mis assez rapidement, non? Merci pour le petit mot!!

**mister-master:** Hum, comment pourrais-je refuser avec autant d'insistance?!? La voilà la suite!! Et puis j'espère que tu as apprécié!

**Ryan:** Salut! Je suis certaine que tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas comprendre très bien l'anglais, et c'est pour ça que j'en traduis. Je me dis que ce serait dommage que pleins de monde ne puisse lire d'aussi bonnes histoires! Merci pour ta review!

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Ah... comment ferais-je pour résister? C'est pour ça que j'ai mis la suite aussi rapidement! J'espère de tout mon coeur que tu as apprécié! ( Et que je n'entende personne dire que je fais du favoritisme lol! ) Et je continue le plus vite possible! Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire, et surtout de commenter!

**Isyméa:** Hehe, d'accord je l'avoue, c'est un 'petit' peu du chantage, mais tu vois comme ça marche??? J'ai réussi à te faire envoyer deux reviews...Et je prédis (Oui, oui!!) que ce ne sera pas la dernière!! lol. Et puis, toi tu me donnes bien des ordres, non? En plus, je t'ai obéis!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les commentaires!

**Miss Tambora:** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait toujours plaisir de me faire dire que je traduis bien, parce que je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher l'histoire de polaris. Et puis, je te remercie de m'appuyer! :) La seule chose que j'aie en retour ce sont vos petits mots, alors! Encore merci! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! (Tu ne trouves pas que je me répète?!?)

**dumbledore:** Le directeur en personne! Wow je suis impressionnée là! :) Et puis, tu vas voir, Harry va bientôt leur montrer ses supers pouvoirs! (désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!) J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!

**juliepotter:** Merci beaucoup!! Je suis super contente que tu aimes autant! Tu vas voir les autres chapitres sont encore meilleurs! Merci encore!

**sarifa la lune**: Merci, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

**hermione359:** Qui serais-je pour décevoir mes fans?!? (Wow, je devrais plutôt dire ceux de polaris :-þ ) J'espère que tu as aimé!!

**Li:** Merci beaucoup!! J'adore tous les mots que je reçois, et crois-moi, on ne s'en fatigue jamais! Merci encore!!

_Wow!! Plus qu'une page de remerciements!! J'en suis vraiment touchée là! Alors continuez comme ça, et je continuerai la traduction!!_

_Gros bisoux à tout le monde!! _

_[|Fany|]_


	6. Rencontre avec les professeurs

****N/A Important**** _J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps! Alors, voici le sixième chapitre!! J'espère que vous allez l'adorer! Mes petits mots sont à la fin! Allez, fini le blabla, je vous laisse lire! Bonne Lecture!!_

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**6 Rencontre avec les professeurs**  
  


Il était tôt ce matin-là lorsque Harry se réveilla. Jetant un coup d'œil vers sa montre et voyant qu'il n'était que six heures, il envisagea de se rendormir. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il était trop éveillé pour cela, alors il s'étira, puis se leva lentement. Ses jambes semblaient beaucoup plus stables que le jour précédent. Il sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre dans la salle commune. Encore une fois, les elfes de maison avaient allumé un feu qui réchauffait la pièce s'étant considérablement refroidi durant la nuit. Derek était allongé sur le divan – toujours endormi – et Godric était perché sur un fauteuil, la tête sous l'une de ses ailes. 

Harry se rendit silencieusement vers la salle de bain et se vêtit d'une robe noire. Il brossa ses cheveux longs, puis les attacha pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Finalement, il mit ses lentilles de contact. Enfin satisfait de son apparence, il revint dans la salle commune et s'assit sur le canapé. Sans y songer, il fit planer vers lui un livre provenant de l'étagère sans l'aide de sa baguette. La magie sans baguette était devenue comme une seconde nature pour lui, quoiqu'il la transportât toujours avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que les gens s'aperçoive de cette aptitude. Il prit le livre, puis sourit en lisant le titre: _Magie noire, Ce que vous devez savoir_. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'en savoir plus sur la Magie Noire. Tout ce qu'il savait, il l'avait appris en combattant Voldemort. C'était en effet le moyen le plus efficace pour tout apprendre. Néanmoins, il ouvrit le livre et commença à le lire. Le jour précédent, il avait remarqué que tous les livres de l'étagère avaient pour sujet la magie noire et il doutait qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant. À peu près une heure plus tard, Sirius apparut, semblant encore à moitié endormi. 

'Bonjour Sniffle.' Sirius bailla, puis lui sourit nonchalamment.

'Bonjour petit. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es levé ?'

'À peu près une heure.' Sirius s'approcha afin de regarder de plus près le livre que son filleul lisait. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

'Faut-il vraiment que tu lises ces livres ? Tu en connais déjà plus à propos la magie noire que je le souhaiterais.' Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis referma le livre.

'Non, je n'ai pas à les lire. Cependant, tu as peut-être remarqué que tous les livres que nous avons ici sont sur ce sujet.' 

'Nous pourrons aller à la bibliothèque plus tard afin d'y emprunter quelques livres plus appropriés pour un garçon de quinze ans.'

'Qu'importe. J'ai faim, pouvons-nous prendre le petit déjeuner ?'

'Oui, mais nous descendons.' Harry fronça les sourcils.

'Mais tous les professeurs seront là.'

'En effet. Et ils souhaitent te rencontrer. De plus, Ethan s'inquiète pour toi. Il n'arrête pas de me demander si tu vas bien. Que tu restes ici toute la journée ne va sûrement pas le rassurer.'

'D'accord, d'accord.' Harry se leva et prit Derek dans ses mains, le réveillant.

'Allez paressssseux, c'est le temps de sssse réveiller.'

'Que sssse passsse-t-il jeune maître ?'

'Rien. Sssiriusss et moi allons en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je me demandais ssssi tu voulais venir.'

'Bien ssssûr.' Harry jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers Godric, mais – apercevant l'oiseau qui dormait profondément et se doutant qu'il venait probablement tout juste de rentrer – il décida de le laisser se reposer. Il se retourna vers Sirius et vit qu'il l'observait avec une expression plutôt amusée.

'Quoi ?'

'Oh, rien. Allons-y.'

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la Grande Salle, mais à mi-chemin, Harry eut un vertige et dut s'agripper au bras de Sirius afin d'obtenir un peu de support. L'autre homme l'attrapa rapidement, puis baissa ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude vers le visage blême de son filleul.

'Ça va ?'

'J'ai juste eu un petit vertige. Je déteste cela. C'est frustrant de ne pas être capable de marcher seul.'

'J'en suis conscient, mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien y faire. Je le ferais sinon.'

'Je sais Ryan, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.'

'Veux-tu que je te transporte ?' Harry fit une grimace de dégoût, mais soupira finalement en acquiesçant. 

'Ce sera mieux ainsi, sinon nous serons là pour le déjeuner plutôt que pour le _petit déj_.' Sirius rit doucement, puis souleva le corps frêle de son filleul dans ses bras. Harry fut ravi de ne rencontrer personne en chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait vers la Grande Salle, Sirius le déposa, puis plaça son bras autour de sa taille pour le supporter. Il fit un sourire rassurant à son filleul, puis ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Ils s'avancèrent vers la seule table présente dans la salle. Plusieurs professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Le directeur leur sourit doucement.

'Bonjour Harry, Ryan. Asseyez-vous.' Sirius le laissa se glisser sur l'une des chaises, puis s'assit ensuite à côté de lui.

'Bonjour tout le monde.' Harry ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête, puis fit semblant de contempler la Grande Salle avec étonnement. Ensuite, il observa les professeurs rassemblés autour de la table. Il connaissait la plupart d'entre eux; ils semblaient seulement moins âgés. Il dirigea son attention vers Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

'Harry, ces personnes seront tes professeurs tandis que tu vivras à Poudlard.' Le directeur commença à les lui présenter. Le professeur Flitwick lui sourit joyeusement, McGonagall lui fit un petit sourire, tandis que Binns l'ignora. Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là puisque que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas manger. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut le grand et joyeux sourire que le professeur Jackelle, la maîtresse de potions, lui envoya. Elle était une femme élancée, probablement dans la mi-trentaine, et elle ne semblait ni pâle ni cruelle, tel que Rogue l'était. C'était un énorme changement après l'avoir eu pendant cinq années d'affilée. Cette femme semblait être le paradis comparé à jadis. Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il sembla en être quelque peu ennuyé, mais son visage s'éclaira à la vue de Charlie.

'Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?'

'Salut Ethan, je vais bien merci. Ryan a seulement eu à me transporter la plupart du temps.'

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Harry. Je suis certain que dans quelques semaines, tu recommenceras à faire du grabuge.' Harry eut une expression exaspérée, mais son attention fut détournée par une chouette, blanchie par la neige. Elle atterrit devant lui, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Harry la prit, puis pâlit légèrement à la vue de la lettre officielle. Il semblait que Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen de lui envoyer le résultat de ses BUSES. 

**À suivre...   
**

* * * * *   


_Wow!! J'ai reçu tout plein de reviews!! Je suis aux anges!!_

****

**Cain:** C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas ça souvent! Moi aussi j'aime bien le changement. C'est vrai que je ne traduis pas parfaitement, mais il faut dire que je ne suis pas bilingue, et que je fais mon possible! Je vais essayer de faire le moins de fautes possibles à l'avenir. Et puis, merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!!!

**Isyméa:** Ah ah!! Tu vois que ça marche?? lol. En plus je suis devenue une voyante! (J'avais prédit que tu m'en enverrais d'autres!!) Tous tes compliments m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!! Si tu savais comme ça m'encourage! Sans vos mots, je ne traduirais jamais aussi rapidement! Bon, pour les supers pouvoirs, c'est dans le chapitre 9 que ça commence, mais c'est surtout à partir du 10eme. Et encore, merci infiniment!! Je t'adore!

**hermione359:** Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais apprécié, et j'espère que c'est toujours pareil!! Merci pour l'enthousiasme!!

**Almy:** Comment ferais-je pour refuser, avec cette expression?!?! Je suis super contente que tu aimes. Puis c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!

**Black Moon:** Merci de continuer à lire! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

**Cass:** Tu as raison! Vivement que la très géniale Polaris finisse cette fic! Et puis, c'est vrai que c'est tout le temps plus facile de lire en français, mais je te remercie de le faire!! Merci beaucoup!!

**dumbledore:** Je suis enchantée que tu continues à aimer! Et puis, pour répondre à ta question, Harry a 15 ans (quand ils sont partis, il n'avait pas encore 16 ans). Il devrait être en sixième année, mais comme ils voulaient qu'il soit avec ses parents, ils lui ont fait reprendre sa cinquième. J'espère que tu comprends! Merci beaucoup!!

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Ah... tu sais que je t'adore toi!!!! Wahou, ma première fan!! Je suis énormément ravie que l'histoire te passionne!! Et puis, c'est vrai que les reviews ont un effet fou sur moi!! À chaque fois que j'en reçois une, ça me donne un boost!! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant! Et je te remercie pour les fantastiques messages que tu m'envoies! Et puis, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre avec ce chapitre!! Merci beaucoup! Merci énormément! Bisoux!!!

**safira la lune:** Hum, c'est vrai que Sirius le fait souvent... et ce n'est pas fini! Mais Harry est quand même petit... et on va dire que Sirius est fort, ok? lol. Et puis, je trouve ça bien, Sirius est comme le père que Harry n'a jamais eu, et Harry le fils que Sirius n'a jamais pu avoir. Je trouve ça mignon moi aussi. Et puis merci beaucoup! Continue de me laisser des petits mots!!

**Noa Dark:** Je te dis un 'énorme' merci!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma traduction! Et puis, j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide pour ce chapitre et qu'il t'a plu autant que les autres!! Merci!!

**mister-master:** La voilà la suite! Merci!

_Wow! Je suis aux anges!!! Merci beaucoup, vous m'encouragez vraiment!! Je ne traduirais jamais aussi vite si vous ne m'envoyiez pas autant de merveilleuses reviews!! Continuez comme ça!_

_Gros bisoux à tout le monde!_

_[|F@n¥|] _


	7. Lettres

****N/A Important**** _Argh! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée! Ce chapitre est prêt depuis hier matin, mais les... hum innocents de grévistes de Vidéotron, on encore coupé notre internet. Je viens seulement de le ravoir. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps!_

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**7 Lettres**  
  


'Harry ?' Le garçon releva brusquement la tête et s'aperçut que tous les professeurs le dévisageaient. Son parrain passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 'Que se passe-t-il ?' 

'Rien. Le directeur m'a seulement envoyé les résultats de mes BUSES.'

'Ah oui ? C'est gentil de sa part.'

'Non ! Que se passera-t-il si les résultats sont horribles ?' Sirius rit doucement. 

'Tu sais très bien que ce sera très bon. Au pire, tu auras coulé le cours de potions, mais ce ne sera pas très surprenant puisque cet imbécile te déteste. Allez, ouvre-la.' Harry poussa un soupir, puis fit ce que Sirius lui avait demandé. Il lut ensuite la lettre. En la parcourant, ses yeux devinrent énormes. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire ! Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers Charlie avec inquiétude, puis reporta son attention sur l'adolescent. 'Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?' Il secoua la tête, puis un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

'Je n'arrive pas à y croire.' Sirius prit lentement la lettre des mains figées d'Harry et la lut. Un air stupéfait parcourut son visage pour être rapidement remplacé par un large sourire. Il se leva en poussant un cri de joie et attrapa Harry dans ses bras, lui donnant une énorme étreinte qui l'étouffa à moitié, passant près de tuer Derek qui les regardait curieusement du bras du garçon. Ethan fit rouler ses yeux en observant les pitreries de ses amis, ramassant la lettre oubliée.

'Vous êtes fous tous les deux. Voyons voir cela.' Tous les professeurs l'observaient attentivement, curieux de connaître la source de cette excitation soudaine. Lorsqu'il eût terminé sa lecture, Charlie dévisagea Harry – qui était toujours dans les bras de Sirius – avec un air ébahi, puis lui demanda à voix haute. 'Comment diable as-tu fait pour obtenir 14 BUSE ?' Harry se mit à rire joyeusement et haussa les épaules.

'Je n'en ai aucune idée. D'après moi, le harcèlement de Herm' a finalement eu du bon.' Charlie hocha la tête.

'Oui, c'est probablement cela. Je me demande combien de BUSE a obtenu Ron. Tiens, n'est-ce pas justement son écriture ?' Harry regarda la chouette et vit qu'elle portait une seconde lettre. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Secouant la tête, il se déprit de l'étreinte de Sirius, puis se glissa sur sa chaise. Un vague vertige le parcourut. Il ne remarqua pas que les enseignants le dévisageaient avec une légère expression médusée, ni que Dumbledore étudiait les résultats de ses BUSES. Son attention était simplement centrée sur la lettre de son meilleur ami.

_Salut Harry !_

_J'ai obtenu 13 BUSES !!!! Peux-tu le croire ? Percy a fait une crise quand il a su que j'en ai eu plus que lui. Il ne comprend pas comment c'est possible que j'en aie obtenu autant. Personnellement, je ne comprends pas plus. Je devrais penser à quelque chose de bien afin de remercier Hermione... toi aussi, non ? Maman est vraiment fière de moi, elle m'a acheté de nouvelles robes. Les jumeaux t'envoient leurs meilleurs vœux. Ils ont enfin ouvert leur magasin, même si maman n'en est pas vraiment enchantée. Le directeur nous a dit où toi, Ethan et Ryan êtes. J'espère que vous avez du plaisir – et pour l'amour de Dieu – pourrais-tu essayer de rester sain et sauf, même si ce n'est que pour un moment ? Tu as vraiment besoin de repos. Dis à Sniffle que s'il ne prend pas bien soin de toi, ma mère va aller l'ensorceler très sérieusement. Tu sais à quel point elle est surprotectrice avec toi. Tu peux nous écrire normalement, le directeur fera en sorte que nous recevions tes lettres. Sois prudent et ne te mets pas dans le chemin de Tu-Sais-Qui._

_Ton ami,_

_Ron _

Harry éclata de rire lorsqu'il l'eût finie. C'était bien de savoir qu'après tout ce qui était survenu, son ami était toujours le même. Un peu plus protecteur, mais néanmoins le même. Ethan l'observa avec un sourire. Tous les professeurs avaient recommencé à manger leur petit déjeuner et discutaient de diverses choses.

'Hey Harry, que dit mon petit frère ?'

'Que Percy est en colère.' Charlie fronça les sourcils.

'Percy ? Le calme et réfléchi Percy ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ont encore fait les jumeaux ?' 

'Rien, les jumeaux n'ont rien fait cette fois-ci. C'est seulement que Ron a obtenu treize BUSES, un de plus que lui.' Charlie rit, imaginant la déception de son jeune frère, battu par le fainéant Ron qui passait son temps à aller contre les règlements. 

'Uh oh, la fierté de Percy a dû en prendre un sacré coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit d'autre ?'

'Ta mère est fière de Ron et les jumeaux ont ouvert leur magasin.'

'Vraiment ? Je me demande toujours comment ils ont récolté tout cet argent.' Il scruta le visage innocent d'Harry, puis plissa les yeux. 'Dis Harry, tu ne saurais pas comment mes petits frères ont trouvé un million de Gallions ? Spécialement lorsque quelqu'un que nous connaissons a justement remporté autant d'argent durant un certain tournoi.'

'Moi ? Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles Ethan.' 

'J'en suis certain. Arrange-toi seulement pour que ma mère ne le découvre pas.' Harry lui fit un sourire.

'Je tiendrai compte de ton avertissement.'

'Bien, est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose ?' Harry acquiesça, puis se retourna vers son parrain. 

'Hey Ryan ! Ron m'a demandé de te transmettre un message provenant de sa mère.' Sirius se tourna afin de le regarder.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' Apercevant le sourire présent sur le visage de son filleul, il fit rouler ses yeux.

'Est-ce que je veux réellement le savoir ?'

'Elle dit simplement qu'elle va t'ensorceler gravement si tu ne prends pas bien soin de moi.' Un sourire mauvais traversa son visage. 'Tu vas devoir faire attention. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me plaigne à elle. La mère de Ron est terrifiante lorsqu'elle est en colère.'

'Serais-tu en train de me faire du chantage petit ?' Un sourire identique à celui de son filleul s'imprégna sur le visage de Sirius. 'Où as-tu appris à être si mauvais ?'

'Oh, je ne saurais dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu un bon professeur dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Je suis insulté.' À ce moment, d'un mouvement rapide que Harry n'avait pas prévu, il le souleva de sa chaise, le déposa sur ses genoux, puis commença à le chatouiller. Le rire franc d'Harry résonna à travers la Grande Salle, faisant sourire les adultes.

'Arrête ! Ryan, s'il te plait.' Sirius continua un moment avant d'arrêter et tint Harry serré contre lui, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Lorsque l'adolescent fut calmé, il se blottit contre son parrain et lui sourit joyeusement.

'Sérieusement Harry, dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je crois que je m'occupe bien de toi, n'est-ce pas?' Sa question était teintée d'une touche de nervosité. Si bien que Harry lui entoura le cou de ses bras afin de le rassurer.

'Mais bien sûr.' Sirius lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front, puis le reposa sur sa chaise. Pointant son assiette vide, il lui demanda.

'Tu ne manges pas ? Tu m'avais dit que tu avais faim.' Harry opina, puis prit son petit déjeuner avec appétit.

**À suivre...   
**

* * * * *   


_Hum, je voulais savoir si ça vous énerve ces remerciements... Si oui, faites-le-moi savoir et j'arrêterai... Wahou!!! Je viens de passer le cape des 50 reviews !!!_

**Dumbledore:** Heureuse que tu ais compris mes explications! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!! Merci pour le petit mot!!

**Mister-master, Li, Xava, Aten, Noa Dark, Fleur:** Merci beaucoup! J'ai adoré vos petits mots! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!!

**Hermione359:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu lis ma traduction, même si tu la lis en anglais!! Merci!!

**Safira la lune:** Wahou! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es autant satisfaite!! Et puis, tu n'es vraiment pas la seule qui ne comprend pas grand chose en anglais! Merci!!

**Miss Maraudeuse**: Ah, ma fan!! lol Ça me fait super plaisir quand tu me review!! Continue!! Gros bisoux!!! Ah, c'est vrai, Merci!!

**Cain, Black Moon**: Je vous remercie! Je suis contente que vous appréciez la vitesse à laquelle je traduis! Même si celui-là, ça a pris un peu plus de temps... J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!

**Olivier:** C'est vrai que cette fic est géniale! C'est pour ça que je la traduis! Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot!!

**Isyméa:** Bien sûr que j'ai des talents de voyeuse!! :) Et puis, c'est sûr que ça me motive! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!

**Cho Chang:** Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes ma traduction! En passant, j'adore tes fics!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!

_Bon, je vais essayer de rattraper le temps perdu... Alors, encouragez-moi un tout petit peu!!_

_Gros bisoux tout le monde! Je vous adore!!_

_[|F@n¥|] _


	8. Discussion avec McGonagall

  
****N/A Important**** _Allô!! En passant, pour ceux qui la lisent aussi en anglais, le 44e chapitre est arrivé!! Et puis voilà, un nouveau chapitre tout neuf!! Espérons que vous allez aimer!! Bonne Lecture!_

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**8 Discussion avec McGonagall**  
  


Après le petit déjeuner, Sirius annonça qu'il devait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse afin d'y acheter quelques affaires essentielles pour Harry et lui. Son filleul accepta de rester avec Ethan jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. La première chose que les deux garçons firent, fut d'aller à la bibliothèque. Harry voulait emprunter quelques livres qui ne perturberaient pas son parrain. Madame Pince accepta d'envoyer les livres plus tard à sa chambre, puis Harry quitta la pièce en compagnie de Charlie. Ils sortirent faire une courte marche dans le parc, Ethan insistant sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'air frais après tout ce temps passé à l'intérieur. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ramena Harry dans sa chambre, l'installa sur le divan, puis s'en alla, ayant certaines choses à faire autour du château. Harry prit l'un des livres que Madame Pince lui avait envoyé, puis commença à le lire, ses animaux perchés tout autour de lui. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un cogner doucement. Il leva les yeux, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Ryan et Ethan n'avaient pas à frapper, ils connaissaient le mot de passe. Secouant la tête, Harry se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait devant lui. S'interrogeant sur la raison de sa venue, il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

'Professeur ?' La sorcière étant en train d'observer fixement le serpent enroulé autour du cou du garçon, la voix d'Harry sembla la sortir de ses pensées et la ramener à la réalité. Elle entra. Harry referma la porte, puis se tourna pour regarder la femme qui examinait à présent la pièce avec attention. 'Qui a-t-il ?' Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

'Oh, rien. Ethan voulait seulement que je vienne vous surveiller.' Harry eut l'air exaspéré par tant de protection de la part de ses amis et revint vers le divan. Il attrapa le livre qu'il lisait, puis le ferma. Il s'assit alors sur le sofa, pointant l'un des fauteuils à son professeur.

'Asseyez-vous professeur.' La femme s'exécuta, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Echo qui dormait sur le bras du fauteuil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le livre du garçon et fronça les sourcils. 

'Métamorphose de Niveau 6 ? Je croyais que Ryan ne voulait pas que vous preniez des cours de sixième année.' Harry sourit.

'Oui, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose à lire qui ne dérangera pas Ryan.' Voyant l'air interrogateur empreint sur le visage de son enseignante, il poursuivit. 'Mon parrain a été quelque peu en colère ce matin lorsqu'il m'a trouvé, lisant un de ses livres sur la Magie Noire. Alors, j'ai traîné Ethan jusqu'à la bibliothèque afin d'emprunter d'autres livres. Je suppose que des manuels scolaires ne le dérangeront pas.'

'En effet, je ne crois pas. Le directeur voudrait savoir quels cours vous souhaitez suivre.'

'Je crois que je vais prendre tous les cours réguliers, ce ne sera pas grave si j'en manque quelques-uns.' Après quelques instants de réflexion, il ajouta. 'Pourrais-je changer mes options ? Au moins, l'année ne serait pas complètement répétitive.'

'Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Vous devrez en parler avec Ryan, mais je ne pense pas que ça lui pose problème. Quelles options aimeriez-vous ?'

'Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes.'

'Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas Étude des Moldus ?' Le visage d'Harry s'obscurcit.

'J'ai été élevé par des moldus.' Sa voix était teintée de froideur, ce qui fit remuer McGonagall avec appréhension. Elle songea qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose contre les moldus. Le garçon ne semblait pas être l'un de ceux avec des pensées absurdes à propos du sang pur, mais on ne savait jamais.

'Harry, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?' Elle sentit son regard perçant se fondre dans le sien. C'était beaucoup plus le genre de regard que Dumbledore pouvait faire et ce détail la mit mal à l'aise. Le garçon sembla s'en apercevoir et détourna le regard.

'Allez-y professeur.' Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis lui demanda.

'Avez-vous quelque chose contre les enfants de moldus ?' Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il sembla choqué, puis rit doucement.

'Bien sûr que non ! Ma propre meilleure amie est une fille de moldus. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné une telle idée ?' McGonagall poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de ne pas avoir mal jugé le garçon.

'Désolée, mais la façon dont vous venez de prononcer le mot moldu m'a fait penser que vous aviez quelque chose contre eux.'

'Pas contre les moldus en général, par contre ce n'est un secret pour personne que je déteste ma tante et mon oncle. C'est pourquoi j'ai prononcé le mot moldu de cette façon.'

'Je comprends. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne les aimez pas ?'

Harry remua, puis fixa la fenêtre, semblant se souvenir d'anciens événements. Minerva crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, il commença à parler.

'Ma mère était une fille de moldus et elle avait une sœur qui la considérait comme un monstre, une sauvage. Ça n'a pas aidé ses parents à penser que d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille était bien. La sœur de ma mère s'est mariée avec un homme qui haïssait tout ce qui était différent, ou anormal comme il le disait si bien. Ils ont eu un fils et ils étaient parfaitement heureux. Pas une seule fois ils n'ont reconnu l'existence de ma mère – pas que cela la dérangeait. Ryan m'a déjà dit qu'elle ne se souciait point de ce que sa sœur pouvait penser d'elle. Elles n'avaient jamais eu la chance d'être proches. Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an. Il était écrit dans leur testament qu'ils voulaient que Ryan prenne soin de moi s'il leur arrivait quoique ce soit. Mais, il y a eu des problèmes et le directeur a pensé que je serais mieux avec mes relatifs qu'avec mon parrain. Il avait tort. Ils furent forcés de me garder, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils firent pour moi. J'ai dormi dans un placard pendant dix longues années – je n'étais qu'un monstre qui n'avait aucun droit. Et ils ne m'ont jamais dit que j'étais sorcier.' Harry soupira, puis se retourna vers McGonagall. Elle portait une expression horrifiée sur son visage. 'Je ne savais même pas que Ryan existait avant ma troisième année. Cette année, enfin, le directeur m'a permis d'aller vivre avec lui, mais l'attaque a eu lieu.' Il secoua alors la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser des pensées fâcheuses de son esprit. 'Ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureux d'être ici et ils ne méritent pas que je me sente mal à propos de ce qu'ils ont fait.' Après quelques instants de silence, McGonagall parla d'une voix douce.

'Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver de tels souvenirs.'

'Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère ne pas y penser, mais ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler de temps en temps. Ça m'aide à me souvenir d'à quel point je suis chanceux d'avoir Ryan.' Harry bailla, puis se leva. 'Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller faire une sieste. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, si quelque chose arrive, Echo ira chercher Ryan ou Ethan.' Sans jeter un regard en arrière, Harry disparut dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Godric.

Minerva resta plongée dans ses pensées. Ryan et Ethan avaient raison, le garçon était spécial. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui rappelait Dumbledore, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Peut-être était-ce ces yeux verts ? Lorsqu'il l'avait regardée, elle s'était sentie vraiment mal à l'aise, comme s'il était capable de découvrir tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir sur elle. Elle tomba presque de sa chaise quand elle entendit la voix de Ryan l'appeler. Elle se retourna et le vit devant la porte avec de nombreux paquets dans les bras.

'Minerva ? Qui a-t-il ? Où est Harry ?'  

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Ethan avait des choses à faire et il m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur Harry. Il est dans la chambre, il m'a dit qu'il voulait dormir.' Ryan acquiesça, puis déposa les paquets sur la table. 'Je crois que je l'ai peut-être choqué.' Ryan la dévisagea d'un regard interrogateur. 'Il m'a raconté à propos de sa tante et de son oncle lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne prenait pas Études des Moldus.' Elle vit le visage de Ryan se crisper, ses yeux bleu foncé briller de colère.

'Ces imbéciles.' Il secoua alors la tête, laissant disparaître sa colère aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Harry, il est un garçon fort.' Néanmoins, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son filleul et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le garçon dormait paisiblement. Il devait s'être senti plutôt fatigué pour ne s'être même pas préoccupé d'enlever ses chaussures – il s'était seulement étendu sur son lit. Sirius entra silencieusement dans la chambre et prit une couverture dans un tiroir, couvrant ainsi Harry. Il donna doucement un baiser sur la joue du garçon, le faisant remuer légèrement, puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Minerva fixait pensivement le feu. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte.

'Dort-il ?' Ryan acquiesça, puis s'assit. 'Vous savez, c'est étrange. Quelques fois, Harry me rappelle Dumbledore.' Ryan leva brusquement les yeux et demanda d'une voix légèrement tendue; 

'Que voulez-vous dire ?' Minerva ne remarqua pas sa voix hérissée, elle était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées.

'Je n'en suis pas certaine, peut-être ses yeux. Lorsqu'il me parlait, on aurait dit qu'il savait tout sur moi et qu'il pourrait tout découvrir à mon sujet s'il le souhaitait.' Sirius eut un petit rire, soulagé. Tant qu'elle ne commençait pas à songer au pouvoir d'Harry, ils étaient en sécurité.

'Je connais ce regard. C'est réellement déconcertant, mais on s'y habitue après un moment. C'est seulement leur couleur inhabituelle.' Minerva secoua la tête; elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux qui la troublaient, c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Le sentiment qui la traversait quand il se trouvait à proximité d'elle, la même sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était près du directeur lui-même. Elle décida de laisser l'affaire tel quel. Après tout, Ryan ne connaissait pas Dumbledore et ne pourrait comprendre.

'Hé bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller.'

'D'accord Minerva, merci d'avoir surveillé Harry.'

'Ce n'est rien, ça ne m'a pas dérangée.'

C'est avec soulagement que Sirius vit McGonagall quitter la pièce. Elle avait été très proche de découvrir les nombreux secrets qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Ethan. Ce serait mieux si aucun professeur ne s'approchait d'Harry. Ses pouvoirs commençaient à redevenir ce qu'ils avaient été et les professeurs seraient bientôt aptes à les ressentir sans aucun problème.

**À suivre...   
**

* * * * *   


_Ouf, il était plus long celui-là! Et comme personne ne s'est plaint (wahou!) je continue mes remerciements!_

**Mister-master:** Super heureuse que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu continueras à lire!! Merci beaucoup pour tous les mots que tu m'envoies!!

**Cho Chang**: Merci!! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas si bonne en anglais... Je découvre souvent des choses pendant que je la traduis lol. Moi aussi je suis souvent trop paresseuse pour tout chercher dans le dico! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Et puis, merci encore!

**Miss Maraudeuse**: Salut!! Merci de continuer à m'envoyer des mots!! Ça me fait super plaisir! C'est vraiment cool que cette fic te mettes dans tout tes états...ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est ça le but. Que le monde ressente quelque chose pendant qu'il lise! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! Bisoux!!

**Juliepotter**: Et voilà la suite! J'espère que tu as aimé et que tu n'as pas trop attendue!! Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot!!

**Safira la lune:** Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait fait rire! C'était sûrement un des buts! Et puis, je crois que tu vas être enchantée... cette fic a 44 chapitres et elle n'est pas encore finie!! Alors, tu devrais être satisfaite! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

**Jamais-revenir**: Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Merci beaucoup!

**Isyméa:** Comment pourrais-je refuser devant des chibi eyes?? Alors je me suis arrangée pour envoyer la suite dès aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu! Et aussi que Vidéotron a fini de couper des fils...!! En tout cas, merci de continuer à m'envoyer des reviews!!

**Lyra:** Wow!! Quel enthousiasme!! J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié, merci beaucoup!!!

**Casey:** Merci de lire ma traduction même si tu l'as déjà lu en anglais! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies!! Merci beaucoup!

**Dumbledore: **Merci beaucoup pour le truc! J'ai écrit à polaris et elle m'a promis de m'écrire si elle enlevait ses fics de ff.net. Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire!! Ça me fait super plaisir!!

**Fleur:** Merci beaucoup!! Ton message m'a fait vraiment plaisir!!! Heureuse que tu apprécies ma traduction!! Merci!

_Bon, je vais essayer de mettre la suite demain..._

_Gros bisoux tout le monde! Vous êtes des amours!!_

_[|F@n¥|]_


	9. Mangemorts

****N/A Important**** _Bon, un autre chapitre! Et ne me dites surtout pas qu'il a été long à venir!! Même pas une journée! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir!! Bonne Lecture!_

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**9 Mangemorts**  
  


Sirius était assis sur un fauteuil depuis que McGonagall était partie. Il songeait à la façon de dissimuler la vérité à ses collègues. Il réalisa soudainement que c'était l'heure du dîner. Il décida qu'il était mieux pour Harry, ainsi que pour lui, de rester dans leurs appartements. Le garçon n'était d'ailleurs jamais d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il se faisait réveiller. Sirius se dirigea vers le feu, puis appela les elfes de maison, leur demandant de leur envoyer leur dîner en haut. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre d'Harry. Le garçon dormait toujours paisiblement et il se sentit presque désolé d'avoir à l'éveiller. Il lui saisit doucement les épaules, puis le secoua légèrement en l'appelant. Après une minute ou deux, Harry remua enfin et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

'Mmph ?'

'Harry, c'est l'heure du dîner. Si tu veux, tu pourras retourner dormir lorsque tu auras mangé quelque chose.' Pourtant, Harry semblait très confortable à l'endroit où il se trouvait et décida d'ignorer tout simplement son parrain. Il referma ses yeux, puis se blottit plus profondément dans la couverture qui le recouvrait. Sirius soupira. Il n'allait pas abandonner sans une chaude lutte. 'Non Harry, ne te rendors pas. Tu as vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose.' Il attendit patiemment que son filleul se lève, mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas bougé, Sirius tira d'un coup sec sur la couverture, puis sortit Harry de son lit. 'Maintenant, si tu pouvais seulement arrêter de m'ignorer, espèce de paresseux, on pourrait peut-être manger.' Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son parrain tandis qu'il le transportait vers leur salle commune.

'Je ne veux pas manger avec les professeurs, je n'aime pas me comporter comme si je ne les connaissais pas, c'est bizarre.' Sirius soupira. 

'On ne va pas en bas, on va manger ici.'

'D'accord.' Les elfes de maison avaient déjà laissé la nourriture sur la table et Sirius déposa Harry sur une chaise, lui tendant ensuite une assiette.

Lorsqu'il eût pris un peu de nourriture, Sirius s'assit en face de son filleul. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant la plupart du temps, Sirius lançant constamment des regards inquiets vers Harry. C'était dur pour lui d'accepter que le garçon assis devant lui était le même qu'il avait connu ces deux dernières années. Depuis la bataille contre Voldemort, Harry était devenu renfermé. Il ne parlait plus à moins que quelqu'un d'autre fasse les premiers pas et il avait trouvé refuge dans les livres, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant -  d'aussi loin qu'il le savait. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Sirius se leva et s'approcha du garçon. Il prit doucement son menton dans sa main, puis tourna son visage vers le sien.

'Qui a-t-il petit ? Tu es très silencieux.'

'Ce n'est rien.'

'Petit, ne me mens pas.' La voix de Sirius était toujours douce, mais il y avait ajouté une teinte de sévérité. Harry soupira, puis lui répondit.

'J'étais seulement en train de penser aux Dursley.' Sirius retira aussitôt sa main et le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant une énorme étreinte. Harry enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de son parrain, puis parla à nouveau. 'Des fois, j'ai l'impression que j'ai mérité de vivre avec eux.' Harry sentit l'étreinte se resserrer. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir dit cela à Sirius, c'était l'une de ses pensées les plus secrètes et il n'avait pas prévu de la lui révéler. S'il était resté chez les Dursley, Voldemort ne serait jamais revenu et de nombreuses vies auraient été sauvées. Même si, finalement, il avait sauvé le monde de la sorcellerie de Voldemort, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser à tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant le combat. Il ne méritait réellement pas d'être avec Sirius, d'être réconforté comme cela, tandis que tant d'autres souffraient. Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, Harry tenta de s'échapper des bras de Sirius, mais l'homme ne perdit pas prise sur lui.

'Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Personne ne mérite de passer au travers ça, spécialement toi.' Mais Harry n'entendit pas ces derniers mots. Il écoutait attentivement; il pouvait entendre des cris provenant des corridors. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le dire à Sirius, une douleur atroce parcourue sa tête, à l'endroit où la marque de sa cicatrice se trouvait. Il fut chanceux que Sirius le tînt encore, autrement il était certain qu'il se serait effondré au sol. À travers la douleur, il pouvait entendre la voix effrayée de Sirius l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait trouver la force de lui répondre. Il était convaincu que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il commencerait à hurler. Pendant un moment, il fut complètement inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, il était aveuglé par la douleur. Il garda ses yeux fermés et se concentra difficilement sur sa respiration.

Soudainement, il entendit quelque chose. C'était un son réconfortant, faisant disparaître sa douleur. Il se concentra sur ce nouveau bruit et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que les cris s'étaient intensifiés, noyant presque les chants du phœnix. Il s'aperçut qu'il était étendu sur le divan et que Sirius n'était plus dans la pièce. Il comprit alors. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa relation avec Voldemort lui avait appris que des mangemorts étaient entrés dans l'école. Avec un regain soudain d'adrénaline, il se releva et courut jusqu'au corridor. Il fallait qu'il sache si Sirius allait bien. Godric volait maintenant en arrière de lui, Derek était apparu à ses côtés et Echo était perchée sur sa tête. À ce moment-là, il vit la bataille. La première chose qu'il discerna fut que Dumbledore n'était pas là. Les professeurs étaient submergés. Même avec l'aide de Ryan et d'Ethan, les choses n'allaient pas très bien. Ils combattaient plus de trente mangemorts, mais le problème majeur provenait de l'énorme basilic qui aidait les hommes en robes noires. Les enseignants tentaient de combattre les mangemorts tout en se tenant loin du monstre et, plus important encore, de ses yeux. Harry décida rapidement de ce qu'il ferait. Il se tourna vers Derek, qui observait la bataille, et lui siffla doucement.

'Derek, ssss'il te plait, vas aider les professsseurs.'

'Est-ccce que je peux empoisssonner ccces méchantsss hommes Maître ?'

'Cccc'est exactement ccce que je veux que tu fasssses.' Le serpent acquiesça, puis glissa plus loin.

Harry se tourna alors vers Echo.

_* Echo, s'il te plait, essaie de déconcentrer les mangemorts, d'accord ?_ * 

* _Certainement jeune Maître._ * La fée bleu foncé lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis s'envola. Harry remarqua que le basilic n'était plus très loin de lui et sourit méchamment. 

'Bien ! Godric, c'est toi et moi contre le gros monstre là-bas. Penses-tu que tu pourrais faire quelque chose avant que ses yeux ne tuent quelqu'un ?' Remarquant que le serpent avait coincé Flitwick, Harry passa à l'action. 'Et agis rapidement.'

**À suivre...   
**

* * * * *   


**Isyméa: **Mais bien sûr que vous êtes des amours!! Et puis, tu vois comment marchent tes *chibi eyes*?? Deux chapitres en une journée!! J'espère que tu es heureuse!! Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments!! Je t'adore!!

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Hum...je ne sais pas si tu mérites des remerciements cette fois...lol. Ben non, c'est une blague. Une chance que tu m'as fait des super compliments!! Merci beaucoup!! Gros bisoux!!

**Olivier:** Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu veules continuer de lire!! Et puis, je ne devrais pas arrêter, alors... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!

**Fleur:** Contente que tu aimes toujours!! Je te dis un gros merci!!!

**Mister-master:** Je suis enchantée que tu continues à m'écrire des petits mots! Ça me motive vraiment quand je déprime un peu! :-þ Merci infiniment!

**Dumbledore:** Je te remercie! J'en ai vraiment besoin de courage!! Surtout que polaris n'a même pas encore fini de l'écrire! Merci!!

**Juliepotter:** Tes compliments m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!! Si tu savais dans quel état ça me met à chaque fois que j'en reçois! lol. Merci beaucoup! 

**Cho Chang**: Mais de rien. Moi même j'en oublie souvent! Surtout les fics en anglais, il y en a tellement! Et puis, pour la vitesse de traduction, je dois te dire que je ne sais pas! Peut-être parce que je tape vite? Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir! En passant, merci pour la correction! Je suis allée le changer tout de suite! Ne te gêne surtout pas pour me le dire si ça m'arrive encore! Faut dire que je suis pas bilingue, et puis il y a des fois des expressions que j'oublie! Ah oui, j'allais oublier le plus important! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!

_Ah, je vous ADORE!! Vous êtes tellement gentils!! Gros bisoux!_

_[|F@n¥|]_


	10. Basilic

****N/A Important**** _Hum... 2 mots... coupure--plus de net (bon ok ça fait 4 mots!). En tout cas, vous avez assez attendu comme ça! Bonne Lecture_!!

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**10 Basilic**  
  


Harry scruta le basilic avec une volonté impitoyable. Afin de gagner ce combat, il fallait que quelqu'un le tue. Puisque les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, il semblait donc être la personne désignée pour le faire. Poussant un soupir, il fit apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor à lui. Dumbledore la lui avait offerte en cadeau le Noël précédent. Il savait qu'aucune autre personne ne pouvait manier l'épée, alors il n'avait trouvé aucune raison pour empêcher Harry de la garder. Il poussa un soupir, puis s'arma de courage. Il commença ensuite à siffler vers l'énorme serpent d'une voix forte.

'Viens iccci petit ssssserpent. Laisssse le ssseul et viens jouer avec moi.' 

Le basilic ainsi que Flitwick se retournèrent vers lui. Le visage du minuscule professeur était marqué d'une expression horrifiée; il pensait sans aucun doute qu'il était un mage noir et qu'il commandait le serpent. Mais Harry ne se préoccupa aucunement de lui puisque le serpent avait mordu à l'appât et se ruait maintenant sur lui. Harry, qui avait prévu ce mouvement, sauta hors de son chemin et Godric plana jusqu'au serpent qui s'était arrêté abruptement. Tandis que le basilic tentait de mordre le phœnix et que celui-ci essayait de crever les yeux du serpent, Harry s'approcha rapidement de l'endroit où le professeur Flitwick était étendu. Il le souleva rapidement, heureux qu'il soit si frêle, puis courut hors de la vue du basilic et des mangemorts. Le professeur n'ouvrit pas la bouche, le regardant simplement comme s'il était devenu fou. 

'Pourriez-vous cesser de me fixer comme cela ?' Harry déposa Flitwick sur le sol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il l'examina rapidement – remarqua que son bras était cassé. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien d'autre, il posa sa main sur le bras du professeur et lui dit, 'Ça fera sans doute un peu mal.' Une faible lueur apparut autour de sa main, puis se répandit à l'intérieur du bras du professeur, faisant tressaillir l'homme lorsqu'il sentit la lumière remettre ses os en place et les guérir. Harry poussa un soupir en laissant retomber le bras, s'appuyant contre le mur. 'Voilà, il est comme neuf. Mais soyez prudent pour un moment, il pourrait encore élancer.' Le professeur acquiesça et lui dit d'une voix couinante.

'Merci Harry.' 

'De rien.' Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre corridor et soupira à nouveau. 'Nous devrions y retourner. Vous devez aider les autres professeurs et je dois aller donner un coup de main à Godric pour le basilic.' Apercevant le visage inquiet de son enseignant, il ajouta, 'Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà eu affaire avec cette sorte de chose... Bonne chance.' C'est avec ces mots qu'il se précipita hors de l'endroit où ils se cachaient, observé par un professeur Flitwick légèrement perplexe.

Lorsque Harry s'approcha du serpent, il ressortit son épée. Il s'aperçut immédiatement que Godric avait accompli sa part de travail; la seule chose qui restait des yeux du serpent était une masse sanglante et aveugle qui ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Le phœnix volait toujours autour du serpent, gardant son attention hors de la bataille afin qu'il ne blesse aucun des professeurs. Le jeune homme interpella Godric d'un sifflement aigu, attrapant en même temps l'attention du serpent. Même si le basilic ne pouvait pas le voir, il pouvait le sentir. Sans plus de réflexions, il se rua dans la direction du garçon qui fut forcé de faire un pas de côté. La bête et le garçon commencèrent alors une danse infernale à travers le corridor, Harry calculant la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient de façon à ne pas arriver dans le milieu de la bataille. Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, Harry discerna une ouverture. Sans perdre une seule seconde, il enfonça l'épée dans la gorge du serpent, le tuant au même moment. Il n'eut pas le temps de contempler plus longtemps la façon dont il l'avait tué, car il dut se mettre hors de son chemin; le corps s'effondrait sur lui. 

Harry soupira, puis s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Il suait abondamment et haletait fortement, sa robe de sorcier pendant mollement sur lui, imbibée de sa propre sueur ainsi que du sang du basilic. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant quelques mèches qui pendaient sur son visage, puis tenta de combattre le vertige s'étant emparé de lui. Il se sentit quelque peu réconforté par le poids chaud de Godric qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, sa vision redevenant claire. Il caressa le phœnix pour le remercier et l'oiseau poursuivit sa douce mélodie. Il tourna alors la tête et remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils étaient assez près des professeurs. Les enseignants avaient maintenant le dessus dans la bataille et les mangemorts étaient obligés de rester là, se souvenant trop tard qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Quelques-uns avaient succombé à la morsure d'un serpent venimeux – Harry sut sans aucun doute que c'était Derek – tandis que d'autres étaient inconscients grâce aux actions des professeurs. Un cri retentit soudainement à travers le couloir.

'Minerva !' Harry leva les yeux au cri d'Ethan. Il aperçut ce qui survint au ralenti. McGonagall venait de stupéfixer un Mangemort et tentait de reprendre son souffle lorsque Ethan cria. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit l'un des mangemorts pointer sa baguette vers elle. Charlie courait vers elle, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Minerva se figea quand elle entendit les mots qu'elle avait le plus redoutés de toute sa vie.

'Avada...' 

* * * * *

_C'est une belle fin, vous ne trouvez pas?? *grin* Aaaah je capote là!!! J'avais plus d'Internet et puis j'arrive cette après-midi... 95 reviews!!!! Wahou!! Je vous adore!! *Essuie une petite larme!* _

**Isyméa:** Wow! T'étais vraiment contente!! Ça me fait super plaisir! Merci pour les beaux compliments!!! Tu as raison, j'en suis vraiment touchée...95 reviews!! Mais polaris en a 1258, alors... Mais je ne m'attend pas à avoir ça par contre! Merci beaucoup!! Gros bisoux!!

**Miss Tambora:** Comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas moi qui a écrit l'histoire!! Et puis, d'après moi, ce chapitre est encore pire!! lol Merci beaucoup!!

**Yoannn:** Je l'ai déjà remercié!! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes!! Un gros merci pour m'avoir laissé un petit mot!

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Haha...d'après moi tu dois être vraiment stressée là!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois toujours sous le charme!! Et que tu apprécies la vitesse à laquelle je traduis!! Merci beaucoup pour me laisser autant de messages!! Je t'adore!!

**Casey:** Tu es comblée? Alors, moi aussi!! J'ai adoré ta review! Merci!!

**Mister-master:** Je suis enchantée que tu continues à lire! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Merci beaucoup!

**Olivier:** En passant, c'est déjà le rythme que j'ai, un chapitre par jour!! C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez courts, mais il y en a beaucoup! Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot! J'ai adoré!!

**Siria:** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes! Et j'espère que tu continueras à lire!! Un énorme merci pour avoir reviewé!!

**Li:** Tu as bien raison. Quand ça prend beaucoup de temps, on ne se souvient jamais de ce qui c'est passé avant!! Merci infiniment!!!!

**Cho Chang**: Ah, faut dire que polaris elle il faut qu'elle l'invente l'histoire!! Un gros merci!!

**Fleur:** Si tu es satisfaite, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi!! Merci!!

**Flufy:** Wow! Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir mis ma traduction dans tes histoires favorites!! Si tu savais quel effet ça m'a fait!! Un *énorme* merci!! Bisoux!

**Juliepotter:** J'espère que tu as aimé ce que Harry a fait au basilic!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que tu adores cette fic!! Un gros merci!!

**C4th**: Merci!! Je suis ravie de savoir que ma traduction est ta fic préférée!! Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre si je n'allais pas gâcher la merveilleuse histoire de polaris! Merci encore!!!

**Safira la lune:** Wow! Une autre qui dit que c'est sa ptf préférée!! Je suis aux anges!! Je te remercie!! Et j'espère que le combat t'a plu...même s'il n'est pas terminé!!

**Jamais-revenir:** Wahou! Une deuxième fan!! :-þ Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!! En passant, continue ta fic avec les maraudeurs, je l'adore!! Merci!!

**Cain:** Mais bien sûr que je dors!! lol Je dirais de minuit à dix heures du matin!! C'est pour ça que les chapitres sont toujours là en après-midi!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes toujours!! Un gros merci!!

**Ryan:** C'est vrai qu'il y a de très bonnes fics en anglais...Mais on en a des très bonnes en français aussi! Je dois dire que je ne peux pas vraiment aller plus vite...Je vais essayer, mais je ne veux pas passer toutes mes journées à traduire non plus! Mais ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Merci!!!

_Vous êtes vraiment des amours!! Si vous saviez dans quel état vous m'avez mis!! lol_

_[|F@n¥|] _


	11. Magie sans baguette

****N/A Important**** _En passant, si vous voulez savoir plus rapidement si le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, allez dans l'onglet 'Just In' (en haut). __Puis allez dans 'New Chapter-Harry Potter-French'. Là, ça l'apparaît presque instantanément. En tout cas, je crois que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qui va se passer! Alors, je vous laisse!! Bonne Lecture!! _

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**11 Magie sans baguette**  
  


'Avada Kedavr...' Avant que l'homme n'ait eu la chance de terminer son sortilège, il fut projeté contre le mur avec une telle force que son crâne éclata. Minerva et Ethan regardèrent autour d'eux, tentant de déterminer qui avait sauvé la sorcière. Ils aperçurent alors Harry. Le garçon était appuyé contre un mur, un basilic mort à ses côtés et une main tendue en direction du mangemort. Minerva regarda, stupéfaite, l'énorme serpent, puis le Mangemort sans vie, et enfin Harry. Elle examina le garçon et discerna une lueur dans ses yeux qui l'effraya. On aurait dit un feu vert, brûlant avec une force et un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait vus que dans ceux de Dumbledore. Ethan avait lui aussi remarqué le regard, mais n'en fut pas surpris – il l'avait déjà vu. Il était beaucoup plus inquiet par la façon dont Harry s'adossait contre le mur. Le garçon semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il s'inquiétait aussi énormément à propos de la réaction de Ryan lorsque celui-ci découvrirait que son filleul était ici, plutôt qu'en sécurité dans sa chambre. L'homme était beaucoup trop surprotecteur envers Harry.

'Merde, Ryan va faire une crise.' Minerva le regarda, surprise.

'Pourquoi donc ?' Charlie grogna.

'Vous ne le connaissez pas très bien. Il n'aimera pas du tout que Harry soit ici.'

'Ethan, ce garçon vient juste de tuer un basilic et un mangemort, et vous êtes inquiet de ce que Ryan va dire à propos du fait que Harry soit en dehors de sa chambre ?'

'Oui. Croyez-moi, il a mauvais caractère lorsque Harry se met en danger. Il va se mettre en colère contre le pauvre garçon. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.' Minerva secoua la tête d'étonnement, puis observa les alentours. Tous les mangemorts avaient été maîtrisés et se faisaient maintenant attacher par les enseignants. Le professeur Sinatra était parti avertir le ministère et rejoindre Dumbledore qui était parti après le déjeuner régler certaines affaires pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ryan et Danielle surveillaient les mangemorts, tandis que Hagrid et Chourave cherchaient leurs baguettes. L'attention de Minerva fut attirée vers l'un des coins du corridor – elle y voyait quelque chose bouger. Avant d'avoir pu s'approcher, elle vit que c'était un serpent. Celui-ci avançait vers Harry. Elle l'aperçut monter sur sa jambe, puis s'enrouler autour de son bras. Le garçon fit un petit sourire au serpent, puis son animal ferma les yeux. La minuscule fée d'Harry vola jusqu'à son épaule – à l'opposé de Godric – puis entoura le cou d'Harry de ses petits bras, l'étreignant. Minerva fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées lorsque Ethan posa une main sur son épaule. 

'Allez Minerva, allons surveiller les mangemorts à la place de Ryan. Il pourra ainsi s'occuper d'Harry et Danielle pourra alors jeter un coup d'œil sur le basilic. Je suis certain qu'elle voudra utiliser certaines de ses parties en tant qu'ingrédients de potion.' La sorcière acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les autres professeurs.

'Ryan.' L'autre homme leva les yeux vers son ami et lui fit un faible sourire.

'Hey, tu vas bien Ethan ? Et vous Minerva ?'

'Nous allons bien – grâce à Harry.' Ryan leva brusquement les yeux et blêmit. Il attrapa brutalement le bras d'Ethan, le regardant avec intensité.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où est Harry ?' Ethan pointa l'endroit où le jeune homme se trouvait, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Ryan laissa son bras et commença à marcher furieusement vers son filleul. Ethan, devinant ce qui allait se passer, attrapa le bras de Sirius et le retourna brusquement vers lui. 

'Ryan, si tu as l'intention d'aller crier sur Harry, alors il vaut mieux que tu restes ici et que tu me laisses m'occuper de lui.'

'Ethan...'

'Non, écoute-moi. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es en colère et que tu vas dire des choses que tu regretteras. Harry est épuisé, il pourrait très bien mal prendre tout ce que tu pourrais lui dire de méchant. Il vient tout juste de tuer un basilic et un mangemort, nous sauvant tous par la même occasion. Alors, la dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est que tu commences à crier. Garde ton sermon jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit reposé un peu.'

'D'accord, d'accord.' Ethan ne le laissa quand même pas partir et le regarda dans les yeux avec intensité. 

'Je suis sérieux Ryan.' L'autre homme acquiesça et Ethan lui fit enfin un signe de tête, le laissant partir. Il se retourna un peu vers les mangemorts, gardant un oeil attentif sur Ryan qui se dirigeait vers son filleul. 

Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il était en train de rassembler ses forces afin d'essayer de retourner dans sa chambre, mais il semblait que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Il baissa les yeux, attendant que son parrain l'atteigne, s'armant de courage en vue du sermon inévitable. Sirius s'arrêta un moment à ses côtés. Harry supposa qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère. Il fut légèrement surpris quand une main douce souleva son menton. Il fut alors forcé de regarder le visage sévère et inquiet de son parrain.

'Est-ce que tu vas bien petit ?'

'Oui, je suis seulement fatigué.' Sa voix était extrêmement douce et Sirius pouvait facilement y sentir l'épuisement qui la parcourait, ce qui fit disparaître toute la colère ressentie auparavant. Elle était maintenant remplacée par une bonne dose d'inquiétude. Sirius souleva son filleul dans ses bras, Godric et Echo s'envolant alors. Harry avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule et passé un bras autour de son cou. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur le basilic, Ryan le contourna afin de se rendre dans leurs chambres, suivi du phœnix et de la fée. 

Une fois rendus dans leurs chambres, Sirius se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et retira les vêtements plein de sang d'Harry. Le garçon toujours dans ses bras, il prépara un bain chaud et y déposa son filleul. Remarquant la somnolence d'Harry, il commença à le laver, enlevant toute trace de sang présente sur son corps. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius le sortit du bain et l'enveloppa d'une grande serviette. Lorsqu'il fut séché et vêtu d'un nouveau pyjama acheté le matin même, il sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à mettre son filleul au lit. Un faible coup sur la porte l'en arrêta. Il poussa un soupir résigné, puis alla l'ouvrir. Il aperçut le professeur Flitwick et Danielle devant lui.

'Que voulez-vous ?' Sa voix était froide et abrupte, contenant un avertissement clair: Restez loin d'Harry. Danielle trembla nerveusement sous le regard de l'homme.

'Nous n'arrivons pas à retirer l'épée utilisée par votre filleul pour tuer le basilic. Nous ne parvenons pas à nous en approcher et le ministère sera bientôt là pour nous débarrasser du serpent. Nous pensons qu'Harry aimerait ravoir son épée.' 

'Une épée ?' Un air de compréhension traversa son visage. 'Oh, c'est vrai. Attendez une seconde.' Sirius tourna la tête vers le garçon qui dormait presque, appuyé contre son épaule. C'était réellement dommage d'avoir à le réveiller, mais il savait que personne d'autre n'arriverait à retirer l'épée. Sirius secoua doucement son filleul. 'Harry.' Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent et sa tête quitta l'épaule de l'homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, confus. Il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il pourrait dormir pendant des années. Finalement, ne remarquant rien d'anormal dans la pièce, il regarda son parrain qui le tenait toujours.

'Qui a-t-il ?'

'Il faut que tu reprennes ton épée.' Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi son parrain parlait. La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment était de s'appuyer à nouveau contre Sirius et dormir. 'Harry, écoute-moi pour une seconde, ensuite tu pourras dormir. Il faut que tu rappelles ton épée, celle que tu as utilisée pour tuer le basilic. Tu te souviens ?' Harry se souvint quelque peu d'avoir tué un énorme serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Si c'était de cette épée dont Sirius parlait, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit ? Trop fatigué pour y penser, il fit venir l'épée à ses mains, puis se blottit contre son parrain, espérant avoir fait la bonne chose. Les deux professeurs de Poudlard regardèrent l'épée avec crainte. Elle semblait vraiment ancienne, incrustée de rubis et d'émeraudes. Sirius y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que le nom gravé dans la lame n'était pas visible, puis il regarda Harry à nouveau. 

'Très bien petit, pourrais-tu l'envoyer dans ta valise maintenant ?' Sans bouger, Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et l'épée disparut de nouveau parmi des rayons de lumière dorée. Sirius se tourna vers ses compagnons de travail. 'Il n'y a rien d'autre ?' Il firent tous les deux un signe de tête, puis se retournèrent pour s'en aller. Avant que Sirius n'ait pu refermer la porte, Flitwick se tourna vers lui.

'Ryan, saviez-vous qu'Harry était un fourchelang ? Le visage de Sirius s'obscurcit et il tint Harry encore plus fort, faisant remuer le garçon dans ses bras. Il leur répondit d'une voix soigneusement maîtrisée. 

'Oui, je le savais. Et soyez heureux qu'il le soit. En fait, c'est le seul autre fourchelang et cela a sauvé plusieurs vies, dont la vôtre.' Le petit professeur sourit, puis acquiesça. Il semblait se sentir beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsqu'il se retourna et quitta la pièce. Sirius put finalement fermer, puis verrouiller la porte. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre d'Harry. Aussi léger que son filleul pouvait être, c'était tout de même épuisant de le tenir si longtemps. Sirius l'installa dans la chambre sombre, l'embrassa doucement sur le front, puis sourit tendrement lorsque le garçon s'agita quelque peu. Il mentionna à Echo de l'avertir si Harry se réveillait.

* * * * *

_WOW!! Déjà plus de 100 reviews!!! Vous êtes merveilleux! Je vous adore!!!_

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Haha... Elle m'a vraiment fait rire ta review!! J'espère que tu as aimé comment ça c'est passé!! Pour le reste, je te l'ai déjà dit!! Gros bisoux!!

**Juliepotter:** Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider! J'espère que tu as aimé ton petit 'rayon de soleil' d'aujourd'hui!!! Merci beaucoup!!

**Piloup**: Merci pour les beaux compliments! Ça me fait toujours plaisir!! En passant, j'adore ta façon de signer!! :-þ Un gros merci!

**Olivier:** Wow... C'est rendu que je me fais supplier!! :-þ J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert cette nuit!! Et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!! Merci!!

**Isyméa:** Hum...Tu étais vraiment désespérée hein? lol J'espère que tu as aimé la façon dont Minerva s'est fait sauver!! Hum...Tu as recommencé rapidement les *chibi eyes*!! :) Laisse-moi un petit mot, que je sache que tu n'es pas morte à force d'attendre!! Un énorme merci pour tes 2 reviews!! Gros bisoux!!

**Safira la lune:** Et bien, tu l'as la confirmation! En passant, ce n'est pas moi qui choisis quand ils finissent les chapitres! Par contre... c'est moi qui choisis comment je les traduis lol. Merci!!

**Karelle:** Merci beaucoup!! J'ai bien l'intention de la continuer jusqu'au bout, si bien sûr j'en ai toujours la demande!! Merci pour le message!!

**Li:** Alors, elle valait la peine la torture?? J'espère que oui!! Un énorme merci pour la review!!

**C4th:** J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps!! Merci beaucoup!!!

**Sophie Black**: Tu as bien raison...Ils vont vraiment stresser!! Et puis, c'est quoi cette affaire que tu ne traduis pas aussi bien?? Moi, je te trouve vraiment excellente. Surtout pour _'Sauver la personne que l'on aime'_, tu m'as vraiment impressionné!! Un gros merci pour la review! Je l'adore!!!

**Yoann:** Je l'ai vu ton message!! Je te remercie! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!! Bisoux!!

**Mister-master:** Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plait toujours!! Merci de continuer de m'envoyer des messages!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!!

**Casey:** Wow! Merci beaucoup... Ta traductrice préférée?? T'exagère pas un peu là?? Mais ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!! Merci infiniment!!!

**Cho Chang:** Je sais que ça pourrait être ça... Mais je crois que les deux se disent, surtout que des fois je dois contourner un peu les expressions pour que se soit crédible en français. Mais ce que tu m'as dit était très bien aussi! Merci!! 

**Fleur:** Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait plaisir de le savoir!!

_Bon, je vous adore!!! Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire...111 reviews pour seulement 10 chapitres... Wow!!_

_Gros bisoux tout le monde!!_

_[|F@n¥|] _


	12. Explications I

****N/A Important**** _Hey! Un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui!! C'est qui la plus gentille?? *grin*. Bonne Lecture!! _

  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "Star Polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  


** Dangers dans le pass**

**12 Explications I**

  
  
Lorsque Sirius eut quitté la pièce, il se rendit dans sa propre chambre pour se changer. Il devait aller voir comment tout se passait avec les mangemorts et, encore plus important, savoir ce que les professeurs avait découvert à propos de la force d'Harry. S'apercevant que le corridor était nettoyé et qu'aucun professeur ne s'y trouvait, il se dirigea vers la salle des enseignants. Il entra et vit qu'ils étaient presque tous là. Ils semblaient attendre le retour de Dumbledore et se parlaient à voix basse. Ils levèrent tous les yeux lorsqu'il entra. Quelque-uns lui sourirent et Ethan l'appela du coin où il était assis. Sirius s'avança vers lui, ignorant tous les regards fixés sur lui. Il poussa un soupir, fatigué, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Charlie. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux.  
  
'Comment va Harry ?'  
  
'Tu avais raison, il est complètement épuisé. Quand je l'ai lavé, je me sentais comme si j'étais en train de laver une poupée. Il était assis dans le bain et ne réagissait à rien. Je souhaiterais qu'on puisse briser le lien qui l'unit à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts… Il ne saurait pas à propos des attaques. Il semblait souffrir tellement ce soir quand l'attaque a débuté.'  
  
'Harry ne voudrait pas, tu sais comment il a réagi quand le directeur lui a suggéré de boire une potion de sommeil pour qu'il ne rêve pas des attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry est devenu fou, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère.'  
  
'Oui, je sais, mais ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Et ce ne l'est pas plus maintenant.' Charlie acquiesça.  
  
'Tu devrais peut-être laisser Madame Pomfresh l'examiner, juste pour être sûr.'  
  
'Oui, je pense que je vais lui demander.' Il soupira. 'Harry ne sera pas content.' Avant que Charlie ait pu répondre, leur conversation étouffée fut interrompue par Dumbledore, qui entra dans la pièce. Le vieux sorcier examina attentivement autour de lui, vérifiant que tout le monde allait bien. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, il sembla satisfait et parla d'une voix douce, comme s'il tentait de calmer un enfant terrifié.  
  
'Il faut que vous me racontiez ce qui est survenu. Mais, premièrement, je veux que tout le monde qui était dans le château vienne ici. S'il vous plait Minerva, allez chercher Pompom. Danielle, allez avertir Sybille. Et Ryan, apportez Harry.' Les trois professeurs se levèrent et sortirent. Sirius était plutôt agacé par la requête du directeur, il ne voulait pas réveiller Harry maintenant qu'il dormait, l'enfant ayant besoin de repos. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son filleul et qu'il le vit dormir paisiblement, il décida de ne pas le réveiller. Sirius passa une robe par-dessus son pyjama, puis l'enveloppa d'une couverture légère. Il le souleva prudemment dans ses bras, puis quitta la pièce, suivi des animaux d'Harry. Hedwige avait rejoint le groupe, une lettre attachée à sa patte. Il devrait le dire à Harry plus tard. Quand il entra à nouveau dans la salle des professeurs, il vit que Danielle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il reprit sa place à côté d'Ethan, puis installa Harry sur ses genoux afin que sa tête repose contre sa poitrine. Personne ne semblait avoir prononcé un seul mot pendant qu'il était parti. Dumbledore marchait nerveusement dans la pièce, caressant de temps à autres Fumseck ou Godric - qui avait rejoint le phœnix du directeur sur le perchoir. Hedwige, par contre, avait préféré rester sur l'épaule de Sirius, avec Echo. Derek regardait autour de lui, enroulé autour du bras d'Harry. Sirius releva brusquement la tête lorsque Danielle revint avec une professeure de divination beaucoup plus jeune. Finalement, quand tout le monde fut assis, Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur une chaise et observa son personnel enseignant.  
  
'D'accord, qu'est-il arrivé ?' Adrian Thunder, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, fut le premier à parler.  
  
'Ethan et moi marchions pour se rendre à l'extérieur quand une partie du corridor s'est ouvert et des mangemorts ont commencé à entrer. Ils nous ont pris par surprise et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller avertir qui que ce soit. Nous avons été vraiment chanceux, presque tous les professeurs étaient près de nous, assez près pour entendre nos cris quand la bataille s'est amorcée. Nous avons commencé à nous défendre quand les autres enseignants sont arrivés. Finalement, quand Ryan est arrivé, nous pensions avoir le dessus, mais un basilic est alors apparu. Nous n'avions pas une chance, nous étions débordés vu que personne ne semblait capable de s'approcher du serpent pour le tuer. Nous étions en train de perdre quand...' Il s'arrêta soudainement et eut un regard d'excuse pour Dumbledore. 'Je crois qu'il serait mieux que quelqu'un d'autre continue. Je sais ce qui est survenu, mais je ne l'ai pas vu moi-même.' Dumbledore approuva, puis ils se retournèrent tous vers Flitwick.  
  
'J'étais en train de combattre un mangemort, mais j'ai été emporté loin des autres professeurs. Quand j'ai finalement stupéfixé le mangemort, j'ai été coincé dans un coin par le basilic. Je savais qu'il allait me tuer, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu quelqu'un d'autre siffler. Je me suis retourné et j'ai aperçu Harry. J'ai alors réalisé que c'était lui qui sifflait, j'en ai donc déduit qu'il était fourchelang. Je pensais qu'il voulait que le serpent me tue.' Le minuscule professeur lança un regard d'excuse à Sirius qui tenait Harry encore plus fort. 'Mais à cet instant, à ma grande surprise, le basilic s'est rué vers Harry et j'ai compris que ça l'avait toujours été son plan, parce que derrière lui se tenait un phœnix. C'est lui qui a engagé la bataille avec le basilic.' Après cela, Flitwick expliqua comment Harry l'avait éloigné, et comment il avait regardé le combat plutôt que d'aller aider ses compagnons, et finalement, comment Harry avait fini par tuer le basilic. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, Dumbledore regarda le garçon endormi, profondément étonné.  
  
'Laissez-moi résumer. Ce garçon âgé de quinze ans a tué un basilic de dix pieds de long avec seulement une épée et un phœnix ?' Sirius fit rouler ses yeux et Charlie grogna doucement. Les autres professeurs acquiescèrent. Minerva les interrompit.  
  
'Ce n'est pas tout, il m'a aussi sauvé la vie contre un mangemort.' Elle expliqua alors à Dumbledore comment Harry avait écrasé le mangemort qui l'avait presque tuée. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, ils observaient tous le garçon avec crainte. Presque personne n'avait remarqué le mangemort et ce qui était survenu, alors c'était nouveau pour eux aussi. Dumbledore scruta Harry avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, sans y parvenir. Le directeur leva alors les yeux et remarqua que Ryan et Ethan portaient des expressions contrariées. Par contre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait surpris.  
  
'Ryan, est-ce que ce genre de choses est normal pour Harry ?'  
  
'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?' Sirius entendit Charlie remuer nerveusement à côté de lui, mais il garda son regard droit vers celui de Dumbledore.  
  
'Je veux dire, est-ce normal pour Harry de faire des choses comme tuer un basilic ou combattre des mangemorts ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'adolescents qui seraient capables d'en faire autant et de garder leur sang-froid comme il semble l'avoir fait, spécialement devant un basilic.'  
  
'Harry a déjà tué un basilic auparavant. Il l'avait fait de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui, alors je suppose que ça ne l'intimidait pas vraiment. De plus, il est fourchelang et n'a jamais eu peur des serpents.'  
  
'Et pour les mangemorts ?' Ce n'est pas la voix de Ryan qui répondit au directeur, mais la voix douce et fatiguée d'Harry.  
  
'Quand tu t'es battu en duel contre Voldemort lui-même et que tu as survécu pour le raconter... Des mangemorts, ce ne sont que du gâteau comparé à cela.'  
  
**À suivre...**  
  
* * * * *  
  
_Je suis désolée pour la dernière expression (avec le gâteau)...Je ne suis pas sûre du tout que c'est ça. J'arrive pas à me rappeler, alors si vous le savez, écrivez-le moi svp.  
_  
**Juliepotter:** Tu dois être contente là! Deux petits rayons de soleil dans la même journée!! J'espère qu'il était autant agréable que l'autre! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
  
**Miss Maraudeuse:** J'adore vraiment l'image que tu as donnée! C'est exactement ce que je ressens moi aussi!! C'est tellement mignon! J'adore toutes tes reviews!! Et je t'adore toi aussi bien sûr!! Un énorme merci!! Gros bisoux!  
  
**Yoann**: Merci de me laisser tes impressions ici aussi!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! J'espère que tu continues à aimer!!  
  
**Mister-master**: Là voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu! Merci pour tous tes mots!! Et aussi pour m'avoir mis dans tes histoires préférées!!! Ça me touche beaucoup!!  
  
**Casey**: Oh, tu vas me faire rougir là! *Rougie comme si elle venait d'attraper un coup de soleil* Bon, c'est trop tard!! Je suis vraiment touchée par tes compliments! Si tu savais comment ça me fait plaisir!! Merci!! Bisoux!  
  
**Safira la lune**: Je crois qu'on s'en doutait tous un peu. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la vitesse à laquelle je traduis! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Gros merci!!  
  
**Cho Chang:** Wow! Je te remercie infiniment!! Ça m'a énormément émue!! Merci!!  
  
**C4th:** Toi aussi tu vas me faire rougir (de plaisir bien sûr!)! Et oui, j'ai MSN. Mon adresse c'est: fanytornade@hotmail.com. Merci beaucoup pour les merveilleux compliments!!  
**  
Sophie Black:** C'est vrai que ça l'aurait fait vraiment stupide! Je me souviens d'avoir imaginé quelque chose de semblable et d'avoir éclater de rire! Hum, oui encore un Harry crevé!! Et ce n'est pas le dernier! Et puis, je ne pensais jamais qu'une traduction puisse devenir aussi populaire! D'accord, l'histoire de Polaris est géniale! Mais, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la traduire assez bien pour que le monde embarque autant! Je te remercie pour les compliments!! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!! Bisoux!!  
  
**Olivier:** :) Merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!! Merci!  
  
**Fleur:** Merci!! J'espère que tu trouves toujours que je suis rapide! Mais j'espère aussi que ma traduction n'est pas moins bonne parce que je vais vite. Merci beaucoup!  
  
_Vous voyez comment vous avez de l'influence sur moi?? Ce matin je me suis levée plus tôt pour vous mettre le nouveau chapitre... Et là, je vous ai traduit un autre chapitre en quelques heures!!!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|]_


	13. Explications II

Wahou! Trois chapitres en une journée... Vous devez être fiers de moi, non??? J'espère que vous êtes heureux et que vous aimerez!! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
13 Explications II  
  
La pièce était restée silencieuse depuis la dernière déclaration de Harry. Dumbledore remarqua que Ryan était maintenant d'une pâleur mortelle, et qu'il avait resserré sa prise sur son filleul. Le jeune garçon regardait, inquiet, l'homme qui le tenait.  
  
" Sniffle. " Ryan secoua la tête, puis essaya de sourire un peu au garçon. Harry sembla comprendre que son parrain ne voulait pas en parler, puis soupira. Dumbledore, par contre, voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
  
" Tu t'es battu en duel contre Voldemort? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'un jeune homme de quinze ans combatte le Seigneur des Ténèbres? " Ce fut encore une fois une voix inattendue qui répondit. Le visage d'Ethan était dur, il avait un regard distrait, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose. Le directeur leur avait dit de raconter à sa 'personne du passé' tout ce qu'ils pourraient à propos de la bataille contre Voldemort, mais sans en dévoiler trop, pour que son 'passé' ne se doute de rien et qu'il n'arrête pas de leur faire confiance. Bien sûr, Charlie serait forcé de changer la fin.  
  
" Mon plus jeune frère est le meilleur ami de Harry, et pour quelques raisons, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le tuer. " Bien sûr, Charlie savait que c'était parce que ça ferait énormément de peine à Harry, mais il ne voulait pas attirer plus d'attention sur le garçon. " Pendant que tout le monde combattait, essayant de protéger l'école et les étudiants moins âgés, Ron, Harry, et leur amie Hermione, furent éloignés des autres, et Vous-Savez-Qui a pris une chance, et les a attaqués. Ils étaient surpris, et Ron fut rapidement rendu inconscient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait l'emmener avec lui, mais Harry se mit devant lui, et refusa de le laisser approcher de mon frère. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient battu en duel pendant un moment, Vous-Savez-Qui trouvait probablement ça amusant, mais pendant qu'ils le faisaient, Hermione prit une chance et ramena Ron dans l'école où il serait protégé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux, il lança le sortilège mortel sur Harry. Heureusement, Harry réussit à se baisser à temps, le sort frappa alors le mur derrière lui, le faisant s'effondrer sur la tête du garçon. Pendant un long moment, nous pensions qu'il allait mourir, mais heureusement, il est fort et il s'en est sortit. " Charlie sourit tristement vers Harry, se remémorant ce qui était vraiment arrivé.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Charlie venait de stupéfixer un mangemort quand il vit Hermione transporter Ron à l'intérieur du château. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas Harry avec eux, et il doutait que l'adolescent soit déjà à l'intérieur. Soudainement, il entendit un cri de fureur et se retourna pour voir un Voldemort furieux qui regardait un Harry couvert de bleus. Le garçon souriait légèrement, apparemment amusé par la démence de son ennemi. Charlie secoua la tête pour faire partir son propre amusement, Harry était en grand danger, et personne n'était là pour le protéger. Il commença à marcher dans la direction des deux combattants, essayant de passer inaperçu, puis remarqua que Dumbledore faisait la même chose. Il s'arrêtèrent tous les deux brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent le sortilège mortel. Harry, grâce à ses réflexes de Quidditch, se baissa, un léger sourire encadrant son visage, mais qui se changea rapidement en horreur quand il remarqua que Sirius se tenait derrière lui combattant un autre mangemort, insouciant de l'autre bataille. Heureusement, il ne fut pas le seul qui s'était aperçut de ce qui arrivait. Remus vit la lumière verte se diriger vers son ami, et avec la vitesse que seul un loup-garou pouvait posséder, il se précipita tête la première sur son ami, le heurtant et ils tombèrent par terre, inconscients.  
  
À ce moment, Voldemort commença à rire de ce rire horrible, et Charlie le vit, il le vit dans les yeux verts de Harry. Quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui, du pouvoir né de la fureur et de l'abandon qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, le vent se leva, et des grondements de tonnerre pouvaient être entendus, s'approchant rapidement. Charlie était effrayé, il pouvait ressentir le pouvoir de son jeune ami le parcourir jusque dans ses os, c'était terrifiant, rempli de fureur. Il s'approcha rapidement vers le directeur qui était figé sur place, regardant, stupéfait, le garçon agenouillé. Voldemort ne riait plus à présent. Harry se releva lentement, une aura dorée s'était formée autour de son corps, ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un vert vif parcouru d'étincelles dorées. Presque paresseusement, Harry leva une main assurée dans les airs, Charlie remarqua qu'il ne tenait pas de baguette, et se demanda ce que le garçon prévoyait faire. Soudainement, sa question fut répondue quand une lumière dorée commença à se concentrer dans la main du garçon. Quand la balle fut de la taille d'une balle de tennis, Harry fit un mouvement soudain, et la lança sur Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait figé sur place, il ne fit qu'observer la lumière approcher, sans faire aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. La balle dorée pénétra dans son ventre, mais, apparemment, rien ne se passa. Charlie, confus, regarda le directeur qui observait avec un air d'attente Harry, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose arrive. La voix forte de Harry gronda alors à travers les parcs de l'école, le vent se levant encore plus, et arrêtant tout le monde, les obligeant à regarder ce qui se passait.  
  
" DIABLO! " Voldemort sembla exploser dans une lumière dorée, forçant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Après quelques minutes, Charlie pouvait voir de nouveau, et blêmit à ce qu'il vit. Voldemort se tenait toujours là où il était auparavant, tout le pouvoir que Harry venait de déployer n'avait servi à rien.  
  
À suivre...  
  
A/N de l'auteur: Ne vous inquiétez pas, le flashback n'est pas encore terminé, mais c'était tellement une bonne place pour arrêter, désolé si quelque-uns n'apprécie pas.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est une belle fin! lol  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: C'est vrai, elle est trop cool la phrase que Harry lâche!! Moi, juste d'imaginer les faces qu'ils ont faits... Alors voici ta 'drogue' quotidienne!! lol Merci infiniment!! Je t'adore!! Gros bisoux!  
  
Juliepotter: Wow! Un débordement d'amour!!! :) Merci!! Et puis, oui Harry en a un peu trop dit! Disons, qu'il était pas mal mêlé et qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu de ce qu'il disait!! Un gros merci!!  
  
Jamais_revenir: Pour la fan #1...Faudrait que tu t'arranges avec Miss Maraudeuse!! lol Elle aimerait beaucoup garder sa place!! Et pour la vitesse de traduction...Je ne le sais vraiment pas, c'est comme, naturel peut-être?!? En tout cas, un énorme merci pour tous tes beaux compliments!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les autres!  
  
Li: Heureuse que tu l'aies aimé la suite!! J'espère que c'est toujours pareil!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Moi: Merci beaucoup!! Je souhaite que tu as apprécie leur réaction! Merci!!  
  
Safira la lune: Dis-toi que la seule raison pour laquelle je traduis aussi vite les chapitres, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas très longs! Mais, les prochaines sont plus longs si je me rappelle bien!! Merci!!  
  
Isyméa: Haha... Je crois que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la fin de ce chapitre- ci!! Mais arrête de te ronger les ongles, c'est une mauvaise habitude!! :-þ J'espère que j'ai envoyé la suite assez rapidement!! J'adore tes reviews!! Quand je pense que si je n'avais pas fait du chantage au début, je n'aurais pas eu ses sublimes compliments!! lol Je t'adore!!  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui... Trois chapitres en une journée!! (Enfin, pour ceux qui habitent au Québec!) Wow! C'est mon record!! J'en reviens pas! Vous êtes merveilleux, sublimes, formidables, incroyables, extraordinaires... *se donne une claque dans la figure pour se calmer*. Pour résumer, je vous adore!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	14. Explications III

Que s'est-il passé avec Voldemort??? La réponse est ici!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
14 Explications III  
  
Charlie fut soudainement terrifié, il s'était attendu à voir Voldemort exploser en morceaux, et par la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres examinait sa main, il s'était attendu à la même chose. Voldemort leva les yeux, puis partit à rire.  
  
" Il semble que quoique tu aies essayé, ça n'a pas fonctionné, Potter! " Charlie regarda Harry, et fut surpris de voir son ami sourire, il se retourna vers le directeur, et vit un air de compréhension traverser son visage. Voldemort regarda le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, encore un peu troublé par le grand pouvoir qui l'entourait, et il leva sa baguette, prêt à terminer le duel une fois pour toutes avant que Harry ne revienne avec un autre tour. Charlie fit un pas en avant vers son jeune ami, mais le directeur l'en arrêta. Avant qu'il puisse demander ce qui se passait, Voldemort cria le sortilège mortel. Le garçon aux cheveux roux attendit anxieusement de voir l'habituelle lumière verte qui terminerait la vie du garçon, mais rien ne se passa. Fronçant les sourcils, Voldemort essaya de nouveau, mais il n'y eut même pas une étincelle de lumière qui sortit de sa baguette. Une prise de conscience commença à traverser le visage du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Il prit rapidement une baguette qui avait roulée à ses pieds d'une manière ou d'une autre, puis essaya de nouveau. Rien. Voldemort fit un pas en arrière, jetant un regard horrifié à Harry.  
  
" Toi! Tu n'aurais jamais... " Il secouait la tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il semblait terrifié par ce qui venait d'arriver. Harry partit alors à rire, faisant trembler le sol un peu plus.  
  
" Tu ne penses pas réellement que je te considère assez important pour m'infecter corps et âme en te tuant, non, moldu? " Voldemort fit un pas en arrière, trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Charlie comprit enfin. Harry, étant Harry, avait refusé de tuer quelqu'un, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, physiquement du moins. Il avait seulement enlevé tout ce que Voldemort était, il avait fait disparaître son pouvoir, laissant derrière lui Tom Jedusor, un simple homme moldu. Il ne fut pas le seul à comprendre. Tous les mangemorts commencèrent à s'enfuir, pourchassés par les sorciers du ministère et les aurors, pendant que les professeurs et les étudiants commençaient à applaudir et à célébrer la mort de Voldemort. Dumbledore bougea enfin, se précipitant au côté de Harry pendant que quatre aurors marchaient vers Voldemort. Deux restèrent avec l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les deux autres s'approchèrent de Dumbledore. Le garçon avait fermé les yeux, et était appuyé contre le directeur, tous ses pouvoirs s'étaient encore une fois retirés de son corps, laissant un garçon épuisé. Dumbledore passa de forts et réconfortants bras autour de lui, et caressa doucement ses cheveux.  
  
" Monsieur? " Dumbledore leva les yeux vers les deux aurors.  
  
" Oui? "  
  
" Qu'allons nous faire de lui? " demanda un des aurors, pointant Jedusor. " Nous ne pouvons pas le mettre à Azkaban, les détraqueurs l'aideraient encore à sortir. " Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et tira sur la manche de Dumbledore, faisant pencher le directeur vers lui. Le garçon murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille du vieux sorcier, et Dumbledore fit alors quelque chose que Charlie ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis quelques temps. Il rit. C'était un rire franc et amusé, qui résonna à travers le parc, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Les aurors, légèrement confus, regardèrent Dumbledore, puis Harry, qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
" Monsieur? " Dumbledore retint son amusement.  
  
" Désolé, Harry a suggéré qu'on le place à St Quentin. " Les deux aurors se regardèrent avec confusion. Un des deux demanda finalement.  
  
" Ce n'est pas cette prison haute sécurité située sur une île? " Dumbledore les regarda calmement.  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Mais c'est pour les moldus! " Harry leva les yeux vers eux, sa tête toujours appuyée contre le directeur, puis sourit.  
  
" Et n'est-ce pas le meilleur endroit pour notre petit Tommy? " Les deux aurors eurent un grand sourire, comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
  
" Ça sera arrangé, monsieur. " Ils les saluèrent, puis partirent, discutant déjà de toute la protection qu'ils devraient mettre sur la prison moldue. Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers l'enfant reposant dans son étreinte.  
  
" C'est l'heure de dormir Harry. " Avant que le garçon n'est eu le temps de le regarder, Dumbledore avait lancé un sortilège de sommeil sur lui. Le directeur laissa le garçon glisser sur le sol, faisant attention qu'il ne se blesse pas, puis il fit apparaître un brancard sous lui, et le couvrit d'une couverture pour le garder au chaud. Le vieux sorcier se retourna vers Charlie qui avait regardé attentivement, puis lui sourit. " M. Weasley, veuillez prendre soin de Sirius et Remus s'il vous plait. " Et, sans rien dire de plus, le directeur s'en alla, marchant à côté du brancard de Harry.  
  
Fin du Flashback  
  
Charlie secoua la tête pour faire partir ces pensées, puis sourit à Harry. Les yeux du garçon tombaient encore, les blessures qu'il avait reçues ce jour-là l'avaient beaucoup affaibli. Le garçon lui renvoya son sourire, mais reporta son attention sur Dumbledore quand il parla.  
  
" Merci de nous avoir raconté tout ça, Ethan. " Il se retourna alors vers Harry. " Tu es un garçon très courageux Harry. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers adultes qui auraient affronté Voldemort pour protéger ses amis. " Plusieurs professeur acquiescèrent et lui sourirent, le faisant rougir. Ryan le regardait maintenant avec fierté, mais encore avec inquiétude. Dumbledore parla de nouveau. " Ok, il faut que j'aille parler avec le ministère. Vous devriez tous allez dormir, ce fut une longue journée. " Le personnel enseignant approuva, et ils commencèrent à quitter la pièce derrière Dumbledore. Ryan, au lieu de sortir, s'approcha de Madame Pomfresh, Harry toujours blottit dans ses bras.  
  
" Madame Pomfresh? " L'infirmière se retourna, puis lui sourit.  
  
" Oui? Est-ce que je peux vous aider, Ryan? Sirius acquiesça, lui souriant à son tour.  
  
" J'apprécierais vraiment que vous jetiez un coup d'oeil sur Harry, juste pour être sure qu'il est correct. " Harry grogna, mais Sirius et Pompom l'ignorèrent.  
  
" Bien sûr, mon cher. Venez avec moi. " Ils se rendirent tous les trois à l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh pointa les lits.  
  
" Étend-le dans un de ceux-là, je reviens dans un moment. " Elle alla dans son bureau, fermant la porte, et préparant probablement ses choses. Sirius déposa Harry dans un lit situé à côté d'une fenêtre, puis ses animaux, qui les avaient suivis, s'installèrent autour d'eux. Le garçon regarda son parrain, agacé.  
  
" Je ne passe pas assez de temps ici? " Sirius bougea nerveusement sous le regard de Harry.  
  
" Je sais petit, je veux juste être certain que tu vas bien, tu sembles plutôt mal ce soir. " Harry décida de ne pas répondre à la dernière phrase, et Sirius changea de sujet. Regardant Hedwige, il vit la lettre de nouveau. " Hedwige t'a apporté une lettre, Harry. " Sirius aida son filleul à s'asseoir dans son lit, et lui tendit la lettre. Elle venait de Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai obtenu 16 BUSES, Ron m'a dit que tu en avais eu 14, félicitation. Devine quoi, le directeur va nous envoyer où vous êtes, nous serons comme des étudiants échangés, n'est pas cool? Je crois qu'il veut le plus de personnes du présent là-bas, alors ne sois pas étonné si tu vois des visages familiers. Tout est très calme ici, c'est plutôt ennuyant, j'ai vraiment hâte de venir te rejoindre, nous serons aussi en cinquième année pour te tenir compagnie, et t'aider à surveiller Lily et James. Il faut que je parte, dis bonjour à Ryan et à Ethan de ma part, je vous vois dans quelques jours.  
  
Amitiés, Hermione  
  
Harry sourit joyeusement, et regarda son parrain.  
  
" Ryan! Est-ce que tu savais que Ron et Hermione venaient ici? " Sirius sembla un peu surpris, mais sourit.  
  
" J'en n'en savais rien, mais ce sera bien de les revoir. " Harry approuva, puis bailla au moment où Madame Pomfresh revenait. Elle lui ordonna de se coucher, puis commença à l'examiner. Harry sentit qu'il s'assoupissait sous ses bons soins, et quand elle eut terminée, il s'endormit rapidement. Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers Ryan.  
  
" Il est épuisé, son énergie est extrêmement basse, je te suggère de le laisser au lit jusqu'à ce que l'école commence, et rendu là, je veux qu'il prenne les choses lentement. Oh, et donne-lui cette potion deux fois par fois, je vais demander à Danielle qu'elle t'en donne plus, c'est une potion pour rétablir ses forces. Compris? " Ryan acquiesça, mais fit une grimace.  
  
" Il ne sera pas content, il croit qu'il passe déjà assez de temps dans un lit. " Pompom rit.  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la réaction habituelle chez les adolescents.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ouf, c'est fait! Je dois vous avouer que le prochain chapitre est assez long! Alors, il n'arrivera probablement pas avant demain...  
  
Juliepotter: Moi aussi j'aime bien quand il démontre ses pouvoirs! J'ai vraiment trop aimé traduire ce bout là!! Et je suis vraiment touchée que tu aies mis ma fic dans tes favorites! Wow! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Flufy: Hum, je ne cois pas que je vais garder la cadence de 3 chapitres par jour! Un c'est déjà beaucoup! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu hier, mais j'étais vraiment rapide! Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!!  
  
C4th: Un gros merci pour les merveilleux compliments!! Wow! J'en ai jamais reçu autant de toute ma vie... lol! Merci!!  
  
Yoann: Merci beaucoup!! Je t'ai laissé un petit mot sur la communauté! En passant, culpabilise-toi pas!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: LOL!!! Ça la pas de sens!!! C'est tellement absurde! Mais tu sais que j'adore ça! En passant, Bonnes vacances!! Merci! Je t'adore!!! Ah oui, les clones étaient parfaits!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!!! Merci!!  
  
Olivier: Voilà, tu le sais ce qui avait dans la lettre que portait Hedwige maintenant!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Emrah Potter: faut dire que je fais de mon mieux! J'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible, mais sans négliger la qualité de ma traduction... J'espère que j'y réussis! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Li: Je suis super contente que tu aimes de plus en plus!! Et puis, ils rencontrent les maraudeurs juniors dans le prochain chapitre!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!  
  
Lady Voldemort: Merci beaucoup!! Et tu me le diras quand tu sortiras ton histoire! J'irai la lire!!! Merci!!  
  
Moi: C'était bien ça mon intention! De faire des heureux!! C'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir!! Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot!!  
  
Jamais_revenir: Tu l'as eu l'autre chapitre!!! J'espère qu'il t'a plu!! Et referme la bouche...ça attire les mouches!! lol!! Merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Isyméa: Tes reviews sont vraiment merveilleux!! J'adore quand ils ne sont pas toujours pareil, ça fait différent! Et, presque tous les chapitres ont une fin semblable...mais si tu veux voir la fin (la grande fin finale lol!) Voudrais mieux que tu survives!! lol Merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore!! Gros bisoux!!   
  
Marjolaine: Wow! Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te captive autant!! J'espère que ça restera pareil! Merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!!  
  
Je vous adore!! Gros bisoux à tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	15. Sermon, rencontres et répartition

Hum, j'ai juste une chose à dire. Je dédis le sermon de Sirius à Miss Maraudeuse!! ( Je crois que tu vas comprendre!!lol ) Et aussi, pour ceux qui, comme moi, lisent toutes les histoires de polaris, il a ajouté un nouveau chapitre de 'Forest of Mystery'. Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
15 Sermon, rencontres et répartition  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, il était de retour dans sa chambre, les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient par la fenêtre, lui laissant voir qu'il était tôt le matin. Le garçon essaya de s'asseoir, mais tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, le faisant gémir de douleur. Cette bataille avec le serpent n'avait pas été amusante, il avait passé près de se faire écraser deux fois, et toute son énergie restante, il l'avait dépensée en tuant un mangemort. Harry réussit finalement à s'asseoir, il était prit de vertiges, mais essaya de l'ignorer. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il était seul, ses animaux étaient probablement partis se chercher quelque chose à manger. Il se tourna pour mettre ses pieds par terre, ayant l'intention de se lever, mais une voix sévère l'en arrêta.  
  
" Et où pensiez-vous aller jeune homme? " Harry se retourna, et avala nerveusement, Sirius était appuyé contre la porte, une expression extrêmement sévère dans son visage.  
  
" Euh... Dans le salon? " Sirius secoua la tête, et quitta sa place proche de la porte.  
  
" Non, tu n'iras pas, tu vas entrer dans ce lit de nouveau, et rester là pour longtemps. Après ce que tu as fait hier, tu as gagné le privilège de rester dans ton lit jusqu'à ce que les cours débutent. " Harry était seulement légèrement étonné par les nouvelles, il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça. Même s'il le savait, il essaya quand même de protester.  
  
" Ce n'est pas juste! " Sirius se renfrogna. Apparemment, toute la colère qu'il avait réprimée hier était revenue en force.  
  
" Écoute Harry, je ne pourrai peut-être pas te punir pour t'être mis en danger hier, après tout tu as sauvé nos vies, mais je ne permettrai pas, sous aucune circonstance, que tu joues avec ta santé de cette façon. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il faut que tu restes au lit, et je le dis moi aussi. Tu vas m'obéir. Est-ce bien compris? " Harry baissa les yeux.  
  
" Oui, monsieur. "  
  
" Maintenant, recouche-toi. " Ne voulant pas mettre son parrain encore plus en colère qu'il l'avait déjà fait, il se recoucha pendant que Sirius sortait, lui disant qu'il allait chercher le déjeuner. Sirius ramena la nourriture que les elfes de maison avaient préparée pour Harry, et le regarda pendant que le garçon mangeait en silence, appuyé contre quelques oreillers. Quand il eut fini, Sirius s'était calmé, il lui prit le plateau pour le mettre ailleurs, et donna au garçon une potion mauve.  
  
" Bois ça. " Harry regarda la potion avec appréhension, mais la prit quand même des mains de son parrain. Après qu'il eut avalé la potion, il fit une grimace et Sirius ramassa le gobelet. Il regarda son filleul intensément, et le garçon lui retourna nerveusement son regard.  
  
" Écoute Harry, je suis désolé pour avoir été si dur tantôt, mais tu m'as tellement fait peur hier. Premièrement, j'ai découvert que tu t'étais mis en danger en sortant de ta chambre juste après que tu te sois effondré de douleur, et ensuite, de voir que tu n'étais même pas capable de te laver tout seul ne m'as pas aidé à me calmer. Je sais que tu veux aider, et tu le fais très bien, mais que se serait-il passé si tu t'étais évanoui là-bas? Tu n'es pas encore prêt à combattre en ce moment, il faut que tu reprennes tes forces, pas que tu les perdes encore plus. " Harry écouta intensément tous les mots, regardant la couverture de laine étendue sur son lit.  
  
" Je suis désolé. " Sirius l'observa avec soin, puis déclara calmement.  
  
" Tu mens. " Harry rougit, mais refusa de regarder son parrain. Sirius soupira. " Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu n'es pas désolé Harry, quelque- uns d'entre nous auraient pu mourir si tu ne nous avais pas aidés. Mais je n'aime pas l'indifférence que tu ressens pour ta propre vie. " Sirius s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le lit, et souleva le visage du garçon pour qu'il puisse regarder droit dans les yeux verts du garçon. " Harry, je t'aime plus que tout et je n'aime pas te voir blessé. Je veux que tu promettes que tu seras plus prudent, et que tu n'iras pas combattre des mangemorts si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire. "  
  
" Je vais essayer, et je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. " Sirius le regarda pendant un instant, puis approuva, voyant que le garçon était sincère cette fois-ci. Sirius étreignit Harry, puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. Harry se recoucha dans son lit, et Sirius le borda.  
  
" Essaie de dormir maintenant, tu dois être encore affreusement fatigué. Si tu t'ennuis, il y a quelques livres moldus dans un des tiroirs, je ne veux pas que tu lises de manuels scolaires qui pourrait t'épuiser. " Harry acquiesça, puis se blottit dans ses couvertures pendant que Sirius marchait vers la porte, puis qu'il se retourna pour parler de nouveau.  
  
" Harry, ne me laisse pas t'attraper en dehors de ton lit, sinon tu seras enfermé dans cette chambre pendant très longtemps, est-ce compris? " Il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, mais ses yeux disaient à son filleul qu'il était très sérieux. Harry acquiesça.  
  
" Oui, monsieur. "  
  
" Dors bien. " Après ça, il sortit et ferma la porte, laissant Harry seul. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que le garçon se rendorme de nouveau.  
  
Le premier septembre, Sirius réveilla Harry de la sieste qu'il faisait après le dîner.  
  
" Allez Harry, habille-toi, les étudiants vont arriver dans une heure. " Harry eut un sourire excité, il pourrait finalement rencontrer ses parents, et il verrait Ron et Hermione de nouveau. Il se leva, et fut rapidement habillé de sa robe noire, heureux de ne plus devenir fatigué aussi rapidement, peut-être que toutes les potions dégoûtantes que Sirius lui avait fait boire l'avait aidé, par contre il ne l'avouerait jamais à son parrain. Il descendit, Echo perchée sur son épaule. Derek avait choisi de rester dans la chambre, ayant peur des foules, et Godric et Hedwige n'étaient pas en vue. À sa grande surprise, il vit le professeur McGonagall se tenant devant lui, au lieu de Sirius.  
  
" Bonjour, professeur. " Elle lui sourit gentiment.  
  
" Bonjour Harry, le train vient d'arriver, les étudiants seront là dans une demi-heure, allons-y. " Harry acquiesça, puis suivit Minerva jusque dans une pièce qu'il se rappelait comme la première salle qu'il avait vue de Poudlard, cinq ans auparavant. Le professeur entra, et il la suivit, à ce moment il haletait légèrement et ses jambes étaient quelque peu instables, mais heureusement ce n'était pas aussi pire que la semaine d'avant. Il vit que Hagrid avait déjà emmené les premières années, et il regarda autour de lui pour trouver ses amis, s'éloignant du professeur. Soudainement, il fut pris dans une énorme étreinte par derrière. Elle se desserra légèrement, le laissant se retourner, et il se trouva à baisser les yeux pour regarder les cheveux bruns et broussailleux de Hermione. Il lui sourit doucement, lui retournant l'étreinte. Il devait avoir grandi quelque peu depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, car elle avait maintenant près d'une tête de moins que lui.  
  
" Harry" Tu nous as tellement manqué! Comment est-ce que tu vas? " Son sourire s'élargit, et elle se sépara de ses bras.  
  
" Je vais bien Hermi. " Il fut alors pris dans une autre étreinte, cette fois la personne qui l'étreignait était plus grande qu'il ne l'était. " Salut Ron " Le garçon s'éloigna légèrement, et les trois se sourirent, heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble.  
  
" C'est vraiment bien de vous voir à nouveau, camarades. " Le professeur McGonagall finit son discours, lequel les trois amis avaient ignoré, puis elle s'approcha d'où ils étaient placés.  
  
" Vous êtes les nouveaux étudiants échangés? " Ron et Hermione se retournèrent, et lui sourirent un peu nerveusement.  
  
" Oui, professeur. " La femme acquiesça, puis leur sourit légèrement.  
  
" Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et j'enseignerai la Métamorphose. Je voulais seulement vous dire que vous alliez être réparti après les premières années, toi aussi Harry. " Le trio acquiesça, puis suivit les premières années quand ils sortirent de la pièce. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, il se tinrent à l'arrière, attendant que les premières aient été répartis. Harry regarda autour de lui, curieux, son regard allant aussitôt à la table des Griffondors. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Tout le monde avait raison, s'il n'avait pas ses verres de contact et ses cheveux longs, James Potter et lui auraient facilement pu passer pour des jumeaux. De la place où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais il savait qu'ils étaient d'un bleu clairs, une des seules différences entre eux. Son père était assis près d'un Sirius beaucoup plus jeune. Il passa près de ne pas reconnaître son parrain, la jeune version avait les cheveux courts, plus comme ceux de James. Il était légèrement bronzé, était musclé et bien fait, mais jamais aussi mince et pâle comme son parrain l'était maintenant. C'était plutôt un choc de le voir autant en forme, Ryan n'avait jamais totalement récupéré de Azkaban. Harry secoua la tête, puis regarda la fille qui était assise au côté de James, ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules. Elle avait des cheveux roux éclatants, plus comme ceux des Weasley, et elle semblait plutôt petite d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il sentit une larme piquée dans son oeil, il savait sans aucun doute qu'il regardait en ce moment sa mère. Il sursauta quand Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il la regarda, et elle lui sourit tristement, elle avait regardé elle aussi au même endroit.  
  
" Harry, es-tu certain que c'est une bonne idée d'être ici? " Harry acquiesça brusquement, puis répliqua doucement.  
  
" Oui Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde. " Hermione acquiesça, elle ne sembla pas très convaincu, mais elle ne fit que serrer son épaule. Ron regardait lui aussi les maraudeurs.  
  
" Man, Sirius et Remus semblent vraiment différents. " Harry déplaça son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux châtains assis à côté de Sirius, et vit que Ron disait vrai. Remus semblait beaucoup plus en forme, ses traits un peu plus ronds, et il n'avaient pas de grands cernes sous les yeux, il applaudissait enthousiasment vers le première année qui venait de se faire répartir dans leur maison. Son regard alla vers celui qui était assis à côté de lui. Son visage s'obscurcit, et il serra les poings. Hermione le remarqua, et plaça rapidement sa main sous son bras, murmurant doucement son nom. Le garçon, comme s'il avait sentit que quelqu'un le regardait, tourna les yeux vers la porte, et Harry détourna rapidement le regard, remarquant que ses amis faisaient de même. Il entendit Ron marmonner.  
  
" Maudit Rat. " Harry ne pu rien faire sauf sourire légèrement. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il entendit le dernier étudiant aller à Serdaigle, et Dumbledore se lever, puis annoncer.  
  
" Cette année, nous avons trois étudiants échangés, leur école a été attaquée par Voldemort il y a de ça un mois, et il fut impossible de la reconstruire assez tôt, alors ces trois élèves vont être à Poudlard, pour cette année du moins. " Le vieux directeur se rassit, pendant que Ron, Hermione et Harry s'avançaient vers McGonagall.  
  
" Hermione Grand! " La fille s'avança, puis déposa le chapeau sur sa tête, s'assoyant.  
  
" Bien, bien, quelle surprise, je n'attendais pas des voyageurs dans le temps, vos amis et vous semblez être ici pour une mission très importante. " Le chapeau ne parla pas pendant un moment, il regardait probablement ses pensées. " Très importante en effet. Bien voyons voir, vous avez une grande intelligence, vous êtes très brillante, et vous aimez étudier, Serdaigle vous conviendrait à merveille. " Le visage de Hermione se crispa, et elle se renfrogna. Elle pensa avec détermination.  
  
" Non, il n'est pas question que tu me mettes à Serdaigle. "  
  
" Et pourquoi pas? " Le chapeau semblait amusé par sa réponse.  
  
" Je suis une Griffondor, et j'aime ça, j'étudie seulement parce que je suis curieuse, pas pour avoir des points comme un Serdaigle ferait. De plus, je me mets souvent dans le pétrin, ils n'apprécieraient pas que je sois dans leur maison. " Le chapeau sembla considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis soupira.  
  
" En êtes vous certaine? "  
  
" Absolument. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
" Griffondor! "  
  
Hermione se leva, un léger sourire de soulagement sur le visage, elle marcha vers la table des Griffondors, mais elle s'arrêta quelques instants quand elle passa à côté de ses amis.  
  
" Le chapeau essaie de nous placer dans d'autres maisons, il sait que l'on vient du futur, soyez prudent. " Elle avait dit ça dans un murmure et les deux garçons acquiescèrent sombrement. Elle continua à marcher, et prit une place en face de Remus, qui lui sourit avant de se retourner vers la répartition.  
  
" Ron Surley. " Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura.  
  
" Souhaite-moi bonne chance. " Harry lui fit un sourire quand il déposa le chapeau sur sa tête.  
  
" Salut garçon. "  
  
" Salut. "  
  
" Votre amie était très exigeante, j'espère que vous ne vous battrez pas autant. "  
  
" N'y compte surtout pas. " Ron n'en était pas certain, mais il aurait juré que le chapeau avait soupiré.  
  
" Voyons voir... " Ron décida de parler avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.  
  
" Ne te dérange pas, je suis un Griffondor et je ne veux pas aller dans une autre maison. " Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde, mais la curiosité le gagna. " Je suis curieux, dans quelle maison m'aurais-tu placé? "  
  
" Tu es très loyal, Poufsouffle te conviendrais à merveille. "  
  
" Poufsouffle? " Sa voix était plutôt amusée. " Je ne pense pas, il me manque la partie sur le travail. "  
  
" Je suppose que tu as raison, Griffondor alors? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Griffondor! " Ron soupira, enleva le chapeau, et quand il passa devant Harry il lui murmura.  
  
" Hermione avait raison. " Harry soupira quand il fut appelé. Il s'avança vers le chapeau et le mit sans grand enthousiasme.  
  
" Hou là là, c'est plutôt difficile. " Harry coupa la déclaration du chapeau.  
  
" Si tu penses me mettre à Serpentard, oublie ça, je ne vais pas aller dans cette maison. "  
  
" Whoo, calme-toi, je ne pensais pas seulement à Serpentard, je veux dire, tu serais bien là-bas, tu as certainement une soif de faire tes preuves, et un certain dédain pour les règles. Mais tu es aussi très intelligent pour être bien à Serdaigle, et loyal pour Poufsouffle, et finalement, tu as un grand courage qui ferait de Griffondor une maison parfaite. Je ne peux pas vraiment décider. "  
  
" Tu n'en as pas besoin, je suis parfaitement heureux à Griffondor. " La voix d'Harry, pourtant ferme, était un peu hébétée à la découverte qu'il aurait pu être dans les quatre maisons.  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que tous les trois vous êtes même répartis, vous me dites où vous voulez être placés, et n'acceptez rien d'autre. " Harry pouvait dire que le chapeau était plutôt agacé en ce moment, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.  
  
" Et bien, nous ne pouvons dire à Dumbledore que nous sommes des Griffondors, alors tu as l'honneur de nous répartir à nouveau. " Le chapeau grogna.  
  
" Quel honneur, mon garçon. " Par contre, il cria.  
  
" Griffondor! "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes... Et j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire! Si vous aimez ce qui est vraiment absurde, mais aussi très drôle, je vous conseille vivement la parodie de cette histoire que ma grande amie est en train de faire! Vous pouvez la trouver à cette adresse: http://groups.msn.com/MaraudeuseetCarramella/poupebabyp.msnw  
  
Cho Chang: Wow! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Je t'en remercie!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Lol!!! Que dire de plus?? J'espère que tu as aimé le bout où Sirius dit à Harry qu'il n'était même pas capable de se laver tout seul!!! Si tu savais comment j'ai pensé à toi pendant ce bout là!! Vive Super-Black et Poupée Baby Potter!!! Lol!! Merci infiniment!! Je t'adore!!! Gros bisoux!!  
  
Juliepotter: Je te remercie!! J'espère que ce chapitre valait autant la peine d'attendre! Merci!!  
  
Marjolaine: Je suis bien contente qu'elle t'ait 'pris au piège' !! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!! Merci!!  
  
Isyméa: Je dirais que je carbure au Pepsi!! lol Moi aussi, j'ai adoré la façon dont il s'est débarrassé de Tom. Et puis, juste pour te donner un avant-goût, le titre de prochain chapitre c'est: Le tour (dans le sens d'une blague lol) Merci infiniment!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!!! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plait toujours!! Merci!!  
  
Safira la lune: Non mais, quel élan d'enthousiasme!! J'adore ça!! Merci!!  
  
Moi: Si tu savais comment ça m'a fait plaisir ton commentaire!! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante! Merci!!  
  
C4th: J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!! Merci!!  
  
Yoann: Contente que tu sois ravi!! Et, si je me souviens bien, on l'a voit assez souvent Hermione!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
  
Jamais_revenir: lol!! Je t'adore tu le sais??? Ça me fait énormément plaisir de lire tes reviews remplis d'enthousiasme!! Merci!!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Olivier: Je crois que Ron et Hermione sont plutôt sympa dans cette fic...Mais là, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas relu ce bout là... :-þ Et c'est vrai que c'est salop ce que Harry fait à Voldemort, mais c'est ça que l'on aime!!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!! Bisoux!!  
  
Aaah, pour moi vous êtes comme des petits anges tombés du ciel!! (hum, © à Miss Maraudeuse lol )  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	16. Rencontre avec les maraudeurs

Et hop! Un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui!! Oui, oui!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
16 Rencontre avec les maraudeurs  
  
Note de l'auteur: À partir de maintenant, Sirius sera le jeune, et Ryan le vieux.  
  
Harry enleva le chapeau, puis il marcha vers où ses amis étaient assis. Il se plaça entre Ron et Hermione, et s'aperçu qu'il faisait maintenant face à son futur père, qui leur souriait. Il sentit une multitudes de sentiments le parcourir, le plus important étant l'envie. Il avait envie de se faire supporter par ses futurs parents. Hermione posa une main sur ses genoux sous de la table, et il réalisa qu'il était en train de fixer. Rougissant quelque peu, il détourna le regard vers Sirius, le garçon était presque bouche bée en le regardant. Se sentant inconfortable sous les regards des adolescents, Harry baissa les yeux. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui se leva.  
  
" Maintenant que tout le monde a été réparti, je voudrais vous présenter vos trois nouveaux professeurs. " Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, et regarda Hermione lui disant.  
  
" Trois? " La fille se pencha vers lui, et lui murmura.  
  
" Remus est venu avec nous, il enseignera les Runes Anciennes. " Harry acquiesça, et lui sourit. Il regarda alors vers la table, et il aperçut immédiatement l'homme. Dumbledore mentionna aux professeurs de se lever, puis les présenta aux élèves.  
  
" Ils sont Ethan Surley qui aidera le professeur Thunder, Ryan Desclair qui enseignera les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et Daniel Moon qui prendra en charge les Runes Anciennes. " Tous les étudiants applaudirent par respect, regardant, curieux, les trois hommes assis ensemble. " Maintenant, mangez. " Tous les élèves sourirent, et commencèrent à se servir. Harry leva les yeux et vit qu'il n'y avait pas que Sirius, mais aussi James, Lily et Remus qui le fixaient. Il échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione, et demanda nerveusement.  
  
" Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? " Les quatre adolescents sursautèrent légèrement, mais secouèrent leurs têtes, et Sirius parla.  
  
" Non, rien, on se demandait seulement si tu n'étais pas apparenté à James. " Hermione l'arrêta.  
  
" Qui est James? " Sirius pointa silencieusement le garçon assit à côté de lui. Ron le regarda, puis décida de donner un peu de temps à Harry pour se reprendre en main.  
  
" Uho, Harry, il te ressemble vraiment. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais de la famille. " Harry fit un léger sourire à Ron.  
  
" Ne sois pas idiot, tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. " Il sourit alors à James.  
  
" Salut, je m'appelle Harry Danton, je suis en cinquième année. " James lui retourna son sourire, le sortant de ses rêveries.  
  
" Je suis James Potter, un des préfets de Griffondor. Ceux-là, ce sont mes amis Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, et elle c'est ma merveilleuse petite amie Lily Evans, nous sommes aussi en cinquième année. " Lily échappa un rire, et frappa légèrement James sur l'épaule. Harry sourit doucement, heureux de voir ses parents s'entendre si bien.  
  
" Vas-tu nous présenter, camarade? " Harry sembla un peu surpris, mais sourit rapidement.  
  
" Désolé, ce sont mes meilleurs amis Hermione Grand et Ron Surley. " Tout le monde s'échangea des salutations, le trio essayant d'ignorer Peter autant qu'il le pouvait sans que ça paraisse trop évident. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Hermione et Ron remarquèrent que Harry était très silencieux. Ils lui lançaient des regards inquiets de temps en temps, mais heureusement, les maraudeurs ne le remarquèrent pas. Dumbledore les envoya finalement au lit. Tous les étudiants se levèrent pour suivre les préfets à leur salle commune, mais Harry ne bougea pas.  
  
" Harry? " Le garçon leva les yeux vers eux, il avait un léger air hébété sur son visage.  
  
" Oui? " Hermione fronça les sourcils pendant que les maraudeurs les attendaient.  
  
" Est-ce que tu viens? " Harry secoua la tête.  
  
" Non, je reste avec Ryan, souviens-toi. " Les maraudeurs se lancèrent des regards interrogatoires, mais Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Avant qu'ils n'eurent la chance de répliquer, les trois nouveaux professeurs s'avancèrent vers eux. Ryan et Ethan saluèrent chaudement Ron et Hermione pendant que Daniel faisait de même avec Harry. Ryan se tourna alors vers les maraudeurs, avec expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il était quelque peu perturbé de voir James se tenir devant lui. Avec des efforts, il réussit à faire un léger sourire, et dit.  
  
" Bonjour, vous êtes les maraudeurs, non? Les professeurs nous ont beaucoup parlé de vous. " Les adolescents lui sourirent malicieusement.  
  
" Je suis certain qu'ils exagéraient. " Sirius échangea un large sourire avec James, mais Daniel dit.  
  
" Je suis pratiquement sûr que non. " Les adolescents ne répondirent pas. Ryan se retourna vers Harry, qui était encore une fois redevenu silencieux. Il regarda intensément son filleul, fronçant légèrement des sourcils.  
  
" Et bien, nous vous reverrons tous demain. Allez Harry, retournons à nos chambres, je veux que tu ailles au lit. " Harry lui fit un signe de tête, sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne proteste pas, puis il se leva.  
  
" Je vous vois demain. " Tout le monde acquiesça, et ils se souhaitèrent 'bonne nuit', puis Ron et Hermione suivirent les maraudeurs hors de la Salle.  
  
" Hermione? "  
  
" Oui, Lily? "  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que Harry ne vient pas avec nous? " Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, et la fille lui fit un signe.  
  
" Je comprends, mais pourquoi avec le professeur Desclair? "  
  
" Il est le parrain de Harry. " Lily acquiesça encore une fois, puis ils entrèrent tous dans la salle commune.  
  
Harry resta silencieux tout le long du chemin pour arriver dans leurs chambres, il rejouait à répétition dans sa tête la rencontre avec ses parents. Et entre eux, il voyait des moments de leur mort. Il était tellement concentré dans ses souvenirs qu'il remarqua à peine que quelqu'un l'avait soulevé. Par instinct, il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de la personne, et frissonna légèrement, voyant une lumière verte et un horrible rire. Il ferma les yeux, et agrippa la robe de l'homme qui le transportait, étrangement il n'avait pas les longs cheveux de Ryan.  
  
" Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? " Daniel resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent, remarquant ses frissons. Après que Harry ait presque marché deux fois dans un mur, il avait décidé de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Harry n'avait pas entendu sa voix, ou du moins il n'avait pas réagi à sa voix, il semblait complètement perdu dans son monde. Daniel soupira, puis leva les yeux vers le regard inquiet de Ryan. Ethan les avaient déjà laissé, et ils étaient maintenant près de leurs chambres. Ryan soupira lui aussi, puis lui mentionna la porte.  
  
" Allons à l'intérieur. " Daniel acquiesça, et transporta Harry à l'intérieur, laissant à Ryan le soin de fermer la porte. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, installa Harry sur ses genoux, et vit que le visage du garçon avait relaxé, et qu'il avait les yeux fermés, mais Daniel doutait qu'il ne dorme déjà. Ryan apparut d'une des chambres avec un pyjamas dans ses mains. Il prit doucement Harry des bras de Daniel, puis commença prudemment à changer ses vêtements. La façon naturelle dont il le faisait fit froncer les sourcils de Daniel. Quand Harry était bébé, Ryan avait été très maladroit pour changer l'enfant, mais maintenant il le faisait avec aise, même si Harry était beaucoup plus grand. Ça pouvait seulement signifier qu'il avait dû le faire assez souvent. Daniel se demanda alors si c'était réellement une bonne idée d'avoir Harry ici si tôt après la bataille, il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de se rétablir. Quand Harry fut habillé de son pyjamas, Ryan lui fit boire une douce potion de sommeil, juste pour être certain qu'il dormirait pendant toute la nuit, puis le transporta dans sa chambre, remarquant que ses autres animaux étaient déjà là. Ryan patienta dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Harry dormait, puis alla rejoindre Daniel dans le salon. Ils s'étaient arrangé avec Dumbledore pour qu'ils partagent des chambres. C'était pour être sûr que Harry aurait quelqu'un proche la plupart du temps s'il en avait besoin. Daniel regarda Ryan pendant qu'il se laissait tomber à sa place, puis sourit.  
  
" C'était plutôt bizarre, j'avais presque oublié ce à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu avais quinze ans. " Ryan grogna.  
  
" Regarde qui parle. Tu as toi aussi beaucoup changé mon ami. "  
  
" Pas autant que toi. " Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Remus parle. " Est-ce qu'il va être correct? " Ryan soupira.  
  
" Je ne sais pas Moony. C'était vraiment dur pour moi de revoir James et Lily de nouveau, je ne veux pas penser à combien c'est difficile pour Harry. "  
  
" Il n'aurait pas dû venir. "  
  
" Je ne sais pas, il a sauvé nos vie il y a cinq jours. Et Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait le droit de décider. " Daniel ne semblait pas d'accord, mais n'en dit rien. Il se leva, puis s'étira.  
  
" Je vais aller me coucher. C'était la pleine lune il y a de ça deux jours, et je suis encore épuisé. " Ryan acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils.  
  
" Comment vas-tu le faire ici? Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas sortir avec nos 'passés' autour. "  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, notre cher maître de potion a laissé un peu de potion Tue-loup dans le château, le directeur va s'arranger pour que je la reçoive en temps. "  
  
" Je comprends. Je me demande quand nous allons voir Rogue, Dumbledore a dit qu'il était avec les mangemorts, mais ils ne se sont pas encore montrés d'après ce que je sais.  
  
" Je n'en ai aucune idée, Padfoot, Malefoy prévoit probablement quelque chose de gros. N'y pensons pas tout de suite. Nous nous en occuperons quand ça arrivera. Bonne nuit. "  
  
" Bonne nuit. "  
  
À suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteur: La même chose pour Remus. (Remus=Jeune, Daniel=Vieux)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oups, j'avais oublié de dire que les mangemorts avec qui ils ont eu affaire auparavant étaient ceux du passé et non ceux du futur. Ensuite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de garder les surnoms anglais: Moony=Lunard, Padfoot=Patmol. Et, vous pourriez m'aider...J'hésite sur comment traduire le titre du prochain chapitre: Pranks (un tour, une farce en français).  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Isyméa: Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit le mauvais chapitre!! Je ne sais pas où ma tête était...mais c'était sûrement très loin!! lol Tu me fais très plaisir par ton compliment!! Suis-je aussi bonne que ça?? J'en doute fort! Merci beaucoup!!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Juliepotter: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le bout avec le choixpeau!! J'ai vraiment aimé traduire ce bout-là!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Olivier: lol Oui le chapeau est vraiment influençable!! J'ai vraiment adoré traduire cette partie-là!! Et puis, je ne répondrai surtout pas à ta question!! Ça pourrait gâcher la surprise! D'autres bisoux!!! J'espère que la suite est venue assez rapidement!! :) Merci beaucoup!!! J'adore tes reviews!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Tu sais que j'adore ta parodie??? Je crois que oui!! lol Je pense que tu as ris pendant le bout du changement en pyjamas, non?? :) Merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore toujours autant!! Merci!!  
  
Cho Chang: Wow! Tu sais que c'est un des plus beaux compliments que tu pouvais me faire??? J'en suis vraiment touchée, parce que je ne pense pas être aussi bonne que ça! Merci beaucoup!!! Tu m'as fait vraiment plaisir!  
  
Safira la lune: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécie autant!! J'espère que tu retiendra ma proposition de te corriger (enfin, pas toi, mais tes fics!! lol). Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
C4th: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!!  
  
Une dernière petite chose, je ne voulais seulement pas que vous pensiez que j'était le style de fille à demander pleins de reviews, mais à ne jamais en laisser. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je suis inscrite, et j'ai déjà 100 reviews que j'ai laissé. C'était juste pour vous le dire!!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	17. La farce

Bon un autre chapitre!! Merci pour vos idées de titre!! Faut dire que j'ai essayé de rejoindre le plus de vos idées possibles! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
17 La farce  
  
Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Ryan et Daniel dormaient encore, mais ça convenait parfaitement avec ses plans. Les jumeaux avaient entendu qu'ils étaient dans le temps des maraudeurs, et avaient fait un pari avec lui sur qui obtiendrait une retenue en premier. Harry leur avait assuré qu'il était parfaitement capable de se mettre dans le pétrin en premier, et ils avaient promis de lui donner quelque-unes de leurs inventions gratuitement s'il réussissait. Connaissant les maraudeurs, il avait planifié de le faire ce matin pendant le déjeuner, juste pour être certain qu'ils ne se mettraient pas dans le trouble avant lui. Harry s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit un grand paquet de sa valise ainsi que la cape de son père. Il sortit de sa chambre silencieusement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Derek, qui était étendu devant le foyer, et il se dirigea vers les cuisines. À moitié chemin, il vit Ron et Hermione marchant dans la direction de sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant personne, il retira sa cape. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent légèrement à sa soudaine apparition, mais ils lui sourirent aussitôt. Hermione l'observa.  
  
" Allô, comment te sens-tu? " Harry souleva un sourcil.  
  
" Bien, pourquoi me le demandes-tu? "  
  
" Tu semblais un peu...absent hier. " Harry acquiesça, plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis. Ses souvenirs du jour précédent étaient flous, au mieux. Il pouvait se rappeler avoir parler avec les maraudeurs, puis d'être parti avec Ryan, Daniel et Ethan, puis plus rien.  
  
" Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Où alliez-vous? " Ron lui sourit.  
  
" Nous voulions voir ta chambre avant le déjeuner. Et où allais-tu? " Harry prit un air malicieux, puis leur sourit.  
  
" Fred et Georges m'ont mis au défi d'obtenir une retenue avant les maraudeurs, j'avais planifié de mettre ça dans le déjeuner de tout le monde ce matin. " Il ouvrit le paquet qu'il transportait, puis montra ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur à ses amis. Le sourire de Ron égala le sien quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était une des dernières inventions de ses frères. Ça ressemblait à du bacon normal, mais quand tu l'avalais, tu changeais de couleur selon ton humeur, et puisque ça prenait quelques instants avant de prendre effet, plus de gens pouvaient être pris au piège avant que quelqu'un ne devienne soupçonneux. Ça durait plusieurs heures, et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune façon de conjurer le sort. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais Harry lui parla, anticipant sa protestation.  
  
" Écoute Hermi, nous sommes pris ici, et nous devons trouver le mieux de tout ça. Dans quelques semaines, nous serons de retour et il faudra que nous agissions de manière responsable encore une fois, ici nous n'avons pas à maintenir de réputation. Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi, pas plus que Ron, et pas plus que tu ne devrais. Les seuls qui pourraient s'en soucier ce sont Ryan, Daniel et Ethan, et puisqu'ils ont tous fait pire, ils n'ont pas vraiment leur mot à dire. "  
  
" Excepté pour nous donner une retenue. " Même s'il elle avait été sarcastique, un grand sourire avait remplacé son froncement de sourcil. " Qu'attendons-nous? " Ses amis lui sourirent joyeusement. Harry remit sa cape, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un les voit et devienne soupçonneux, et ils continuèrent à marcher vers les cuisines.  
  
Ryan et Daniel avaient été inquiets pour Harry quand ils ne l'avaient pas vu dans sa chambre ce matin-là, et furent donc soulagés de le voir assis à la table des Griffondor, parlant tranquillement avec Ron et Hermione, attendant que le déjeuner commence. C'était une des choses qui avaient changées à Poudlard à travers les ans. En ce temps, ils prenaient tous les repas ensembles au lieu de pouvoir apparaître à différents moments. Le trio attendait impatiemment que tout le monde est commencé à manger. Hermione avait apporté son appareil photo, et attendait avec avidité de pouvoir prendre quelques belles photos pour les jumeaux. La première qui changea fut McGonagall, elle eut un petit cri en découvrant son bras tourné au orange foncé. Tout le monde l'a regarda avec stupéfaction, mais rapidement de plus en plus de personne commencèrent à changer. Harry riait si fort que ses côtes lui faisaient mal, les maraudeurs avaient l'air déconcertés en voyant leur couleur verte, Harry supposa qu'ils se demandaient qui avaient bien pu leur jouer une telle blague . Harry vit Hermione rire pendant qu'elle tenait son appareil, prenant des photos de différentes personnes présentes dans la Salle, la plupart dans la direction de la table des professeurs. Ron attrapa soudainement son bras et pointa la table des Serpentards, où Harry reconnut un jeune Rogue complètement noir de colère, il avait sa baguette sortie, et essayait de faire partir la couleur, en vain. Après avoir bien rit à propos de son futur professeur de potion, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs, et donna rapidement un coup de coude à Hermione.  
  
" McGonagall s'en vient, cache ton appareil photo. " Hermione acquiesça, puis fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Harry avertit aussi Ron, et ils essayèrent tous d'avoir l'air innocent, ce qui était actuellement une chose bien difficile à faire puisqu'ils étaient à peu près les seuls à ne pas avoir mangé leur nourriture, et à ne pas avoir de couleurs étranges. Derrière McGonagall venait Daniel, et par la couleur mauve de sa robe, Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, il ne doutait point qu'il serait dans le pétrin avec le loup-garou, mais au moins, ça aurait valut la peine. McGonagall les rejoignit enfin, et elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs. Dans une vois douce, mais dangereuse, elle demanda.  
  
" Ok, lequel de vous quatre à fait ça? Et comment pouvons-nous redevenir normaux? " Les garçons semblaient véritablement confus, faisant presque hurler de rires le trio. James parla enfin.  
  
" Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui a fait ça, professeur, mais nous aimerions nous aussi le savoir. " La femme ne les crut visiblement pas et allait justement le leur dire quand Daniel posa une main calme sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, puis lui lança un regard interrogatoire.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Daniel? " Mais l'homme regardait sévèrement Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui bougèrent nerveusement sous son regard, ce n'était pas courant de se retrouver sous le mauvais côté du loup-garou. Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi son professeur était de si mauvaise humeur, après tout, il ne faisait habituellement que de réprimander leurs blagues.  
  
" Et puis-je demander lequel de vous trois a fait ça? "  
  
" Daniel, je ne pense réellement pas qu'ils ont fait ça, vous ne connaissez pas les maraudeurs, ils... " Daniel ne la laissa pas terminer.  
  
" Les garçons ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et vous ne connaissez pas le trio espiègle, s'il s'y mette, je suis certain qu'ils pourraient en donner pour leur argent aux maraudeurs. " Il regarda de nouveau les trois enfants, qui écoutaient la tête baissée, essayant de cacher leurs sourires. " J'attends toujours une réponse. " Hermione leva les yeux innocemment, puis dit.  
  
" Tous les trois, professeur. "  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas? Très bien, vous aurez une retenue, et dix points de moins à Griffondor chacun. Maintenant, pourriez- vous nous expliquer comment on redevient normaux? " Harry dissimula son sourire, puis dit.  
  
" Vous ne pouvez pas. " Daniel, Minerva et tout le monde qui écoutait rétrécirent leurs yeux.  
  
" Signification? "  
  
" Ça disparaîtra dans quelques heures. " Daniel inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, et ils commençaient tous les trois à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.  
  
" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, Harry. " Ron haussa les épaules.  
  
" C'est la seule façon, mes frères n'ont pas trouvé de façon de conjurer le sort. " La plupart des élèves furent pris d'un fou rire, imaginant leurs classes avec les professeurs colorés. Par contre, Daniel et Minerva se renfrognèrent, pas du tout amusés. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre quoique ce soit, Hermione aperçut un Ryan rouge de colère (dans tous les sens lol) qui s'approchait d'eux. Attrapant rapidement les poignets de ses amis, elle dit.  
  
" J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la tour, est-ce que vous venez avec moi les gars? " Elle commença à entraîner les deux garçons surpris hors de la Grande Salle, passant devant des rangées d'étudiants qui riaient. Une fois sortis, elle ne les lâcha pas, mais commença plutôt à marcher vers les cuisines.  
  
" Herm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " Harry haletait derrière elle, essayant de la suivre.  
  
" Ryan s'avançait vers la table, et en se fiant sur sa couleur rouge, il ne devait pas être très joyeux. J'ai décidé qu'une retraite tactique était obligatoire. " Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas rapides venant vers eux. Comprenant que se devait être Ryan, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, puis s'en recouvrit avec ses deux amis avec lui. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ryan courait dans le corridor, essayant apparemment de les rattraper. Quand il disparut enfin à un tournant, Harry enleva la cape, puis rit doucement.  
  
" Il n'était certainement pas de bonne humeur. Je crois que nous devrions se rendre en cours, nous n'avons pas Défense tout de suite, non? " Hermione sortit le morceau de parchemin qu'ils avaient reçu avant le déjeuner, puis secoua la tête.  
  
" Non, nous avons Enchantements, nous serions mieux d'être là tôt, il faut que l'on regagne tous ces points. " Elle eut alors un sourire mauvais. " Je suis impatiente de découvrir ces photos, ça va être hilarant. " Le trio allèrent en classe, riant encore.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Moi aussi j'étais super contente que Moony refasse surface (ça rime !!lol) J'espère que tu apprécie ton Sirius autant que le mien!! lolol Merci beaucoup pour tous tes mots, et pour ta parodie aussi qui me fait tant rire!! Je t'adore!!!  
  
Juliepotter: Wow...un beau chapeau imaginaire!! lol Je te remercie!! Je suis contente que tu continues à lire!!  
  
Jamais_revenir: Hum, je pourrais aller plus lentement si tu veux...lol non, c'est une farce! Tout ce que je veux c'est que le monde soit satisfait, c'est pour ça que je me dépêche pour faire mes chapitres!! Merci beaucoup pour tes beaux messages!! Bisoux!!  
  
Hkall: lolol!! Désolé de te décevoir, mais à ce que je me souviens, il n'y aura plus personne de nouveau qui va le prendre dans ses bras! Je pense qu'il y en a déjà assez!! Tu pourrais m'expliquer c'est quoi ça veut dire 'mdr' ?!?! Je lis ça partout, pis je sais pas c'est quoi!! lol Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisser un message, même s'il était 4h du matin!!  
  
Isyméa: J'ai ouvert grand mes petites oreilles (ou plutôt mes yeux !!), et j'ai écouté ta petite morale...Je dois dire que ça m'a fait du bien !! lolol Merci beaucoup!! J'adore tes reviews!!! Merci infiniment!!! Bisoux!!  
  
Cécilia: Merci beaucoup!! Et continue tes histoires, je les adore toutes!!! Un gros merci !!  
  
Yoann: Merci beaucoup!! Je te remercie énormément de prendre le temps de me laisser aussi un message ici!! Je l'apprécie beaucoup!!  
  
Casey: Merci d'avoir pris quelques secondes de ton temps pour m'envoyer une review!! Je l'apprécie énormément!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Olivier: lol!! Tu as vraiment raison !! Et puis, comme tu t'en es rendu compte (en tout cas, probablement!!) ce ne sont pas les maraudeurs qui sont à l'origine de la farce!! Merci énormément !! J'adore tes reviews!!! Bisoux!!  
  
Cho Chang: Merci beaucoup!! Et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas bilingue... si tu savais le nombre de mots que je cherche dans le dico!!! lol Tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir!!! Merci encore!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as écrit!! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissance!!! Merci!!  
  
Safira la lune: Merci!! Et je suis contente que tu aies retenu ma proposition!! Tu m'envoieras ton prochain chapitre par mail!! Merci encore!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Merci encore beaucoup!! Je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent mais qui ne prennent pas 30 secondes de leur temps pour me laisser un petit mot!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	18. Cours

Je voulais vous faire part de ma stupéfaction devant le fait qu'il y a beaucoup plus de fics allemandes et espagnols que de fics françaises!! Non, mais, c'est pas possible! Hum, il fallait que je le dise lol! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
18 Cours  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe d'Enchantements, il n'y avait personne. Ils prirent place en avant, puis sortirent leurs livres. Hermione les sermonna alors, leur disant de ne rien faire pendant les cours, parce qu'il avait déjà eu leur plaisir, et qu'il fallait qu'ils regagnent les points perdus. De plus, Daniel et Ryan ne semblaient pas très contents d'eux, probablement qu'ils ne voulaient pas attirer d'attention vers eux. Ron et Harry approuvèrent à contrecoeur, du moins tant que Rogue ne serait pas dans la même classe qu'eux. À ces mots, Hermione sourit malicieusement, et leur assura que s'ils avaient la chance de faire quelque chose contre lui, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour les aider. Les trois se calmèrent quand les étudiants colorés entrèrent. La plupart parlait joyeusement de ce qui était arrivé, ils semblaient l'avoir pris plutôt bien, d'autres leur lancèrent des regards remplis d'amertume, tandis que d'autres, surtout les maraudeurs, semblaient un peu jaloux. Tous les murmurent cessèrent quand un Professeur Flitwick bleu entra dans la classe. La plupart des élèves durent se mettre une main devant la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le professeur n'y fit pas attention, puis commença son cours, leur disant qu'ils allaient en apprendre à propos des sortilèges de duel.  
  
" Bien, commençons avec quelque chose de facile. Qui pense pouvoir faire le sort de désarmement? " Les trois premières mains à se lever furent celles de Ron, Harry et Hermione, faisant murmurer la classe. Flitwick les observa, il savait que Harry était probablement capable de beaucoup plus que ça, alors il décida de choisir son ami rouquin.  
  
" Venez ici M. Surley, s'il vous plait. " Ron s'avança, puis baissa les yeux vers son professeur. " Premièrement, quelle est l'incantation pour ce sort. "  
  
" Expelliarmus, monsieur. " Flitwick approuva, puis sortit sa baguette.  
  
" Très bien, essayez de me désarmer quand je vous le dirai. " Les deux hommes se firent face, et le professeur Flitwick dit 'maintenant', puis commença à crier lui-même le sort de désarmement. Ron ne s'y attendait pas, mais il sauta néanmoins sur le côté, laissant le sortilège du professeur passer, puis chuchota le sort à son tour, désarmant efficacement l'homme. Il sourit quelque peu devant le visage surpris de son professeur, et lui tendit sa baguette. " C'était vraiment très bien M. Surley, dix points pour Griffondor. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. " Ron fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, puis sourit à ses amis. " Ok, tout le monde, maintenant vous allez tous l'essayer. Faites des groupes de trois, deux disent le sort, et le troisième s'arrange pour ne pas que les baguettes s'égarent. " Ron se mit bien évidemment avec ses amis, et ils commencèrent paresseusement à se désarmer. Ça devint bientôt ennuyant, alors il décidèrent de le faire un peu plus comme un match. Ron et Hermione criait le sort en même temps, et commençaient à mettre plus de pouvoir dans leur sortilège, voyant lequel gagnerait. Harry s'assit à côté d'eux les regardant d'un oeil intéressé, il ne participait jamais à ces petites compétitions que ses amis tenaient, parce qu'ils avaient tôt fait d'apprendre que Harry gagnait à chaque fois. Après environ dix minutes, Hermione envoya voler Ron à travers la salle, et Harry l'arrêta précipitamment, le faisant atterrir sur le sol.  
  
" Et c'était quoi ça? " Les trois se retournèrent pour voir le professeur les regardant avec un air légèrement stupéfait sur le visage. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas fréquent de trouver des sorciers aussi puissants à un si jeune âge, il se demanda dans quoi ils avaient dû passer pour pouvoir maîtriser leurs pouvoirs à ce niveau. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondent, il ajouta. " Ça ne fait rien, je pense que vous avez maîtrisé ce sortilège, écrivez un essaie de six pouces dessus pour demain, et vous pouvez vous en aller. " Les adolescents acquiescèrent joyeusement, prirent leurs choses, puis quittèrent la pièce.  
  
" Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Nous avons encore une heure avant Métamorphose. "  
  
" Nous pourrions aller dans ta chambre Harry, nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. "  
  
" Je suis d'accord Herm', mais qu'est-ce qui se passe si Ryan ou Daniel sont là? " Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.  
  
" Et bien, alors tu es chanceux parce que tu n'auras pas à leur faire face seul. " Harry fit un grand sourire à ses amis, et ils commencèrent à marcher vers sa chambre.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans leur salle commune, puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Godric chanta un peu, puis vola vers lui, et s'installa sur son épaule. Ron et Hermione regardèrent autour d'eux, puis s'assirent sur le canapé. Hermione se souvint soudainement de son appareil photo, et le sortit, échangeant de grands sourires avec ses amis. Elle marmonna quelque chose, puis le tapa deux fois avec sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio riait aux éclats, regardant les photos. Ils étaient si absorbés par les portraits qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni Daniel et Ryan entrant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un moment, de légers sourires sur leurs visages, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient entendu les trois adolescents rire si librement, comme maintenant. Ron les remarqua enfin, et ils firent rapidement disparaître leurs sourires de leurs visages. Ron ne le remarqua pas, étant occupé à avertir ses amis, et essayant de cacher les photos. Sans dire un mot, Ryan tendit son bras jaune, et les adolescents lui tendirent les portraits avec un soupir. Il les tendit à Daniel, puis regarda les enfants.  
  
" Ok, écoutez-moi. Ni Daniel, ni Ethan, ni moi avons un problème à ce que vous ayez du plaisir, mais était-ce nécessaire d'ensorceler la Grande Salle au complet? Même Dumbledore? Je veux dire que nous essayons de ne pas attirer d'attention, et ces genres de choses n'aident pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous le répéter, est-ce compris? "  
  
" Oui, monsieur. " Les adolescents essayèrent d'avoir une expression la plus innocente possible sur leurs visages, Ryan soupira, puis secoua la tête.  
  
" Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe? "  
  
" Flitwick nous a dit que l'on pouvait partir puisque nous maîtrisons déjà le sortilège de désarmement. " Ryan acquiesça, puis Daniel et lui s'assirent en face de Ron et Hermione. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne regardent à nouveau les photos, et riaient.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bon, après un bon 4 heures de sommeil cet après-midi (!!), je vous mets enfin les remerciements!!!  
  
Juliepotter: J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as dit! C'est extrêmement flatteur!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Yoann: Hum, je ne peux pas vraiment appeler le sermon de Sirius de violent, mais bon! J'espère que tu as aimé quand même!! lol Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Isyméa: Contente que ça t'aies fait rire! C'était ça le but!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Merci beaucoup!!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Gene: Hum, j'espère que tu as compris pourquoi Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas trouvé ça très drôle! C'est très bien expliqué dans ce chapitre je crois!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Hkall: Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à ma question, et m'avoir rendue moins ignorante!! lol Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Safira la lune: D'accord! Et puis, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu continues à apprécier!! Merci!!  
  
Olivier: Ne t'inquiète pas, nos amis les mangemorts s'en viennent bientôt!! Merci pour les bisoux! Et merci pour tes messages!!  
  
C4th: Hé oui, Harry a remporté son pari!! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre!! Merci!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Voyons donc! Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir!! J'ai posté ce chapitre le soir pour moi je pense, alors tu étais couchée!! Et c'est déjà tellement gentil de ta part de me laisser tous ces reviews!! Merci beaucoup!!! Bisoux!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! Merci!  
  
Lindsay8633: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes tant ma traduction!! Et puis, bien sûr que je dors!! Enfin, habituellement!! Et de bonnes nuits à part de ça! C'est seulement que je suis rapide!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Casey: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait très plaisir!!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	19. Rogue et Malefoy

Hey tout le monde! Si vous voulez lire la traduction de 'Free' de Polaris, Kelly Exvagus le fait sous le titre de 'Libre'. C'est une histoire vraiment mignonne avec Sirius, Remus et Harry! De plus, cette fille a un talent fou! La traduction est superbement faite! Je vous la conseille!! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
19 Rogue et Malefoy  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis coururent à travers les corridors vides vers leur classe de Métamorphose. Ils furent encore une fois les premiers à arriver, les autres étaient probablement en train de ramasser leurs affaires. McGonagall leva les yeux de sur sa table quand ils entrèrent. Elle était d'une douce couleur bleu, et semblait avoir surmonté quelque peu sa colère.  
  
" Vous êtes tôt. " Les trois s'assirent dans des places à l'avant, puis Ron répondit.  
  
" Nous le savons, le professeur Flitwick nous a fait partir plus tôt. " La sorcière acquiesça, puis ferma le livre qu'elle lisait.  
  
" J'espère que vous ne manigancez par quelque chose comme ce matin, je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de comportement dans ma classe. " Ils lui sourirent, elle n'avait aucunement changé en vingt ans.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, nous ne faisons habituellement que des farces sur les personnes que nous n'aimons pas, et certainement pas sur les professeurs. " Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione, de grands sourires éclairant leurs visages.  
  
" Bien, je me souviens d'un certain professeur de potion que nous avions... " Hermione rougit légèrement.  
  
" Il y a une exception à chaque règle. "  
  
" Vous avez fait un tour sur un professeur? " McGonagall les regardait sévèrement.  
  
" Et bien, vous comprenez, notre dernier professeur de potion prenait plaisir à nous donner des retenues sans aucune raison apparente, il ne pouvait pas nous sentir, alors nous avons décidé de lui donner une raison de nous punir. " Avant que le professeur n'ait eu la chance de répliquer, les autres étudiants arrivèrent. Lily s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et elle commença à lui parler, surexcitée, du cours et de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Ron. McGonagall commença peu après à parler, coupant toutes les conversations. Ron, Harry et Hermione prouvèrent qu'ils étaient aussi bons dans cette classe qu'en Enchantements, ils se débrouillèrent pour faire gagner 50 points à Griffondor.  
  
Après Métamorphose, ils avaient deux heures libres avant le dîner, alors ils décidèrent d'aller à l'extérieur, il faisait encore assez chaud pour un mois de septembre, et de nombreux élèves pouvaient être vus marchant dans le parc. Ils choisirent une place tranquille près du lac, et s'installèrent. Hermione sortit un livre d'Arithmancie, et commença à lire le premier chapitre à voix haute pour que ses amis puissent l'entendre. C'était une des choses pour lesquels ils s'étaient habitués pendant qu'ils étudiaient, un des trois lisait un chapitre d'un livre, puis ils en discutaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils le comprennent parfaitement, c'était une belle façon d'étudier, et ça pouvait devenir assez intéressant. Ils étaient assis depuis une demi-heure quand Hermione arrêta soudainement de lire. Harry leva les yeux, et vit qu'Hermione regardait à sa gauche, il jeta alors un coup d'oeil dans cette direction et vit un jeune Rogue se tenant à côté d'un garçon plus âgé qui ressemblait exactement à Draco Malefoy, il supposa que se devait être Lucius. Ron, qui était étendu à côté de Harry, se redressa, mais son ami ne se préoccupa aucunement de bouger, et dans une voix calme, il demanda.  
  
" Quelque chose ne va pas? " Malefoy le regarda avec dégoût, puis répondit.  
  
" Vous êtes sur notre endroit. "  
  
" Oh, réellement? Je ne crois pas que votre nom y est inscrit. " Hermione sourit légèrement, puis recommença à lire silencieusement. Ron était le seul qui regardait encore les deux garçons. Il fut légèrement amusé quand il les vit devenir rouge de colère d'être autant ignoré. Rogue sortit sa baguette, puis la pointa sur Harry. L'autre garçon semblait ignorer ce qui se passait, mais Ron connaissait assez Harry pour savoir qu'il était conscient de chacun des mouvements de Rogue.  
  
" Les sang-de-bourbes ne sont pas les bienvenues ici. " Malefoy posa une main calmante sur son bras. Une voix aiguë interrompit la réponse de Harry.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? " Cette fois-ci, Harry se redressa, puis regarda calmement la maîtresse de potions.  
  
" Ces deux garçons nous disaient que nous n'étions pas les bienvenues dans cette école à cause que nous sommes des enfants de moldus. " La femme sembla légèrement surprise.  
  
" Je croyais que vous étiez des sangs purs. "  
  
" Je le suis, et Ron aussi. J'allais le leur dire, mais vous êtes arrivée avant que j'ai eu la chance de les informer.  
  
" Je comprends. Dix points de moins à Serpentard, et soyez heureux que vous n'obteniez pas une retenue, cette fois-ci. " Les deux garçons se renfrognèrent, mais ne dirent rien, puis ils rentrèrent dans l'école. Harry se recoucha, puis bailla.  
  
" Fatigué, compagnon? " Le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau sourit à Ron, puis acquiesça.  
  
" Oui, un peu. "  
  
" Je suis impressionnée. " Les trois enfants regardèrent leur professeur qui se tenait encore à côté d'eux.  
  
" À propos de quoi professeur? "  
  
" Vous êtes à peu près les premiers Griffondors que j'ai rencontrés et qui n'ont pas commencé une bagarre au moment où ils ont été insultés. La plupart de votre maison ont des tempéraments chauds, et vont rapidement à leur baguette. Le trio rit quelque peu.  
  
" Nous étions habitués de faire ça la plupart du temps, du moins Harry et moi le faisions. Je suppose qu'Hermione a finalement pu nous faire comprendre que ces brutes ne valaient pas la peine de se mettre dans le trouble pour eux. " Harry continua la pensée de son ami.  
  
" Bien sûr, ces deux-là n'ont pas pressé les bons boutons pour nous mettre en colère. " La femme acquiesça, puis leur sourit.  
  
" C'est presque l'heure du dîner, vous devriez rentrer. " Après avoir dit ça, elle les laissa seuls. Ron se leva en premier et aida Hermione, puis Harry à se lever. Ce dernier retomba presque sur le sol quand il fut debout, et Ron dut le retenir.  
  
" Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? "  
  
" J'ai juste quelques vertiges, je pense que je vais aller m'étendre un moment. " Ron acquiesça, pris son bras, puis ils partirent vers le château.  
  
" Viens, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre. Pourrais-tu me garder une place, Hermi? " La fille acquiesça.  
  
" Certainement. Dors bien Harry, je vous vois plus tard. " Les trois se sépara juste après être entré, et Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. De nombreux étudiants la regardèrent avec de grands sourires. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi, mais elle les ignora. Elle y était trop habituée pour en être déconcertée, être amie avec Harry lui donnait habituellement beaucoup d'attention. Elle rejoignit les maraudeurs, s'assit à côté de Remus, et remarqua que ses couleurs commençaient à pâlir.  
  
" Salut. " Les garçons et Lily lui firent de grands sourires, et Sirius se pencha vers elle.  
  
" S'il te plait Hermione, dis-nous que c'est vrai. " Elle lança un regard interrogateur au garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
  
" De quoi? "  
  
" Toi, Harry, et Ron avez mis Rogue dans le pétrin. " Hermione rit un moment.  
  
" Et bien, il l'a réellement fait de lui-même, nous avons seulement répondu calmement à ses remarques. "  
  
" Oh, j'aurais adoré voir son visage. "  
  
" Oui, moi aussi, James. Habituellement c'est lui qui met le monde dans le trouble, c'est bien que quelqu'un lui renvoie le service. " Les garçons rirent aux mots de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interrompe.  
  
" Hermione? " La fille leva les yeux, puis sourit.  
  
" Oui, Ryan? Oh, désolé, professeur Desclair. "  
  
" Appelle-moi Ryan, nous sommes en dehors des cours en ce moment. Pourrais- tu me dire où sont Harry et Ron? "  
  
" Harry ne se sentait pas très bien, et Ron l'a aidé à se rendre à sa chambre. "  
  
" Ok, merci Hermione. " Ryan quitta alors la Salle, et Hermione reporta son attention sur les maraudeurs qui planifiaient des farces, et qui lui demandaient quelques conseils.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action recommence au prochain chapitre!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!  
  
Miss Rewieuweuse, la maraudeuse: J'espère que tu t'amuses bien en ce moment!! Tu me manques beaucoup!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Et reviens-nous en forme!!! Gros bisoux!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Safira la lune: Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plait encore!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
C4th: Merci!! Et il en a écrit 44, mais l'histoire n'est pas encore finie!! Mais ce sera bientôt la fin! Je te remercie encore pour le message!!  
  
Isyméa: Je crois que je me suis assez reposée lol!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi!!! Gros bisoux!! Et merci énormément!!  
  
Cho Chang: Merci pour les beaux rêves!! Et merci encore de continuer à me reviewer!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!! Et continue tes fics!! Je les adore! Merci encore!! Bisoux!!  
  
Cécilia: Est-ce bien 'la' Cécilia?? J'adore tes fics!! J'espère que tu mettras bientôt la suite!! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!! Bisoux!!  
  
Bon, je vous revois au prochain chapitre!! lol !! Gros bisoux tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	20. Détraqueurs

Bon, un autre beau chapitre pour aujourd'hui!! J'espère que vous êtes contents!! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
20 Détraqueurs  
  
Ryan se dirigea rapidement vers ses chambres, passant devant des rangées d'étudiants qui le regardait curieusement. Quand il entra enfin dans le salon, il Ron fermer prudemment la porte de la chambre de Harry.  
  
" Ron? " L'adolescent se retourna, et le regarda, surpris.  
  
" Oh, bonjour Ryan, tu m'as fait sursauter. "  
  
" Désolé, est-ce que Harry dort? " Le garçon acquiesça pendant que Ryan marchait vers lui.  
  
" Oui, il s'est seulement étendu sur le lit, je n'ai pas osé l'installer plus confortablement, j'ai juste déposé une couverture sur lui pour le tenir au chaud. Je prévoyais venir te chercher immédiatement. " Ryan acquiesça, puis sourit.  
  
" Merci Ron. Va manger, je suis certain que tu es affamé, et Hermione t'attend. "  
  
" Ok, au revoir Ryan, on se voit plus tard. "  
  
Une fois que Ron fut parti, Ryan alla dans la chambre de Harry. Il vit son filleul étendu paisiblement sur le lit. Ron avait fermé les fenêtres et réduit la lumière dans la pièce. Il s'assit prudemment à côté de Harry, et lui enleva sa robe, le laissant en jeans et en chandail. Il souleva son filleul dans ses bras, et repoussa les couvertures du lit. Il déposa Harry dans son lit, puis le borda. Après s'être assuré que Harry était confortable, il se dirigea vers sa porte dans l'intention d'aller dans sa propre chambre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir, Harry se redressa brusquement, ses yeux grands ouverts regardant partout comme un fou, remarquant à peine son parrain qui se tenait près de la porte, le regardant, surpris.  
  
" Harry, as-tu fais un cauchemar? " Ryan s'approcha, mais Harry sauta hors du lit, et commença à mettre ses souliers, ignorant la question. " Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit? " Harry secoua la tête, et se releva.  
  
" Quelque chose ne va pas dans la Grande Salle. " Sans plus de précision, le garçon sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce, Ryan le suivant derrière.  
  
Ryan regardait le garçon qui courait devant de lui avec un sentiment apparenté à l'émerveillement, toute la fatigue avait quitté son corps, et était maintenant remplacé par un pouvoir pur. Le même pouvoir qui avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort, et ce pouvoir qu'il gardait caché à l'intérieur de son âme. C'était dans ces moments que Harry paraissait chaque centimètre du sorcier puissant qu'il était, et Ryan était reconnaissant de l'avoir à ses côtés et non d'être celui qui recevait la puissance de l'enfant.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore regardait pensivement la table des Griffondors. Plus spécialement les deux nouveaux étudiants échangés. Flitwick était venu le voir après le cours qu'il avait eu avec eux, et lui avait rapporté leur control surprenant avec le sortilège de désarmement, et tout la puissance qu'il avait vu dans les deux enfants. Même pas deux heures plus tard, Minerva était arrivée avec à peu près la même information. Ils avaient prévu que Harry n'aurait aucune difficulté avec ses cours, mais il semblait que ses amis n'étaient pas loin de ses capacités. Ils avaient tout le potentiel pour devenir les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, déjà que Minerva était certaine que Harry était encore plus puissant que ce qu'il avait démontré dans ses cours, et Dumbledore avait appris à faire confiance à sa directrice adjointe dans ce genre de chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à propos de tout ça. Trois nouveaux étudiants, tous les trois répartis à Griffondor, et exerçant des capacités extraordinaires. Sans mentionner l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient avec leurs trois nouveaux professeurs. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il commençait à douter que ce n'était pas que des coïncidences.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer cette suite d'idées, son intérieur se glaça, tous les étudiants arrêtèrent de parler au même moment, laissant la Salle dans un silence de mort. La température de la pièce baissa soudainement. Le directeur se leva rapidement, puis sortit sa baguette. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul qui était arrivé à la même conclusion, McGonagall, Daniel et Ethan s'était levés au même moment, et regardaient intensément la porte. Les élèves commencèrent à remuer nerveusement sur leurs chaises, et Dumbledore savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, sinon ce serait la panique.  
  
" S'il vous plait, les élèves, restez assis, nous nous occuperons avec ce qui est entré dans le château, vous pouvez tous nous aider en restant assis où vous êtes. " Tous les enfants lui obéirent, sauf deux. Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés et se tenaient maintenant devant les maraudeurs et Lily, ignorant leurs chuchotements leurs disant de s'asseoir. Ils regardaient intensément la porte, leurs baguettes dans leurs mains. Dumbledore de demandait s'ils savaient ce qui était derrière la porte, ils semblaient très sûrs d'eux. La voix de Daniel brisa soudainement le silence.  
  
" Ron, Hermione, patronus quand je vous le dis. Où sont Ryan et Harry? " Ron se retourna légèrement vers lui, gardant toujours un oeil alerte sur la porte.  
  
" Ils sont dans leurs chambres. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que Harry sent quand quelque chose ne va pas, ils seront là bientôt. " L'homme ne répondit pas, il avait un air distrait, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Les autres professeurs s'étaient maintenant levés eux aussi, et ils regardaient Daniel et les deux adolescents, se demandant ce qui se passait, c'était impossible que deux cinquièmes années soient capables de faire apparaître un patronus. Daniel cria soudainement.  
  
" Maintenant! "  
  
" Spero Patronum. " Les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment que les quatre silhouettes argents apparurent. Dumbledore put facilement reconnaître un grand loup pour le patronus de Daniel, un dragon pour Ethan, un elfe pour Hermione et un lion pour Ron. Les quatre silhouettes commencèrent la bataille, et furent bientôt rejointes par le chat de McGonagall et le phoenix de Dumbledore. La bataille semblait égale, aucun groupe ne pouvait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Dumbledore pensait à un moyen pour aider les patronus quand deux nouvelles silhouettes se joignirent au combat par derrière. Il pouvait voir un grand chien et un cerf éclatant, quiconque avait fait apparaître le merveilleux animal était certainement très puissant. Il regarda Daniel qui observait la bataille, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
" Daniel? " L'homme se retourna légèrement vers lui.  
  
" Oui monsieur le directeur? "  
  
" Est-ce que vous savez qui a fait apparaître ces patronus? " Daniel acquiesça.  
  
" Ryan et Harry, Ron avait raison quand il a dit qu'ils sauraient que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
" Je comprends. "  
  
Dumbledore regarda le combat de nouveau, et il remarqua que seuls quelques détraqueurs étaient encore là, il allait soupirer de soulagement quand une voix froide le fit figer sur place.  
  
" Avada Kedavra! "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh oh... Je sens que je vais avoir tout pleins de reviews pour cette fin!!! lol!  
  
Isyméa: Ah! Merci pour les beaux compliments!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!! Et voilà, l'action est repartie! Et ce n'est pas fini! Oh que non!! lol!! Merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Cho Chang: Mais c'est moi qui te remercie!! Je le fais pour que pleins de monde puissent soit connaître cette merveilleuse histoire, soit la comprendre un peu plus!! lol!! Et oui, j'ai remarqué qu'une fille avait pris le même pseudo que toi... Au début, j'ai commencé à lire son histoire, et là je me suis dit : Voyons, elle a dont bien changé de style d'écriture!! Je ne comprenais plus rien lol!! Et après j'ai vu que tu avais reviewé et j'ai compris! Il va falloir faire bien attention! Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
|ss|s: Bon, et bien, tu ne peux pas dire que je t'ais fait attendre longtemps!! lol! J'espère que tu as aimé!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Safira la lune: Bon je me répète, mais je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant! Et pour ce qui est de Harry sur un balai...je suis désolée mais tu peux oublier ça! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!  
  
Jamais_revenir: Bon, je te pardonne...à condition que tu m'en écrive un très long la prochaine fois!! lol, je blague! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire quelque chose même si tu étais pressée!!!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Hé oui! Je sais que tu ne m'as rien laissé... Mais ce n'est pas ta faute! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! Et tu es chanceuse, toi tu n'auras même pas à attendre pour savoir la suite!! Je m'ennuie énormément de toi!! Reviens-nous vite!! Gros bisoux!!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!! Je vous adore!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	21. Wormtail

Je voulais juste vous dire que Wormtail - Queudver. Je garde les surnoms anglais, ils sont vraiment mieux à mon goût! Et Polaris a mis le chapitre 45 en anglais!! Wahou!! Mais je vous jure, j'ai crié à la fin... Il n'a pas le droit de finir ses chapitres comme ça *soupir*. Enfin, c'est toujours comme ça... Mais je ne m'habitue pas! lol! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
21 Wormtail  
  
Dumbledore se retourna, et vit une lumière verte se diriger vers lui, il avait été si absorbé par la protection des enfants qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un mangemort s'était approché de lui. Il entendit quelques étudiants crier derrière lui, et il savait que c'était la fin, il n'y avait aucune façon dont il pourrait échapper au sortilège. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort le frappe, mais quelque chose le poussa alors sur le sol, faisant passer le sort par-dessus sa tête. Il s'effondra sur le sol avec un grand bruit, son protecteur tombant sur lui. À peine quelques secondes avaient passé, et la Salle était encore une fois silencieuse. Soudainement, il sentit le poids qui était sur lui se soulever, et un hurlement résonna à travers la Salle. Dumbledore s'appuya sur son coude, et vit un puissant griffon se tenant devant lui en protection. Puis, dans un petit bruit, le griffon était parti, et Harry se tenait devant lui, sa baguette levée. Le garçon dit doucement:  
  
" Stupéfix " Et le mangemort qui s'était caché derrière quelques tapisseries tomba sur le sol, stupéfié. Dumbledore était toujours en état de choc de voir Harry se tenant là, grand et puissant, il ne ressemblait pas à l'adolescent malade qu'il avait connu pendant les dernières semaines. Le garçon se retourna, et pour la première fois de cette soirée, Dumbledore vit ses yeux, et il comprit enfin ce que Minerva lui avait dit. Ils étaient d'un vert brillant, éclairés d'un puissant feu, et étincelant dangereusement. Soudainement, le directeur fut certain d'une chose, cet enfant, qu'importe qui il était, avait plus de pouvoir que lui et savait apparemment très bien s'en servir. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui offrit sa main. Le vieux sorcier n'hésita pas, et la prit. Peut-être y avait-il certaines choses qu'il ne savait pas à propos du garçon, mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait plus que tout, il était digne de confiance.  
  
" Êtes-vous correct monsieur? Dumbledore acquiesça légèrement pendant que Harry l'aidait à se relever. Une fois debout, Dumbledore regarda autour pour évaluer la situation. Ethan et Daniel venaient juste d'en terminer avec le dernier détraqueur. Ryan faisait le garde à côté du mangemort pétrifié pendant que Ron et Hermione s'étaient dirigés vers Lily et James qui les regardaient, confus. Harry était à ses côtés et regardait autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose. Il poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers Ron.  
  
" Hey Ron. "  
  
" Oui Harry? "  
  
" As-tu le parchemin que je t'ais donné l'an passé? " Ron fronça un peu des sourcils, mais son visage s'éclaircit quand il comprit que Harry parlait de la carte.  
  
" Oui, je l'ai tout le temps dans ma poche, pourquoi? "  
  
" Je crois qu'un certain rat est proche, pourrais-tu essayer de le trouver? Et vérifie s'il y a d'autres mangemorts autour. " Ryan releva brusquement la tête et de la haine pure traversa son visage. Dumbledore était confus, et Ron ne fit qu'acquiescer. Le garçon sortit un morceau de parchemin et se déplaça quelque peu pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Il tapa le parchemin avec sa baguette, puis murmura quelque chose. Pendant qu'il regardait, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que cherche M. Surley, Harry? " Harry le regarda brièvement, mais continua à chercher.  
  
" Je peux sentir les mangemorts, monsieur, et je sais qu'il y en a un près de nous en ce moment, Ron essaie de... "  
  
" Harry, derrière toi! " Harry se retourna plus rapidement que le directeur, il eut seulement le temps de voir le visage familier de Wormtail avant qu'il n'entende un autre cri.  
  
" Endoloris! " Dumbledore s'était tourné à temps pour voir un éclat de lumière entrer en collision avec la poitrine de Harry, il fut stupéfait quand il vit que la seule réaction du garçon fut de plier ses genoux et faire un pas en arrière. Il savait que même les sorciers adultes ne pouvaient pas arrêter la douleur de ce sort, et ce garçon en était à peine affecté. Harry secoua la tête, et alors, avec un mouvement de la main, il envoya Wormtail s'écraser contre le mur, le rendant inconscient. Harry soupira, puis baissa la main, frottant légèrement sa poitrine à l'endroit où le sort l'avait atteint.  
  
" Es-tu correct Harry? "  
  
" Oui monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. " Il se tourna vers Ron qui venait de remettre le parchemin dans sa poche.  
  
" Quelqu'un d'autre Ron? " La tête rousse lui fit signe que non, et revint à sa place à côté de Lily.  
  
" Personne d'autre à l'intérieur du château, mais il y en a peut-être dans la forêt et dans quelques autres places qui n'apparaissent pas sur le parchemin. Quelqu'un devrait aller vérifier, juste pour être sûr. " Harry acquiesça, puis siffla distinctement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ses quatre animaux l'entouraient, attendant les instructions. Il se tourna en premier vers son phoenix.  
  
" Godric, s'il te plait, va chercher dans la forêt s'il y a un quelconque signe d'un mangemort, et ce serait utile de savoir si Lucius Malefoy est là. " Dumbledore se figea d'étonnement, ce garçon avait un des plus rares cadeaux que l'on pouvait avoir, il pouvait parler en phoenixi, le langage des phoenix. La dernière personne connue capable d'en faire autant était Godric Griffondor lui-même. Une fois de plus, il se demanda qui était ce garçon, s'il avait toujours des doutes à propos que le garçon était spécial, ils disparurent quand il commença à parler à la petite fée, encore une fois dans sa langue.  
  
* Echo, pourrais-tu survoler les parcs? Je sais que Ron n'a rien vu sur la carte, mais mieux vaut être certain. * Le petit être acquiesça en poussant un petit rire, puis quitta la pièce.  
  
Harry se tourna finalement vers le serpent étendu à ses pieds.  
  
" Sss'il te plait Derek, pourrais-tu aller vérifier la Chambre des Ssssecrets? Je sssais que Luccciusss ne peut pas rentrer puisssqu'il n'est pas un fourchelang, mais je voudrais pas sssavoir que Voldemort a donné à ssses hommes des façççons d'entrer qui nous ssssont inconnus. Oh, et sssois prudent avec le basssilic qui dort là-bas, je préfèrerais ne pas l'avoir rampant dans l'école. " Le serpent acquiesça, puis sortit lui aussi de la pièce.  
  
Ensuite, seul Hedwige était encore là, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin, puis commença à écrire une lettre, sa chouette perchée sur son épaule. Un mouvement brusque attira l'attention de Dumbledore, il se retourna et vit Ryan et Daniel s'approcher du mangemort que Harry avait envoyé dans le mur. Il était quelque peu surpris de voir la haine qui encadrait leurs visages. Il remarqua qu'ils tenaient leurs baguettes, et il sut soudainement qu'ils allaient tuer l'homme. Sachant qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas que les enfants voit ça, le directeur fit un pas en avant. Il n'eut pas la chance d'en faire plus. Harry l'avait lui aussi remarqué, et sans lever les yeux, Dumbledore l'entendit murmurer le sortilège de désarmement, et vit les baguettes des deux professeurs voler vers le garçon. Les deux hommes se retournèrent immédiatement vers Harry, sachant qu'il avait celui qui les avait arrêtés.  
  
" Harry! " Ryan semblait émaner de colère, mais le garçon ne recula même pas sous son regard.  
  
" Ce petit rat ne mérite pas de vivre, il a donné tes parents à Voldemort, il est un traître visqueux, nous devrions le tuer maintenant " Dumbledore secoua la tête, il n'avait pas su exactement ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Harry, mais il était désolé que le garçon ait à faire face à l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Il regarda attentivement l'homme inconscient, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui. La Grande Salle était silencieuse, attendant la réponse de Harry aux mots du professeur. Ron et Hermione regardaient, déchirés entre la haine pour l'homme et l'inquiétude pour leurs amis. Ethan s'était déplacé pour se tenir à côté de son frère, et regardait la scène avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Daniel demeura silencieux, ne bougeant pas les yeux de sur la personne, il semblait trop fâché pour parler. Harry plia enfin la lettre, puis regarda calmement son parrain.  
  
" Tu sais que je suis d'accord avec toi, Ryan. Mais tu sais aussi que je ne vous laisserai pas tous les deux devenir des meurtriers juste à cause de lui. Nous avons eu cette conversation avant, en fait nous avons été dans cette situation avant, et ma réponse est la même qu'elle l'était deux plus tôt. Je suis certain que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que vous le tuiez, et personne d'autre ne mérite plus Azkaban que lui. Alors restez loin du petit rat, et gardez vos mains pour vous. Fin de la discussion. " Il se tourna vers sa chouette et attacha le parchemin autour de sa patte. " Allez, ma fille, apporte ça au directeur s'il te plait. " Hedwige hulula, puis s'envola. Ryan ne semblait pas s'être calmé et allait dire quelque chose, quand toute l'attention fut attirée vers l'ouverture des portes. Ils regardaient tous pendant qu'un homme à la robe noir entra dans la Salle, puis commença à marcher vers Harry.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteur: J'assume que les maraudeurs n'ont pas encore faits la carte. De plus, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec les patronus, parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait leurs transformations en animagus, c'est encore le début de leurs cinquièmes années.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ouf! Il était certainement plus long celui-là!! J'espère que vous avez appréciez!! Et beaucoup de monde me demande le nombre de chapitres de cette histoire... 45 (!!) et l'histoire n'est pas finie!!!  
  
Fleur: Bon, un double merci pour toi, vu que je ne t'aie pas remercié dans le chapitre précédent! Je dois dire que moi aussi je découvre certaines petites choses que je n'avais pas compris la première fois que je l'ai lu!! lol!! Merci encore!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Cain: lol! Tu es mieux de t'y habituer!! C'est presque tout le temps comme ça, alors!! Puis je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise encore autant!! Un gros merci!!  
  
Olivier: Oh... Ça veut dire que j'aurai plus tes belles reviews pendant toute une semaine?? Dommage! Je te remercie, et passe de belles vacances!!  
  
Cho Chang: Est-ce que tu savais que je t'adore toi??? Et pour le métier de traductrice... Hum, j'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est payé cher, non?? lol!! Merci énormément!! Je te jure, j'avais les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai lu ton message! (Je dois être trop émotive lol!) Merci encore!!  
  
|ss|s: Merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a fait plaisir!!  
  
Isyméa: lolol!! T'as raison, elles sont vraiment presque toutes comme ça... Moi je suis en train de mourir d'impatience pour avoir le chapitre 46... C'est vraiment cruel, non??? lol Merci beaucoup!! Gros bisoux!!  
  
Juliepotter: J'ai essayé de ne pas vous faire patienter trop, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer hier soir, et là je viens de me lever!! (Peut- être que tes heures sont bizarres si tu habites en France!lol) Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Black Moon: Hé! Contente que tu sois toujours avec nous! lol!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Sarah: Je suis contente que tu nous aies rejoint!! Tu n'as pas fini de me supplier, toutes les fins sont comme ça!! lol!! Et ça fait depuis plusieurs chapitres que je n'ai pas fait de chantage!! Et ce n'est pas vraiment le nombre de reviews qui m'importe, c'est de savoir qu'il y a du monde qui aime ma traduction, et qu'ils continuent de lire!! Merci pour la longue review!! J'adore en recevoir des comme ça!! Merci encore!!  
  
Gene: S'il me reste des chapitres à traduire?!?! Il m'en reste plus de 24 (!!) et l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée!! Merci pour la review!!  
  
Yoann: Merci beaucoup!! Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps pour la suite... lol!! Merci encore!!  
  
Merci beaucoup tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	22. Il l'a tué

Et un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui! Ouf, j'ai appris que je travaille toute la journée demain, alors j'essaie de me rattraper maintenant! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
22 Il l'a tué  
  
Quand l'homme entra, la plupart des enseignants levèrent leurs baguettes de nouveau, mais l'homme enleva rapidement son masque, révélant un mince visage pâle au yeux noirs foncés. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour évaluer la situation, ignorant complètement les baguettes pointées sur lui. Ryan et lui échangèrent un regard haineux, mais l'étranger fixa alors Harry dans les yeux. Dumbledore regarda intensément l'homme, sa première réaction aurait été de le stupéfier, mais le fait que Harry n'avait pas bougé semblait lui être suffisant pour savoir que cet homme n'était pas un danger. Il se demanda brièvement quand il avait commencé à faire autant confiance à Harry.  
  
" Le Prince des Ténèbres n'est pas content, Harry, il a découvert que tu es ici et il était de très mauvaise humeur quand je suis parti. " Le Prince des Ténèbres était le nom que Lucius Malefoy s'était donné après la chute de Voldemort. À ces mots, Harry eut un grand sourire.  
  
" Je suis tellement désolé de l'avoir troublé. "  
  
" Je suis certain que tu l'es, néanmoins, il prépare une attaque massive à l'école. C'était prévu pour Halloween, mais ta présence l'a forcé à changer ses plans, ce sera probablement déplacé pour Noël ou encore plus tard. Il essaie d'avoir les détraqueurs à ses côtés puisqu'ils ne sont pas encore avec Voldemort. " Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien, il était plus qu'habitué à ce genre de comportement et il savait le seigneur des ténèbres aimait bien lancer des attaques pendant les jours festifs. Les yeux de l'étranger devinrent concentrés, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur Harry. " Le Prince des Ténèbres m'appelle, il faut que j'y aille, je vous garde au courant. " Harry acquiesça, et regarda l'homme qui quittait la Salle.  
  
Dumbledore continua à regarder la porte pour quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Harry s'effondrer dans une chaise, un air fatigué couvrant ses traits. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, et se retrouva une fois de plus avec le control de la situation. Le directeur se tourna vers les professeurs.  
  
" Emmenez les élèves dans leurs dortoirs s'il vous plait. " Les enseignants acquiescèrent, puis commencèrent à rassembler les étudiants près des grandes portes, mentionnant aux plus vieux de les suivre. Dumbledore regarda Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient toujours au côté de James et Lily, ils regardaient Harry, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il leur dise quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et de voir ce que Harry fit, mais la réaction des deux adolescents fut immédiate. Il suivirent les maraudeurs et Lily hors de la Salle dès qu'ils eurent commencé à bouger. Le directeur aurait aimé que Ron et Hermione reste puisqu'ils semblaient savoir ce qui se passait, mais il eut l'impression qu'ils n'obéiraient pas si Harry n'approuvait pas, et c'était évident que le garçon voulait qu'ils aillent dans leurs chambres. Finalement, quand tous les étudiants furent partis, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry qui était encore assis dans une chaise près de lui.  
  
" Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans mon bureau? " L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, puis il acquiesça, se levant lentement et s'appuyant sur Ryan qui fut à ses côtés en un instant. Dumbledore marmonna un sortilège de lévitation et laissa les mangemorts suspendus dans les airs derrière lui, avec Daniel et Ethan les suivant. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, et entrèrent. McGonagall était déjà là avec Flitwick et Danielle. Tout le monde prit place en face de Dumbledore et attendirent que les autres professeurs arrivent. Quand cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé là et que Dumbledore allait commencer à parler, un faible frappement les interrompu une fois de plus, et Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Ils firent un signe de tête à Harry, puis s'assirent de chaque côté de lui. Dumbledore les regarda, curieux, mais décida de continuer.  
  
" Très bien, commençons pas le commencement. Danielle, as-tu un peu de veritasérum avec toi?  
  
" Tenez monsieur le directeur. " Le vieux sorcier la remercia, puis il attacha Wormtail sur une chaise. Il marcha vers lui, et lui donna un peu de potion. Harry sentit Ron et Hermione pâlir et devenir tendus à côté de lui, ils lui lancèrent tous les deux des regards inquiets, ils savaient aussi bien que lui que s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose, tous leurs secrets seraient découverts. Les pensées de Harry défilaient à toute vitesse, il ne réussissait pas à penser à quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire sans leur attirer trop d'attention. Du coin de l'oeil, il regarda Ryan et vit que l'homme regardait sans aucune expression comment Dumbledore ranimait Wormtail, prêt à commencer l'interrogatoire, et il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il s'accota dans sa chaise en poussant un soupir, puis regarda Dumbledore qui avait commencé à parler.  
  
" Êtes-vous réveillé? " Dans une voix hébétée, Wormtail répondit à sa question.  
  
" Oui. " Tout le monde écoutait maintenant intensément.  
  
" Quel est votre nom? " Harry se tendit sur sa chaise. Leurs secrets s'en allaient, il souhaita que le directeur avait prévu quelque chose au cas où des choses comme ça arriveraient, sinon ils pouvaient être sûr qu'ils détruiraient le futur.  
  
" Peter Pettigrow, habituellement appelé Wormtail. " Un sursaut audible pouvait être entendu autour de la pièce, la plupart des professeurs regardaient l'homme devant eux avec incrédulité.  
  
" Comment est-ce possible? Peter Pettigrow est dans sa chambre et il n'a que quinze ans. "  
  
" Je viens du futur, d'environ vingt-cinq dans le futur. " Plus de sursauts remplirent la salle, pendant que les enseignant se regardaient, confus. Dumbledore leva les yeux vers Hermione et Ron qui avaient un air résigné sur leurs visages, il regarda ensuite Ethan qui regardait par le fenêtre. Son regard voyagea vers Daniel et Ryan qui avaient les yeux toujours fixés sur l'homme, une haine profonde encadrant leurs traits, puis finalement, il regarda Harry qui lui retourna son regard fermement. Maintenant tout avait plus de sens, mais il avait encore plusieurs questions, alors il se retourna vers l'homme.  
  
" Alors vous êtes devenu un mangemort? Vous travaillez pour Voldemort? " Il était extrêmement surpris par ces nouvelles, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'un des maraudeurs puisse devenir mangemort.  
  
" Oui, je suis un mangemort, mais je ne travaille plus pour Vous-Savez-Qui. " Dumbledore souleva un sourcil, quelque peu confus, un mangemort qui ne travaillait pas pour Voldemort? C'était une pensée confondante.  
  
" Pourquoi pas? " L'homme bougea son regard, puis le fixa sur Harry. Dumbledore le suivit, puis vit que le garçon souriait légèrement. La voix de Wormtail résonna alors dans toute la pièce.  
  
" Parce que ce gamin l'a tué. "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Et voilà! Un autre chapitre!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Juliepotter: Je suis contente que tu viennes toi aussi du Québec!! Un énorme merci pour les beaux compliments!! Il faut que je fasse de gros efforts pour ne pas me surestimer avec tout ça!! lol!! Merci encore!!  
  
Isyméa: Hé oui! Ta prédiction était bonne!! Merci pour les merveilleux compliments... C'est vraiment impressionnant! lol! Merci encore!! J'adore tes reviews!! Elles me font sourire à chaque fois!  
  
Moi: Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes tant, mais l'histoire est tellement bonne, que même si je ne traduisais pas vraiment bien, elle serait bonne quand même!! lol! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Safira le lune: Je te remercie pour le deux reviews!! Et tu vas voir, Harry n'est jamais vraiment assez en forme pour monter sur un balai! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Karelle: Merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!! Et pour les reviews anonymes... moi ça ne me dérange pas, pourquoi est-ce que juste parce que quelqu'un n'écrit pas de fic ne pourrait pas me laisser de messages?? Mais souvent c'est parce que le monde oublie de l'enlever cette option là. En tout cas, je te remercie encore!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	23. Présentations

Wow! Un troisième chapitre aujourd'hui!!! Mais comme je vous l'ais déjà dit, demain je travaille, alors je vais essayer d'en mettre un autre chapitre demain soir, mais je ne promets rien! Bon, Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
23 Présentations  
  
Le bureau de Dumbledore devint silencieux après les mots de Wormtail. Tous les professeurs regardaient maintenant douteusement Harry, ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'un garçon âgé de quinze ans aurait pu faire ce que personne d'autre n'avait pu, pourtant, s'ils repensaient à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis que le garçon était venu au château, la possibilité qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait plus aussi impossible. Le directeur se tourna pour regarder Harry qui observait toujours calmement Wormtail. Quand le garçon sentit son regard, il le regarda avec ses mystérieux yeux verts, et il sut que ce que le mangemort avait dit était vrai. Il stupéfixa de nouveau le mangemort en soupirant, sachant qu'il serait probablement mieux pour eux de questionner Harry puisque la plupart du futur avait déjà été révélé.  
  
" Harry. " Le garçon le regarda intensément, et Dumbledore sentit Ryan, Daniel, Ethan, Hermione et Ron l'observer avec un air d'attente.  
  
" Oui, monsieur le directeur? " Sa voix était sans émotion.  
  
" Vos amis et vous venez du futur, non? " Le garçon acquiesça.  
  
" Oui, monsieur. "  
  
" Puisque tant de choses ont déjà été révélé, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, je doute que vous êtes venu ici avec vos vrai noms. Je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. " Harry sembla pensif pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. Il regarda alors derrière lui, et fit signe à Ryan de commencer. Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent en un grand, et malicieux sourire, et il fit une révérence feinte à Dumbledore.  
  
" Directeur, mon nom est Sirius Black, membre des infâmes maraudeurs et lui " Il montra Daniel " est mon partenaire en crime, Remus Lupin. " Les trois adolescents levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis regardèrent autour d'eux. La plupart portaient des airs stupéfaits, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça. McGonagall mit sa tête dans ses mains, puis demanda à voix haute.  
  
" Comment diable est-ce que Sirius Black est devenu professeur? Je peux comprendre pour Remus, mais Sirius? " Les personnes du futur éclatèrent de rires pendant que Sirius essayait d'avoir l'air offensé.  
  
" Hey! Je suis peiné, ne pensez-vous pas que je fais un professeur merveilleux? " McGonagall leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression qui disait clairement 'non', et Sirius joignit finalement ses amis dans leurs rires et il rassura son ancienne enseignante. " Relax, professeur, je ne suis pas réellement un enseignant, je n'avais besoin que d'une façon pour être dans le château. " La plupart des professeurs soupirèrent de soulagement, faisant rire encore plus fort les voyageurs. Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient joyeusement quand il déplaça son regard vers Ethan. Prenant son tour, il se redressa, puis sourit un peu nerveusement à son ancien directeur.  
  
" Mon nom est Charlie Weasley, j'ai gradué de Poudlard il y a plusieurs années. J'étais un Griffondor et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, j'ai joué comme attrapeur. Maintenant, je travaille habituellement avec les dragons en Roumanie. " Dumbledore lui sourit.  
  
" Enchanté de vous rencontrer Charlie, êtes-vous apparenté à Molly et Arthur Weasley? " La tête rousse acquiesça.  
  
" Oui monsieur, ce sont mes parents. "  
  
" Je comprends, j'ai entendu parlé de vous par votre frère Bill, il a commencé cette année. " Charlie acquiesça, il avait déjà vu son frère dans les alentours. Dumbledore regarda les trois adolescents qui étaient assis calmement dans leurs chaises comme s'ils étaient là depuis beaucoup de temps.  
  
" Je suppose que vous avez tous les trois été à Poudlard? " Ils approuvèrent tous, de grands sourires sur leurs visages. " Quelle maison, si je peux demander? "  
  
" Griffondor, bien sûr. " Dumbledore eut un petit rire.  
  
" Alors, pourriez-vous vous présenter? " Ils se regardèrent et Hermione décida de commencer.  
  
" Mon nom est Hermione Granger, je venais de finir ma cinquième année à Poudlard quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai obtenu seize BUSES et je suis préfète pour notre maison.  
  
" C'est vraiment impressionnant Miss Granger. " Hermione rougit sous les compliments du directeur. " Rien d'autre? " Hermione secouait la tête quand Ron plaça un commentaire.  
  
" Elle est notre génie résidentiel, si vous avez besoin de savoir quelque chose, allez juste lui demander. " McGonagall sourit légèrement de sa place.  
  
" Je ne crois pas que vous êtes celui qui devrait dire ça, vous êtes plutôt intelligent vous-même. " Ron écarta le compliment et dit.  
  
" C'est seulement sa mauvaise influence. "  
  
" Hey! " Hermione le frappa derrière la tête faisant rire les adultes. Ron se frotta la tête, puis se tourna pour faire face à Dumbledore.  
  
" En tout cas, je suis Ronald Weasley, mais appelez-moi Ron. "  
  
" Vous êtes le troisième enfant d'Arthur et Molly? "  
  
" Euh, plus le sixième. " Il partit alors à rire en voyant le visage surpris du vieil homme.  
  
" Sixième? Ils ont eu six enfants? " Charlie secoua la tête.  
  
" Actuellement sept, Ron et moi avons aussi une jeune soeur. " La plupart des professeurs semblaient stupéfaits par les nouvelles, mais Dumbledore se ressaisit rapidement, après tout ce qui était arrivé dans les dernières heures, ça ne semblait pas aussi surprenant que ça aurais dû l'être.  
  
" Bien Ron, rien d'autre que vous voulez nous dire? "  
  
" Oh, je suis le gardien des Griffondor. "  
  
" Pendant combien de temps avez-vous été dans l'équipe? "  
  
" C'était ma première année. " Dumbledore acquiesça, puis déplaça son regard vers Harry qui était resté silencieux tout le temps.  
  
" Et bien Harry, je crois que c'est ton tour. " Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, mais se redressa un peu.  
  
" Mon nom est Harry Potter. " Plusieurs sursautèrent, mais Dumbledore n'eut pas l'air très surpris, il s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça depuis qu'il avait su qu'ils venaient du futur que Sirius et Remus étaient là. (Nd/a: Je parle de ceux du futur.)  
  
" Tu es l'enfant de James Potter, non? " Harry acquiesça.  
  
" Oui. James Potter est mon père et Lily Evans est ma mère. " Dumbledore eut l'air triste pendant un moment.  
  
" Ils sont morts. " Harry acquiesça gravement, mais changea rapidement de sujet, il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore lui demande exactement comment ils étaient morts, c'était déjà mauvais qu'il sache que Wormtail les avait trahis.  
  
" Comme je le disais, je suis Harry Potter et je suis un préfet pour ma maison, Griffondor. Je suis aussi l'attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. " Les yeux de Dumbledore commencèrent à scintiller de nouveau.  
  
" Depuis quand as-tu été dans l'équipe? Si tu ressembles à James, ça dû être depuis ta seconde année. " Ron grogna au côté de Harry.  
  
" Actuellement, ce garçon prodige s'est débrouillé pour entrer dans l'équipe dans sa première année, il était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un centenaire, et a seulement perdu une seule partie, et c'était parce que des détraqueurs étaient arrivés. " La voix indignée de McGonagall résonna à travers la pièce.  
  
" C'est contre les règles! Un premier année ne peut pas entrer dans l'équipe. " Les adolescents rirent une fois de plus, et Harry la regarda, souriant.  
  
" Hey, vous avez été celle qui m'a emmené voir le capitaine quand je ne savais même pas ce que le Quidditch était. " En entendant ces mots, Minerva rougit, et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Dumbledore rit avec les autres avant de demander.  
  
" Rien d'autre? " Harry regarda le directeur avec un peu d'appréhension, il savait ce que le vieil homme voulait savoir, mais ne savait pas s'il voulait lui dire. Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis ne se dérangèrent pas pour lui dire.  
  
" Certainement qu'il y a plus, Harry a fait plusieurs choses qui sont connus à travers le monde des sorciers. Il est le gagnant du dernier tournoi de Trois Sorciers. "  
  
" Hermione! " Mais Ron commença alors à parler.  
  
" Et il est le Survivant, tout le monde le connaît, il est le sorcier le plus connu avec vous. " Il laissa Hermione continuer.  
  
" Et le plus important de tout, il est le vainqueur contre Voldemort. " Dumbledore secoua la tête de nouveau à cette information, c'était encore difficile à croire.  
  
" Un garçon de quinze ans a vaincu Voldemort, incroyable. " Harry rougit, puis s'enfonça de nouveau dans sa chaise.  
  
" Oui, bien, c'était pas une grosse affaire. " Ses amis rirent.  
  
" Honnêtement Harry, tu t'es battu contre Voldemort tant de fois, tu n'apprécie plus tes duels avec lui? " Harry sembla légèrement agacé.  
  
" Bien sûr que non, stupide bâtard qu'il était. Pourrions-nous arrêter de parler de lui, nous avons d'autres problèmes maintenant. " Le visage de Dumbledore devint sérieux.  
  
" Si Voldemort n'est pas notre problème, qui est-ce? " Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu répondre, un faible frappement résonna à travers la pièce.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Voilà!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!! Et tu l'as déjà ce nouveau chapitre! Je vais essayer d'en mettre un nouveau demain soir aussi.  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!!  
  
Cindell: Tiens, une nouvelle!! Merci beaucoup pour ton beau message!! J'en suis très touchée!! Et bien sûr que je continus à la traduire!! Je suis très attachée à cette histoire!! lol!! Merci encore!!  
  
Juliepotter: Merci beaucoup! Ça m'a vraiment touchée ce que tu m'as dit!! Je t'en remercie énormément!  
  
Isyméa: lolol!!! Tu n'as vraiment pas fini, parce que c'est vraiment 'toujours' comme ça!!! Et si tu veux voir la suite, tu serais mieux de rester en vie!! lol!! Et puis, là comment veux-tu que je résiste?? T'as vu l'air que tu m'as fait?!?!? lol! Merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore!!  
  
|ss|s: Merci beaucoup!!! Et j'essaie vraiment de ne pas m'enfler la tête, même si ça devient de plus en plus difficile avec tous les beaux compliments que je reçois! lol! Merci!!  
  
Cho Chang: Je crois que je vais vraiment commencer à y penser pour le métier de traductrice!! lol!! Moi, avec mes reviews que j'adore, j'ai sois les larmes aux yeux, ou j'ai un grand sourire béat!! lol!! Oh, et pour la rentrée, bien sûr que je vais continuer! Mais comme les études passent avant tout, je n'aurai plus du tout le même rythme malheureusement... En tout cas je te remercie infiniment et je t'envoie des bisoux!!  
  
Yoann: Ah! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Cain: lol!!! Vraiment drôle!! Et ce suspense 'insoutenable' continue à chaque chapitre!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Safira la lune: Les fins se terminent toutes comme ça, tu peux me croire!! Merci beaucoup pour le message!!!  
  
Sophie Black: Oui je sais, j'en suis vraiment étonnée!! C'est incroyable, j'en suis tellement heureuse!! Et oui, je l'ai lu le chapitre 45... Non mais, il n'a pas le droit de le finir comme ça!! Moi aussi j'ai détesté Severus quand il a fait ça, tsé Sirius avait tellement de peine! Et on va voir s'il est trop tard quand on va savoir avec Harry où il se trouve! Je meurs vraiment d'impatience en ce moment, surtout que Polaris m'a dit qu'il travaillait sur 'Fate' en ce moment!! En tout cas, je te remercie!!!!  
  
Caheen: Cool! Encore une nouvelle!! lol!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes!! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir envoyer un message!!  
  
Je vous adore tous!!! Vous êtes des amours!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	24. Passé et Futur confondu

Hey! J'ai réussi à vous traduire un chapitre aujourd'hui!! Je suis vraiment contente!! J'espère que vous l'êtes vous aussi!!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
24 Passé et Futur confondu  
  
Le directeur regarda autour de lui, se demandant qui pourrait bien être derrière la porte, puis il remarqua que personne ne semblait ne le savoir, alors il cria.  
  
" Entrez. "  
  
La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un plus vieux Dumbledore, accompagné par un autre sorcier et une autre sorcière. Le vieil homme s'avança à grandes enjambées dans la pièce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Les trois adolescents se levèrent rapidement, quoique Harry chancela, se remettanr rapidement en équilibre en se tenant à sa chaise. ( Nd/a: J'utiliserai Dumbledore pour le sorcier du futur, et directeur pour celui du passé.)  
  
" Professeur Dumbledore! "  
  
" J'espère que je n'interromps rien. " Dumbledore regarda de nouveau tout autour de lui, faisant un signe de tête vers Ryan, Daniel et Ethan, puis il observa les professeurs du passé. Il pointa les deux personnes se tenant derrière lui. " Au cas où vous ne les auriez pas reconnus, ce sont la Directrice Adjointe Minerva McGonagall et Arthur Weasley. " Les deux firent un signe de tête aux gens de la pièce, puis le directeur se dirigea vers Harry et prit le garçon dans ses bras, lui donnant une grosse étreinte.  
  
" Comment te sens-tu, mon enfant? " Harry sourit légèrement et enfoui sa tête dans la robe de Dumbledore, lui retournant sa chaude étreinte.  
  
" Je me sens bien monsieur. " Dumbledore posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, et le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. " Tu sembles épuisé Harry, as-tu eu assez de repos? "  
  
Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit au vieil homme. " J'ai passé presque une semaine au lit, Sirius et Madame Pomfresh ont insisté. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, mais il semblait toujours inquiet. Pendant qu'il parlait avec Harry, Minerva s'était déplacée pour parler avec Ryan et Daniel, pendant qu'Arthur parlait maintenant avec ses garçons et Hermione. Dumbledore se déplaça légèrement et permit à Harry se s'appuyer contre lui, son bras posé confortablement autour des épaules du jeune adolescent. Son regard voyagea alors vers le mangemort stupéfié, son sourire disparaissant de son visage.  
  
" Je vois que vous avez finalement attrapé Pettigrow, Harry. " L'attention de la pièce était centré sur lui, et Dumbledore se tourna vers Ryan et Daniel. " Je suis réellement surpris de le voir encore en vie. Je croyais que vous l'auriez tué tous les deux à l'heure qu'il est. " Les deux hommes rougirent quelque peu, et baissèrent la tête. Finalement, Remus parla.  
  
" Nous allions le faire, Albus, mais Harry nous a pris nos baguettes.  
  
Dumbledore rit doucement, puis ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. " Tu les connais trop bien, Harry. "  
  
Harry haussa les épaules, puis enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans les côtes de l'homme. Ryan les regarda tous les deux avec un faible sourire.  
  
" À propos, Harry, est-ce que nous allons bientôt ravoir nos baguettes? "  
  
Le garçon rit, sortit les baguettes de sa poche et les lança à ses tuteurs. " Voilà, contents? "  
  
Les deux hommes se renfrognèrent pour le jeu, puis mirent leurs baguettes dans leurs poches. Le directeur avait regardé tout ça avec amusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se concentre sur Dumbledore.  
  
" Excusez-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous ici? "  
  
Dumbledore sourit doucement à sa personne du passé. " Je viens juste de recevoir la lettre de Harry, et nous sommes venons chercher les mangemorts, ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, ils appartiennent à notre temps. Et nous voulions jeter un coup d'oeil sur nos amis. "  
  
Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis il se tourna vers Ryan. " Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà vu Severus? "  
  
Ryan se renfrogna, mais acquiesça. " Il est venu plus tôt, juste après la bataille, Malefoy sait déjà à propos de nous, et il n'en est pas content. Severus nous a dits qu'ils attaqueraient vers Noël. "  
  
Dumbledore sembla pensif, puis acquiesça. " Je vois, je vais parler à Fudge, voir si je peux avoir l'aide de quelques Aurors. "  
  
Harry recula un peu, puis regarda son mentor, inquiet.  
  
" Mais, monsieur, si Fudge découvre que vous avez joué avec le passé en nous envoyant ici, il sera probablement fâché et pourrait vous donner du trouble. "  
  
Dumbledore fit un faible sourire au garçon, puis le serra un peu dans ses bras. " Chut mon enfant, ne t'inquiète pas pour le Ministère, je sais comment m'arranger avec. S'il me donne des problèmes, je peux envoyer d'autres élèves ou d'autres professeurs. " Son sourire s'élargit alors. " Je suis certain que les jumeaux Weasley adoreraient revenir ici. " La Minerva plus âgée releva brusquement la tête, et le regarda, terrifiée.  
  
" Albus! Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, les jumeaux sont presque pires que les maraudeurs, Poudlard ne survivrait pas avec eux tous en même temps. "  
  
Dumbledore rit doucement.  
  
" Minerva, je suis certain que Harry, Ron et Hermione pourraient s'arranger pour que les jumeaux se comportent bien. " Remus grogna derrière lui, obligeant Dumbledore à le regarder, les sourcils soulevés.  
  
" Je ne veux pas vous offenser Albus, mais vous n'avez pas vu ces trois-là faire tourner en couleur tout le monde présent dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner, et nous avons été obligés de rester comme ça pendant des heures! "  
  
Les trois adolescents rougirent un peu sous le regard de leur professeur pendant que Dumbledore les regardaient, ses yeux étincelants, et ne semblant pas très surpris. " Et puis-je demander pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Vous ne faites habituellement pas de blagues massives, sauf sur les Serpentards. " Harry se tendit légèrement dans les bras de Dumbledore et ne releva pas les yeux.  
  
" Nous avions un genre de pari avec Fred et George. "  
  
Dumbledore partit à rire.  
  
" Je suis certain que je ne veux pas savoir sur quoi était le pari, mais voyant qu'ils peuvent vous influencer autant, ce serait peut-être mieux pour Poudlard s'ils restaient dans le futur. " Minerva soupira de soulagement, faisant rire les gens du futur. " Bien, nous allons voir ce que nous ferons, si quiconque revient, je vous avertirai auparavant. " Tout le monde acquiesça vers Dumbledore.  
  
Les yeux du vieil homme se posèrent sur le Choixpeau, et il sourit.  
  
" Dites-moi les enfants, comment était la répartition? " Les trois adolescents levèrent les yeux vers lui, légèrement confus, puis Hermione lui répondit.  
  
" C'était correct, pourquoi? "  
  
" Oh, rien, je me suis toujours demandé si le Choixpeau resterait sur sa décision si nous répartissions les élèves de nouveau. " Les enfants rirent un peu, et Ron fut celui qui parla cette fois-ci.  
  
" Et bien, non, le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Poufsouffle. "  
  
" Et il voulait me mettre à Serdaigle, honnêtement! " Dumbledore leur sourit, et regarda le dernier adolescent. Sentant son regard, Harry leva les yeux et lui sourit.  
  
" Il ne pouvait décider où me mettre, le chapeau a dit que je pourrais aller dans les quatre maisons. " Dumbledore acquiesça, un regard pensif remplaçant son sourire.  
  
" C'est curieux, oh et puis, ça ne dérange pas, êtes-vous toujours à Griffondor? " Les trois acquiescèrent, de grands sourires sur leurs visages.  
  
" Oui, quoique nous avons eu à le menacer quelque peu pour qu'il nous y mette. Je crois qu'il était plutôt frustré. " Avant que le vieux sorcier ait pu répliquer à la phrase de Harry, Minerva l'interrompu.  
  
" Albus, nous sortons du sujet. Il faut qu'on leur dise ce qui se passe, et les enfants devraient aller à leurs salles communes, ils semblent épuisés. "  
  
Ron et Hermione protestèrent avec force. Harry ne dit rien, il s'appuya seulement plus dans les bras de Dumbledore, déposant sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'autre chose, il se sentait soudainement extrêmement fatigué, et était content de laisser la charge à son mentor.  
  
Dumbledore regarda l'enfant, inquiet, tenant doucement son corps frêle contre lui, puis il envoya un regard inquiet à Ryan. Le jeune homme semblait préoccupé et fatigué, ça avait aussi été une dure semaine pour lui.  
  
Se tournant vers Minerva, Dumbledore lui donna ses instructions.  
  
" Minerva, va avec Ron et Hermione à la tour des Griffondor, assure-toi qu'ils y vont. Et vous allez dormir tous les deux, ok? "  
  
Les deux adolescents firent la moue, mais suivirent leur professeur quand elle sortit du bureau.  
  
" Arthur, toi, Sirius, Remus et Charlie expliquez à tout le monde ce qui se passe. Je vais emmener Harry à sa chambre. Je veux lui parler un instant. " Sans attendre une réponse, il quitta la pièce, Harry marchant à ses côtés.  
  
Les corridors étaient silencieux, tous les étudiants étaient dans leurs salles communes, et même les fantômes n'arpentaient pas les corridors. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Dumbledore se retrouva à supporter de plus en plus le poids du garçon, et il se demanda comment Harry se tenait réellement debout. Il prirent dix minutes à se rendre à la chambre et Dumbledore entra doucement avec Harry dans la pièce chaude.  
  
" Va mettre ton pyjamas et va au lit, Harry. "  
  
Le garçon acquiesça et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Dix minutes plus tard, quand il s'était étendu, Dumbledore entra, puis s'assit à côté de lui, juste comme il l'avait fait si souvent depuis la chute de Voldemort.  
  
Le vieil homme l'observa avec soin, puis lui demanda. " Comment te sens-tu, Harry? Et cette fois-ci la vérité, s'il te plait. " Harry soupira un peu, puis le regarda.  
  
" Je me sens épuisé, mais je me sens toujours comme ça de toute façon, je commence à détester cela. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça sérieusement et le regarda. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête. " Harry, tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire semblant devant moi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu agisses comme un chef, tu peux être toi-même, je ne penserai rien de moins de toi à cause de cela. "  
  
Harry soupira, puis se recroquevilla contre Dumbledore. " Je suis si las d'être épuisé, comment puis-je protéger mes parents si je peux difficilement me protéger? Si Ron n'avait pas été là pour m'avertir pour Wormtail, il aurait pu facilement me tuer. Et je souhaiterais tant pouvoir laisser Sirius et Remus tuer le rat et ne plus en entendre parler, pourquoi dois-je être celui qui les arrête, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas le faire par eux-mêmes? "  
  
Dumbledore soupira tristement, et ébouriffa doucement sa tête.  
  
" Je ne sais pas Harry, je crois qu'ils haïssent simplement trop pour pouvoir penser rationnellement. " Il resta silencieux pour un moment, puis dit doucement, " Peut-être devrais-tu revenir au futur pour un moment. "  
  
Harry essaya de se redresser, mais les mains de Dumbledore le repoussa doucement dans les oreillers. " Chut, mon enfant, tu sais que je veux seulement le meilleur pour toi et je suis très inquiet que tu ne pourras pas avoir la paix que tu as besoin pour récupérer totalement ici. Même si la grosse attaque est à Noël, les mangemorts vont attaquer régulièrement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et tu sais aussi que tu en seras impliqué. "  
  
Harry regarda ailleurs, et se recroquevilla légèrement.  
  
" Je sais professeur, mais je veux toujours rester ici, sauf si vous m'ordonner de revenir. " Harry leva les yeux vers le vieux sorcier qui secoua la tête.  
  
" Non, Harry, je ne t'oblige pas. Du moins pas encore. Mais je veux que tu te reposes. Demain tu ne vas pas en classe et tu restes ici te reposer, est- ce bien compris? "  
  
" Oui monsieur, merci de me laisser rester. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, puis se leva. Il mit les couvertures par-dessus Harry.  
  
" Dors, mon enfant, je viendrai te voir la semaine prochaine. " Harry sourit, puis ferma les yeux, un sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité se propageant en lui quand Dumbledore l'embrassa sur le front, puis quitta la pièce.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ah!! Vous êtes tellement fins!!!! Vous avez vu le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez laissé?? Vous pouvez être certains que je l'ai traduit vite ce chapitre!! En 2 heures!! Wow! Je vous adore!! Et je voulais juste vous dire que je ne travaille pas à temps plein... Non mais je n'ai que 14 ans moi!! C'était seulement pour une journée ( Enfin, c'est pour demain après-midi aussi...)  
  
Isyméa: Bon je t'ai déjà répondu par mail!! lol! C'est certain que vais ralentir avec l'école, mais pas avant! Et si tu savais comment tu ne m'embêtes pas!!! Je t'adore vraiment!! Gros bisoux!! Merci infiniment!!  
  
Juliepotter: J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi!! lol! Et je vais même avoir le temps de commencer un autre chapitre! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Sophie Black: Ah! Moi aussi Sirius c'est mon perso préféré!! Mon 'tit Sirius d'amour!! lol!! C'est vrai que Free est excellent et toute triste avec Harry tout mini! Et puis, tu devrais la lire Fate, elle est vraiment excellente! Tes commentaires sont très importants pour moi vu que tu la lus en anglais et que tu l'as compris parfaitement!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!!! Merci énormément!!  
  
Flufy: Merci beaucoup!! Je voulais aussi te remercier pour m'avoir mis dans tes favoris!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!!! Merci encore!!  
  
Yoann: Mais non Yoann! S'ils le disent, ils vont briser le futur!!! Merci pour la review!! C'est vraiment gentil!!  
  
Casey: Moi j'ai ma rentrée le 3 septembre. Et puis, c'est sûr que je n'oublierai pas de traduire! Je me suis attachée à cette fic et je compte bien l'y rester!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Fleur: Bien sûr que je continue!!! Comment pourrais-je résister à mes fans en délire!!! lolol!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Cho Chang: Et oui, j'ai plus de la moitié de fait!! Ouf... Ça fait du bien quand même! lol! Merci beaucoup!!! Bisoux!  
  
(Pas de nom) : Merci beaucoup! Et j'essaie vraiment de ne pas lâcher!!  
  
Wingardium: Merci !! Je ne vais surtout pas lâcher!! Merci encore!!  
  
Safira la lune: Hum, comme tu l'as vu, pas grand chose! lol! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Sarah: Tu vas voir que ce n'est pas si tôt que ça! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'aimes tant!! Si tu savais comment ça me rends heureuse!! Et tu pourrais me dire quelques phrases que j'écris en 'québécois'?? Parce que je fais super attention pour ne pas le faire, mais peut-être que ça m'échappe de temps en temps!! lol! Hum, et en tout? Je n'en ai aucune idée... Je vais probablement écrire à Polaris bientôt, et je lui demanderai! Merci énormément!!  
  
(Pas de nom): Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Ah, s'il vous plait...Écrivez votre nom ou surnom, je déteste avoir à écrire 'pas de nom' lol! Je vous adore!! Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	25. Questions

Comptez-vous chanceux, je me suis levée plus de bonne heure ce matin pour vous traduire ce chapitre avant d'aller travailler cet après-midi!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
25 Questions  
  
Après que Dumbledore ait quitté la pièce, tout le monde resta silencieux. Les professeurs du passé étaient légèrement stupéfaits par la façon dont Harry et Dumbledore se comportaient ensemble, pendant que leurs amis du futur ne semblaient même pas légèrement surpris.  
  
Danielle fut la première à briser le silence. " Excusez-moi. "  
  
Les quatre hommes du futur encore présents dans la pièce se retournèrent vers elle et Remus lui répondit maintenant que Dumbledore et Harry étaient partis. " Oui? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? "  
  
La femme secoua la tête. " Non, pas vraiment. Je me demandais seulement si vous étiez certains que cet homme était Albus. "  
  
Remus échangea un regard confus avec ses amis. " Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi le demandes-tu? "  
  
Danielle rougit un peu, mais elle savait que les autres présents dans la salle étaient aussi curieux qu'elle. " C'est juste que je trouve qu'il se comporte un peu bizarrement. "  
  
" Bizarre dans quel sens? "  
  
" Et bien, il a étreignit Harry, l'a appelé 'mon enfant', et tout ça. Je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore agir de cette façon envers un élève et je ne peux imaginer qu'il a tant changé. "  
  
Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, les hommes rirent et Ryan répondit. " Oui, bien, il agit de cette façon seulement envers Harry, et jamais devant les élèves. Albus a toujours eu un faible pour le garçon, et par les années il est devenu très attaché à lui. Il a été le mentor du garçon depuis sa première année, et son confident après sa quatrième. Ils sont très proches. " Sirius regarda le reste des enseignants et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas compris alors il essaya d'expliquer ce qui avait causé l'intimité entre le directeur et Harry. " Vous comprenez, la vie de Harry n'a jamais été facile. Premièrement il a perdu ses parents très jeune et fut forcé de vivre avec des gens qui le méprisaient, puis il a appris soudainement qu'il était un sorcier, et un sorcier extrêmement célèbre. Il a fallu qu'il combatte Voldemort depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard. Harry est aussi toujours en train de veiller sur les autres, mais a tendance a se négliger. Il avait besoin du support de quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, et le protéger quand il ne le fait pas, et Dumbledore était plus que capable et prêt à lui fournir tout cela. "  
  
Le directeur se rassit dans sa chaise. Il ne connaissait pas bien le garçon, ni toutes les choses qu'il avait dû traverser. Cependant il savait que c'était entièrement possible qu'il ait été prêt à l'aider; il y avait quelque chose en Harry qui le rendait très protecteur envers lui.  
  
Mais il y avait quelques affaires qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas et il se demanda s'il devrait les poser. Finalement, sa curiosité l'emporta et il regarda Ryan. " Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Sirius. Tu es le parrain du garçon. Pourquoi alors s'est-il tourné vers moi et non vers toi? "  
  
Le visage de Sirius se remplit de douleur, puis il lança un regard meurtrier vers Wormtail. " Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être autour de Harry avant sa troisième année, et même à ce moment-là, je pouvais difficilement lui parler. Harry devait avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait être à ses côtés à tout instant, et l'aider quand il en avait le besoin. "  
  
" Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas être là? "  
  
" Je préfère ne pas parler de ça, monsieur. Disons seulement que j'ai plus envers Wormtail que les morts de James et Lily. "  
  
Le directeur acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Daniel. " Et toi, Remus? Tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider? "  
  
L'homme lui lança un regard sans expression, puis dans une voix monotone et résignée, il répondit. " Je suis un loup-garou, souvenez-vous. Le Ministère aurait fait quelque chose de très dur si j'avais essayé de m'approcher du garçon. "  
  
Le directeur fronça des sourcils. " Tu es l'un des meilleurs amis de James, et un sorcier complètement formé, je suis certain que tu aurais pu penser à quelque chose pour garder Harry en sécurité pendant les pleines lunes. "  
  
Remus sourit. " Dites cela à Fudge. "  
  
" Pourquoi aie-je l'impression que vous n'aimez pas notre jeune Ministre? "  
  
Sirius sembla furieux. " Cet idiot est déjà en charge? Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. "  
  
" Padfoot. " La réprimande de Remus ne reçut seulement qu'un regard agacé de Sirius. Arthur répondit rapidement au directeur.  
  
" Personne d'entre nous n'aime notre Ministre, si on peut l'appeler de cette façon. Il ignore le fait que Voldemort ait... " Il s'arrêta brusquement, puis secoua la tête. " Oubliez ça. Ce n'est pas important. "  
  
" Et ma personne du futur ne l'aime pas non plus? "  
  
Remus grogna. " Dumbledore? Il a presque brisé tous les liens entre l'école et le Ministère. La dernière fois que Fudge a fait une visite, il a mis Dumbledore et les professeurs tellement furieux, qu'ils l'ont ensorcelé. Honnêtement, essayer de mettre Harry à Ste-Magouste parce qu'il était instable mentalement. Ce garçon est plus sain que la majorité et cet idiot voulait l'enfermer parce qu'il est jaloux de sa popularité. Je souhaiterais encore d'avoir pu être là. J'ai entendu dire que McGonagall l'a changé en un des Scrouts à Pétard de Hagrid. "  
  
Une voix amusée put être entendue venant de la porte. " Ce n'était pas compliqué, cependant c'était une vue amusante. " Minerva pénétra la pièce, puis s'assit dans la chaise où Ron était avant. " Il l'avait réellement mérité. Honnêtement, combien stupide peux-tu être pour dire à Dumbledore, de toutes les personnes, que Harry est mentalement instable et devrait être enfermé. Même Rogue a ensorcelé l'imbécile, et vous savez comment Harry et lui se détestent. Mais puis-je demander pourquoi nous parlons de cet idiot? "  
  
Remus lui fit un sourire. " Le sujet a dérivé vers lui. Nous commentions le comportement d'Albus autour de Harry. "  
  
Le visage de Minerva s'adoucit. " Je vois, Harry est simplement le petit- fils que Albus n'a jamais eu. " Les quatre hommes acquiescèrent, puis son visage devint soudainement sérieux. " Alors maintenant, nous avons des choses plus sérieuses à discuter. "  
  
En quelques minutes, Minerva avait expliqué pour les mangemorts et ce qu'ils voulaient à leurs doubles du passé.  
  
Quand elle eut terminé, la pièce resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le directeur parle. " Je comprends. Mais pourquoi nous avez-vous envoyé des élèves et des professeurs au lieu d'Aurors? "  
  
Minerva haussa les épaules. " Facile. Les Aurors auraient nécessité que l'on fasse appelle à Fudge et Albus ne veut pas le faire à moins que ce soit obligatoire. De plus, je suis certaine que vous pouvez fournir les Aurors nécessaires de votre propre temps. Ce que nous avions besoin ici, ce sont des gens qui peuvent garder un oeil sur James et Lily, Quoi de mieux que des enseignants et des étudiants pour les surveiller? "  
  
Le directeur acquiesça, mais il était toujours insatisfait. " Ok, alors pourquoi ceux-là en particulier? "  
  
Ryan sourit malicieusement. " Daniel et moi sommes évidents. Nous connaissons Lily et James mieux que quiconque. "  
  
Ethan parla alors pour la première fois. " Et pour moi, j'ai combattu contre Voldemort pendant longtemps. De plus, ma famille a une relation intime avec Harry. Il est le huitième enfant que mes parents n'ont jamais eu. "  
  
" Et les enfants? Est-ce réellement sage d'avoir Harry ici? "  
  
Ryan soupira. " Ça dépend comment tu le vois. Objectivement, c'est très bon de l'avoir ici, il est plus fort que nous tous et sait tout le temps quand quelque chose se passe. Subjectivement, je n'en suis pas si sûr, je ne sais pas réellement qu'est-ce qui va arriver quand nous devrons rentrer. "  
  
" Il n'est pas seulement fort physiquement, Padfoot, il est passé au travers de beaucoup, plus que n'importe qui de son âge ne devrait. Nous n'aurons qu'à espérer qu'il prendra de la même façon laisser James et Lily que tout le reste. "  
  
" Nous verrons, Moony, nous verrons. "  
  
" Vous ne nous avez pas encore dits pour Ron et Hermione. "  
  
Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers le directeur et Minerva lui répondit. " Ils sont les meilleurs amis de Harry, une position qui amène beaucoup de dangers. Nous avons dû leur donner des entraînements spéciaux, signifiant qu'ils sont plus capables de prendre en main ce genre de situations que d'autres sorciers de leurs âges. De plus, ils auraient trouvé une façon de venir ici une fois qu'ils auraient entendu que Harry était dans le trouble, il n'y a aucune façon de séparer ces trois-là. "  
  
À ce moment-là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore entra avec un air extrêmement inquiet.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wingardium: Merci pour les beaux compliments!! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Et le titre en anglais c'est 'Dangers in the past' par 'polaris'. Merci encore!  
  
Isyméa: lol! C'est vrai que les jumeaux en même temps que les maraudeurs... J'ose même pas imaginer!! Merci beaucoup!! Et bien sûr que je ne laisse pas tomber!! Je suis bien trop attachée à cette fic!! Merci encore!! Bisoux!!  
  
Safira la lune: Je suis désolée, mais non, les jumeaux ne viendront pas... En tout cas, merci beaucoup!!  
  
Miss_Black: Non, ils ne l'annoncent pas aux élèves, seulement aux professeurs. Et ils ne diront pas non plus pour Peter, car ils détruiraient le futur. *soupir* Dommage, non? lol! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
  
Juliepotter: Je dois dire que *mon* remède miracle c'est vous autres!! Sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu le courage de traduire l'autre chapitre! Merci énormément!! J'espère que tu as aimé *ton* remède miracle!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!!!  
  
Cho Chang: lol! Je dois te dire que je n'ai aucun secret... *soupir* Dommage, j'aurais pu faire de l'argent avec sinon! lol! C'est comme, comment dirais-je, naturel pour moi... Bizarre, non? Et pour la review, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais, j'ai eu un gros boost d'inspiration!!lol! Ça doit être tes fics qui me font ça!! Merci énormément!! J'apprécie vraiment avoir l'opinion de quelqu'un qui l'a déjà lu en anglais! C'est très important pour moi!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	26. Inquiétudes

Vous allez vraiment me faire rougir avec les beaux compliments que vous me faites!! Et puis, c'est pour ça que je vous aie traduit un autre chapitre ce soir! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
26 Inquiétudes  
  
Sirius devint immédiatement soucieux; il n'aimait pas voir de l'inquiétude dans le vieux visage du directeur. " Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Harry, Albus? "  
  
Le vieil homme soupira, puis s'assit à côté de Minerva. " Je suis inquiet pour lui, Sirius. Il est fatigué, très fatigué, et pas seulement physiquement. La dernière bataille l'a épuisé. Je ne sais plus si c'était une si bonne idée de le laisser venir. "  
  
Sirius secoua tristement la tête. " C'est ce qu'il voulait, Albus, il avait le droit de venir s'il le souhaitait. "  
  
" Je sais, Sirius, je sais. " Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux vers son jeune ami. " J'ai ordonné à Harry de rester au lit demain. Assure-toi qu'il le fait s'il te plait. "  
  
Sirius acquiesça. " Nous le ferons monsieur le directeur. "  
  
Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, puis regarda autour de lui. " Nous reviendrons la semaine prochaine pour vous voir. Si sa condition n'a pas encore améliorée à ce moment-là, je le ramènerai avec moi dans le futur pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses forces. " Avec une arrière pensée, il demanda. " Es-tu d'accord avec ça, Sirius? "  
  
" Bien sûr, mais pourquoi attendez-vous? Pourquoi ne pas l'amener tout de suite? "  
  
" Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait revenir, mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester. De plus, en ce moment, nous avons notre part de problèmes là-bas. Les journalistes continuent de le rechercher. Ils insistent toujours pour l'interviewer. Rita Skeeter nous a donnés beaucoup de problèmes, et si quelqu'un découvre que Harry est à Poudlard, il n'aura pas un seul moment de paix. "  
  
Ethan avait écouté intensément, et fronçait les sourcils. " Elle a brisé sa promesse envers Hermione alors? "  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Dumbledore fronçait légèrement les sourcils. " De quoi parles-tu, Charlie? "  
  
" Et bien, l'été passé, j'ai entendu les trois enfants parler d'elle. Je n'ai pas entendu de quoi il était question, j'ai juste saisi la partie où Hermione a dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose sur Skeeter et qu'elle avait fait un marché avec elle pour qu'elle ne puisse plus écrire de faussetés, le faisant, Hermione ne répandrait pas son secret. "  
  
Minerva grogna doucement. " Et bien, elle a certainement brisé sa promesse. Sais-tu ce que Hermione avait contre elle? Peut-être pourrions-nous l'utiliser pour la garder tranquille. "  
  
Charlie secoua la tête. " Désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas entendu, et quand je leur ai demandé, ils ont refusé de me le dire. Mais je vais le redemander à l'un d'eux. Peut-être que maintenant que Skeeter a brisé sa promesse, ils voudront bien me le dire. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça. " Oui, fais-le, s'il te plait. " Il se tourna vers les deux mangemorts qui étaient restés inconscients tout ce temps, puis leur lança un sort de lévitation. Il se tourna alors vers Arthur et Minerva qui se levèrent à leur tour. " Nous devrions partir maintenant. " Le vieil homme se tourna vers les autres qui avaient écouté silencieusement. " S'il vous plait, faites confiance en notre monde. Ils sont très qualifiés et ils feront de leur mieux pour vous garder en sécurité. "  
  
Les professeurs acquiescèrent en accord, et avec un dernier signe de tête en direction des gens du futur, Dumbledore sortit de la pièce, suivi par Minerva, Arthur, et les deux mangemorts volant derrière lui.  
  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière les enseignants, Sirius soupira, puis regarda autour de lui. La plupart des personnes étaient perdues dans leurs pensées et il s'aperçut qu'ils ne poseraient plus de questions ce soir, alors il se tourna vers Daniel et lui fit signe. " Allons-y, Daniel, je veux aller voir Harry. "  
  
Remus acquiesça. " Bien sûr, Ryan. " Le loup-garou se tourna vers les autres. " Nous vous verrons demain. Si vous avez besoin de nous, vous savez où nous trouver. "  
  
Ils dirent 'au revoir' à Ethan, qui avait décidé de rester au cas où quelque chose arriverait, puis quittèrent silencieusement la pièce.  
  
Arrivés dans leurs appartements, Sirius se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte fermée de la chambre de son filleul. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, puis se glissa dans la pièce sombre. Le garçon était recroquevillé dans ses couvertures, un air paisible sur le visage. Sirius resta quelques minutes là, regardant Harry, se demandant ce qui arriverait dès lors. Il se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit Remus entrer. Le loup- garou se plaça à côté de lui et observa lui aussi l'enfant endormi. Puis il leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de Sirius, et déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
  
" Tout ira bien, Padfoot. "  
  
Son meilleur ami soupira, puis frotta ses yeux fatigués. " Je sais, mais c'est dur de le voir toujours autant épuisé. Il semble commencer à aller mieux, puis quelque chose comme ça arrive. Et il a tant changé. Je me sens comme si j'avais perdu l'enfant que je venais de gagner. "  
  
" Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Sirius, c'est toujours Harry. "  
  
" Un Harry beaucoup plus renfermé. "  
  
Remus soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour calmer les peurs de son ami. " Sirius, l'attaque a eu lieu il y a de ça à peine un mois, il n'a pas eu le temps de penser à tout ce qui est arrivé, considérant qu'il a été inconscient la plupart du temps. Tu dois lui laisser tout digérer. Être ici doit probablement rendre tout ça beaucoup plus difficile. "  
  
Sirius secoua la tête avec colère. " Albus aurait dû le ramener avec lui, ça lui aurait donné le temps de se reposer. "  
  
" Albus n'a pas voulu forcer les choses tout de suite, Harry a le droit de décider ce qu'il veut autant que ça ne le blesse pas. "  
  
Sirius grogna, légèrement frustré. " Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne le blesse pas. "  
  
" Je sais, Sirius, mais en ce moment, je crois qu'une colonie de journalistes serait bien pire, et Dumbledore ne peut pas le surveiller en tout temps. Ce serait probablement plus stressant que de rester ici.  
  
Sirius poussa un soupir en signe défaite, puis acquiesça. " Je suppose que tu as raison. Nous ne pourrons que l'aider le plus possible ici. Je suis certain qu'Albus va arriver avec une solution. Il le fait toujours. "  
  
Remus acquiesça, puis regarda à nouveau le garçon étendu dans le lit, inconscient de la conversation murmurée que ses tuteurs venaient d'avoir. " Allons dormir, Sirius. Ça n'aidera pas si nous sommes fatigués demain. "  
  
L'autre homme acquiesça. Il se pencha par-dessus son filleul et donna un doux baiser sur la joue du garçon. " Bonne nuit, petit. "  
  
Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés. Quand Sirius referma la porte, il eut tout juste le temps de voir Echo revenir, et s'installer à côté de Harry.  
  
Le matin suivant, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, encore à moitié endormis. Ils n'avaient pas pu dormir plus, aussi inquiets qu'ils l'étaient pour Harry. Ils marchèrent en silence, entourés de nombreux murmures provenant d'autres élèves. Les plus jeunes étudiants les regardaient avec respect pendant que les plus âgés se déplaçaient pour les laisser passer. Ron dû combattre plusieurs fois l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de leur crier à tous de se comporter normalement. Heureusement, il était plus ou moins habitué à ça grâce à sa longue amitié avec Harry, malgré que normalement c'était son ami aux cheveux noirs qui avait toute l'attention. Hermione, qui marchait à ses côtés, ignora elle aussi les autres. C'était la meilleur chose à faire: juste ignorer tout le monde, et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent combien leur comportement était stupide.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Griffondors, et remarquèrent que Ryan et Daniel étaient déjà à la table des professeurs. Ethan était en conversation avec le professeur Flitwick.  
  
Une voix les sortit tous les deux de leurs pensées. " Hey. "  
  
Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux, puis sourirent. " Salut Sirius, salut James. "  
  
Les deux maraudeurs leur retournèrent leurs sourires et s'assirent en face d'eux. James regarda autour de lui, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. " Où est Harry? "  
  
Hermione sembla immédiatement inquiète. " Nous ne savons pas, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier. "  
  
" Harry ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. " Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent pour faire face à Daniel. " Il était très épuisé de la bataille d'hier, et vous savez que sa santé n'est pas très bonne en ce moment. Ryan a insisté pour qu'il se repose aujourd'hui, et possiblement demain aussi. Ça dépendra de comment il se sent. " Observant les visages inquiets des adolescents, il sourit. " S'il est réveillé plus tard, vous pourrez aller le voir, je suis certain que ça ne dérangera pas Ryan. "  
  
Les quatre amis sourirent, quelque peu rassuré, pendant que Daniel s'en allait.  
  
James semblait excité par le fait de pouvoir parler de nouveau avec lui. " Hey, ce sera tellement cool, je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler beaucoup. Il est un héros maintenant, vous savez, il a sauvé Dumbledore et tout ça. "  
  
Hermione et Ron grognèrent, puis déposèrent leurs têtes dans leurs mains. La tête rousse marmonna. " Oui, nous savons, c'est plutôt normal pour lui. "  
  
Mais aucun des Maraudeurs ne l'entendit, ils discutaient déjà de ce qu'ils voulaient demander à Harry.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Voilà! Je suis pas mal fatiguée en ce moment, alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes!  
  
Sarah: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer deux reviews!! Et puis pour les expressions 'québécoises', je vais essayer de faire attention pour en mettre le moins possible! Et puis pour le 'aller plus vite', je crois qu'on va oublier ça!lol! Je passe déjà la majeur partie de mon temps sur l'ordinateur à traduire, alors... Et merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a fait très plaisir!!  
  
Cho Chang: Plus tu me le dis, plus je commence à y penser sérieusement!! lol!! Et ça me fait plaisir de me lever plus tôt quand je reçois autant de compliments!! lol!! Merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Safira la lune: Ton compliment m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!! C'est dur de dire mieux!! Merci énormément!!!  
  
Cindelle: J'aime beaucoup la comparaison!! Ça me fait plaisir lol!! Et le compliment, wow, merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!!  
  
Wingardium: Moi, j'écris à l'auteure pour lui dire que j'aime beaucoup sa fic et que je me demandais si ça lui ferait plaisir que je la traduise en français. Habituellement, ils disent tout le temps oui! C'est un des plus beaux compliments que tu peux leur faire!! Et bonne chance avec tes traductions!! Et merci beaucoup pour le message!!!  
  
Flufy: Oui, ça l'a plutôt bien été, même si je suis épuisée lol!! Et moi aussi je trouve 'Moony' tout mignon. C'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé en anglais! La même chose avec Padfoot!! Et merci beaucoup pour les encouragements!!  
  
Fleur: Wow! Ça ne pourrait pas être un plus beau compliment!! Parfait? Ouf, t'exagère un peu là!! Je n'irais jamais jusqu'à dire ça!! Mais merci énormément!! Ça m'a fait chaud au coeur!!  
  
Juliepotter: Merci pour la pub lol!! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour le 'parfait' !! Comme je l'ai dit, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!! J'en suis toute émue!! Merci encore!!  
  
Dumbledore: Je ne sais pas quand tu vas le lire, mais merci beaucoup! Ça me fait plaisir que tu la lises même si c'est assez compliqué pour toi de trouver un pc! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Mystick: Merci beaucoup!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies!! Merci encore!!  
  
Hermione359: Merci énormément!! Ça me fait extrêmement chaud au coeur!! Et je suis contente que tu apprécie ma vitesse de traduction!! J'essaie de ne pas trop vous faire attendre!! Merci encore!!  
  
Merci énormément tout le monde!! Vous êtes mes petits anges gardiens!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	27. Réconfortant

Et un nouveau chapitre!! En passant, je vais bientôt écrire un petit mot à Polaris, lui dire comment ça va, etc. Alors, si vous avez des questions ou autres à lui poser, dites-moi le dans les reviews, je lui ferai le message!! Oh, et Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
27 Réconfortant  
  
Sirius entra de nouveau dans la pièce sombre. C'était quelques heures après le dîner, et Harry n'avait même pas encore remué. Il commençait à devenir inquiet. Remus était parti enseigner à l'une de ses classes et l'avait laissé seul pour surveiller le garçon.  
  
Un faible frappement le fit sursauter. " Entrez. "  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra. " Bonjour Ryan. "  
  
" Bonjour monsieur le directeur. "  
  
" J'ai remarqué que Daniel et toi ne vous êtes pas présentés au dîner, et je me demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas. "  
  
Sirius soupira, puis s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Dumbledore prit place en face de lui. " Harry ne s'est pas encore éveillé, et je deviens inquiet. Je savais qu'il était épuisé, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si grave. "  
  
Dumbledore sembla soucieux. " Peut-être devrait-on demander à Madame Pomfresh de le vérifier? "  
  
Sirius acquiesça, puis regarda le directeur marcher vers le feu et appeler l'infirmière. Elle fut là quelques minutes plus tard, sa baguette dans sa main. Sirius conduisit ses deux compagnons vers la chambre de son filleul. Harry était étendu silencieusement dans le grand lit, ses couvertures rouges remontées jusqu'à son menton. Godric était perché sur la tête du lit, endormi, tout comme son maître. Echo et Derek étaient sortis, probablement pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger puisqu'ils étaient restés avec Harry presque toute la nuit. Madame Pomfresh se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés, puis commença à marmonner des sortilèges. Dix minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Sirius et Dumbledore.  
  
" Et bien, d'aussi loin que je puisse le dire, il est plus ou moins bien, seulement épuisé. Il a toujours quelques-uns des effets secondaires du sortilège Doloris sur lui, mais ils diminuent lentement pendant qu'il dort. "  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. " Le Doloris? "  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, puis acquiesça. " Wormtail lui a lancé hier. Il n'a pas semblé avoir plus d'effet que ça, cependant. "  
  
Sirius se maudit intérieurement. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il avait été trop concentré sur le mangemort qu'il avait surveillé, puis sur Wormtail, pour remarquer que son filleul souffrait. Il était aussi légèrement agacé par le comportement de Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon devait toujours mettre sa façade courageuse? C'était très difficile de la percer, et Sirius était certain qu'il s'était fait avoir plus d'une fois. Il secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh. " Que devrions-nous faire? "  
  
L'infirmière lui sourit doucement. " Seulement le laisser dormir. Je crois qu'il va se réveiller demain, mais sinon, appelez-moi. Je vais aussi vous envoyer d'autre potion. Faites-lui boire et gardez-le au lit jusqu'à vendredi. "  
  
Sirius acquiesça. " D'accord, et merci. "  
  
" De rien. On se voit plus tard. "  
  
Elle quitta la pièce et Dumbledore la suivit, rappelant à Sirius que s'il avait besoin de quoique soit, il n'avait qu'à l'appeler. Sirius referma la porte derrière eux, puis se laissa tomber dans une chaise. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre.  
  
Un doux son réveilla Harry. Il pouvait entendre Godric chanter doucement quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant, et il se demanda brièvement combien de temps il avait dormi. Il se sentait trop reposé pour que se soit seulement quelques heures. Étirant ses muscles endoloris, il se redressa. Le Doloris l'avait laissé ankylosé, et plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Se souvenant de sa promesse envers Dumbledore, il se recoucha, sachant que Sirius ferait une crise s'il désobéissait au directeur. Il se tourna sur le côté, puis observa Godric qui chantait toujours. L'oiseau descendit et se posa à côté de lui. Harry caressa ses plumes douces et chaudes, et il se sentait réconforté par sa présence. La douleur qui parcourait son corps le quitta. Un faible son le fit se retourner, et il vit Sirius se tenant près de la porte, portant un air inquiet. En quelques enjambées, son parrain était à ses côtés et l'avait pris dans une forte étreinte.  
  
" Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? "  
  
Harry relaxa dans son étreinte. " Je vais bien, Sirius, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. "  
  
Sirius recula quelque peu, gardant toujours ses bras autour de son filleul, puis le regarda, incrédule. " Tu as dormi pendant presque deux jours et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter? Désolé petit, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. "  
  
Harry rougit légèrement. " Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais dormi si longtemps. "  
  
Sirius secoua la tête, puis un petit sourire apparut finalement sur ses lèvres. " C'est correct, mais je suppose que tu sais ce que ça signifie? "  
  
Harry le regarda avec lassitude. " Cela signifie que je vais rester enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh ou toi me disiez que je peux sortir. "  
  
Sirius acquiesça. " Oui, mais si tu es gentil, je vais te faire un lit dans le salon et tu pourras rester là. "  
  
Harry s'anima immédiatement, puis il regarda son parrain, implorant. " S'il te plait? "  
  
Sirius rit, puis leva les mains. " Ok, ok, tu restes là, et je vais aller préparer le canapé. Puis j'appellerai les elfes de maison pour qu'elles t'apportent quelque chose à manger. "  
  
Harry sourit, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas remarqué combien il avait faim. Sirius revint rapidement et le souleva. Harry pensa protester, mais ne voulu pas prendre de risques. Il ne voulait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre plus longtemps que nécessaire. Après que Sirius l'ait installé, il lui tendit un plateau rempli de nourriture, puis s'assit.  
  
Quand Harry fut à la moitié de son repas, Sirius parla enfin. " Dumbledore m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas retourner dans le futur, même si ce n'est que pour quelques temps. "  
  
Harry déposa sa fourchette, puis baissa les yeux.  
  
" Est-ce parce que tu veux être ici avec tes parents? "  
  
" Et bien, en partie. Je suppose que je suis effrayé qu'il m'envoie... là- bas. "  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. " Là-bas? Où ça, Harry? "  
  
Harry répondit dans une petite voix. " Les Dursley. "  
  
" Oh, Harry, Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ça. "  
  
Harry leva brusquement les yeux. " Pourquoi pas? Tu ne seras pas là et Remus non plus! Dumbledore insiste toujours pour que je reste avec eux. " Àprès un court silence, il parla de nouveau avec une petite voix faible. " Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le prendre avec tout ce qui est arrivé. "  
  
Sirius ne répondit pas, mais il se leva, enleva le plateau de sur les genoux du garçon pour le mettre sur la table. Il souleva alors le garçon de sur le divan comme s'il était un petit enfant et le déposa sur ses genoux, mettant ses bras autour de lui. Harry se recroquevilla plus près, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain.  
  
" Écoute, petit. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles étaient les raisons pour que Dumbledore t'envoie chez ces moldus, mais je sais que c'était en rapport avec Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il est parti, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de raisons pour que tu restes chez tes relatifs si tu ne veux pas. Je suis plutôt certain que Dumbledore voudrait te garder près de lui à Poudlard si tu revenais. "  
  
Harry y pensa pendant un instant, mais il secoua lors la tête. " Je suppose, mais je préfère toujours rester ici avec toi, même si tu es parfois agaçant. "  
  
Sirius rit doucement, puis ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de Harry. " Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux de t'avoir ici, Harry, je suis seulement inquiet que se sera trop pour toi en ce moment, tu es déjà passé au travers de tant de choses. "  
  
Harry se blottit contre la poitrine de Sirius, puis il regarda intensément le feu. " Sirius, je ne suis pas fait en verre, je peux le prendre. "  
  
La réplique de Sirius fut plutôt sèche. " Si tu étais fait de verre, Harry, j'auras tôt fait de te ramasser en petits fragments. "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. " Ce n'est pas drôle. "  
  
Sirius le regarda ardemment. " Non, mais c'est la vérité. "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Voilà! Bon je vais essayer de traduire deux autres chapitres aujourd'hui... J'ai bien dit 'essayer' lol!  
  
Isyméa: T'inquiète pas, je te pardonne! Je sais ce que sais... Je me le suis fait couper plus de 5 fois!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Juliepotter: Oui, une chance qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse lol!! J'espère que tu as aimé ta partie de 'drogue' de la journée!!! Tu devrais en avoir en peu plus dans quelques heures!! Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!!  
  
Wingardium: De rien! J'ai bien hâte de lire tes traductions!! Et merci énormément!!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Safira la lune: Je te remercie infiniment! Et tu n'es pas la première à me suggérer le travail de traductrice, et je dois dire que je commence à y penser sérieusement lol! Mais pour ce qui est de traduire de français à anglais... Ouf, on va laisser faire lol! Lire en anglais c'est une chose, mais écrire en anglais cela en est une autre!! Et puis je prévois bientôt écrire un petit mot à Polaris, alors je lui transmettrai tes félicitations! Merci encore!!  
  
Noa Dark: Pour la puissance de Harry, ils se questionnent un peu, mais eux ils ne comprennent pas l'ampleur qu'elle a. Il est seulement une sorte de 'héros' lol!! J'espère que tu as passé de belles vacances!! Et merci beaucoup pour le message!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!  
  
Hermione359: Merci énormément!! Wow, de voir que tu apprécies tellement ma traduction, ça fait chaud au coeur!! Merci encore!!  
  
Caheen: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me très plaisir!!  
  
Dumbledore: Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu toute la lire!! Et qu'elle t'ait plu!! Et bien sûr que je continue!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!  
  
|ss|s: Merci!! Et tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps!! lol! Merci encore!!  
  
Je vous adore!!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	28. Bavardage avec les maraudeurs

Ah! Ça me choque, ça prends plus d'une heure avant que le nouveau chapitre soit annoncé sur la 'page'. Alors je vous répète mon petit truc. Pesez sur 'Just In' (dans le petit menu bleu en haut) Puis vous faites 'New Chapter' 'Harry Potter' 'French'. Là., ça apparaît instantanément! Et Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
28 Bavardage avec les maraudeurs  
  
Un frappement sur la porte brisa le silence. Poussant un faible soupir, Ryan se leva, berçant Harry un moment dans ses bras, puis il remit le garçon sur le divan, remettant la couverture qui était tombée par terre sur lui. Il alla ouvrir la porte, et ne fut pas très surpris de voir Ron et Hermione se tenant devant lui. Ils le regardaient tous les deux anxieusement. Ils avaient été très inquiets quand Harry ne s'était pas réveillé le jour précédent. Il fut plus surpris, par contre, quand il aperçut les Maraudeurs et Lily derrière eux. Il regarda les meilleurs amis de son filleul, mais ils ignorèrent sa question sous-entendue, beaucoup plus inquiets pour Harry.  
  
Hermione essaya de lui sourire. " Bonjour, Ryan, est que Harry s'est réveillé? "  
  
Sirius lui retourna doucement son sourire, puis fit un pas de côté pour laisser les deux adolescents entrer. " Oui, il s'est éveillé il y a quelques instants. "  
  
Hermione ne l'avait même pas entendu, elle avait aperçut Harry étendu sur le canapé, et s'était précipitée vers lui, pleurant sur son épaule et l'agrippant dans une forte étreinte. Ron marcha avec confiance et se dirigea rapidement aux côtés de Harry et Hermione, les joignant dans une étreinte à trois. Ryan sourit en voyant cela. Il était toujours heureux de voir comment les amis de son filleul étaient loyaux et aimants envers lui. Il se souvint alors des autres adolescents, et se tourna vers eux. Il pouvait facilement dire qu'ils étaient inconfortables. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient jamais été dans la pièce d'un professeur sans être dans le trouble. Ryan leur fit signe de rentrer, essayant de les mettre à l'aise avec un doux sourire. C'était difficile de garder son sang- froid avec James et Lily dans la même pièce, et encore plus dur de ne pas tuer Peter sur-le-champ, mais s'il pouvait se retenir dans une classe pleine d'élèves, il devrait pouvoir se retenir ici. Centrant de nouveau son attention sur le trio, il revint vers le divan. Ron leva les yeux, puis sourit, un peu embarrassé par sa manifestation d'affection. Ryan lui sourit en retour, puis sortit de la pièce. " Je serai dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi, les enfants. N'épuisez pas Harry, d'accord? "  
  
Une chorale de 'oui' put être entendue pendant qu'il fermait sa porte.  
  
Après que Ryan les ait laissés seuls, les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent, puis s'assirent à côté de Ron, qui était maintenant assis sur le sol devant le divan.  
  
Ron fut le premier à briser le silence. " Hé compagnon, comment vas-tu? "  
  
Hermione laissa la taille de Harry, puis alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Remus. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs leur sourit, ses traits montrant toujours la fatigue qu'il ressentait. " Je vais bien Ron, juste un peu fatigué de devoir rester au lit si longtemps. Je ne pourrai pas retourner en classe pour au moins deux autres jours. "  
  
Ron souleva un sourcil interrogateur. " Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas quand même? Tu le faisais tout le temps avec l'infirmière de l'école. "  
  
Harry grogna. " Tu sous-estime Ryan. Il semble toujours savoir quand je me lève, et il m'a dit que pour chaque fois qu'il me prendrait hors de mon lit, j'allais avoir une journée de plus à passer enfermé ici. "  
  
Ron et Hermione commencèrent à rire pendant que les autres adolescents étaient déchirés entre l'amusement et l'admiration pour leur professeur.  
  
Ron put enfin parler. " Elle est bien bonne. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait te faire rester au lit contre ta volonté. Ryan sait réellement quoi te dire pour que tu l'écoutes. "  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. " Est-ce supposé être une bonne chose? " Harry soupira pendant que tous les autres riaient à nouveau. " De toute façon, qu'est-il arrivé ces derniers jours? Comment est-ce les gens ont réagi à l'attaque? "  
  
Ron eut un grand sourire, nettement amusé, et dans une voix chantante, il lui répondit. " Oh, Harry, c'était merveilleux! Tout comme à la maison. "  
  
Hermione se couvrit la bouche avec sa main pour assourdir son rire. Les Maraudeurs semblaient confus; ils commençaient à se sentir laissé de côté. Harry regarda suspicieusement ses meilleurs amis. " Ok, achevez donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? "  
  
Hermione contrôla enfin son rire et répondit à la place de Ron. " Quand Ron et moi avons descendu hier, tout le monde était seulement bouche bée devant nous. "  
  
Ron rajouta rapidement quelque chose. " Oui, attend de revenir, ce sera tout comme au bon vieux temps. "  
  
Harry grogna d'exaspération, et roula sur le dos, déposant son bras sur ses yeux. " Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela n'arrive tout le temps qu'à moi? "  
  
La voix de James répondit à sa question. " Et bien, tu as sauvé Dumbledore et stupéfixé deux mangemorts. Tu es plutôt le héros de l'école entière en ce moment. "  
  
Harry regarda son futur père et combattit son envie de le bâillonner, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était toute cette stupide adoration de héros. Il se tourna sur le côté, puis regarda les Maraudeurs, implorant. " S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous allez agir normalement autour de moi. Je déteste réellement toute cette adoration dont les gens semblent être fou. Je ne pensais pas réellement cette nuit-là, c'était comme une sorte d'instinct. "  
  
Les Maraudeurs le regardèrent, légèrement surpris, ils avaient rarement rencontré quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas l'attention des autres, mais ils acquiescèrent, lui disant qu'il était seulement leur ami, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Harry sembla soulagé. Après que tout fut clair, la conversation devint beaucoup plus relaxe. Harry parlait avec Remus d'un livre sur les créatures des ténèbres qu'il venait de lire il y a quelques jours, quand il vit Sirius errer dans un coin de la pièce, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Quand il se fut rapprocher d'eux, il cria, " Hey tout le monde! "  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui et il sortit une bouteille de derrière son dos. Avec des réflexes à la vitesse de la lumière, Harry roula sur le divan, prit une grande inspiration, et blottit sa tête dans son oreiller, juste quand Sirius commença à vaporiser le produit autour de la pièce. Trente secondes plus tard, Harry put entendre des éclats de rires résonnant à travers la pièce, il attendit encore quelques instants avant de lever les yeux pour les voir tous rire, roulant sur le sol. Malheureusement pour Sirius, Ron l'avait attrapé, lui faisant respirer le produit et il était devenu la victime de sa propre blague. Harry s'était redressé légèrement, regardant avec amusement ses amis, quand Daniel entra, et découvrit l'étrange scène devant lui. Un peu confus, il s'avança vers Harry et le regarda, interrogateur, immédiatement rejoint par Ryan qui s'était demandé d'où provenait tout ce chahut.  
  
" Que se passe-t-il Harry? "  
  
Son filleul lui sourit malicieusement. " Et bien, il semble que Sirius voulait rire un peu, et il a vaporisé la pièce avec ce nouveau gaz hilarant. Tristement pour lui, il a été attrapé par Ron et a eu à respirer le gaz lui aussi. "  
  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, puis Daniel se tourna vers lui. " Et toi, Harry? "  
  
Le garçon haussa les épaules. " Je l'ai vu bouger et j'étais préparé. "  
  
Ryan leva les yeux au ciel, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux. " Quelques fois, tu es trop observateur pour ton propre bien. "  
  
Harry sourit à son parrain, puis se retourna pour regarder ses amis à nouveau.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Voilà!! Je vais aller commencer le prochain chapitre qui est vraiment très bon, l'action recommence, pour ne plus arrêter!! Bon pour ceux qui vont me dire que ces remerciements sont plus longs, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup!  
  
Marjolaine: Pense que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit cette histoire! De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui n'allait pas... D'après moi, tout est correct, mais bon. Et pour Internet, argh! Moi je me le suis fait couper plus de 5 fois!! Alors je te comprends!! Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Isyméa: Moi aussi! J'adore tellement ce nouveau Sirius!! Il est tout mignon avec Harry!! Il le protège vraiment comme si c'était son propre fils!! Mais dans le fond, c'est un peu ça aussi, Harry est comme le fils que Sirius n'a jamais pu avoir!! Et puis, ah, j'ai hâte que tout ça se règle avec Vidéotron!! Non mais, c'est énervant!! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!! lol, vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre, j'écris de longs remerciements!! Et puis, continue à me reviewer, je t'adore!! Tu es mon petit ange gardien!! lolol!! Merci énormément pour tous les beaux messages que tu me laisses!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir, tu peux pas savoir!! Merci encore!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Je te dis ça, parce que j'ai remarqué que c'était la seule façon pour te faire dire d'autre chose que 'continu stp' lol!! Mais tes reviews me font quand même plaisir, parce qu'au moins je sais que tu continues de lire, et d'apprécier!! Merci beaucoup pour ça!!  
  
Miss_Black: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi! Qu'il tue Peter!!lol!! C'est dommage que ça détruirait le futur... *soupir*. Merci beaucoup pour ton message!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!!! Comme toujours! On ne se tanne jamais, crois-moi!! Merci encore!!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!! Et svp, prenez 15 secondes pour m'envoyer un petit message!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	29. Mort

Oui!! Polaris a mis un nouveau chapitre de 'Fate', qui est la suite de 'The Betrayal'. Et Wow!! J'ai passé le cap des 300 reviews!!!! J'en reviens pas!!! Je suis vraiment extrêmement heureuse!!! Et Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
29 Mort  
  
Cela ne pris pas longtemps avant que les effets du gaz ne s'arrêtent. Ils se rassemblèrent, Sirius s'assoyant un peu à part des autres, pendant qu'ils le regardaient tous, un peu agacé.  
  
Sirius fixa Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'était à nouveau tourné sur le côté et il regardait ses compagnons, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Avant que Sirius n'ait pu dire quelque chose sur le fait que Harry ait échappé à sa blague, Ryan le regarda sévèrement. " Qu'est ce que j'ai dit au sujet d'être prudent avec Harry? "  
  
Sirius baissa les yeux, embarrassé. " Je suis désolé, monsieur. "  
  
Ryan le considéra encore quelques instants, pendant que tous les autres enfants regardait l'homme réprimander Sirius. Ryan acquiesça finalement. " Assure-toi que ça n'arrive plus. "  
  
" Oui, monsieur. "  
  
Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à son filleul, Ryan retourna dans sa chambre avec Daniel, laissant une pièce silencieuse derrière lui. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Harry se tourna vers Sirius, et lui sourit pour le rassurer. " Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Ryan, Sirius. Les blagues ne le dérangent pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'il est un peu surprotecteur. "  
  
Ron grogna. " Ça c'est l'euphémisme de l'année, Harry. " La tête rousse vit que les Maraudeurs semblaient toujours un peu inconfortables, alors il essaya de diminuer la tension dans la pièce. " Et bien, vous avez appris votre première leçon, les gars. N'essayez jamais de faire une blague à Harry; ça ne fonctionne jamais. Spécialement quand Ryan est aux alentours. "  
  
James et Sirius échangèrent des regards confus. James parla finalement. " Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas essayer de jouer un tour à Harry? "  
  
Hermione rit méchamment. " Et bien, vous pouvez essayer, bien sûr. C'est juste qu'après une année d'observations, nous sommes venus à la conclusion que c'est mieux de ne pas essayer. Ça nous retombe toujours dessus. "  
  
Ron approuva. " Oui, si vous aviez vu ce qu'il a fait à mes frères jumeaux le jour où ils ont essayé de le changer en chauve-souris. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas essayer. "  
  
" Ah, Ron, tu ne devrais pas leur dire ça. Laisse-les essayer. C'était hilarant de voir tes frères courir à reculons avec ' Je suis un crabe' écrit sur leur poitrine. "  
  
Les deux adolescents rirent à nouveau en se souvenant de ce jour mémorable. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent, cependant, quand ils n'entendirent pas Harry rire. Le visage d'Hermione s'adoucit quand elle se tourna pour regarder son meilleur ami. Il s'était endormi sur le divan, un de ses bras pendant sur le côté. Les Maraudeurs arrêtèrent aussi de rire quand ils s'en aperçurent, et Ron se leva. " Nous devrions partir. Je vais aller le dire à Ryan. "  
  
Hermione et les autres acquiescèrent, puis commencèrent à sortir pendant que Ron cognait sur la porte de Ryan.  
  
" Entrez! "  
  
Ron le fit, puis il vit Ryan et Daniel assis sur le lit, parlant tranquillement. Ils sourirent tous les deux au garçon quand il entra.  
  
" Quelque chose ne va pas? "  
  
" Non, Daniel, Harry s'est seulement endormi sur le canapé, alors nous retournons dans la salle commune.  
  
Ryan le remercia et les trois sortirent de la chambre ensemble. Ron rejoignit ses amis, puis referma la porte derrière eux quand ils partirent. Ryan marcha vers le sofa et souleva doucement Harry dans ses bras, puis il l'amena dans sa chambre.  
  
Pendant les jours suivants, Harry fut forcé de rester dans sa chambre, étant surveillé régulièrement par Ryan ou Daniel pendant qu'il reprenait ses forces. Heureusement, cette fois-ci Ryan lui permit de faire quelques devoirs, et chaque soir Ron et Hermione venaient lui parler pendant quelques instants, amenant quelques fois les Maraudeurs avec eux.  
  
Quand il put enfin revenir en classe, Harry comprit ce que Ron et Hermione voulaient dire. C'était comme redevenir 'Le survivant' encore une fois. Les gens le pointaient et murmuraient, parlant de tout ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait qu'il ait tué un basilic pendant les vacances d'été avait été découvert, ce qui rajoutait de l'admiration pour leur 'héros' pendant qu'il marchait à travers les corridors. Encore une fois, Ron et Hermione avaient pris leurs positions de garde du corps non-officiels, gardant les élèves loin de lui. Les Maraudeurs les suivaient habituellement, trouvant toute cette attention très amusante. Harry était généralement soulagé de se retrouver dans sa chambre, étant reconnaissant pour la première fois de ne pas avoir à dormir dans la tour des Griffondors.  
  
À l'épouvante de Ryan, par contre, toute cette attention rendit Harry encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait tendance à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lisant ou parlant à ses animaux. Ron et Hermione vinrent aussi souvent qu'ils le purent, mais il leur avait été demandé de garder un oeil sur Lily et James, alors ils ne pouvaient rester avec leur ami aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Quelques fois, ils furent capables de faire sortir Harry, s'il était de bonne humeur, mais il ne restait jamais longtemps.  
  
Harry en vint même au point de demander à Ryan s'il lui permettait de manger dans sa chambre, loin de la Grande Salle. Son parrain le lui interdit formellement, et depuis ce jour, il s'assura que Harry descendait manger. Il ne pouvait laisser son filleul se refermé sui lui-même encore plus.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le souper quand une légère douleur parcourue la cicatrice de Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau s'arrêta brusquement, puis regarda autour de lui, tous ses sens en alerte. Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêté à côté de lui, un air alarmé sur leurs visages, sachant que Harry croyait que quelque chose se passait. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu le questionner à ce propos, Harry commença à courir vers les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur, et sans attendre une seule seconde, ils le suivirent. Harry ouvrit d'un coup sec les portes, puis sortit. Il aperçut immédiatement un petit groupe de mangemorts entourant deux étudiants. Il commença à courir vers eux quand il reconnut les deux élèves. Son père se tenait devant sa mère d'une façon protectrice, criant à l'un des mangemorts. Au ralenti, Harry vit le chef des hommes en robes noirs crié le sortilège mortel et il continua à courir, plus rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Sa seule pensée était de se mettre entre ses parents et ce sort. Avec un dernier flot d'adrénaline, il sauta devant ses parents, la lumière verte frappant douloureusement sa poitrine, l'envoyant s'étaler aux pieds de ses parents.  
  
Il entendit Lily hurler, Ron et Hermione crier, puis plus rien.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ah! J'adore vraiment cette fin!! lol! Oh, et puis, n'oublier pas de lire ce que j'écris en haut des chapitres, des fois c'est assez important! Oh et puis je voulais vous remercier infiniment... 300 reviews!!!! WOW!! Je vous adore!!  
  
Sarah: Si tu savais combien ça me chaud au coeur ce que tu as dit!! Wow, risquer ton temps d'Internet pour lire plus rapidement mes nouveaux chapitres... Merci énormément!!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!!! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!!! Merci encore!!  
  
Isyméa: lol!! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi!! Tuons Peter!! Mouhaha *rire démoniaque si tu n'avais pas remarqué lol* Je déteste le 'rat' tout autant que toi!!! Tu vas voir, plus tard tu devrais être assez contente (lol!!) ! Encore un énorme merci!!!  
  
Juliepotter: Bien sûr que je me repose! lol!! Je lis les d'autres histoires!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Noa Dark: lol!! J'adore ta comparaison!! Merci énormément!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!  
  
Yoann: Merci énormément pour les encouragements!! Au moins, j'en ai plus de la moitié de traduit! Et merci encore!!  
  
Sophie Black: Oui, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas mon préféré non plus le 27eme. Mais là je suis heureuse, l'action commence vraiment avec ce chapitre!! Par contre, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour traduire le 43eme (je crois), à chaque fois que je le lis, je pars à pleurer!! lol!! Merci beaucoup!!! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer 'Fate'!!  
  
Miss Black: lol! Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit que c'était comme une drogue!! Et puis, j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre!! Merci énormément pour les messages!!!  
  
|ss|s: Wow! Je te remercie infiniment!! J'en suis toute émue!! J'en ai même eu les larmes aux yeux (Je te jure! Faudrait que je devienne moins émotive lol!) Ce sont les plus beaux compliments que l'on peut me faire!!! Merci!!  
  
Dumbledore: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu continues à apprécier!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Cho Chang: lol! Ce n'est pas si grave même si tu ne reviews pas à chaque chapitre!! Tant que tu es heureuse, moi aussi je le suis!! lol!! Merci énormément pour les supers compliments!! Venant de toi, c'est vraiment beaucoup!! Avec tout le talent que tu as lol!! Merci!!  
  
Mister-master: Ce n'est pas grave! Je te pardonne lol!! Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de continuer à vous la traduire!! Et merci énormément pour le beau compliment!!  
  
Wingardium: D'accord! Je te dis un énorme merci pour le compliment!! Ça fait vraiment plaisir venant de quelqu'un qui a vérifié par rapport à ce qui a été écrit en anglais!! Merci encore!!  
  
Vous êtes des amours!! Je vous adore!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	30. The boy who still lives

Bon comme vous le savez tous sûrement, le site n'était pas fonctionnel, alors je n'ai pas pu le mettre avant et blablabla lol!! Pour le titre, désolé de ne pas l'avoir traduit mais, 'The boy who lives' c'est ' Le survivant', alors je n'imaginais pas écrire 'Le garçon qui survit encore' ou 'Le toujours survivant' lol!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
30 The boy who still lives  
  
Après avoir été reculé par Ron et Hermione, les mangemorts restant partirent, ils n'étaient apparemment pas préparés à combattre contre les puissants adolescents. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous les deux à côté du corps de Harry, et Hermione commença à l'examiner, soulagée de trouver un pouls faible, mais constant. Son ami avait encore une fois survécut au sortilège mortel. Elle était toujours apeurée qu'un jour, sa protection donnée échouerait et qu'elle perdrait un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle fit un faible signe à Ron, le laissant savoir que Harry était toujours en vie, puis elle se retourna vers les deux autres adolescents.  
  
Lily sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans les bras de James, essayant d'éviter de regarder l'endroit où Harry était étendu. James, par contre, fixait le garçon immobile avec un air stupéfait. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ce garçon, pratiquement un étranger, avait donné sa vie pour les protéger. Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron quand il parla doucement. " Hermione, apportes-les à Dumbledore. Il faut que nous lui disions ce qui est arrivé. La protection autour d'ici n'est réellement pas à la hauteur. Je vais emmener Harry en haut. "  
  
Hermione acquiesça, puis se leva, rapidement suivit par Ron qui tenait maintenant Harry dans ses bras. Il était quelque peu troublé par combien son ami était léger, il savait qu'il avait grandi durant l'été, mais même à ça, cela ne devrait pas être possible qu'il puisse soulever un autre garçon de son âge aussi facilement. Avec un dernier regard à son amie, Ron se retourna, puis se dirigea vers le château, laissant Hermione s'occuper des deux adolescents affolés. Une fois que Harry et Ron eurent disparut, Hermione se tourna vers le couple et prit doucement le bras de James. " Allez, tous les deux, il faut que l'on rentre. Nous ne voulons pas être ici si d'autres mangemorts se présentent, et Dumbledore doit être informé de ce qui est arrivé. "  
  
Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, Lily toujours appuyée fermement contre James. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione conduisit ses deux amis dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde mangeait. Tous les étudiants arrêtèrent de parler quand ils entrèrent. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se leva, bientôt suivis par Daniel, Ryan, Ethan et Minerva. Hermione les tira vers un endroit face à Dumbledore avant de laisser enfin le bras de James.  
  
Le directeur sembla encore plus inquiet quand il vit les yeux rouges de Lily. " Qu'est-il arrivé? "  
  
Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu la chance de répondre, James parla. " Mangemorts... Harry est mort. "  
  
Des cris alarmés résonnèrent à travers la Salle. Plusieurs étaient figés, quelques filles éclatèrent en sanglot pendant que leurs compagnons se regardaient, incrédules. La plupart des professeurs paraissaient horrifiés. Le fait que des mangemorts puissent pénétrer les parcs de l'école si facilement était très sérieux. Ryan semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, mais la main ferme de Daniel le calma. Il leva les yeux vers son ami. Daniel observait intensément le visage calme de Hermione. La fille le regarda droit dans les yeux quand il dit: " Sortilège mortel? "  
  
Hermione acquiesça légèrement, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres qui aida ses amis à se rassurer. Daniel et Ethan commencèrent immédiatement à bouger. Faisant semblant de supporter Ryan, les trois hommes marchèrent lentement hors de la Salle, observés par les enseignants avec tristesse. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la conversation silencieuse qu'ils avaient eue, Hermione et eux. La fille reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui questionnait doucement James et Lily. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers Hermione, et fut quelque peu surpris de la voir paraissant si calme. Il avait pensé que Harry et elle étaient plutôt proches.  
  
Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Son histoire n'était pas très différente de celles que les deux autres adolescents lui avaient racontées. Après ça, il envoya tous les élèves dans leur salle commune et demanda à tous les professeurs de se rassembler dans la salle des enseignants. Pendant qu'il donnait ses ordres, Dumbledore remarqua qu'Hermione marchait à l'opposé de la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle allait sans aucun doute dans la chambre de Ryan.  
  
Hermione marmonna le mot de passe aussitôt qu'elle fut arrivée. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Hermione sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ryan était assis sur le divan, la tête de Harry reposant sur ses genoux. L'homme caressait le visage inconscient du garçon, murmurant tout le temps comment Harry allait lui donner une crise cardiaque un de ces jours. Ron et Ethan étaient assis sur le sol devant le divan, pendant que Daniel était appuyé contre le foyer. Ils la regardèrent tous quand elle entra, et elle s'assit près de la porte. Si elle connaissait bien Dumbledore, il serait là très bientôt. Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, regardant Harry et Ryan, c'était toujours difficile de voir Harry étendu et si tranquille. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été bien bruyant, il y avait toujours une aura de pouvoir autour de lui qui avait été manquante depuis un bon moment. C'était horrible de voir un garçon si plein de vie étendu si immobile, même s'ils l'avaient tous déjà vu auparavant. Ron fut le premier à briser le silence.  
  
" Nous devrions peut-être écrire au directeur? Vous savez qu'il devient contrarié quand nous ne lui disons pas ce genre de choses. "  
  
Tous acquiescèrent, puis Daniel quitta sa place près du foyer pour aller écrire la lettre. Juste après qu'il ait disparut dans sa chambre, il y eut un faible frappement à la porte. Hermione se leva, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte.  
  
Elle reçut un choc monumental quand elle vit qu'en face d'elle se tenait, non pas la forme réconfortante du directeur, mais l'image effrayante d'un mangemort. Sa peur disparut immédiatement, et elle fit un pas de côté pour laisser son professeur de potions entrer dans la pièce. Ryan le regarda, interrogateur.  
  
" Que fais-tu ici, Rogue? "  
  
L'homme retira son masque, puis fit un signe en direction de Harry. " Je voulais seulement être certain qu'il n'était pas mort. "  
  
Ryan grogna de mécontentement. " Malefoy ne suspectera rien? "  
  
" Je ne suis pas un idiot, Black! Malefoy est trop enragé en ce moment à cause qu'il a échoué l'attaque, et il nous a dits de déguerpir. Il a une humeur pire que Voldemort, mais il ne peut pas tuer les quelques mangemorts qu'il lui reste. "  
  
Avant que Ryan n'ait pu répondre, un autre coup à la porte résonna à travers la pièce. Hermione se leva à nouveau, et cette fois-ci elle laissa Dumbledore, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh entrer. Ils portaient tous des expressions de tristesse sur leurs visages, et dirigeaient leur attention vers le divan où la forme mince de Harry reposait. Madame Pomfresh marcha lentement vers le garçon, puis déposa une main tremblante sur son front. Elle fonça soudainement les sourcils. Le garçon était beaucoup trop chaud pour être mort. Avec des doigts tremblants, elle déplaça sa main vers son cou, et manqua s'évanouir quand elle sentit le fort pouls contre ses doigts. Dumbledore, voyant combien elle était pâle, s'avança. " Pompom, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "  
  
La femme avala. " Il est toujours vivant. " Après cette déclaration, l'infirmière força Ryan à quitter sa place, puis elle procéda à un examen sur l'enfant inconscient.  
  
Minerva et Dumbledore semblaient en état de choc pendant qu'elle travaillait, mais une voix souriante coupa leurs regards interrogateurs. " Bien sûr qu'il est vivant. Cet enfant survit toujours au sortilège mortel. "  
  
Les trois professeurs du passé se retournèrent, et regardèrent le mangemort renfrogné. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. " Comment est-ce possible? Personne n'a jamais survécut au sortilège mortel. Et puis-je demander qui vous êtes? Vous êtes visiblement un mangemort, quoique vous ne nous ayez pas encore attaqués. Vous semblez savoir comment entrer et sortir de l'école sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. "  
  
Daniel, qui venait de revenir avec la lettre, répondit pour lui. " Pour la première question, nous ne sommes pas certains, vous devriez demander à notre Dumbledore, je ne sais même pas si Harry le sait. Et pour lui, et bien, c'est Severus Rogue. Il est notre espion.  
  
" Lupin! "  
  
" C'est correct, Severus, ils savent pour nous. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Hedwige? "  
  
Charlie lui répondit pendant que Rogue se mit en colère. " Comment ont-ils découverts? Attendez, qu'importe, je peux probablement le deviner. " Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. " Et pour ce qui est d'entrer dans Poudlard? Disons seulement que les sortilèges qui protègent cette école ont besoin d'une bonne mise à jour. "  
  
Avant que Dumbledore put répondre, Minerva demanda quelque chose dont elle était curieuse de découvrir la réponse. " Vous ne devriez pas vous détester tous les trois? "  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête. " Minerva, je suis certain qu'ils ont passé par- dessus leurs batailles depuis. "  
  
En entendant les mots du directeur, Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Le garçon regarda les trois hommes, hautement amusé. " Oui, bon. Je ne veux pas vous offenser, monsieur le directeur, mais dans notre temps vous devez constamment leur rappeler de bien s'entendre. Des fois, ils sont pires que des premiers années. "  
  
" Weasley! "  
  
Ron sourit innocemment à son Maître de Potions enragé. Avec une douce voix angélique, il demanda. " Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que je suis désolé, Professeur? "  
  
Hermione dut se retourner, ou sinon elle aurait rit en pleine face à Rogue.  
  
" Non! Si je le pouvais, j'enlèverais cent points à Griffondor pour ceci. "  
  
Le visage de Ron s'égaya. " Hé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il faudra que l'on se souvienne de prendre avantage de cette opportunité, n'est pas Hermione? "  
  
Rogue attrapa son masque et sortit en tempêtant de la pièce, passant devant une Hermione riant faiblement et un Dumbledore stupéfait. Après que la porte se fut refermé, Ryan se tourna vers la tête rousse, qui portait un sourire victorieux.  
  
" Tu n'aurais réellement pas dû dire ça, Ron. C'est certain qu'il enlèvera de nombreux points à Griffondor quand tu reviendras. "  
  
Ron haussa les épaules. " Tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose de spécial. Il enlève toujours de nombreux points, et il n'a jamais besoin de raison pour le faire. Maintenant, au moins, il en aura une. "  
  
Ryan soupira. " Bon point. "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dumbledore: Hé non, il n'est pas mort notre petit héros lol! Et merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Mister-master: De rien! Ça m'a fait plaisir!! Et merci énormément!!  
  
Yoann: lol! Tu as bien raison! Les héros survivent toujours! *soupir* lol! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Bon, je sais que le site ne marchait pas, mais j'espère que je vais avoir quelques reviews pour les autre chapitres! Gros bisoux tout le monde!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	31. Décisions

Vous ne l'aurez pas attendu longtemps celui-là!! lol!! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
31 Décisions  
  
Madame Pomfresh couvrit Harry avec une couverture légère, puis rejoignit les autres de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ils la regardaient tous avec un air d'attente, mais ce fut le directeur qui la questionna en premier.  
  
" Comment va-t-il, Pompom? "  
  
L'infirmière s'assit à côté de Minerva, puis les regarda pensivement. " Pour quelqu'un supposé être mort, il va très bien. Il est sortit de son inconscience et il dort en ce moment. Je crois que son corps était en état de choc à cause du sortilège. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver maintenant. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel... Oh, et il a une petite cicatrice sur la poitrine, elle est en forme d'... "  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, tous les gens du futur dirent. " D'éclair. "  
  
L'infirmière secoua la tête avec lassitude, puis regarda le directeur qui observait les autres, quelque peu amusé.  
  
" Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je devrais faire, ou même si je peux faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. "  
  
Dumbledore regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire lui non plus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose comme ça.  
  
Daniel se glissa de nouveau dans sa chaise, ayant envoyé Hedwige porter la lettre, puis il parla calmement. " Je viens d'envoyer une lettre à notre directeur. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire en ce moment est d'installer Harry le plus confortablement que nous le pouvons, puis attendre sa réponse. "  
  
Madame Pomfresh acquiesça, se sentant plus qu'inutile dans cette situation. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle s'en alla, suivit rapidement par Minerva, Ethan et les enfants.  
  
Ne sachant pas ce que le Dumbledore du futur voudrait faire, il fut décidé que personne ne dirait aux élèves que Harry était toujours en vie. L'explication, si nécessaire, viendrait plus tard.  
  
Dumbledore resta pendant un moment, parlant tranquillement avec Daniel, qui lui racontait les autres fois où Harry avait survécut au sortilège. Pendant ce temps, Ryan s'était placé de nouveau au côté de Harry. Il caressait doucement les cheveux du garçon quand il entendit la porte se fermer, indiquant le départ de Dumbledore. Remus se dirigea aux côtés de Ryan, puis baissa les yeux vers le visage inquiet de son ami. Posant un bras réconfortant sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, il brisa le silence. " Il va s'en remettre, Padfoot. "  
  
Ryan soupira. " Je sais, je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si le jour où il n'y survivra plus arrive? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. Je préfère ne pas y penser. "  
  
" Moi non plus, mais ça arrive beaucoup trop souvent pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Je souhaiterais pouvoir juste l'enfermer à quelque part où il serait en sécurité. "  
  
Daniel rit doucement. " Sirius, je voudrais te rappeler tous les problèmes que tu as juste pour le garder au lit quand il est malade. Ce serait impossible de l'enfermer sans qu'il fasse exploser toute la place. "  
  
Ryan secoua la tête, puis soupira, sachant que son ami avait raison. Même s'il y avait une façon de garder Harry enfermé, Ryan voulait que son filleul soit heureux et il savait qu'il ne le serait jamais s'il restait à quelque part loin de tout le monde, même si c'était pour sa propre sécurité.  
  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, regardant Harry dormir. Après un moment, Ryan souleva prudemment Harry dans ses bras, puis il emmena le garçon dans sa chambre, où il pourrait dormir sans être dérangé et être plus confortable. Laissant la porte entrouverte pour qu'ils puissent entendre Harry s'il se réveillait, Ryan et Daniel s'assirent à une table avec quelques essaies que les élèves avaient écrits, puis commencèrent à les corriger.  
  
*  
  
Une douleur atroce parcourant sa poitrine réveilla Harry de son sommeil paisible. Cela lui prit quelques instants avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était à nouveau dans sa chambre. Son esprit était encore engourdi par le sommeil, l'épuisement et la douleur, mais l'éclair de lumière verte qui ne cessait de passer derrière ses yeux clos était assez pour lui donner une assez bonne idée de ce qui était arrivé. Prudemment, Harry ouvrit ses yeux, et fut soulagé de voir que la lumière dans la pièce avait diminuée, signifiant que c'était probablement un peu après l'heure du souper. Lentement, le garçon essaya de se redresser et cria presque quand une douleur lancinante parcourue son corps tout entier. Il se laissa tomber de nouveau dans ses oreillers, respirant avec difficulté, ses yeux fermement clos. Il entendit des pas précipités approcher de son lit, quelqu'un l'avait probablement entendu bouger. Une main froide se posa sur son front fiévreux, et à travers la douleur, il pouvait entendre quelqu'un lancer des sorts. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement quand il reconnut la voix de son parrain, et il essaya de relaxer pendant que la main commençait à toucher sa joue beaucoup trop chaude.  
  
" Remus! "  
  
Harry entendit de faibles bruits de pas pénétrant la chambre. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Padfoot? "  
  
" Il est brûlant! Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose. "  
  
" Ok, calme-toi. Je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Essaie de le rafraîchir pendant que je serai partit. "  
  
Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait presque voir son parrain acquiescer pendant qu'il entendait des pas rapides quitter la pièce. La main réconfortante disparut de son visage et fut remplacée par un linge froid et mouillé. Harry commença à frissonner et essaya de s'éloigner du froid, mais Sirius ne voulait pas. Son parrain agrippa l'une de ses épaules fermement, avant de déplacer le linge sur sa poitrine, mouillant sa peau brûlante avec de l'eau froide. Harry lutta faiblement contre la main qui le gardait en place, essayant toujours de s'éloigner du froid.  
  
" Reste tranquille, Harry. Arrête de lutter contre moi. Tu ne fais que te faire du mal. Je sais que c'est froid, mais c'est ce que tu as besoin pour l'instant. "  
  
La voix de Ryan était douce, mais autoritaire, et il voulait se faire obéir. Ne voulant pas que son parrain soit en colère contre lui, Harry fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et resta tranquille, permettant à Sirius le rafraîchir plus facilement. Quelques instants plus tard, Ryan s'arrêta enfin et plaça le linge sur le front de Harry, le couvrant avec une couverture.  
  
Harry sentit son parrain s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, et il se rapprocha de l'homme. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, Sirius caressant sa tête pendant que le sommeil commençait à envahir le garçon. Harry était tout sauf assoupi quand Remus revint. Le garçon fronça les sourcils; il savait que Remus était accompagné de quelqu'un, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit Madame Pomfresh. Avant qu'il n'ait ouvrit les yeux pour confirmer ses pensées, Sirius laissa échappé un cri de surprise.  
  
" Albus! Quand êtes-vous arrivé? "  
  
La voix du vieux sorcier résonna à travers la petite pièce. " Je viens juste. J'ai reçu votre message, et je suis revenu immédiatement. " Harry sentit Sirius se lever, puis une main douce se posa contre sa joue.  
  
" Mon enfant? "  
  
Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit la forme floue de son directeur agenouillé à côté de lui. " Harry, je vais te ramener dans le futur avec moi, là-bas tu auras assez de temps pour récupérer et notre Madame Pomfresh sera beaucoup mieux équipée pour s'occuper de ta maladie. D'accord? "  
  
Le garçon referma les yeux, sachant que ce n'était pas réellement une question. Il acquiesça faiblement. La dernière chose qu'il ressentit avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte encore une fois, fut quelqu'un qui le souleva dans une étreinte, puis un coup de vent.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bon, comme je n'ai pas de remerciements pour ce chapitre, je vais vous annoncer certaines choses.  
  
Premièrement, j'ai écrit à Polaris, et il était extrêmement heureux de savoir que tout allait bien et il vous remerciait pour les félicitations que je lui ais transmises de votre part. Puis, pour le nombre de chapitres en tout, il m'a dit qu'en ce moment il n'en savait rien! lol! Pour ceux qui l'ont lu en anglais, il n'était pas supposé y avoir des 'complications' avec James et Lily, alors l'histoire était supposée être terminée lol! Donc, là il continue à écrire, et il n'a aucune idée pour combien de temps!  
  
Aussi, il prévoit écrire un 'prequel' pour cette histoire!! C'est une suite, mais de ce qui s'est passé avant. Elle expliquera beaucoup de choses que l'on verra plus tard!!  
  
Ensuite, j'ai calculé mes affaires, et je devrais pouvoir avoir fini de traduire cette histoire (enfin, les chapitres déjà écrits!) avant que l'école ne commence!! Hé oui! Je suis vraiment heureuse de ça!  
  
Et puis, c'est pas mal ça! lol! Donc, merci encore de continuer à lire et à m'envoyer des beaux petits messages qui m'encouragent beaucoup à ne pas abandonner!! Je vous adore!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	32. Fudge et le scarabée

Bon, le voilà ce chapitre 32!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
32 Fudge et le scarabée  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps pendant lequel il avait dormi, mais il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il remarqua aussi que quelqu'un tenait sa main. Harry ouvrit les yeux, faisant attention de ne pas trop bouger. La première chose qu'il vit fut qu'il était encore une fois dans l'infirmerie. Tournant sa tête sur le côté, il vit un Dumbledore endormit sur une chaise à côté de lui. Harry pressa la main du vieux sorcier, et vit le directeur s'éveiller en sursaut. Dumbledore se leva rapidement, puis plaça sa main sur son front. Il fronça les sourcils, puis fit apparaître un linge et mouilla doucement le visage de Harry. " Comment te sens-tu, mon enfant? "  
  
Harry y pensa pendant un moment, sachant que son habituelle réponse 'bien' ne serait pas acceptée. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il se sentait chaud, mais en même temps, il devait se concentrer sur son corps pour arrêter de frissonner. Il ressentait aussi une légère douleur à sa tête, et de la façon dont son corps se sentait, il était certain que s'il essayait de bouger, la douleur ressentit la dernière fois reviendrait. Après la rapide évaluation de sa condition, il leva les yeux vers le sorcier inquiet au- dessus de lui, et essaya de sourire un peu. " Je me sens chaud, et ma tête me fait mal. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça. " Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu as eu une forte de fièvre, et ton corps est encore en état de choc. Sauter en avant d'un sortilège mortel n'était pas une démarche très intelligente. "  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. " Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes parents mourir. " Avec une voix quelque peu déprimée, il demanda. " Êtes-vous fâché, monsieur? "  
  
Le visage de Dumbledore s'adoucit, et il enleva quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux de Harry, faisant regarder vers lui le garçon à nouveau. " Bien sûr que je ne suis pas fâché, Harry. Tu as fait la bonne chose. Des fois, je souhaiterais seulement qu'il y ait d'autres façons de le faire que de te mettre en danger de cette façon. " Harry acquiesça, puis bailla. Dumbledore, voyant que l'enfant allait se rendormir, prit un verre que Madame Pomfresh avait préparé.  
  
" Bois ça, Harry, puis tu pourras te rendormir. "  
  
Le vieux directeur plaça son bras autour des épaules de Harry, et commença à le redresser lentement, faisant grogner de douleur le garçon.  
  
" Je suis désolé, mon enfant, mais il faut réellement que tu le boives. "  
  
Il plaça le verre contre les lèvres de Harry, et lui fit boire la potion. Après l'avoir tout avalé, Harry permit à son corps de relaxer et il dormait avant même que Dumbledore n'ait eu la chance de le rabaisser dans ses oreillers.  
  
Dumbledore le réinstalla. Une voix douce le fit sursauter.  
  
" Vous auriez dû m'appeler quand il s'est réveillé, monsieur le directeur. "  
  
Dumbledore se retourna légèrement, et vit Madame Pomfresh s'approcher du lit.  
  
" Je suis désolé, Pompom. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenue de Pré-au- lard. "  
  
L'infirmière secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, puis commença à examiner Harry pendant que Dumbledore retournait s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Le vieil homme reprit le livre qu'il lisait avant de s'être endormi.  
  
Harry avait seulement dormi quelques heures quand Minerva entra dans l'infirmerie. " Monsieur le directeur? "  
  
Dumbledore leva les yeux, légèrement surpris. Sa directrice adjointe était plutôt en colère, et il se demanda ce qui était arrivé pour qu'elle s'énerve autant. " Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Minerva? "  
  
" Le Ministre Fudge est là pour vous voir, et il exige de voir Harry aussi. "  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, un regard obscur dans les yeux. Il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant endormi. " Harry est malade, Minerva, je doute qu'il soit en forme pour une confrontation avec Fudge. "  
  
McGonagall acquiesça. " J'ai dit la même chose au Ministre, mais il ne veut pas me croire. Il dit que vous avez soit caché Harry du Ministère, ou que vous l'avez envoyé à quelque part. "  
  
De la colère traversa les traits de Dumbledore. " Amène-le ici. "  
  
Madame Pomfresh, qui était sortie de son bureau pour voir ce qui se passait le regarda vivement. " Monsieur le directeur! Harry a besoin de se reposer! Le Ministre va probablement commencer une autre dispute, comme il l'a fait la dernière fois. Il n'était pas très heureux quand Harry a refusé de parler à la presse. "  
  
" Je sais Pompom, mais je ne peux rien y faire sans créer une plus grande mésentente entre le Ministère et l'école. Les choses deviennent incontrôlables. Mais tu pourrais m'aider en appelant tous les professeurs. "  
  
L'infirmière acquiesça, semblant toujours mécontente, mais faisant ce qu'il lui avait été demandé, elle disparut dans son bureau.  
  
" Vas-y, Minerva, mais essaie d'y aller lentement pour que les autres professeurs aient le temps d'arriver. "  
  
McGonagall acquiesça et quitta elle aussi la pièce, laissant Harry et Dumbledore seuls une fois de plus.  
  
En poussant un fort soupir, le directeur se pencha au-dessus Harry et l'appela doucement. Le garçon grogna, puis ouvrit faiblement les yeux. " Monsieur le directeur? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "  
  
" Je suis désolé de te réveiller, Harry, mais le Ministre insiste pour te voir. "  
  
Harry grogna. " Pas lui. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille? " Dumbledore caressa doucement les cheveux du garçon. " Je ne sais pas, mon enfant, je ne sais réellement pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas; je ne vais pas le laisser partir sans lui faire part de quelques commentaires cette fois- ci. Seulement un seul mot mal placé et je vais l'ensorceler. "  
  
Même si Harry savait que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le faire, cela l'aida quand même à se relaxer. Il se sentit encore mieux quand une voix grondante approuva le vieil homme. " Vous ne serez pas le seul, monsieur le directeur. "  
  
Dumbledore et Harry sourirent à Hagrid quand l'énorme homme entra, suivi par la plupart des autres professeurs. Le professeur Chourave prit place de l'autre côté de Harry, et agrippa la main du garçon, la serrant de façon rassurante. Depuis la mort de Cédric, le professeur de Botanique s'était intéressée à lui, l'aidant à se remettre en bons termes avec les Poufsouffles. La forme massive de Hagrid prit place derrière Dumbledore, pendant que les autres enseignants prirent des places défensives tout autour de la pièce, prêts à ensorceler le Ministre de tous les côtés si c'était nécessaire.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher. McGonagall ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en avant, souriant légèrement à la vue s'offrant à elle. Sans y penser, la sorcière alla rejoindre le professeur Chourave aux côtés de Harry, puis se retourna pour voir le Ministre arriver. Fudge entra dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par Arthur et Percy Weasley. Son souriant confiant diminua quand il vit presque tous le personnel enseignant de Poudlard se tenant là, furieux contre lui, avec leurs baguettes négligemment sortit. Arthur et Percy sourirent à cette vue, puis regardèrent Harry qui était maintenant redressé sur quelques oreillers.  
  
Dumbledore fut le premier à parler. " Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, monsieur le Ministre? "  
  
" J'exige de savoir où était M.Potter. "  
  
Dumbledore souleva un sourcil pendant que les professeurs serrèrent les dents au ton de la voix de l'homme. " Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il n'était pas ici? Harry récupère toujours de sa bataille avec Voldemort et nous ne pensons pas que de le déplacer serait une bonne idée en ce moment. "  
  
Fudge rougit de colère. Il fit un regard meurtrier au garçon étendu dans le lit, mais Harry ne le regardait même pas. Au lieu, son attention avait été attirée par un petit scarabée qui était venu avec les trois hommes, et qui était maintenant posée contre la fenêtre close.  
  
" Vous mentez! " La tête de Harry se releva brusquement. " Il n'était pas ici cette semaine, et il va parfaitement bien! "  
  
Madame Pomfresh devint rouge et se leva, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, mais le directeur l'arrêta d'un regard sévère. Calmement, pour ne pas susciter la colère des professeurs de nouveau, il se retourna vers le Ministre. Arthur et Percy étaient restés tranquilles jusqu'à maintenant, mais regardaient eux aussi l'homme avec mécontentement. " Et puis-je demander qui vous a raconté ce mensonge, Cornelius? "  
  
" Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Mon information vient d'une source extrêmement fiable. "  
  
Avant que le directeur ait eu la chance de répliquer, la faible voix de Harry fut entendue. " J'appellerais difficilement Rita Skeeter de fiable. Elle a raconté plus de mensonges dans sa vie que nous tous ensemble. "  
  
Le visage de Fudge vira encore plus rouge, mais Harry n'avait pas terminé. " Et vous me décevez réellement, monsieur le Ministre. Je croyais que vous étiez au-dessus de ce genre de comportement, mais je suppose que j'avais tort. "  
  
Les dents serrées, l'homme demanda. " Que veux-tu dire? "  
  
Tous les enseignants écoutaient intensément la conversation.  
  
" Je veux dire, je croyais que vous étiez au-dessus d'utiliser des animagi non-enregistrés pour espionner les gens. Je suis certain que de nombreuses personnes seraient très intéressées par vos méthodes, monsieur le Ministre, n'est-ce pas Rita? "  
  
Harry vit le scarabée voler frénétiquement autour de la fenêtre, essayant de sortir de la pièce. Les professeurs avaient suivi le regard de Harry, et un air de compréhension était apparut sur leurs visages. Fudge avait blêmi. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu dire quelque chose, la main de Harry se souleva et une lumière bleue entoura le scarabée, lui redonnant sa forme humaine. Skeeter tomba sur le sol, atterrissant dans une position sans grande dignité. Elle jeta à Harry un regard venimeux, qui était retombé dans ses oreillers.  
  
Arthur fut le premier à parler. " Je suis réellement consterné, monsieur le Ministre. Que va penser le conseil? Si cette affaire s'apprend, tout le monde va se retourner contre le Ministère. " La voix d'Arthur était sévère, mais tous les professeurs pouvaient voir ses yeux briller de joie. Ils avaient finalement trouvé quelque chose pour retirer l'homme pathétique de ses fonctions.  
  
" Je... Je... Je ne savais pas. "  
  
" Je suis sûr que non. "  
  
La voix de Dumbledore était froide comme de la glace. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir cet idiot tourner autour de l'école. À cause de lui et de Skeeter, Harry s'était encore fatigué. Dans sa condition, cela ne pouvait pas être bon du tout. " Je crois que ce serait mieux que vous partiez maintenant, Cornelius. Votre présence n'est plus appréciée ni bienvenue dans cette école. Percy, s'il vous plait, pourriez-vous escorter Miss Skeeter? Je suis certain que vous pouvez arranger un procès.  
  
" Bien sûr, monsieur. "  
  
Quand ils eurent quitté la pièce, dirigé par McGonagall, Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry.  
  
" Mon enfant? "  
  
Mais le garçon ne répondit pas; il dormait encore une fois paisiblement, un léger rougissement causé par sa fièvre couvrant ses joues pâles.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yoann: Je l'ai déjà félicité de votre part à tous! Et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours!! Merci!!  
  
Isyméa: Merci infiniment pour les 3 reviews!! Ça m'a fait immensément plaisir!! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!  
  
Caheen: De rien pour les infos! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Hermione359: Tu vas voir, il reste pas pour tout le temps dans le futur!! Et Merci énormément!!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Méchant défi que tu t'ai donné!!lol! Et vive Bébé Potter de feu!!! Merci énormément!!! Je t'envoie autant de bisoux que de gouttes d'eau dans la mer!! Merci encore!! Je t'adore!!  
  
La revieweuse qui veut pas signer: Hum, tu sais que je t'ai pas reconnu cher M.. M.........!! lol!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Safira la lune: Hum, j'espère que ta soirée a été *tousse* enrichissante *tousse* !! lol!! Je te remercie pour tout!! Et c'est qu'il est tout mignon Sirius là-dedans!!  
  
Wingardium: Mais non tu n'es pas téteuse!! Peut-être un tout petit peu, mais ça fait plaisir!! lol!! Merci énormément pour le long review!!  
  
Mystick: Je suis contente que tu aimes autant!!! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Sarah: Hum, désolé pour la farce, mais ils n'auront pas vraiment le temps... Et bien sûr que Harry va revenir!! En tout cas, merci infiniment!!!  
  
Cho Chang: Pour les bonnes notes en anglais... Hum, peut-être lol! Faut dire que je suis en anglais avancé, alors! Mais je suis certaine que ma vie ne t'intéresse pas lol! Et je vais vraiment essayer de finir avant la rentrée!! Et j'exagère vraiment pas!! Je *veux* être ta fan #1!! Merci énormément!!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse, la revieweuse inconnue: Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce surnom!! Et pour le doux baiser, non je ne l'ai pas rajouté!! lol!! Gros bisoux!! ET encore merci!!  
  
La vacancière MM: Tes surnoms sont de plus en plus recherchés lol!! Tu sais que tu m'as fait rêver avec ta phrase!!! Ah, j'aimerais tellement être à la place de Harry lol!! Biz' Merci!!  
  
Dumbledore: Merci énormément!!! J'espère que tu aimes toujours!!  
  
Miss Révoltée: lol!! Te révolte pas comme ça!! C'est parce que j'ai mis trop rapidement ce chapitre et le monde n'ont même pas eu le temps de la lire, c'est pour ça que j'avais pas eu beaucoup de reviews lol!! Merci de prendre ma défense!! Et Polaris, c'est un gars!! Merci!!  
  
Celle qui est ta fan #1: Arghhh... Pas encore une fan #1?!? Là, va falloir que tu t'arrange avec Miss Maraudeuse, parce que moi j'arrive plus à gérer tout ce monde lolol!! Ouah... C'est vrai que mes chevilles enflent!! lol! Merci!!  
  
Celle qui va donner l'indice du jour: Vraiment de plus en plus subtile lol! Et vive les Poupées... Et Super Black-que-j'aime-de-tout-mon-coeur!! Merci!!  
  
Je me dévoile, je suis... La fille des étoiles et de la lune... :Bon ,merci! Je t'écris pas plus vu que tu es impatiente de lire ce chapitre (que tu as déjà lu maintenant finalement...lol!!) Gros bisoux!!  
  
Meg: Merci infiniment!! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!!!  
  
Tinymoony: De rien pour les infos!! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu lies toujours!!! Merci!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	33. Pressentiments

Et hop! Un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui! On retourne avec ce qui se passe dans le passé! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
33 Pressentiments  
  
Hermione était assise dans la salle commune, se sentant inquiète. Cela faisait presque deux mois depuis que Harry avait été soi-disant tué. Cela avait été un temps très difficile pour tout le monde. La plupart des professeurs étaient devenus surprotecteurs. Ils avaient peur que les mangemorts attaquent de nouveau. Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient commencé à renforcer les sortilèges de protection, mais c'était un processus lent et fastidieux qui prendrait plusieurs mois. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, toutes les pratiques de Quidditch avaient été suspendues, et personne ne pouvait aller à l'extérieur sans un professeur. La tension entre les élèves augmentait. Ne pas être capable d'aller dehors entraînait des conséquences et les batailles entre les étudiants commençaient à devenir de plus en plus fréquentes. Les Maraudeurs avaient continué à faire quelques blagues, principalement pour essayer de briser la tension, mais ils pouvaient tous dire que leurs coeurs n'y étaient pas réellement. Surtout James qui se renfermait sur lui-même, n'acceptant que la présence de Lily près de lui. Ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables de la mort de Harry, et s'étaient plongés dans leurs études. Ils étaient si impliqués qu'ils ne remarquèrent jamais que Ron et Hermione étaient presque toujours près d'eux. Les deux adolescents ne s'imposèrent pas au couple, mais ils savaient que maintenant que Harry n'était plus là, le danger avait augmenté puisqu'ils n'avaient plus aucune façon de savoir quand quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver.  
  
Ryan, Daniel et Ethan continuaient leurs activités aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils pouvaient tous remarquer combien pâle et renfermé leur professeur de Défense était devenu durant les dernières semaines. Son esprit était continuellement centré sur Harry. Même s'il savait que Harry était entre de bonnes mains, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se ronger les sangs.  
  
C'était le jour d'Halloween et le mauvais pressentiment que Hermione avait eu toute la journée s'intensifiait. Rogue avait dit que l'attaque principale serait à Noël, mais que se passerait-il si le Prince des Ténèbres avait changé ses plans à nouveau? Maintenant que Harry n'était plus là, Malefoy n'avait pas réellement de raison d'attendre.  
  
Une main se posant sur son épaule la fit lever les yeux. Ron venait de revenir d'une promenade avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, et il l'avait vu s'asseoir devant le foyer. Le garçon aux cheveux roux baissa les yeux vers son visage inquiet. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Herm? "  
  
La fille secoua la tête, puis regarda à nouveau le feu. " Je ne suis pas sûre, Ron. Peux-tu le sentir? Il y a quelque chose d'agité dans l'air, comme si quelque chose de dangereux approchait. Regarde seulement comment les animaux de Harry se sont comportés ces derniers jours. "  
  
C'était devenu normal de voir Godric ou Echo voler autour du château aux heures les plus étranges du jour ou de la nuit, mais depuis quelques jours, les quatre animaux étaient restés dans la chambre de Harry, ne voulant pas sortir.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? Ils sont simplement plus tranquilles, mais tu sais qu'ils s'ennuient seulement de Harry. "  
  
" Ça fait deux mois, Ron. Tu sais que ce n'est pas que ça. Même quand Harry n'est pas là, ils sortent ou bougent autour du château. Maintenant, ils ne font que rester blottis ensemble dans la chambre de Harry, et même Ryan ne peut pas les faire sortir. "  
  
" Écoute Herm, tout va bien, ils sont... "  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, Hermione bondit de son siège et se tint devant son ami, les yeux étincelants de fureur. " Vas-tu arrêter ça, Ron! Arrête d'essayer d'ignorer les avertissements! Je sais ce que je ressens, et je sais que tu le ressens toi aussi. Nous avons été assez souvent dans des situations de danger pour savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas. Alors arrête d'être aussi idiot et commence à réfléchir à des moyens de nous protéger. "  
  
La salle commune au grand complet était devenue silencieuse. Ils regardaient tous le duo avec un mélange d'horreur et d'amusement. Ron ignora les regards qu'il recevait, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Doucement, il essaya de calmer son amie. " Je suis désolé, Hermione. Tu as raison. Je peux le sentir aussi. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas penser à ce qui va arriver. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne sera pas ici pour nous aider. "  
  
Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit et elle s'agenouilla à côté de la chaise du garçon, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. " Une raison de plus pour être prêts. "  
  
Ron acquiesça, et serra ses mains. Puis, il leva les yeux pour regarder autour de la salle. La plupart des personnes étaient retournées dans leurs propres conversations, mais il remarqua que Sirius, Remus et Peter les regardaient toujours. Dans une voix sérieuse, Sirius demanda. " Pensez-vous réellement que quelque chose va arriver? "  
  
Ron remarqua que le garçon était plutôt pâle, mais n'y pensa pas plus que ça et ne fit qu'acquiescer. " Connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu peux en être presque certain. "  
  
Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait arriver et s'ils étaient en sécurité. Finalement, Peter se leva, puis quitta la pièce, allant dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses devoirs. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un cri résonna à travers la salle. Ron et Hermione furent sortis de la salle commune et en haut des escaliers avant même que quiconque n'ait eu la chance de réaliser ce qui se passait. Quand Sirius, Remus et la plupart des autres étudiants de Griffondor arrivèrent, ils virent Ron et Hermione se tenant devant la porte qui menait au dortoir des cinquièmes années. Sirius se rapprocha et vit que la pièce était sans dessus dessous. Quelqu'un avait lancé toutes les valises ouvertes, renversant tout leur contenu à travers la pièce. Les rideaux autour des lits ainsi que les oreillers et les couvertures avaient été déchirés. Ron fit rapidement un pas à l'intérieur, essayant d'estimer les dommages et de déterminer si quelque chose manquait. Hermione, par contre, se retourna et fit face à la foule formée derrière elle. " Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller chercher les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Moon, s'il vous plait? "  
  
Quelques septièmes années acquiescèrent et partirent en courant. Hermione regarda pensivement la pièce. Ron marchait prudemment tout autour, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un se serait occupé de mettre une pièce en désordre? D'aussi loin qu'elle le savait, il n'y avait rien d'important dans cette pièce. Une pensée soudaine traversa son esprit. Et si ce n'était qu'une distraction? Lentement, des doutes s'installèrent dans son esprit. Elle se retourna pour faire face aux Maraudeurs qui regardaient toujours à l'intérieur de la salle.  
  
" Sirius, où sont James et Lily? "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Hum, au début je pensais ne même pas te remercier à cause de ta phrase méchante...lol! Mais j'ai changé d'idée! Je t'ai déjà pardonné tantôt de toute façon lol!! Merci pour tout!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Mystick: Wow! La meilleure?? Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!!! Et je n'aime pas être méchante, alors j'ai mis rapidement la suite!!! Merci énormément!!!  
  
Cho Chang: lol! Fudge est 'réellement' un idiot!! Je le déteste tout autant que toi!! Wow, si c'est ça pour toi être à trêve de compliments... Ça me dérange pas que tu le restes lol!! L'autre avec sa traductrice 'internationale'... lol!! Faut pas exagérer quand même!! Et je suis honorée d'être ta fan #1!! Mais je comprends ce que ça te fait, moi il y a 3 personnes je crois qui se battent (Wow je rêve là lol!) pour être ma fan #1!! lol!! Je t'adore!!!! Gros bisoux!! Ah oui, j'allais oublier l'essentiel lol! Merci!!!!  
  
Juliepotter: Inquiète-toi pas, ça fait déjà deux mois qu'il se repose!! Je suis contente d'aller 'trop' vite! Moi qui avais peur au début de ne pas aller assez rapidement lol! Merci énormément!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Safira la lune: J'espère pour toi qu'il ne restera pas seulement ton 'futur' petit ami lol!! Et inquiète-toi pas, il va revenir notre petit Harry!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Wingardium: Wow!! Super tes compliments!!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça ne fasse pas robotique, c'est ce qui est le plus difficile avec la traduction!! Je suis vraiment touchée par ce que tu m'as dit!! Je t'en remercie infiniment!!!  
  
Hermione359: Merci énormément!! Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as écrit!!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Isyméa: Ah, moi aussi je la déteste Rita!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être une peste quand elle le veut lol!! Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!! Pour les contrats... reste à voir lol! Faut quand même pas rêver!! Merci énormément!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Dumbledore: Je suis super heureuse que tu apprécies encore!! Merci beaucoup pour tous les messages!!!  
  
Miss-Black: Oui, j'espère bien qu'il s'est fait renvoyer!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!  
  
Sarah: lol! Contente que tu en sois aussi excitée!!! Et merci pour la note... Même si tu exagères un peu!! Merci infiniment!! Tu sais que tu es ma 350ème revieweuse (Wow!!)??  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!! Ton compliment me touche énormément!! Merci encore!!  
  
Ah!! Je vous adore tous!! Vous êtes des petits anges!!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	34. Énigme

Et un troisième chapitre!! lol!!!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
34 Énigme  
  
" Sirius, où sont James et Lily? "  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs blêmit légèrement, puis commença à remuer nerveusement sous son regard. " Hum..., ils sont,... euh, je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr... "  
  
Hermione rétrécit ses yeux, maintenant noircis par la fureur. Dans une voix d'un calme mortel, elle demanda. " S'il te plait, Sirius, dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas allés à Pré-au-lard. "  
  
Si la situation avait été différente, la cascade de couleurs que prit le visage de Sirius aurait été amusante. Il passa du blanc au rouge, puis devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était au début. C'était plus que ce que Hermione avait besoin pour réponse. Son propre visage vira au rouge; aucun des Maraudeurs ne l'avait déjà vu si en colère. Malheureusement pour Sirius, Hermione ne regardait que lui. La fille parla enfin, essayant apparemment de contrôler sa colère. " Sont-ils devenus fous? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut les tuer et ils décident comme ça de quitter la protection de Poudlard! Et n'essaie pas de dire quelque chose! " Hermione regarda Sirius qui avait été sur le point d'essayer de défendre ses amis. " Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ils sont là. Ça ne fait rien. Ils n'auraient pas dû quitter Poudlard sous aucunes circonstances. "  
  
Elle lança un dernier regard au garçon aux cheveux noirs, puis se tourna pour inspecter la pièce, où Ron, inconscient de ses cris, regardait encore si quelque chose manquait. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et dans une voix plus calme, elle appela son ami. " Ron, oublie la chambre, ce n'est qu'une distraction. James et Lily sont à Pré-au-lard. "  
  
La tête rousse la regarda vivement, pendant qu'un léger feu commençait à brûler dans ses yeux. Sans un mot, le grand garçon sortit en courant de la pièce, puis commença à descendre les escaliers à travers la foules d'étudiants, suivit de près par Hermione, Sirius et Remus. Les quatre enfants passèrent en courant devant Dumbledore et McGonagall qui montaient les escaliers, et traversèrent la salle commune à la course. Ils entrèrent presque en collision avec Daniel qui venait de passer par le portrait. Ils se débrouillèrent pour s'arrêter à temps, légèrement hors d'haleine. Leur professeur fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "  
  
Ron fut le premier à reprendre son souffle et répondit. " James et Lily sont partis à Pré-au-lard! Il faut qu'on les ramène avant que quelque chose ne leur arrive. "  
  
Le loup-garou blêmit, puis lança un regard sévère vers les deux garçons se tenant derrière Ron et Hermione. Remus et Sirius tressaillirent et baissèrent la tête. Ils savaient que leurs amis seraient en danger s'ils sortaient, mais ils n'avaient réellement pas eu de façon pour les arrêter. Ils se demandèrent pendant un moment s'ils ne devraient pas aller les chercher. La voix de Daniel interrompit leurs pensées. " Restez ici et faites ce que Dumbledore dira. Ron, Hermione, assurez-vous que ces deux-là ne bougent pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres élèves qui se mettent en danger. Si Dumbledore vous le demande, dites-lui où nous sommes allés. Ryan et Ethan vont venir avec moi. "  
  
Après que les deux adolescents aient approuvé, l'homme sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Peu de temps après, Dumbledore et McGonagall descendirent, de profonds froncements de sourcils reflétant sur leurs visages. Tous les étudiants qui avaient rempli les escaliers descendirent avec eux. Le directeur se tourna vers les quatre adolescents, pendant que McGonagall commença à diriger les autres élèves hors de la salle commune jusqu'à la Grande Salle.  
  
" Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Daniel, Ryan ou Ethan? J'ai envoyé un élève pour qu'il aille les chercher. "  
  
Hermione acquiesça. " Daniel est venu, monsieur, mais nous avons découvert que James et Lily ont quitté les parcs de Poudlard. Daniel et les autres sont partis les chercher. "  
  
Le froncement de sourcils de Dumbledore s'approfondit, un air inquiet traversant ses traits. Il acquiesça lentement, puis fit signe aux enfants de les suivre. Ils furent les dernières personnes à quitter la tour. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteints la Grande Salle, les autres élèves étaient déjà là, ayant été amené par les directeurs de leurs maisons. Dumbledore alla rejoindre les autres enseignants pendant que Hermione et Ron tirèrent Sirius et Remus à la table des Griffondors. Ils étaient déterminés à ne pas les quitter de vue, sachant que si les garçons n'étaient pas surveillés, ils se précipiteraient à Pré-au-lard pour essayer d'avertir leurs amis. C'est ce qu'ils auraient fait si Harry avait été en danger. Les deux maraudeurs semblaient un peu agacés par les deux autres adolescents, mais ne dirent rien. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup trop de problèmes.  
  
Presque trois heures plus tard, Ryan, Daniel et Ethan revinrent finalement. Hermione sut que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'elle vit leurs visages. Ils étaient tous les trois pâles et semblaient épuisés. Ils se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore et Ron vit Ryan donner au directeur un morceau de papier. Les traits du directeur devinrent sombres. Les hommes parlèrent pendant un instant, puis, finalement, le vieil homme se tourna vers la Salle silencieuse.  
  
" J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. " Les élèves se regardèrent avec précaution, s'attendant apparemment au pire. " Ce soir, deux de nos étudiants se sont faits kidnapper par les mangemorts. "  
  
La Salle se retrouva plongée dans les murmures, les élèves se demandant qui avaient été kidnappé. Dumbledore essaya de les calmer, mais rien n'y fit, les étudiants étaient trop effrayés et nerveux pour y payer attention. Finalement, un sifflement aigu les fit tous taire et ils regardèrent de nouveau le directeur. Le vieil homme regarda avec surprise Ryan qui semblait plutôt agacé; la peur pour ses amis et pour l'existence de son filleul minimisait sa patience. Dumbledore, comprenant un peu ce à quoi l'autre homme pensait, commença rapidement à parler. " Nous savons qu'ils ne sont pas encore morts. Il semblerait que les mangemorts jouent avec nous. Une note fut trouvée à l'endroit de l'enlèvement. Elle dit que James Potter et Lily Evans mourront si nous ne les trouvons pas avant le coucher du soleil. C'est dans à peine deux heures. Pour soi-disant nous aider, ils ont laissé une énigme qui devrait nous dire où chercher. Le personnel enseignant et moi-même n'avons pas réussi à trouver la réponse à l'énigme, et puisque nous n'avons réellement pas de temps à perdre, nous vous demandons votre aide pour essayer de la découvrir. " Il s'arrêta pendant un moment. La plupart des élèves acquiesçaient ou se penchaient pour entendre l'énigme, prêt à essayer de trouver la réponse. " L'énigme va comme suit. "  
  
* Dans la chambre du meilleur des fondateurs,  
  
De la fille qui toujours pleure,  
  
À la chambre où repose le roi des serpents,  
  
Le cerf et la fleur rentreront finalement leurs dénouements. *  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Isshh... Désolé pour l'énigme, j'ai jamais été très bonne avec les rimes, et ils fallaient que je garde le même sens qu'en anglais.  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Mais bien sûr que notre Poupée va revenir dans le passé!! Non, mais!! Et tu vois, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre avant que tu te couches!! J'espère que ça te fait plaisir!! Merci infiniment!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Olivier: Oui!!! Oui!! Tu es revenu!! lol!! Moi aussi je me demande bien comment ils vont faire pour qu'ils oublient tout... lol! Je ne le sais pas encore! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours!! De gros bisoux pour l'occasion lol!!! Et un énorme merci!!  
  
Juliepotter: Oui tu as bien raison, moi non plus je m'y suis pas encore habitué à ses fins lol!! Et je dors tout le temps mes 9 heures de sommeil lol!!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Gene: Dès que j'ai deux petites minutes, je vais te le dire par e-mail, ok??  
  
Isyméa: Et oui, l'action est repartie!! Et bien sûr que notre petit Harry va revenir lol!!! Merci énormément!!  
  
Yoann: Bien sûr qu'il faut que tu continues à me féliciter!! lolol!! Je blague! Fais comme tu veux! Merci énormément!!  
  
Dumbledore: Et oui, mystères mystères!! Comme presque tout le temps finalement lol!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Wingardium: J'ai aucune idée de comment je fais lol!! Et je suis bien loin d'être bilingue lol!! Si tu savais combien de mots je cherche dans le dictionnaire lol!! Merci énormément pour les sublimes compliments!! Ça me touche beaucoup!!  
  
Safira la lune: Tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres ce qui va leur arriver!! Et la suite a été bientôt, non? lol! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	35. Solutions

Et oui, vous avez tous la bonne réponse à l'énigme lol!! Mais c'est vrai que pour nous c'est facile! Et je crois que vous avez battu le nombre de reviews pour un chapitre!! 20 en une journée wow!! Bon, Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
35 Solutions  
  
Après que Dumbledore ait fini de lire l'énigme, la Salle explosa encore une fois en murmures. Cette fois-ci, aucun des professeurs ne dit quelque chose pour les calmer. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire s'ils ne pouvaient trouver où étaient les deux adolescents.  
  
À la table des Griffondors, Sirius et Remus étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, se parlant doucement de possibilités d'endroits. Par contre, Peter était assis tranquillement, un air perdu dans les yeux. Si Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué le regard, ils auraient su que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais les deux adolescents étaient trop en état de choc pour remarquer l'expression inhabituelle de Wormtail. Ron avait toujours le regard fixé sur la table des professeurs, essayant de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait entendu était vraiment correct. Lentement, il se retourna vers Hermione, et l'expression de son visage lui assura clairement qu'il avait bien entendu. La fille se tourna vers lui et dit. " Chambre des secrets. "  
  
Ron acquiesça légèrement, puis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. " Il nous faut Harry. "  
  
Hermione secoua la tête. " Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons le rejoindre à temps. Même si nous envoyions Hedwige tout de suite, nous n'avons aucune idée de combien de temps ça va prendre, et pour ce que l'on sait, Harry pourrait ne pas être encore assez en forme pour venir. "  
  
Ron la regarda intensément. " Alors, que devrions-nous faire? Harry est la seule personne qui peut ouvrir l'entrée de la Chambre. Il n'y a aucun autre fourchelang, excepté Voldemort, et si mes suppositions sont bonnes, il est celui là-bas. "  
  
Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment, pensant à ce que Ron et Harry lui avaient raconté à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle leva enfin les yeux de nouveau vers son ami qui la fixait avec espoir. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une solution pour tout ça, il était certain que c'était Hermione. " Ron, pour ouvrir la Chambre il faut être un fourchelang parce qu'il faut siffler à un serpent peint sur l'évier, non? "  
  
Ron acquiesça, se demandant où Hermione s'en allait avec tout ça.  
  
" Mais Derek peut aller là-bas lui aussi. Harry lui demande habituellement d'aller vérifier la Chambre pour des mangemorts quand nous soupçonnons que quelqu'un est entré dans le château. "  
  
Ron acquiesça lentement. " Oui. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que Derek avait sa propre façon de descendre là-bas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un serpent utiliserait cette entrée? "  
  
Hermione secoua la tête. " J'ai demandé à Harry une fois. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait d'autres entrées, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu les trouver, Derek non plus. Quand l'animal de Harry descend là-bas, il utilise le lavabo. "  
  
Ron soupira. " Ok, peut-être le fait-il, mais comment est-ce que ça nous aide? "  
  
Hermione souleva un sourcil. " Tu es tellement bête quelque fois, Ron. " Le garçon sembla confus. " Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour ouvrir la porte de la Chambre. Et bien, nous avons établi que Derek peut le faire pour nous. "  
  
Ron comprit aussitôt, mais il fronça les sourcils à nouveau. " C'est bien, mais comment faisons-nous pour lui dire que nous voulons qu'il ouvre la Chambre? Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions parler à Derek. "  
  
Hermione acquiesça. " Et bien, nous devrions espérer qu'il est assez bien entraîner pour s'en rendre compte lui-même. Je suis certaine que si nous l'amenons à l'entrée, il saura quoi faire. "  
  
Ron soupira. " Je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose que l'on peut faire en ce moment. Mais je suggère que nous contactions quand même Dumbledore et Harry. Qui sait, peut-être que Harry est déjà assez fort pour venir nous aider. "  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules. " Oui. Il faut que nous montions à la chambre de Ryan de toute façon, nous pourrons envoyer Hedwige de là. "  
  
Il se firent un dernier signe de tête, puis les deux adolescents se levèrent et marchèrent rapidement vers la table des professeurs, attirant l'attention de tous les étudiants. Le silence soudain dans la pièce alerta les enseignants qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quand Ryan vit les adolescents approcher, il se leva silencieusement, attendant d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Il savait par expérience qu'ils étaient vraiment bons pour résoudre ce genre d'énigmes, l'ayant fait pendant les épreuves des professeurs protégeant la Pierre Philosophale.  
  
" Avez-vous pensé à quelque chose? "  
  
Hermione sourit légèrement, le mettant à l'aise. " En fait Ryan, c'était extrêmement facile. Nous l'avons découvert dès que le directeur a lu l'énigme. Le problème était d'y aller sans Harry. Mais nous pensons avoir résolu ce problème. "  
  
Les enseignants soupirèrent de soulagement et les deux adolescents leur fit signe de les suivre hors de la Salle. Dumbledore acquiesça, mais avant de les suivre, il se tourna vers les directeurs des maisons et leur ordonna de ramener les étudiants à leur salle commune. Ils seraient plus en sécurité là-bas. Quand le vieil homme eut rejoint les autres, il remarqua que Sirius et Remus s'étaient joint aux voyageurs du temps. Il fronça les sourcils vers les deux Maraudeurs. " Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allés à la salle commune des Griffondors avec le professeur McGonagall? "  
  
Sirius le regarda fixement dans les yeux. " Nous venons avec vous. "  
  
Le directeur fronça encore plus les sourcils, mais la voix de Ron l'empêcha de dire quelque chose. " Ça ne dérange pas, je suis certain qu'ils auraient trouvé une façon de nous suivre, et ils seront plus en sécurité s'ils sont dans le groupe que s'ils errent autour de nous. Et nous n'avons pas le temps d'argumenter de toute façon. "  
  
Sans rien dire de plus, il commença à diriger le groupe vers le troisième étage. Le directeur suivit rapidement, puis se déplaça pour marcher à côté des deux adolescents du futur. " Où allons-nous? "  
  
Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. " Nous allons à la chambre de Ryan. Il faut que nous envoyions Hedwige avec une lettre pour Harry et Dumbledore. Nous ne savons pas si ça aidera, mais s'ils reviennent ici, ils pourraient vraiment beaucoup nous aider. Il faut aussi que l'on prenne Derek, sinon nous ne pourrons pas entrer. "  
  
" Entrer où? "  
  
Hermione regarda loin du vieil homme. " L'énigme le dit assez clairement: la chambre du meilleur des fondateurs. Nous savons que des mangemorts ont envoyé la note; peut-être même Voldemort lui-même. À quel fondateur feraient-ils référence? "  
  
Daniel répondit sans y penser. " Serpentard. "  
  
Hermione acquiesça, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire d'autre chose, Ethan s'arrêta, un air de compréhension passant à travers ses yeux. " La Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. "  
  
Les deux adolescents ne s'arrêtèrent pas, mais firent un signe de tête. Les autres commencèrent à les suivre à nouveau, mais ils fronçaient tous profondément des sourcils. Ryan fut celui qui exprima leurs inquiétudes. " Ron, Hermione, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'emplacement de cette pièce. Pour ce que nous savons, ça pourrait n'être qu'une légende. "  
  
Ron grogna, puis se retourna, marchant à reculons. " Un de ces jours, il faudra que tu t'arranges pour que Harry termine de te raconter toutes nos aventures à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne t'a pas raconté celle- ci. "  
  
Daniel et Ryan s'échangèrent un regard confus, tandis qu'Ethan marchait en pensant à côté d'eux. Ron lui avait parlé de la chambre. L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira. " Harry et moi avons découvert où était la chambre pendant notre deuxième année. Tom Jedusor essayait de posséder Ginny et de l'utiliser pour ouvrir la Chambre et relâcher le monstre qui repose là-bas. "  
  
Dumbledore se gratta la tête. " Monstre? "  
  
Hermione grimaça. " Salazar Serpentard a laissé un cadeau pour son héritier: un basilique. La plus mauvaise partie est que nous ne pouvons pas le tuer. Harry le fera pendant sa deuxième année. Espérons que personne ne l'a réveillé cette fois-ci, sinon nous aurons quelques problèmes. "  
  
Ryan semblait complètement en état de choc. " Harry m'a déjà dit une fois qu'il avait tué un basilique pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, mais il ne m'a jamais parlé de la Chambre. Je crois que je vais avoir une longue discussion avec mon filleul. "  
  
Ron et Hermione semblèrent légèrement nerveux, puis Ron commença à rougir. " Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si bonne idée. Je me souviens de toutes les choses que nous avons fait cette année-là. Dumbledore a vraiment passé près de nous renvoyer. "  
  
Ryan le regarda bouche bée, et allait faire un commentaire quand le directeur l'interrompit. " Êtes-vous certains que ça fait allusion à cette Chambre en particulier? Il y a eu des rumeurs disant qu'il y en avait d'autres. De plus, nous ne savons pas s'ils sont ici à Poudlard, ils pourraient être à une ancienne maison de Serpentard. "  
  
Hermione secoua la tête. " Non, monsieur le directeur. Ce n'est pas seulement le commentaire à propos du meilleur des fondateurs. Vous comprenez, la ligne suivante nous dit où est l'entrée. C'est dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, la fille qui pleure tout le temps. Et il fait allusion aussi au roi des serpents, le basilique. "  
  
" Je vois que vous avez tout découvert. Vous pourriez me dire ce que la dernière ligne signifie? "  
  
Ron sourit à Remus et Sirius qui marchaient silencieusement derrière eux, semblant extrêmement inconfortable. " La ligne fait allusion à James et Lily, James est le cerf et Lily la fleur {En anglais, Lily signifie Lys}. "  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. " Pourquoi est-ce que James est le cerf? "  
  
Hermione fit un sourire dissimulé. " C'est mieux que cela reste inconnu, monsieur le directeur. Je suis certaine que l'un des Maraudeurs vous le dira quand ce sera le bon moment. "  
  
Ron sourit à Ryan. " Probablement dans de nombreuses, nombreuses années. "  
  
Dumbledore les regarda curieusement, mais décida sagement d'oublier tout ça. Ethan, qui avait marchait silencieusement à leurs côtés, parla enfin. " Ron, tu m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé durant ta deuxième année. Je sais qu'aucun de nous ne peut ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Comment allons-nous y entrer? "  
  
Ron lui fit un sourire. " Hermione a réglé le problème, comme toujours. Nous utiliserons Derek. "  
  
Ethan approuva. " Je suis inquiet de descendre là-bas. "  
  
Ron grimaça quelque peu, se souvenant des corridors sombres et de la peau de basilique qui avait été là-bas quand il avait vu l'endroit. " Et bien, je n'ai pas regardé beaucoup dedans. Ça donne beaucoup trop la chair de poule. Et je n'ai même pas été jusqu'au bout. Si ce que Harry et Ginny m'ont raconté à propos de la pièce principale est vrai, je suis certain que nous aurons des cauchemars pendant des mois. "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ouf, il était plutôt long celui-là, non? Bon, j'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi les professeurs n'avaient pas réussi à résoudre l'énigme eux ( Ils ne savaient même pas si elle existait pour vrai, ni qu'elle y renfermait un basilique).  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Là, tu as vraiment exagéré!! Mais je t'aime quand même... Pour cette fois-ci! Je te préviens, je ne te pardonne plus après! Gros bisoux et gros merci!!  
  
Luffynette: Et oui, tu avais raison! Merci beaucoup pour tout!! Ça m'a fait plaisir!!  
  
Wingardium: Tu l'as aimé cette suite?? J'espère que oui!! Merci!!!  
  
|ss|s: Wow! Je pensais jamais avoir autant de fans lol!! Mais ça me touche beaucoup!! Merci infiniment!!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Safira la lune: Tu as la moitié de tes prédictions vraies!! Et merci énormément!!!  
  
Jessy Black: lol! J'espère que tu as compris pourquoi les professeurs n'ont pas trouvé la réponse à l'énigme!! Et je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise autant!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Isyméa: Et oui! Comme tous les autres, tu as raison lol!! Et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois toujours en vie lol!! Longue vie à toi!! Et un énorme merci!!  
  
Caheen: Tu as 100% vrai lol!!! Merci beaucoup pour le message!!!  
  
Belly: Là, je commence vraiment à penser sérieusement au métier de traductrice...ça doit faire 5 personnes que me le disent lol!! Je suis contente que tu aies autant apprécié les chapitres précédents!!! Merci infiniment!! Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir!!  
  
Gene: Merci beaucoup!! J'espère que tu as aimé!!!  
  
Sailor digitale: Et oui! Toi aussi tu as raison!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!!  
  
Olivier: Oui! À bas Malefoy!! lolol!! Tu devrais aimer les prochains chapitres!! Et ce serait vraiment trop drôle s'ils faisaient comme dans MIB lol!! Mais ce serait quand même ça le moins long!! Et bien sûr, tu avais raison comme tous les autres lol! Un énorme merci!!! Bisoux!!  
  
Fleur: C'est pas grave si tu es à court de compliments, redis les mêmes... lol!!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Et oui! C'est bien ça! Et comme tu vois, ils se sont quand même bien dépanné sans Harry, non? Merci pour le petit message!!  
  
Sarah: Tu l'as eu ta réponse maintenant!! Et ne stresse pas trop, les fins seront comme ça jusqu'à la fin lol!! Merci énormément pour le message!!!  
  
Ryan: T'inquiète pas, je comprends ce que tu voulais dire, mais tout s'explique dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Noa Dark: Merci de l'encouragement pour l'énigme lol! Et tu as presque tout vrai! Sauf pour Harry qui va les aider pour ouvrit l'entrée! Merci énormément!!!  
  
Fumsek2: Merci énormément!!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!  
  
Miss_Black: Oui tu as raison!! Et merci pour le compliment!!!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!! Vous êtes des petits amours!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	36. Retour dans le passé

Je voulais vous rappeler que dans le passé, Voldemort n'est pas encore mort... Et aussi, moi, Fany, j'offre mes supers talents (Ouf...lol!) de correctrice à qui le veut! Et oui! Si vous voulez voir comment je me débrouille, vous pouvez aller lire le chapitre 4 de la fic de Safira la lune: L'instant où je fut aveugle. (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=912163) En passant, je vous conseille de lire les autres chapitres, premièrement parce qu'il sont bons (!!) et deuxièmement pour voir la différence! Vous n'avez qu'à me faire vos demandes!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
36 Retour dans le passé  
  
Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry, laissant le reste du groupe attendre dans le salon. Hermione écrit rapidement la lettre qu'ils allaient envoyer à Dumbledore, pendant que Ron faisait ramper Derek sur son bras pour qu'il puisse transporter confortablement le serpent. L'animal ne semblait pas très heureux de quitter la pièce, mais s'enroula finalement de lui-même autour du bras de l'adolescent, au moment même où Hermione attachait le morceau de parchemin sur la patte de Hedwige et la fit s'envoler. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres et les deux adolescents menèrent de nouveau le groupe, cette fois-ci vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le voyage se fit en silence, puisque aucun d'eux ne voulait parler, se préparant intérieurement à ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Une fois arrivé, Ron se dirigea vers le dernier lavabo et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il appuya le bras qui soutenait Derek contre l'évier, et, après quelques minutes d'attente nerveuse, Ron entendit un faible sifflement et le lavabo disparut, laissant apparaître l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Ron entendit de faibles étonnements dans la pièce, mais n'y fit pas attention. Sans y penser plus longtemps, il plaça ses jambes dans l'ouverture et s'y laissa glisser.  
  
*****  
  
Il n'y avait que quelques jours de passé depuis la visite de Fudge. Harry avait dormi la majorité du temps, son corps épuisé essayant de récupérer des efforts qu'il avait faits durant les derniers jours. À chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il voyait soit Dumbledore, soit Madame Pomfresh à côté de lui, s'assurant qu'il était confortable. Harry soupçonnait aussi qu'ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il ne se lèverait pas pour aller marcher, quelque chose qu'il avait fait souvent les années précédentes. Ce matin ne fut pas différent. Harry s'éveilla vers dix heures et remarqua immédiatement Dumbledore assis dans une chaise à côté de lui, lisant un livre complètement usé. L'homme leva les yeux, puis lui sourit tendrement. Mettant son livre de côté, le vieux directeur se leva, et mit doucement sa main sur le front du garçon. Harry ferma les yeux, cela l'aidait de savoir que quelqu'un dans ce monde se souciait de lui.  
  
" Il semblerait que ta fièvre soit finalement partie, Harry. C'est bien. "  
  
Le garçon sourit, puis demanda doucement. " Quand pourrais-je quitter l'infirmerie, monsieur le directeur? "  
  
Dumbledore rit doucement, il savait que Harry détestait se retrouver à cet endroit. " Et bien, si ta fièvre n'est pas revenue ce soir, Madame Pomfresh est d'accord pour te laisser déménager dans une chambre à côté de la mienne. J'ai bien peur qu'elle exige que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi et s'assure que tu ne t'épuises pas. Puisque Sirius n'est pas ici, je serai celui qui s'assura que tu sois sage. "  
  
Harry acquiesça. Il était assez content de sortir de l'infirmerie pour ne pas faire attention à la surprotectivité dont faisait preuve les professeurs à son endroit. De plus, il était toujours heureux d'être près du directeur; le vieil homme lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité égal à celui de Sirius. Ses méditations furent bientôt interrompues par le directeur.  
  
" Petit déjeuner, Harry? "  
  
Le garçon approuva avidement. Dumbledore l'aida à se redresser même si Harry se plaignit qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. Quand le garçon fut installé confortablement contre quelques oreillers, le directeur lui tendit un plateau qu'un elfe de maison venait d'apporter de la cuisine.  
  
Ce soir-là, McGonagall et Hagrid apparurent à l'infirmerie pour aider Harry à déménager dans sa nouvelle chambre. Dumbledore regarda avec amusement quand Hagrid souleva le garçon, au grand désespoir de Harry. Pas que ça le dérangeait tellement d'être transporté par le demi-géant, mais parce que quelqu'un avait à le transporter même s'il se sentait bien. McGonagall suivit Dumbledore et Hagrid hors de l'infirmerie, transportant les valises de Harry, lesquels le directeur avait ramené du passé. Dix minutes plus tard, quand ils furent arrivés à la chambre, Dumbledore ne fut pas très surpris de voir Harry à moitié endormi, assoupi par les pas réguliers du demi-géant. Même si l'enfant aurait aimé retrouver sa santé en quelques jours, la guérison d'un tel sort était lente et fastidieuse. Le directeur savait qu'il devait être prudent avec le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry s'épuiser plus car il pouvait être appeler à revenir dans le passé n'importe quand. Mais par contre, il pouvait difficilement laisser le garçon s'ennuyer à mourir dans son lit.  
  
Les trois professeurs entrèrent dans la chambre. McGonagall tira les couvertures du lit et Harry déposa doucement sa charge dans les oreillers. Dumbledore couvrit le garçon et renvoya les deux autres enseignants. Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit une petite porte et se dirigea vers son bureau, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte pour qu'il puisse garder un oeil sur son jeune protégé.  
  
Ce soir-là, Dumbledore fut réveillé par des cris provenant de la chambre de Harry. Se déplaçant rapidement, il se dirigea aux côtés du garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Même si Harry était toujours endormi, le garçon se cramponna désespérément à l'autre homme. Dumbledore le réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Finalement, voyant que Harry ne sortait pas de son cauchemar, le directeur décida de le réveiller. Secouant doucement le garçon, il sentit Harry s'éveiller brusquement dans ses bras.  
  
" Harry, chut mon enfant. Tout va bien. "  
  
Berçant doucement l'adolescent affolé, le directeur commença à fredonner un air apaisant, essayant de calmer Harry. Presque une demi-heure plus tard, quand Dumbledore sentit que Harry s'était assez calmé, il laissa l'adolescent glisser de nouveau dans ses oreillers. Il agrippa immédiatement la main du vieil homme. Dumbledore enleva quelques mèches de cheveux tombés dans les yeux du garçon, et baissa les yeux vers lui avec un sourire inquiet.  
  
" Était-ce encore un cauchemar sur la dernière bataille, Harry? "  
  
L'adolescent secoua la tête. " Non, monsieur. " Harry fronça les sourcils. " J'ai eu un cauchemar à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi aie-je un cauchemar sur ça en ce moment? "  
  
Dumbledore fixa pensivement le mur en face de lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la mention de la Chambre des Serpentards attirait quelques souvenirs dans son esprit, mais c'était trop flou pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Quand il baissa à nouveau les yeux, il s'aperçut que le garçon s'était rendormi. Il poussa un soupir, puis il quitta la pièce.  
  
Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Harry et Dumbledore. Les deux étant terriblement têtu, chaque jour était une bataille de volontés. Harry, se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'au début, ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir quitter la pièce où il était confiné. Par contre, Dumbledore, sachant que Harry était bien loin d'être en parfaite santé, voulait que le garçon reste au lit. Finalement, après quelques jours d'argumentations, ils furent d'accord pour que Harry puisse se promener à travers sa chambre et celle de Dumbledore toujours, bien sûr, surveillé par le directeur ou un autre professeur. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas très heureuse de l'arrangement, et voulait même récupérer son patient, mais Dumbledore ne voulait rien savoir. Il connaissait assez bien Harry pour savoir qu'une fois revenu à l'infirmerie, l'adolescent ne perdrait pas une seconde pour s'enfuir dans les corridors. Puisque Harry serait quand même en dehors de son lit, il croyait que c'était mieux que le garçon soit surveillé, plutôt que de l'avoir errant autour du château où de nombreuses choses pouvaient lui arriver dans son faible état.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, quand le début des cours approchait, une chouette blanche arriva au château. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau regardant quelques papiers du ministère pendant que Harry lisait son manuel de Botanique de septième année. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux quand un faible hululement provint de la fenêtre ouverte. Reconnaissant sa chouette, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la caresser. Remarquant la lettre qu'elle transportait, il la détacha. Voyant le nom de Dumbledore écrit sur le parchemin, il tendit la lettre au directeur pendant que Hedwige s'installait sur son épaule mordillant joyeusement ses oreilles. Harry se rassit à sa place et observa le visage de Dumbledore pendant que l'homme lisait la lettre. Voyant l'air inquiet que le directeur avait, Harry brisa enfin le silence.  
  
" Monsieur le directeur? "  
  
L'homme leva les yeux, de l'inquiétude parcourant tout son visage. Sans dire un mot, il tendit la lettre à Harry. Le garçon la prit, et vit que c'était l'écriture familière de Hermione.  
  
* Monsieur le directeur,  
  
Lily et James ont été kidnappés. Les mangemorts ont laissé une énigme au dernier endroit où ils ont été vus; nous sommes venus à la conclusion qu'ils faisaient allusion de la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledore, Ryan, Daniel, Ethan, Sirius, Remus, Ron et moi nous dirigeons vers là. Si Harry est assez en forme pour cela, nous pourrions utiliser son aide parce que aucun de nous ne sait à quoi s'attendre. Nous vous réécrirons une fois revenus.  
  
Hermione *  
  
Harry relit une fois de plus la lettre avant de la déposer. Il se leva, puis commença à faire les cent pas autour de la pièce. " Il faut que j'y aille. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça simplement. " Oui, mais premièrement il faut que l'on discute de certaines choses. Les mangemorts ne laissent jamais d'indices sur l'emplacement de leurs victimes, je suis certain que c'est un piège. "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. " Peut-être, mais pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort nous tendrait-il un piège? Il est assez puissant pour prendre qui il veut sans utiliser ce genre de trucs. " Puis, il pensa à d'autre chose. " Je croyais que Voldemort avait peur de vous, dans ce temps-là. Il n'aurait jamais été dans Poudlard. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça. " Oui, c'est vrai, et c'est pourquoi je crois que c'est le travail de Lucius, plutôt que celui de Voldemort. "  
  
Harry secoua la tête. " Ça n'a aucun sens. Comment aurait-il su où est la Chambre, et comment y serait-il entré? "  
  
Dumbledore soupira. " Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais je suis presque certain que Voldemort n'est pas là-bas, et s'il n'y est pas, alors c'est sûr que le Prince des Ténèbres y est. Tu auras à lui demander tout ça toi-même. "  
  
Harry grogna. " Oui, certainement, je vais juste m'avancer vers lui et lui demander s'il connaît d'autres entrées vers la Chambre. "  
  
Dumbledore rit faiblement, mais ne répondit pas. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en ressortit un minuscule retourneur de temps. Le tendant à Harry, le directeur se rassit pendant que le garçon de levait. " Sois prudent. Merlin sait {C'est comme 'Dieu sait', mais pour les sorciers lol} ce qui t'attend là-bas. "  
  
" Je serai prudent, monsieur le directeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous envoierons un hibou dès que nous serons revenus. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça, puis regarda Harry disparaître de son bureau, Hedwige toujours perchée sur son épaule.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, allez lire mon message en haut, j'offre mes services...lol!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Je suis contente de t'avoir appris quelque chose lol!!! Et oui, tout le monde l'avait trouvé la réponse à l'énigme, mais c'était normal pour nous, simple lecture lol!! Et moi aussi je t'adore!! Et je t'envoie autant de merci qu'il y a de bulles dans un verre de bierraubeurre lol!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme!!  
  
Isyméa: Il est assez 'bientôt' pour toi?? Je suis désolé, ça m'a prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude *soupir* Faut dire que c'est pas mon chapitre préféré... Mais les prochains sont Tellement bons!! J'en suis toute excitée lolol!! Et merci infiniment!!! T'es géniale!!  
  
Yoann: Je dois dire qu'avec le dernier chapitre qu'il a mis... Je ne sais pas du tout si Harry va mourir lol!! J'en ai vraiment aucune idée! Au départ il ne voulait pas le faire mourir, mais là je ne sais pas s'il a changé d'idée... Et merci beaucoup!!  
  
Fumseck2: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!  
  
Luffynette: Et bien, dis-toi que quand tu reviendras, tu auras pleins de nouveaux chapitres!!! Merci énormément pour tout!!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Cho Chang: Merci pour les beaux compliments!! Ça me touche vraiment!! Surtout venant de toi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit! Et bien sûr que je vais en traduire d'autres! Je ne sais pas encore lesquels... mais je vais essayer d'en trouver d'autres excellentes!! Merci encore!!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Dumbledore: Merci énormément!! Tes compliments m'ont fait vraiment plaisir!!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	37. La Chambre des Secrets

Et voilà! Un autre beau chapitre!! Quelques révélations je dois dire...lol! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
37 La Chambre des Secrets  
  
Ron fut bientôt rejoint par les autres. Il faisait maintenant face au même corridor qu'il avait vu pendant sa seconde année quand lui et Harry étaient descendus là-bas pour sauver Ginny. Heureusement, cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de Lockhart pour lancer des sortilèges stupides et faire effondrer les murs. Ron utilisa la lumière de sa baguette pour observer les autres; il voulait s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt à le faire. Il était spécialement inquiet pour les Maraudeurs. Ils semblaient étourdis, ne payant pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait. Son regard rencontra celui de Sirius, et derrière la confusion, il vit le même entêtement qu'il avait souvent vu dans les yeux de Ryan quand quelque chose arrivait à Harry. Cet adolescent ne laisserait sûrement pas quelqu'un le mettre de côté. Il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout pour sauver ses amis. Déplaçant son regard vers Remus, il vit que le jeune loup-garou était tout aussi déterminé que Sirius.  
  
Il poussa un faible soupir, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Son amie avait aussi observé les deux adolescents. Ils échangèrent de rapides regards, mais ne dirent rien. Dumbledore leur fit signe de recommencer à marcher; cela n'aurait rien de bon de rester comme ça, perdant du temps.  
  
Cela leur prit plus de vingt minutes pour atteindre les portes dont Harry lui avait parlé. Levant les yeux vers les serpents, Ron dû se retenir de frissonner, tellement les créatures semblaient particulièrement effrayantes.  
  
L'adolescent se retourna, puis demanda doucement. " Êtes-vous prêts? "  
  
Ils acquiescèrent tous, quelques-uns plus confiants que d'autres. Ron regarda les portes une fois de plus, puis souleva son bras. Derek siffla immédiatement et les énormes portes s'ouvrirent. La pièce derrière l'entrée était aussi noir que dans un four, pas un seul rayon de lumière y entrait. Lentement, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. La lumière étincelant de leurs baguettes n'était pas assez forte pour illuminer la pièce, mais elle aidait quelque peu à ne pas entrer en collision avec des statues.  
  
Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand les portes se refermèrent violemment. Ron et Hermione, tout comme Ryan, Daniel et Dumbledore, se forcèrent à ne pas bouger. Ils ne pouvaient prendre la chance de se retourner et d'être attaqué par en arrière. Un faible murmure se fit entendre de quelque part situé devant eux. Ethan, Sirius et Remus se retournèrent brusquement, juste à temps pour voir deux lumières sortir du sol. Les éclats lumineux n'étaient pas vifs. En fait, ils étaient ternes et d'une teinte verdâtre. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de bouger, le murmure se changea en un grondement retentissent. Le sol se fendit aux deux points de lumières et soudainement, deux croix jaillirent. Hermione resta bouche bée, puis blêmit. Suspendus sur les croix, se faisant face, James et Lily étaient là. C'était difficile de déterminer s'ils étaient morts ou vivants. Ils étaient immobiles, leurs têtes pendant sur le côté, et leurs mains étaient attachées lâchement aux cordes qui les tenaient en place.  
  
Ron observait tout cela avec une fascination lugubre, essayant de se concentrer assez pour voir si les deux adolescents respiraient encore. Un faible son derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement, juste à temps pour attraper Sirius qui avait commencé à courir vers ses amis. Ron fut heureux de voir que Daniel avait attrapé Remus, parce que s'il avait des problèmes avec Sirius, il ne pouvait même pas espérer pouvoir retenir l'autre garçon avec la force supérieur que le jeune loup-garou possédait. Finalement, après quelques minutes de lutte, Ron en eut assez. Le garçon aux cheveux roux ramena une main en arrière, puis frappa Sirius sur la joue. Le garçon arrêta soudainement de se battre, et, regardant en état de choc l'autre garçon, il ramena lentement sa main sur sa joue. Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua violemment.  
  
" Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, Sirius. Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire du baby-sitting. "  
  
L'adolescent sembla blessé, mais Ron n'avait pas encore fini. " Utilise ton cerveau pour une fois. Penses-tu que celui qui a fait tout ça va nous laisser aller chercher James et Lily, puis partir? Ça n'a aucun sens. En fait, je serais surpris si l'endroit entourant les deux crucifix n'était pas ensorcelé. "  
  
Sirius baissa la tête, ayant honte de ne pas avoir pensé à ça. Ron laissa lentement les épaules du garçon et se retourna de nouveau. Remus avait aussi écouté les mots du garçon roux, et était maintenant seulement étendu dans les bras de Daniel. Le professeur ne le laissa pas aller, sachant que si l'adolescent voulait aller rejoindre ses amis, personne ne serait assez rapide pour le rattraper.  
  
Une faible et cruelle voix brisa la tension qui régnait dans le groupe de sauvetage. Ryan savait qu'ils étaient entourés. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, la lumière provenant des crucifix n'était pas assez vive, mais il pouvait sentir les présences sombres les entourant.  
  
Un homme marcha à travers la lumière, se dirigeant vers un point entre les deux croix où étaient suspendus les deux adolescents.  
  
" Je suis vraiment surpris de savoir qu'un Weasley a assez d'intelligence pour reconnaître les dangers de se précipiter pour sauver ces deux-là. La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, votre stupide famille aimante des moldus était beaucoup trop inconsciente et n'avait pas assez d'intelligence pour réaliser quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça. "  
  
Ron et Ethan grognèrent de colère, mais restèrent tous les deux à leurs places. S'il y avait quelque chose que la guerre leur avait appris, c'était de garder ses idées claires pendant une bataille et de ne jamais embarquer dans les moqueries de ses ennemis.  
  
Dumbledore brisa le silence. " Qui êtes-vous? "  
  
L'homme regarda le vieux directeur avec dégoût. " Je, toi vieil idiot, suis le Prince des Ténèbres. Je suis le plus puissant et... "  
  
Ryan l'interrompit avec un grognement de dédain. " C'est Malefoy. L'animal de Voldemort. Il n'était même pas assez puissant pour s'élever dans notre propre temps. Il a dû venir dans le passé avec les quelques mangemorts que les Aurors n'avaient pas encore attrapés. Je me demande ce que le Voldemort de ce temps-ci ferait s'il savait que tu essaies de prendre sa place, Malefoy. "  
  
Ryan sourit quand il vit l'homme blond serrer les poings. Ron et Hermione observaient avec amusement l'échange, gardant tout le temps un oeil sur les mangemorts les entourant. Une faible voix à côté de Ron les distrait un peu. Il semblait que Sirius avait finalement remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait, en plus de l'évidence.  
  
" Le passé? " Il se tourna pour regarder Remus qui observait Daniel avec confusion. " Que veux-tu dire par ça? "  
  
Malefoy relaxa visiblement, et recommença à sourire. " Et bien, et bien, et bien, il semblerait que quelqu'un a gardé des secrets. Honnêtement, Black, Lupin, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez parlé de ça à vos 'personnes du passé' depuis longtemps. "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wahou!! Heille, ça se peut quasiment pas! J'ai passé le cap des 400 reviews!!! Vous êtes tellement gentils!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Et oui, et oui t'avais raison lol!! Et c'est vrai que Dumby est cool!! Et moi aussi ZE T'ADORE!!!! Et ze te remercie énormément et de tout mon coeur!!  
  
Hermione359: Merci beaucoup!!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!!  
  
Luffynette: J'espère fort fort que tu habites au Québec, sinon tu n'auras pas eu ce chapitre avant de partir... Et si tu veux d'autres traductions, c'est déjà bon signe lol! Inquiète-toi pas, je vais en faire d'autres ensuite! Merci énormément!!  
  
Miss_Black: Je suis d'accord avec toi, il va sauver ses parents...lol! Je suis contente que tu aies hâte aux prochains chapitres, c'est bon signe! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Isyméa: Oui!! Harry il va revenir!!! lol!! Hé, mais ne t'empêche pas d'écrire de longs messages, ça ne me ralentit pas, au contraire!! Ça me donne encore plus de motivation!! Mais je te force pas, lol! Merci énormément!!  
  
Wingardium: Wow! Merci infiniment!! Tu pouvais pas me faire meilleur compliment que ça!! Merci encore!!  
  
Fumsek2: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! Merci pour le beau compliment!!  
  
Sarah: Oh, mais c'est moi qui te remercie!! Ça me servirait à quoi de traduire une histoire que personne ne lirait ou n'aimerait??? En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir s'aller rapidement pour vous!!  
  
Olivier: Je suis de tout coeur avec toi lol!!! Merci pour le beau compliment... et pour le bisoux!! Les deux m'ont beaucoup motivé!! Merci énormément!!  
  
Dumbledore: Hé oui! Harry va nous revenir!! Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot!!  
  
Safira la lune: Pense plutôt que je t'ai fait de la publicité, et que j'ai dit que tes histoires sont bonnes, non? Mais c'est vrai que tu devrais peut- être t'améliorer un tout petit peu en orthographe lol!! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
  
Marjolaine: Je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai hâte de lire la fin lol!!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise de plus en plus!! Tu vas voir, les derniers chapitres écrits, ce sont les meilleurs!!! Merci énormément pour le message!!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	38. Préparations

Un nouveau chapitre!! Oui oui!! Le dernier avant la *grande* bataille lol!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
38 Préparations  
  
Ryan regarda vivement Malefoy. " Ferme-la! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. "  
  
Malefoy sourit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sirius s'était retourné pour faire face à ses soi-disant professeurs. Remus, par contre, luttait avec Daniel jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme décide finalement de le laisser aller. Remus alla se placer à côté de Sirius et regarda l'homme. " Qui êtes-vous? "  
  
Ryan roula les yeux impatiemment. " Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur temps pour discuter de cela. " Mais le regard des deux adolescents lui dit qu'il ne se sauverait pas avec cette réponse. Un faible soupir à côté de lui le fit se retourner à moitié, mais il garda toujours son attention sur les mangemorts. Daniel se frotta les yeux. " Allez, Padfoot, ça ne dérange plus vraiment maintenant. "  
  
Sirius grogna légèrement, puis regarda les adolescents. " Ok, nous venons du futur, tout comme ces stupides mangemorts. Je suis Sirius Black et Daniel là-bas c'est Remus Lupin. Contents? Pouvons-vous revenir aux choses importantes maintenant? "  
  
Remus et Sirius semblèrent stupéfiés, comment est-ce que ces deux hommes pouvaient être eux-même? Remus voulait exiger une explication, quelques genres de preuves à propos de ce qu'ils disaient, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Ryan. " Allez, Malefoy, assez joué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? "  
  
L'homme blond sourit. " C'est facile, Black, je veux tuer les Potter. Sans le Survivant dans son chemin, Lord Voldemort attendra son but; le monde de la sorcellerie sera à lui. "  
  
Ryan plissa les yeux. " Comment le sais-tu? Si tu changes le temps, tu ne sais pas ce qui arrivera. Personne ne sait. Vas-tu risquer nos vies pour le rêve d'un maniaque fou? Un qui est déjà mort en plus? "  
  
Malefoy grogna de colère. " Tu es un stupide idiot, Black. Les Sangs purs domineront le monde avec Voldemort comme maître. C'est notre destinée. "  
  
Une voix froide résonna à travers la pièce. " Destinée? Si c'est votre destinée, alors pourquoi es-tu ici, dans le passé, essayant de changer les choses? Si c'est la destinée des Sangs purs de dominer le monde, alors pourquoi suis-tu un simple sang de bourbe? "  
  
Le visage de Lucius se contracta de rage et l'homme se tourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. " Potter. "  
  
*  
  
Harry cligna répétitivement des yeux, essayant de corriger sa vision trouble. Les flash de lumière qui dansaient devant ses yeux disparurent enfin, et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur n'était pas là, mais Harry vit qu'il y avait assez de différences dans la pièce pour savoir qu'il était dans le passé. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se préparer, il se précipita hors de la pièce, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
  
Pendant qu'il courait, il commença à siffler doucement, appelant ses animaux. En tournant un coin, il entra en collision avec un autre corps et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il tendit une main vers la sorcière. " Allez-vous bien, Professeur? "  
  
McGonagall leva les yeux, étourdie. Elle fronça les sourcils. " James? "  
  
Le garçon lui sourit légèrement, puis secoua la tête. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, les yeux de Minerva s'agrandirent et elle prit une grande inspiration. " Harry! Tu es revenu! "  
  
Prenant la main offerte, elle se leva et Harry lui sourit. " Oui, nous venons de recevoir la lettre de Hermione. Je me dirigeais vers la Chambre des Secrets. " En voyant le visage surpris de son enseignante, il élabora. " C'est là qu'ils sont. Il faut que je descende là-bas avant que quelque chose de mauvais n'arrive. "  
  
McGonagall acquiesça, mais elle sembla inquiète. " Es-tu certain que tu es prêt pour ça, Harry? Tu te sens bien, n'est-ce pas? "  
  
L'adolescent lui fit un grand sourire. " Sûr, je me sens bien. Je suis désolé professeur, mais il faut réellement que j'y aille. "  
  
Minerva acquiesça et observa le garçon pendant qu'il se remettait à courir. Avant qu'il n'ait tourné un autre coin, elle vit un phoenix apparaître au côté du garçon dans un flash de lumière dorée.  
  
Harry se sentit rassuré quand Godric apparut à côté de lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement d'avoir à redescendre dans la Chambre, de mauvaises choses étaient arrivées là-bas et ces souvenirs le hantaient toujours. Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença lentement à enlever les murs qui entouraient son pouvoir. C'était un truc que le directeur lui avait appris quand il avait donné un pénible moment à Madame Pomfresh avec ses pouvoirs incontrôlables après la bataille finale. Quand il entra dans la salle de bain avec Godric, ils rencontrèrent Echo. Elle les avait attendus là-bas puisqu'elle savait probablement où ils allaient. Harry marcha vers le lavabo et s'agenouilla devant lui, arrivant face à face avec le minuscule serpent. Faiblement, il siffla 'Ouvre-toi' et l'évier disparut encore une fois. Inspirant profondément, il déposa ses jambes à l'intérieur du trou, puis se laissa glisser.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut atterri, il alluma sa baguette et se dirigea silencieusement à travers les corridors, gardant tous ses sens en alerte vers la chambre devant. Lorsqu'il arriva en avant des immenses portes, il entendit des sons provenant de l'intérieur. Il pouvait dire que des personnes argumentaient, et fut soulagé de savoir que la bataille ne semblait pas encore commencée. Il siffla faiblement aux portes de s'ouvrir. Faisant un pas en avant et fermant silencieusement les portes derrière lui, il regarda le centre de la pièce, où la seule lumière était. Son sang se glaça et il se sentit prit de vertiges. La vue de ses parents suspendus là- bas lui rappela plusieurs souvenirs désagréables à propos des rêves qu'il avait eu pendant que Voldemort était en vie. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se força à rester calme. Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua que presque deux douzaines de mangemorts entouraient ses amis. Ryan et Malefoy se criaient après, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention pour le moment.  
  
Il siffla faiblement dans la noirceur, attirant l'attention de Derek. Le serpent se glissa en bas du bras de Ron, sans que l'adolescent ne le remarque, et, utilisant la noirceur pour le couvrir, il alla rejoindre son maître et ses amis. Maintenant qu'il avait Godric, Echo et Derek avec lui, il commença à leur parler à voix basse.  
  
" Derek, aussssitôt que je commencccce à parler avec Malefoy, je veux que tu débutes la bataille. Mors ce mangemort là-bas. " Il pointa l'homme en robe noir le plus près des croix. " Fais jusssste mordre tout le monde qui viendra près de toi. Ssssois prudent de ne pas mordre le professseur Rogue, il ne ssserait pas content. "  
  
" Bien ssssûr Maître. "  
  
Sans rien dire d'autre, le serpent partit prendre sa position. Harry fouilla pendant un instant pour trouver un morceau de parchemin, il y écrivit une rapide note et la donna à Echo. * S'il te plait, va donner cette note à Rogue, il est celui qui se tient près de cette colonne. Reviens quand il l'aura, il faut que je te parle après. *  
  
La petite fée acquiesça, et s'envola, volant près du sol pour que personne ne la remarque. Harry la vit se diriger vers l'homme, tirant sur sa main en insistant. Rogue bougea à peine, mais Harry le vit prendre la note et la lire silencieusement. Le professeur bougea alors quelque peu, et il le vit le chercher à travers la noirceur. Même si Harry savait que Rogue ne pouvait pas le voir, il vit l'homme acquiescer, et il sut que le professeur ferait comme il lui avait demandé. Le retour de la petite fée retira son attention de son professeur.  
  
* Écoute Echo, quand la bataille a commencé, je veux que tu ailles vers mes parents et que tu les détaches. * Il se tourna vers Godric. " Quand Echo les a libérés, je veux que tu les sortes d'ici. Tu pourras les transporter, non? "  
  
Le phoenix sembla insulté, mais n'émit aucun son. Echo acquiesça, et il s'envolèrent tous les deux, laissant Harry seul. Prenant une dernière grande inspiration, Harry enleva le dernier de ses murs, et sentit la familière aura dorée commencer à l'entourer. L'heure du spectacle était arrivée.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Et oui, le prochain chapitre, ce sera la bataille!! Niak niak niak! Et aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration pour mes remerciements *grand sourire*.  
  
Miss_Black: Et bien, tu as eu une partie de tes réponses! Les autres, ce sont dans les prochains chapitres!! Et oui, je sais c'est méchant comme réponse, mais que veux-tu? Je ne peux pas te dévoiler les 'punchs' lolol!! Un énorme merci pour la review!!! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!!!  
  
Olivier: Vi je sais qu'ils sont courts *soupir* Mais dis-toi qu'il y en a beaucoup, et que c'est pour ça que je peux en traduire 3 par jour!! Ah... Et je sens que tu vas adorer le prochain chapitre!! Tout comme moi!!! *sourire machiavélique* lol! Merci énormément!! J'adore tes reviews!! Elles me motivent vraiment beaucoup!! *Hugs*  
  
Hedwig: Moi aussi j'adore les petites fées!! *sourire rêveur* Wow! De grand talent?? O_O lolol!! Faut dire que moi aussi c'est l'anglais ma matière forte, et que je suis pas mal en français... Et comme je l'ai dit à tout pleins de monde avant toi, j'ai aucun truc *soupir* Je pourrai même pas me faire de $ avec!! lol!! C'est comme vraiment naturel pour moi... Bizarre, non? Et pour Fudge, tu as sûrement raison, mais je crois que presque personne n'a retenu ce détail dans le livre, alors probablement que Polaris non plus ne s'en ai pas aperçut lol! Et, pour la traduction de ta fic... *petit sourire crispé* J'adorerais ça, mais lire en anglais c'est une chose, mais écrire *soupir* cela en ai une autre... Si j'avais le talent pour le faire, je le ferais avec plaisir, tu peux en être certaine! Surtout que j'adore tes histoires!! Merci pour tout!! Et encore désolé...  
  
Fumsek2: Je suis certaine que tu te sous-estimes! Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de lire des fics à cause de ma traduction, mais dès que j'ai un petit moment de libre, je vais aller la lire, et te faire mes commentaires! Je suis sûre que c'est très bon! De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on se sous-estimes toujours! Et moins aussi *soupir*. En tout cas, merci pour ta review!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Et oui! Ça coupe là!! Niak niak niak *sourire cruel* Mais dans le fond je devrais pas parler, si t'avais vu la fin du chapitre 45 *soupir* !! Mais c'est pas de ma faute *se cache la tête dans le chapeau que tu m'as lancé* !! Ze te jure!! Ah! *sort la tête* Z'ai HÂTE de lire les aventures de Poupée-Bébé Potter de feu!!! Vi vi!! Et oui je vous l'ai fait pour aujourd'hui ce chapitre *sourire angélique* Je suis fine, non?? lolol Et je t'avais dit d'arrêter ça ces bisoux là!!! Tu es pas gentille du tout avec moi *boude* Moi je me force pour te faire tes chapitres avant que tu ailles te coucher, et toi tu es cruelle avec moi!! Mais je suis une âme bonne, alors je te pardonne encore *soupir*! Merci du fond de mon petit coeur !! Ze t'adore!! (Ze comprends pas, mon ordi il pense que j'écris en Néerlandais quand j'écris 'ze' lolol!!)  
  
Yoann: *soupir* Je suis vraiment désolée... J'arrive jamais à pouvoir répondre à tes questions! En tout cas, en ce moment je ne le sais pas, mais d'après ce que Polaris m'a dit, je crois bien que si, James et Lily vont le savoir! Mais je ne peux pas te l'assurer... Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Sarah: C'est certain que je n'aurais pas continué! Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui est besoin de la lire en français lol! *réfléchie* Même si souvent je comprends quelques petites choses que je n'avais pas compris en anglais... lol!!! *soupir* Tu n'as pas fini d'être stressée!! Les prochaines fins sont bien pires!! Oui oui, ça se peut!! Ah, Polaris, il est tellement cruel... lol! Mais il est tellement bon écrivain qu'on lui pardonne, non?? *grand sourire* Oui c'est vrai que j'ai bientôt fini!! Et inquiète-toi pas, Polaris il la continue!! C'est juste qu'il a 5 histoires en même temps, alors! Merci infiniment pour les encouragements!!!  
  
Caheen: *se cache* *dans une petite voix* Oui, oui, elle est là la suite... *petite voix incertaine* Tu l'aimes... lol!! Et je sais que j'ai quelques phrases vraiment pas parfaire *soupir* Faut dire que je vais quand même rapidement, je suis pas bilingue, et j'ai eu quelques problèmes à traduire ce chapitre... Et je suis certaine que tu ne serais pas si pire que ça!! Et oui, c'est presque fini *grand sourire* Mais je m'y suis attachée à cette fic lol! J'ai tellement hâte de connaître la fin!! Merci beaucoup pour le beau message!!! Bisoux!  
  
Fleur: Ah!! De l'enthousiasme *grand sourire* Ça me motive tellement!!! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante!! Je suis hyper heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant!! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes petits mots sublimes!!!  
  
Isyméa: *voix mystérieuse* Et oui, toutes les réponses sont ou seront dévoilées dans les prochains chapitres... lol! Et Harry il est revenu!! Oui!!! Et pour Malefoy... *sourire machiavélique* Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre!! Niak niak!! Quoi? Je suis cruelle?? Mais non, c'est Polaris qu'il l'est! Moi je suis une gentille petite fille *sourire angélique* lolol!! Vi!! De l'enthousiasme et des compliments!! Quoi de mieux pour m'encourager?? *réfléchie* Hum, peut-être 2-3 verres de pepsi *hum...* lol!! Je blague!! Moi je commence le 3 septembre *grand sourire* Alors, je crois bien pouvoir finir même si je travaille mardi et jeudi matin *soupir* Et c'est quoi Heero?? *regard interrogateur* Et bien sûr que tu t'ai rattrapé lolol!! Et moi?? Je suis mieux pour mes remerciements?? lol!! Merci énormément!!  
  
*sourire suppliant* Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre?? *Gros bisoux*  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	39. Bataille

Désolé, il a été plus long à faire ce chapitre, je travaillais ce matin *soupir*...Vi vi!! C'est la grande bataille lol!! La fin de ce chapitre, je le dédis à mes chers revieweurs Olivier et Isyméa... *sourire maléfique*!! Je crois qu'ils vont comprendre lol!! Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
39 Bataille  
  
Dès que Harry parla, la salle entière se figea. Les mangemorts se retournèrent pour le regarder et il commença à marcher, s'arrêtant quand il fut juste derrière ses amis. Harry remarqua avec plaisir que la plupart des hommes en robe noire avaient un regard paniqué. Juste après que le Prince des Ténèbres ait dit son nom, un cri de surprise et de douleur résonna à travers la pièce. Harry vit, avec amusement, comment l'un des mangemorts tomba, bientôt suivi par celui qui se tenait à côté de lui. La confusion soudaine fut accentuée par la chute d'un autre mangemort, pas par Derek cette fois-ci, mais par la main de Rogue. Harry pouvait voir l'homme serrer sa baguette, la cachant de la vue des autres dans sa robe.  
  
Pensant que c'était le temps d'entrer dans la bataille lui aussi, Harry leva les bras de chaque côté de lui et fut récompensé par le bruit de plusieurs corps frappant les murs. Le bruit sembla briser la transe qui tenait le reste des mangemorts immobiles.  
  
Quand un troisième mangemort tomba dû à la morsure de son serpent, le premier sortilège vola à travers la salle, mettant efficacement Ryan, Dumbledore et Daniel en mouvement. La bataille s'intensifia rapidement, et Rogue laissa bientôt tomber toutes cachotteries et commença à ensorceler tous les mangemorts à sa vue, se tenant au côté de Dumbledore, protégeant l'arrière du vieil homme.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était déplacé au côté de Ron. Les quatre autres adolescents étaient en train de combattre deux mangemorts. Ron et Hermione faisant la plupart du travail, essayant constamment de protéger Sirius et Remus en même temps. La main de Harry se souleva devant lui de nouveau, et les deux mangemorts volèrent à travers la pièce, s'écrasant sur les crucifix qui soutenaient encore James et Lily.  
  
Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent. Ron et Hermione firent un grand sourire à leur ami, heureux et soulagés de le voir là. Sirius et Remus, par contre, le regardèrent avec crainte, essayant d'assimiler le fait qu'une personne morte venait de les secourir. Harry remarqua leur inconfort, mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour essayer de calmer son futur parrain et son meilleur ami.  
  
En faisant un petit sourire, il tourna les yeux vers Ron et Hermione. " Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Malefoy. J'ai besoin de vous pour amener ces deux-là en sécurité. Echo et Godric vont s'occuper de James et Lily et vont aller les transporter à l'entrée de la Chambre. Attendez-les là-bas, puis restez-y jusqu'à ce que Derek ou moi viennent vous ouvrir les portes. D'accord? "  
  
Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent. Ils n'étaient pas très contents, laisser seul Harry pour faire face à Malefoy, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Leur ami serait beaucoup trop concentré à les garder en sécurité pour bien combattre, et à la fin, cela ne ferait que le gêner. Marmonnant, Ron prit le bras de Remus et le tira en travers de la salle, lançant des sorts aux quelques mangemorts qui étaient sur leurs chemins. Il pouvait entendre Hermione et Sirius marcher derrière eux, et encore plus loin derrière, il put entendre Harry commencer sa bataille contre Malefoy. À ce moment, Ron pria. Il pria pour la sécurité de ses amis et pour la chute du Prince des Ténèbres.  
  
Au moment où Ryan entendit la voix de son filleul, il avait été très surpris. Un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude empli son esprit. Harry était là. Cela même était un facteur calmant. Le pouvoir de l'adolescent avait déjà commencé à se faire sentir à travers la salle, le remplissant de chaleur et de puissance. Par contre, il se sentait vraiment inquiet. Il n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles au sujet de l'état de Harry. Dumbledore ne voulait pas attirer d'attention et avait limité le nombre de lettres entre parrain et filleul. La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçue disait qu'il allait bien, mais Sirius avait appris à se méfier de ces mots quand c'était Harry qui les disait. Il fut tiré brusquement hors de ses pensées quand Harry envoya quelques mangemorts contre les murs. Ses instincts reprirent le dessus de nouveau et au même moment que Daniel, il leva sa baguette et la bataille commença. Bientôt, il fut beaucoup trop occupé à jeter des sorts sur les hommes en robes noires pour se rendre compte de ce que Harry faisait. Il n'avait réellement pas à deviner. Il savait que Harry allait faire face à Malefoy, de la même façon qu'il avait fait face à Voldemort, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son filleul était de garder les mangemorts loin d'eux et de rester en sécurité.  
  
Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Godric redescendre Lily pendant que Echo commençait à détacher James. Si Malefoy le remarqua, il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher.  
  
Les deux sorciers se regardèrent intensément. Harry sentit nettement l'autre homme enlever ses propres barrières magiques et une lumière verte commença à l'entourer. Pendant que l'homme se concentrait sur cela, Harry commença prudemment à construire une barrière. Il était certain que la bataille serait intense et ne souhaitait pas détruire la chambre ou faire du mal à ses amis d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une fois que la barrière fut presque terminée, Harry se concentra sur Malefoy et fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà sentit cette aura magique avant. C'était presque la même aura que Voldemort avait possédé, et encore plus surprenant, elle était quasiment aussi puissante. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malefoy, il n'était pas aussi fort. L'homme sembla sentir sa confusion et sourit.  
  
" Surpris, Potter? "  
  
Harry plissa les yeux. " Tu es devenu très puissant, mais cela ne t'aidera pas. " Harry soupira presque de soulagement quand il vit Godric s'envoler avec James et il finit immédiatement de former la barrière.  
  
Malefoy vit une lumière bleue les entourer, mais cela ne sembla pas le préoccuper. Il sourit.  
  
" Oh, réellement? Nous verrons cela. Prêt à combattre? "  
  
Harry eut un grand sourire. " C'est pourquoi je suis venu. "  
  
Les deux sorciers s'inclinèrent légèrement, ne perdant jamais le regard de l'autre. Harry venait juste de se relever quand Malefoy commença le duel. Les sortilèges volèrent de tous bords tous côtés, frappant de temps en temps leurs cibles, et d'autres fois rebondissant contre le bouclier.  
  
À mesure que le duel progressait, Harry devint de plus en plus troublé. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Cet homme, qui avait seulement été le bras droit de Voldemort, prouvait qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que son maître. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry était certain que si un mangemort avait eu ce genre de pouvoirs quand Voldemort était encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait occupé sa potion et tué l'autre sorcier. Et puis, un sorcier de l'âge à Malefoy n'a pas une soudaine montée de pouvoir comme celle qu'il démontrait. Pas naturellement, du moins. Il devait y avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui l'aidait, lui donnant plus de pouvoirs qu'il en a naturellement. Pendant que Harry ruminait ses pensées, sa concentration diminua. Le pouvoir derrière ses sortilèges commença à s'affaiblir. La voix de Malefoy le sortit de ses pensées.  
  
" Alors, Potter? Fatigué? "  
  
Harry secoua la tête, essayant de faire partir ses pensées, et lança un sort faible. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur le duel, il avait déjà assez de problèmes. Mais une fois de plus, une pensée traversa l'esprit de l'adolescent. Pourquoi Malefoy ne l'avait-il pas attaqué? Il avait eu la chance parfaite de terminer le duel, il aurait pu utiliser tous les pouvoirs qu'il semblait maintenant posséder pour gagner, mais, au lieu, il l'avait avertit. Pourquoi? Son soupçon que quelque chose n'allait pas augmenta.  
  
Harry plissa les yeux et essaya de se souvenir des derniers sorts que le Prince des Ténèbres lui avait jetés. Était-ce son imagination, ou est-ce que Malefoy avait utilisé moins de puissance? Avec cette pensée dans l'esprit, Harry se jeta hors du chemin du dernier sortilège que Malefoy lui avait lancé, puis lui jeta trois sortilèges de son cru. Le premier était moyennement puissant, tandis que le suivant fut très faible et le dernier extrêmement puissant. Harry regarda Malefoy de plus près, attendant sa réplique. Ce qu'il fit, et comme Harry l'avait suspecté, les sortilèges du mangemort imitèrent les niveaux de puissance qu'il avait utilisée, et dans le même ordre. Alors c'était ça, maintenant tout prenait un sens. Malefoy n'était pas devenu plus puissant, il ne faisait qu'utiliser les pouvoirs que Harry mettait dans ses propres sortilèges. Il devait avoir trouvé une quelconque façon ou trouvé quelque chose qui absorbait la puissance de Harry et lui permettait de l'utiliser lui-même. Maintenant, il fallait seulement qu'il trouve ce que c'était.  
  
Harry commença à utiliser moins de puissance dans ses sorts pour ne pas qu'il s'épuise trop rapidement. Entre lancer des sorts, et éviter ceux qu'il recevait, l'adolescent gardait ses yeux fixés sur son rival. Soudainement, après avoir évité un sort désagréable, Harry vit quelque chose briller sur la poitrine de Malefoy. Prudemment, il s'approcha quelque peu de l'autre homme et jeta un bon coup d'oeil sur l'objet brillant. C'était un pendentif, une pierre précieuse noire charbon entourée de deux serpents.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu voir d'autres détails, Malefoy se servit de la distraction de Harry pour l'envoyer voler avec un sortilège de répulsion. Harry se cogna douloureusement contre la barrière, retenant un cri et, ignorant la douleur qui s'était répandu dans son corps, il jeta un sort et observa la pierre. L'adolescent eut à cacher son sourire quand il vit la pierre s'illuminer d'une lueur verte. Il avait raison, ce petit pendentif était la source de ses problèmes, et il devait s'en débarrasser.  
  
Un plan se forma dans son esprit. C'était imprudent et Harry ne savait pas si ça fonctionnerait, mais il fallait qu'il essaie. Lentement, Harry commença à rassembler tous ses pouvoirs dans sa main droite, pendant qu'il donnait l'impression à Lucius qu'il était épuisé. Harry vit la lueur de triomphe traverser les yeux de Malefoy, et après quelques minutes à faire son petit spectacle, il se laissa renverser par un sort extrêmement faible. Cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas. Il pouvait entendre les cris de ses amis de l'autre côté de la barrière et les pas de Lucius approcher, mais il ne bougea pas. Sa main avait commencé à luire à cause du pouvoir rassembler dedans, mais Harry la cachait avec soin sous sa cape qui était étendu par- dessus lui.  
  
Deux pieds s'arrêtèrent devant lui, et il entendit la voix moqueuse de Malefoy jubiler au-dessus lui.  
  
" Et bien, et bien, et bien, il semblerait que le petit Potter a enfin trouvé son égal. Tu pensais honnêtement pouvoir me tuer, mon garçon? Je ne suis pas un idiot comme Voldemort était. Je n'attaque pas à moins d'être certain de ma victoire. "  
  
Harry resta immobile, ne répondant pas à l'homme.  
  
" Rien à dire? Oh, bien, ça ne dérange pas. Le Survivant va disparaître maintenant, et sans toi, ce sera très facile de tuer tes parents. " Malefoy laissa échapper un rire froid. " Aucun derniers mots, mon garçon? "  
  
Puis, tout arriva en même temps.  
  
Harry se releva de où il était étendu, et avec des mouvements aussi rapide que l'éclair, plaça sa main rayonnante sur le collier de Malefoy, l'agrippant étroitement.  
  
Le mangemort figea sur place, et Harry entendit quelques suffocations provenant de l'autre côté de la salle.  
  
Regardant droit dans les yeux bleus-gris de Malefoy, il murmura.  
  
" Destructo. "  
  
La pierre absorba tout le pouvoir qui s'était accumulé dans sa main, et commença à vibrer de puissance, devenant plus lumineuse à chaque seconde passée. Immédiatement, Harry se recoucha sur le sol, et couvrit sa tête de ses mains. Le collier commença à bourdonner, la lumière devint plus vive, et finalement, juste quand Harry pensa que son plan avait échoué, l'explosion attendue arriva. En donnant au collier tout le pouvoir qu'il avait rassemblé, il l'avait surchargé, ce qui l'avait fait exploser.  
  
Harry entendit le cri de Malefoy et leva légèrement les yeux. Il vit l'homme voler à travers la pièce et s'effondrer sur la barrière magique que Harry s'était débrouillé pour garder en place avec le reste de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Ce qui arriva alors fut horrible.  
  
Le pouvoir du collier entourait maintenant Malefoy. Bientôt, la puissance de la barrière magique s'ajouta au mélange et commença à circuler à travers l'homme avec une telle force qu'il commença à se déchirer de l'intérieur.  
  
Harry se retourna en horreur et couvrit ses oreilles, essayant d'oublier les images et les cris de l'homme mourant.  
  
Finalement, quand tous les sons se furent calmés, Harry osa lever les yeux de nouveau, incertain de ce qu'il allait voir.  
  
Cendres.  
  
Des cendres étaient tout ce qui restait du Prince des Ténèbres.  
  
Harry frémit et ferma à nouveau les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. C'était terminé. Il avait gagné à nouveau, mais cette fois il avait tué un autre être humain, pas dans un accident, mais délibérément.  
  
Respirant irrégulièrement, Harry s'abandonna à la noirceur qui l'appelait depuis qu'il avait libéré son pouvoir. Il n'avait pas la force de rester éveillé plus longtemps. Les autres devraient s'occuper du reste eux-même. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment était dormir.  
  
Avec sa dernière pensée consciente, Harry grogna. Il allait avoir à passer beaucoup de temps l'infirmerie.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé? J'espère! Et je vous l'ai fini tout de suite en revenant de travailler, il est presque 1h30 PM et je n'ai même pas encore mangé! *soupir* Mais je voulais vous envoyer ce chapitre aussi rapidement que je le pouvais!! Avec le nombre de reviews *grand sourire* que vous m'avez envoyé, je n'avais pas le choix!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Allô! Je voulais te remercier encore pour hier *soupir* C'était pas ma soirée! lol! Alors, tu l'as eu ta guerre??? J'espère que tu l'as aimé lol! Et... *sourire démoniaque* moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il meure à la fin... *rire cruel* Mais je me dis qu'au moins, il est pas chouchouté par mon Sirmus Padmoony *grand sourire rêveur* En passant, j'ai passé une très belle nuit mdr! Tu peux m'envoyer des crevettes même si j'ai pas mis ce chapitre hier?? *sourire suppliant* Bisoux parfait (Tu sais pourquoi n'est-ce pas?? lol!) Et n'oublie pas, la lune n'a jamais tort!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Mister-master: Oui oui, je continue! Le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement par exemple! En tous cas, j'espère *soupir* Mais, merci beaucoup!!  
  
Li: *voix forte et suppliante* Non!!! Ne vire pas folle!! Je veux pas perdre une revieweuse!!! ...euh, pardon, une lectrice plutôt!! lol!! *petit sourire* J'aime bien avoir des lecteurs plus sains d'esprit que moi! *réfléchie* Ce qui n'est pas très difficile finalement!! lol! Merci énormément pour le review!!  
  
Safira la lune: Argh... Ça me rappelle que je vais faire exactement ça demain *soupir* Ça me tente pas!! Et oui, je sais que ces fins font %?&* mais, que veux-tu?? Mais, au moins, tu continues à lire *grand sourire* Et tu vas continuer, n'est-ce pas?? *regard suppliant* lol!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Juliepotter: *regard interrogateur* Tu es encore en vie??? Oui?? Ouf! Une chance!! Je ne voulais pas perdre une revieweuse!! *réfléchie* Oups! Une lectrice plutôt! lol!! *regarde juliepotter devenue bleue* You hou! Tu peux respirer maintenant!! Ce chapitre il est fini lol!! Désolé pour les niaiseries *puppy eyes* Et merci beaucoup!!  
  
Hedwig: *se cache en dessous de son bureau* *une petite voix* C'est pas ma faute! Je te jure! C'est pas moi qui choisi les fins!!! *ressort la tête pour lire le reste* Merci beaucoup pour les compliments!! Vi vi, je continue!! Promis!! *regard bizarre* Pas sérieux ta demande?? Tu l'as refait sur ta fic et tu dis qu'elle était pas sérieuse?? lol!! Désolé de ne pas avoir assez de talent pour le faire *petit sourire d'excuse* Et je voulais te remercier encore pour ton allusion à ma traduction pendant ton histoire!!  
  
Moonfoot, Padmoon: Désolé de vous répondre en même temps les gars, mais j'ai beaucoup de reviews à répondre aujourd'hui! Merci beaucoup pour le gros coup de main pour me remoraliser!! *regard étrange* Ça l'existe pas ce mot là?? lol! Je viens d'inventer un nouveau mot!! *saute de joie* Bon, on va se calmer! En tout cas, merci énormément, je vous adore!!! {Hein Miss? lol}  
  
Wingardium: Oui! Je suis tellement contente!! Je pensais jamais qu'une simple traduction pourrait avoir autant de lecteurs!! *grand sourire fier* Je ne croyais pas être capable de faire une assez bonne traduction pour que les gens accroche à l'histoire *soupir* Mais, je crois que finalement elle est pas si mal! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Belly: Vi!!! Un débordement d'amour!!! *grand sourire* Moi aussi je t'adoooore!! *lit la suite* Un rayon de soleil??? Pour vrai?? Oh, tu es un amour!! Et pour les reviews, je te pardonne!! Ben oui, c'est pas de ta faute si je vais vite!! Et pour la fin... *petit sourire* Hum, ce n'est pas moi qui les choisi! Et je ne veux surtout pas vous faire souffrir!! *réfléchie* Je voudrais pas perdre des revieweurs!! Euh, *sourire gêné* je voulais dire des lecteurs!! lol! Merci énormément!!  
  
Isyméa: Alors, tu as vu ma dédicace en haut?? *grand sourire* Et pour Malefoy, t'as apprécié?? *sourire démoniaque* Et pour qu'ils se souviennent de rien... J'en ai aucune idée! On va probablement le avoir à la fin! *soupir* Oh, la fin... Merci pour les beaux compliments!! Et oui, je travaillais ce matin *Sniff sniff* Mais je vous ai mis un chapitre!! *sourire fier* Même si j'aurais aimé le finir avant! Mais au moins, je me suis sauvé de ton regard!! *soupir de soulagement* *réfléchie* *grand sourire* De toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas me tuer!! T'imagines, t'aurais jamais pu savoir la suite niak niak niak!! Et pour Heero, si les seuls mot qu'il dit c'est omea o korosu *sourire cruel* Je sens que je l'aimerais!! lolol!! Merci énormément pour ton long review!! Je me suis rattrapé avec mon remerciement???  
  
Fumsek2: Merci beaucoup!! Et pour ta fic, je l'attends avec impatience!!  
  
Caheen: *soupir* Une autre qui se plaint des fins... *message enregistré* Ce n'est pas la traductrice qui choisit les fins de chapitre, veuillez laisser un autre message, merci! lolol!! C'est juste une blague! Je délire moi ce midi! Ça doit être à cause que j'ai faim! (Il est presque 2 heures et j'ai toujours pas dîner!) Merci beaucoup pour le beau compliment!!  
  
Dumbledore: *sourire maléfique* Oui! Vive le carnage!!! lol!! J'adore ce chapitre!! J'espère que toi aussi tu l'a aimé! Et merci!!  
  
Siria: Vi vi!! La voilà la suite!! Tu l'as aimé?? Merci beaucoup pour la review!! Et, en passant, j'aime beaucoup ton nom *grand sourire*!  
  
Fleur: Vi!! *grand sourire* Encore plus d'enthousiasme!! J'adore!! Et merci infiniment pour le super compliment!!!  
  
Cho Chang: *prend un petit air gêné* Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!! Et tu n'es pas si lente que ça!! Et puis, comme tu l'as dit, moi je n'ai pas à trouver ce qui va se passer! Merci infiniment!! De ta fan #1!!  
  
|ss|s: Désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps *soupir* Ah le travail! Que veux- tu? J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!! Et merci beaucoup!!  
  
Océane Potter: Oui, je suis assez fière d'avoir trouvé cette histoire!! *grand sourire* Faut dire que Polaris est un auteur génial! Et pour le texte, mais bien sûr que je vais te le traduire!! Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais durant la semaine! *réfléchie* Il est pas trop long?? En tout cas, tu n'as qu'à me l'envoyer par e-mail (fanytornade@hotmail.com) Et je te le traduirai! Et oui, j'ai traduit une autre fic, tu n'as qu'à cliquer sur mon nom en haut! Mais je dois dire que c'était ma première traduction, et qu'elle était moins bonne *soupir* Et merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Sarah: Mais non, ils sont vraiment bonnes ses autres histoires aussi!! Malgré que ma préférée reste Dangers in the past *sourire* J'espère que tu as aimé la bataille!! Et je peux avoir 39 bisoux maintenant?? lol!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Merci beaucoup tout le monde!! Je vous adore!! Et là je vais manger! Il est 2 heures et j'ai pas encore dîner!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	40. Suites

Bon, j'ai voulu me faire pardonner d'avoir pris autant de temps avec le chapitre précédent, alors je vous ai traduit ce chapitre ce soir! Oh, et souhaitez-moi bonne chance, demain je vais chercher mon horaire et mes manuels scolaires à l'école *regard d'horreur* Argh... Et Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
40 Suites  
  
Ryan ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'il était étendu sur le sol de la Chambre. Grognant, il se leva et regarda tout autour de lui. Daniel et Dumbledore étaient à côté de lui, et un peu plus loin était étendu Ethan, les enfants, Rogue et quelques mangemorts. Aucun d'eux ne semblait présenter de signe de réveil. Sirius fronça les sourcils de confusion, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était une lumière vive illuminant la salle, et puis... Soudainement, la peur le saisit, et il commença à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche de son filleul. Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit amas immobile de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, Ryan se précipita au côté de Harry et s'agenouilla près de lui. Le garçon avait sa tête blottie dans ses bras, mais il respirait. Son chandail avait été déchiré pendant la bataille, et Ryan pouvait clairement voir de légers bleus et brûlures se former sur le dos et les bras de l'enfant. Doucement, il fit rouler le garçon sur le dos, supportant ses épaules avec un bras.  
  
" Harry? "  
  
Le garçon ne remua même pas. Ryan poussa un soupir inquiet, puis ramassa Harry dans ses bras, et se leva. Se retournant, il vit que Daniel et Rogue s'étaient déjà réveillé et qu'ils vérifiaient les autres. Il s'avança vers eux, et les deux hommes le regardèrent, inquiets.  
  
Daniel se leva d'où il était agenouillé, à côté de Hermione, puis s'avança vers lui. " Comment va Harry, Padfoot? "  
  
Ryan haussa les épaules. " Je n'en ai aucune idée, il est complètement absent. Nous devrions les réveiller, et partir. Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire, et j'imagine que Harry, James et Lily seront beaucoup plus confortables dans un lit que dans cet endroit. " Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et commencèrent à réveiller leurs compagnons, en débutant par Ethan et Dumbledore, puis prenant soin des enfants. Ryan s'appuya contre un mur, tirant Harry plus près de lui, et regardant comment Ethan et Daniel soulevèrent James et Lily, toujours inconscients, dans leurs bras. Tout près, Sirius et Remus semblaient anxieux, pendant que Ron marchait tout autour de la Chambre avec Hermione, cherchant Derek. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir s'ils ne trouvaient pas le serpent de Harry.  
  
Ryan sentit soudainement quelque chose s'enroulant autour de ses jambes. Il se raidit et baissa les yeux. Soupirant de soulagement, il vit l'animal de son filleul monter sur ses jambes. Levant les yeux de nouveau, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. " Les enfants, j'ai trouvé Derek. " Regardant maintenant sa taille, il se corrigea. " Ou, plutôt, Derek m'a trouvé. "  
  
Les adolescents rirent doucement, et se dirigèrent vers eux. Rogue avait déjà lancé un sort de lévitation sur les mangemorts inconscients et attendait, quelque peu impatiemment, que Dumbledore finisse de reconstruire la pièce. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à partir, Ryan quitta sa place près du mur et marcha jusqu'aux portes. Le serpent siffla quelque chose, et les portes s'ouvrirent sans un son. Silencieusement, ils marchèrent tous dans le corridor, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils virent McGonagall les attendant déjà avec Danielle et Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière les fit tous immédiatement s'étendre avant de commencer à faire un examen médical à James et Lily. Ryan refusa d'aller dans un lit, et était assis à côté de Harry, une des mains de l'enfant serrée étroitement dans la sienne. Ryan sursauta lorsque Madame Pomfresh apparut à côté de lui. L'infirmière baissa les yeux vers lui, désapprouvant. " Vous devriez dormir, ou au moins, vous devriez être étendu dans un lit. "  
  
Ryan haussa les épaules. " Je ne vais pas laisser Harry seul. " Il tourna les yeux vers son filleul. " Comment vont James et Lily? "  
  
L'infirmière commença à déplacer sa baguette au-dessus de Harry. " Ils vont bien. Ils étaient seulement sous un sortilège de sommeil. Il semblerait que quiconque les a kidnappés n'a pas eut le temps de leur faire quelque chose. "  
  
Ryan fronça les sourcils, c'était très différent de Malefoy, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte en ce moment. Madame Pomfresh finit enfin de vérifier Harry et elle tourna sa baguette vers lui. " Allez-vous vous étendre? Je veux vous faire une vérification. "  
  
Ryan se renfrogna. " Je vais bien, je suis certain que vous avez d'autres choses à faire que de vous inquiéter de moi. Vérifiez les autres. "  
  
La femme soupira, exaspérée. " Je l'ai déjà fait. Maintenant, allez-vous s'il vous plait vous étendre? "  
  
" Non. Comment va Harry? "  
  
L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupirant, elle décida que c'était mieux de lui répondre. " Il va bien autant que je sache, ces bleus sont plutôt mauvais, et je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre quelque peu pour les guérir, je n'ai aucune idée comment ma magie réagirait avec ça en ce moment. Il a presque épuisé toutes les parties de son pouvoir magique et je ne veux pas risquer de dommages permanents. Il sera aussi très épuisé, alors il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos, vous savez, la routine. Et maintenant, pour la dernière fois, voudrez-vous bien entrer dans ce lit! "  
  
Ryan secoua la tête obstinément, serrant encore plus fort la main de son filleul et l'infirmière lui lança un regard furieux, mais avant qu'un des deux n'ait pu dire d'autre chose, une voix douce dit 'Stupéfix' et Ryan s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux, surprise, et vit le Dumbledore aîné se tenant dans le cadre de porte, faisant tourner négligemment sa baguette.  
  
Voyant l'air surpris de l'infirmière, le vieil homme sourit et entra.  
  
" Je suis si désolé d'interrompre votre charmante discussion, mais avoir connu Sirius Black pendant des années m'a appris que c'était la façon la plus rapide de l'éloigner de Harry et le mettre dans un lit d'hôpital. "  
  
L'infirmière gloussa faiblement et McGonagall, qui était assise à côté du lit du directeur éclata de rire. Dumbledore fit léviter Ryan dans un lit à côté de Harry, écartant la main de Black de celle de l'enfant, puis s'installa dans une chaise entre les deux hommes moins âgés. Se tournant vers Madame Pomfresh, le directeur la regarda gravement. " Alors, dites- moi, comment est-ce qu'ils vont? "  
  
D'un autre endroit, Sirius avait observé les évènements avec curiosité. Son esprit avait été inondé de questions, et encore plus lorsque le deuxième Dumbledore était entré dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers Ron qui était étendu sur le dos à côté de lui, regardant le plafond pensivement.  
  
" Ron? "  
  
Le plus jeune garçon Weasley tourna la tête.  
  
" C'est réellement ton nom, n'est-ce pas? "  
  
Le garçon roux lui sourit pour le rassurer. " Oui, c'est mon nom. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sirius? "  
  
Sirius pointa l'homme stupéfié étendu sur l'autre lit. " Est-ce réellement moi? "  
  
Ron gloussa, puis regarda Madame Pomfresh qui venait de commencer à vérifier 'Ryan', après avoir expliqué la situation à Dumbledore. " Oui, c'est toi. Avec quelques années de plus, bien sûr, mais encore toi. " Avec un grand sourire, il ajouta. " Qui d'autre pourrait être aussi entêté? "  
  
Sirius gloussa, puis se tourna vers Daniel qui dormait déjà. " Et c'est Moony? "  
  
Ron rit. " Oui, c'est euh... Moony. " Il secoua la tête avec amusement. " C'est bizarre de penser à lui de cette façon. "  
  
Sirius souleva un sourcil, mais son regard s'était déplacé vers Harry. " Maintenant, pour la question à mille Gallions, qui est ce garçon? Tu sais, celui qui est supposé être mort et est appelé Potter? "  
  
Ron rit doucement. " Ça, mon cher Padfoot, c'est ton futur filleul, le seul et unique fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Autrement connu comme Harold James Potter, le Survivant. Et tout le reste que tu dois savoir te sera expliqué plus tard car Madame Pomfresh ne semble pas heureuse. Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter de parler. "  
  
L'infirmière était en effet en train de les regarder furieusement. Ron poussa un soupir, puis se coucha dans ses oreillers, fermant les yeux. " Bonne nuit Sirius. Bonne nuit Hermione, ne fait pas trop de cauchemars. "  
  
Ron put sentir le regard incrédule de Sirius sur lui, mais il sourit quand il entendit la réponse de Hermione de l'autre côté de lui. " Ron, mieux vaut laisser ça à Harry, c'est son travail de faire des cauchemars. Bonne nuit les gars. "  
  
Remus, qui écoutait lui aussi, se tourna vers Hermione. " Euh, penses-tu que nous allons faire des cauchemars? "  
  
Mais la fille ne lui répondit pas, elle s'était déjà endormie.  
  
Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius avant de s'étendre et de s'endormir lui aussi.  
  
Regardant autour de l'infirmerie, Sirius rencontra le regard de Dumbledore qui étincelait sous la lumière faible des chandelles. Dans un faible murmure, pour ne pas déranger les patients endormis, Dumbledore parla. " Dormez M.Black, tout sera expliqué au matin. "  
  
Acquiesçant, Sirius s'étendit et ferma les yeux. Il espéra que le directeur disait vrai, car il avait encore des centaines de questions à poser.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bon, je vais vous dire quelque chose! Comme la page des fics update *voix sarcastique* si souvent (hum!), et bien, quand vous venez voir, même s'il n'est pas marqué qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre, cliquez quand même! Aujourd'hui, le chapitre 39 a pris 2h30 à apparaître sur la page! *soupir* Enfin, c'est juste une suggestion!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, n'est-ce pas?? *regard suppliant* Et c'est vrai que c'était drôle... sa dernière pensée c'est qu'il va passer beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie lol! Et merci de me pardonner! *grand sourire* et merci pour les crevettes...Je les partage avec mon amour... *regard rêveur* lol! Et de rien, même si je ne trouve pas que je suis un traductrice si super que ça... En tout cas, merci énormément!!  
  
Hedwig: Je blaguais quand je disais tout ça!! Je t'avais très bien compris!! lol! Et tu te fais très bien comprendre, d'accord? Et oui je sais qu'elle est breathtaking! C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! *réfléchie* Enfin, peut-être pas! lol!! Et pour l'infirmerie... oui j'imagine que 10 ans serait pas si mal lol! Merci infiniment pour ton review! Et tu es une écrivaine merveilleuse!!  
  
Juliepotter: Tu crois ça??? *sourire malicieux* J'en suis pas si sûre! lol!! Merci beaucoup pour le petit message!!  
  
Mr Sirmus Padmoony: Hum, bonjour professeur *très bas* mon amour *reprend sa voix normale* Je voulais vous dire merci pour les cours de rattrapage très, euh, *tousse* éducatifs *tousse* Et je suis contente que vous aimiez ce que je fais! *voix basse*dans tout! *voix haute* Merci beaucoup!! *murmure*on se voit ce soir... *rougie*  
  
Li: Bon, c'est bon signe si tu n'as pas encore viré folle *grand sourire* Ça veut dire que je n'ai pris tant de temps que ça! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Olivier: Hum, *voix forte* Oui! À bas Malefoy!!! lol! Je savais que tu aimerais ce bout là!! Et ça m'a fait plaisir de te le dédier!! Je voudrais pas faire de préférences, mais... lol! Et tu penses vraiment que tout est fini?? *sourire mystérieux* Tu pourrais bien être surpris! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Malefoy aussi intelligent?? Bizarre...lol! Faut dire qu'il avait quelques mangemorts (qui sont tous aussi idiots que lui finalement!) qui l'ont peut-être aidé. Et un merci tout spécial pour les bisoux! Je t'en envoie moi aussi!! Et c'était gentil la petite attention du 'bonne appétit' ;) Merci!!  
  
Fleur: Merci!! Je suis hyper contente que tu l'ais aimé!! Et c'est vrai *voix dramatique* ma longue aventure est presque finie! Mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste après... Même polaris ne le sait pas lol! Merci infiniment!  
  
Emrah Potter: Oh je te pardonne! Et merci beaucoup d'avoir pris quelques secondes de ton temps pour me laisser un petit mot!!  
  
Isyméa: *rire sadique* Oui!! À mort Malefoy!! lol! C'est vraiment cool ce que Harry lui fait!!!! De rien pour te l'avoir dédié!! Ça me fait plaisir! Et oui, Olivier aussi souhaitais que Harry lui donne une bonne raclée à Malefoy lol! Merci beaucoup!! Ah non! Pas tes chibi eyes... *se donne une tape dans le front* Je peux pas leur résister à ces yeux-là!! lol!!  
  
Marjolaine: Wow!! Ça c'est de l'enthousiasme!!! lol!! J'espère que tu vas suivre mon conseil (juste en haut des remerciements) pour moins attendre! Et je suis contente que ça te fasse cet effet là!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Mister-master: Oui! La suite! Merci!  
  
Black Moon: Wow! Tu risques ta vie pour venir lire ma traduction??? Tu pouvais pas me faire un plus beau compliment!!! Mais arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire attrapé!! Merci énormément!!  
  
|ss|s: Je vais vraiment essayer d'aller plus vite! Promis! Et je suis contente que ça te plaise autant!!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Safira la lune: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait très plaisir!! Et tu l'as ton nouveau chapitre!!  
  
Caheen: Oui! Tu as raison! Et mon travail, il me reste qu'une avant-midi!! *cri de joie* lol!! C'est pas si terrible que ça! Et non, polaris n'a pas fini sa fic en anglais! Et tu crois que tout est fini??? Tu vas avoir des surprises! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!! Bisoux!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	41. Complications

Alors, là je reviens de l'école *soupir* J'avais à peu près 20 livres dans les mains lol! Vous pensez tous que l'histoire est finie...lol! Alors ce chapitre, je le dédis à tous ceux qui m'ont dit qu'ils pensaient que tout était terminé *sourire malicieux*. Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
41 Complications  
  
Une fois de plus, Ryan se réveilla en se sentant désorienté, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas étendu sur le sol froid de la Chambre. Il était plutôt allongé dans un lit confortable. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il savait où il était: l'infirmerie.  
  
Soupirant, il se souvint de Dumbledore disant le sort de stupéfaxion, et puisque le Dumbledore du passé avait été en ce moment-là dans un lit dormant, il en déduit que le Dumbledore plus âgé était arrivé.  
  
Lentement, Ryan ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Tous les autres étaient encore endormis dans leurs propres lits. Même Dumbledore, assis sur une chaise entre Harry et lui, dormait. Se levant, Ryan s'étira , puis fit léviter Dumbledore dans son lit. Le directeur ne devrait réellement pas dormir sur une chaise à son âge. Immédiatement après avoir eu cette pensée, Ryan gloussa faiblement, le vieux directeur aurait sa tête s'il savait ce que son ancien étudiant avait pensé.  
  
Regardant à nouveau autour de lui, il remarqua que Rogue, Ethan et les mangemorts n'étaient plus là; il supposa que Dumbledore avait ordonné au Maître des Potions et au jeune Griffondor de les ramener à leur vrai temps avait qu'ils ne causent plus de dommages. Ryan ne savait pas si c'était possible, compte tenu de tout ce qui était arrivé, mais c'était mieux de ne pas prendre de risques. Les mémoires pouvaient être effacés, mais les gens ne pouvaient être ramenés au monde des vivants.  
  
Le plus jeune Dumbledore était aussi absent, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh. Ryan supposa qu'ils étaient partis parler, puisqu'ils auraient risqué de réveiller tout le monde s'ils discutaient ici. Silencieusement, il s'assit dans la chaise que Dumbledore avait utilisée et prit à nouveau une des mains molles de Harry dans la sienne. Dans la lumière du matin, Harry semblait encore plus pâle que la nuit précédente, ce qui n'allégea pas les peurs de Ryan. Bien sûr, il devrait y être habitué maintenant, Harry avait passé plus de temps dans l'infirmerie que quiconque, mais Ryan ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à voir son enfant si immobile, c'était déconcertant. Un faible son le sortit de ses pensées. Regardant autour de lui, son regard rencontra des yeux bleus qui le regardait intensément d'un autre lit. Ryan rendit son regard à sa personne plus jeune; légèrement déconcerté par l'intensité qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Après quelques minutes, Ryan fut obligé de regarder ailleurs. Ces yeux brillants qui, même sérieux détenaient une lueur de malice en eux, lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ses yeux auraient dû être ainsi, peut-être un peu plus vieux et sages, mais toujours vifs et joyeux. Mais, quand il se regardait dans un miroir, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était les yeux ternes et pâles d'un homme qui avait vu trop d'horreurs et qui avait passé au travers de choses que personne n'aurait jamais dû avoir à vivre.  
  
Secouant la tête tristement, comme s'il essayait de chasser ces mauvaises pensées, Ryan fixa Harry pendant qu'il s'adressait à l'autre garçon.  
  
" Bonjour Sirius. Comment te sens-tu? "  
  
Ryan entendit l'adolescent bouger de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais ne regarda pas en arrière de lui. Après quelques instants, il entendit de faibles bruits de pas approcher, et vit une silhouette foncée se tenir à côté de lui. Il ne leva pas les yeux.  
  
" Bonjour. " Soupirant, l'adolescent ajouta. " Comment devrais-je vous appeler? "  
  
L'homme haussa les yeux. " Professeur, Ryan, Padfoot, ce que tu veux. Seulement, ce serait mieux de ne pas m'appeler Sirius, cela pourrait mener à de la confusion. "  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, mais la voix incertaine de Sirius parla de nouveau. " Vous êtes moi, n'est ce pas? "  
  
Ryan ne fit qu'acquiescer, et Sirius continua. " Pourquoi sommes-nous si différents? J'ai observé Moony et le Professeur Moon et ont peut clairement voir qu'ils sont le même homme, mais toi et moi... nous, on ne se ressemble pas vraiment. "  
  
Ryan se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il dire à l'adolescent? Il pouvait difficilement lui dire la vérité, n'est ce pas? C'était bien trop horrible. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Sirius le fit soupirer à nouveau. Il connaissait ce regard. Il était déterminé à savoir la vérité, quoique ce soit. Ryan répondit enfin. " Le temps affecte les gens de différentes façons, Sirius. Moony et moi avons passé au travers beaucoup de choses, mais cela nous a affectés différemment. "  
  
Ryan pouvait presque sentir Sirius froncer des sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, le faisant lever les yeux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent encore ces marres bleus vives pendant que l'adolescent demanda. " S'il te plait, dis-moi. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que je devienne finalement comme mon nom? " {Sirius=serious=sérieux lol}  
  
Ryan gloussa faiblement à la vieille blague qu'il avait entendue si souvent, puis regarda à nouveau son filleul. " Pourquoi dois-tu savoir, Sirius? Est-ce réellement si important? "  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. " Je... je suppose que non. Même si j'aimerais le savoir. J'aimerais être préparé pour ce qui va arriver. "  
  
La voix faible de Ryan résonna à travers la pièce. " Rien ne peut te préparer pour Azkaban, Sirius. Et rien ne peut te préparer à la mort de deux amis chers et à la trahison d'un autre. " Ryan entendit le sursaut de choc de Sirius, mais continua. " Moony et moi sommes tout ce qui reste des Maraudeurs. James est mort à cause de Voldemort quand Harry était à peine âgé d'un an. Lily est morte avec lui, laissant leur fils seul. Et Peter. Peter nous a trahis, tous. Il a révélé la cachette de James et Lily à Voldemort et après ça, il s'est débrouillé pour que le Ministère croit que c'était moi qui l'avait fait. " Les yeux douloureux de Sirius rencontra une fois de plus ceux de Sirius, en état de choc. " Absolument rien ne peut te préparer à douze ans à Azkaban. "  
  
Ryan détourna alors son regard vers Harry, laissant Sirius à ses pensées. Daniel, qui avait été éveillé depuis un moment, mais avait décidé que ce serait mieux de laisser ses deux amis à eux-même, se leva alors et se dirigea vers Ryan.  
  
" Salut, Moony. "  
  
Souriant tristement à son ami, Daniel le salua lui aussi. Puis, se tournant vers le lit, il mit une main sur le front de Harry, remarquant avec soulagement que l'enfant n'avait pas de fièvre. Laissant retomber sa main, Daniel se retourna, puis se dirigea vers le lit de Lily. Ryan le suivit des yeux, semblant inquiet quand son ami fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Moony? "  
  
L'autre homme secoua la tête, mais comme il marchait vers le lit de James, son froncement de sourcil s'intensifia. " Moony? "  
  
Le loup-garou leva finalement les yeux. " Je ne suis pas certain, Padfoot. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal avec eux, mais je ne peux pas le définir. C'est étrange. Je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. J'ai peut-être tort. "  
  
Mais Ryan ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il connaissait son ami, et il savait qu'il se trompait rarement sur ce genre de choses. Ryan serait allé vérifier lui-même, mais à ce moment-là, Harry commença à remuer.  
  
*  
  
Harry grogna doucement. Il voulait se tourner sur son ventre car son dos lui faisait vraiment mal, mais quelqu'un tenait sa main trop étroitement, limitant ses mouvements. Il lutta faiblement contre l'autre main jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble comprendre son besoin de bouger et le lâcha. Harry se retourna immédiatement, mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit à son dos fut de courte durée, parce qu'il se sentit instantanément tomber. Avant qu'il n'ait heurté quelque chose, des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il se sentit soulever à nouveau dans son lit. Des mains douces le déplacèrent sur le ventre, puis enlevèrent quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient tombés dans ses yeux. Soupirant, Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et vit le regard inquiet de Ryan qui le fixait.  
  
Ryan se pencha légèrement, puis mit une main sur la joue de son filleul. " Harry? Tu vas bien? "  
  
Sa voix était faible et indistincte quand il répondit. " Oui, bien. "  
  
Son parrain, par contre, ne sembla pas le croire. Tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son cou, il détourna le regard, et au travers de la brume, Harry l'entendit parler à quelqu'un, avant que sa vision ne s'obscurcisse à nouveau.  
  
Ryan avait demandé à Sirius d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Quand il se retourna vers le visage immobile de son filleul, il soupira. Il semblait que Harry avait sombré une fois de plus. Se rassoyant dans sa chaise, il se tourna vers Daniel.  
  
" Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas? "  
  
Son ami leva les yeux d'où il était assis, fronçant les sourcils. " Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr. Comment va Harry? "  
  
Ryan secoua la tête, puis soupira. " Il a sombré de nouveau, mais ne change pas le sujet. Tu dois avoir une raison de penser que quelque chose ne va pas, Moony. Tu n'agirais pas comme cela si tu n'étais pas réellement certain. "  
  
Daniel vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami. " Je ne sais pas réellement, c'est seulement un sentiment. C'est comme s'ils étaient dans un sommeil très profond... un peu trop profond, comme si quelque chose les gardait enfermé en dedans d'eux-mêmes. "  
  
Ryan le regarda. " Comment diable peux-tu sentir ce genre de choses? "  
  
Daniel sourit doucement. " Nous les loups-garous pouvons sentir s'il y a des signes de conscience autour de nous. Les personnes éveillées sont très faciles à sentir, mais quand tu dors, la plupart de ta conscience reste là. Il y a encore une partie de ton esprit qui reste éveillée et les loups- garous peuvent sentir cette partie aussi facilement qu'ils peuvent sentir que quelqu'un est éveillé. Cette partie de James et Lily est très petite en ce moment. Plus petite qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Cela ne peut habituellement qu'arriver à cause d'une potion ou d'un sortilège. C'est pourquoi je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. Ça, et le fait que Malefoy ne semble pas leur avoir fait quelque chose, ça n'a aucun sens.  
  
Les deux amis restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sirius revienne avec Madame Pomfresh et le jeune Dumbledore. La femme avait en effet été dans le bureau du directeur pour discuter de la condition de santé du groupe. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit de Harry, replaçant les bandages qui s'étaient desserrés quand il s'était tourné. Quand elle eut finie, Daniel s'avança vers elle, et parla à l'infirmière d'une voix étouffée. Après quelques instants, ils se dirigèrent vers les lits de Lily et James, et Madame Pomfresh les examina une fois de plus, prenant un soin spécial cette fois-ci pour un quelconque signe de poison puisqu'elle avait déjà établi la nuit précédente qu'ils n'avaient subi aucun sortilège. Finalement, elle soupira, puis s'avança vers Daniel, Dumbledore et Ryan qui attendaient.  
  
" Vous aviez raison, Daniel, il y a quelque chose de pas normal, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir les compétences requises pour déterminer de quelle sorte de poison il s'agit. Nous devrons appeler Danielle. "  
  
La sorcière vint, mais malheureusement, elle ne put trouver la sorte du poison, elle non plus. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire quand le Dumbledore plus âgé s'éveilla. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation. Le vieux directeur envoya une lettre vers le futur et demanda à Rogue de revenir, puisque ses connaissances en potions, spécialement dans celles de la magie noire, étaient beaucoup plus étendus que ce que les deux autres sorcières possédaient.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Belly: Un retourneur de temps?? Hum, pas fou comme idée lol!!! Ça m'en prendrait bien un! Et pour l'école, je commence seulement le 3 septembre!! Et d'ici là, si tout va bien, je devrais avoir fini de traduire les chapitres déjà écrits *grand sourire*. Et il ne faut quand même pas exagérer lol!! Même si moi, je suis en train de désespérer à attendre le chapitre 45...Aaaaaah (C'est un cri de désespoir lol)... Et merci pour tout!!! (Tu sais que tu es ma 450ème revieweuse??)  
  
Juliepotter: Tu n'aime pas ce sourire??? *réfléchie* Hum, tu as peut-être raison de ne pas l'aimer lol!! Et en plus de te pratiquer, si tu pleures aussi facilement que moi (ce qui est assez dur par contre lol), tu devrais aussi préparer tes mouchoirs!!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Isyméa: Allô!!!! Calme-toi un tout petit peu!! T'en a eu là quelques explications lol!! Oui, oui, j'ai traduit un autre chapitre aujourd'hui!!! Contente maintenant??? Je suis vraiment contente que tu t'en sois rendu compte, parce qu'un chapitre sans tes reviews... J'en souffre terriblement lol! Et oui, c'est une forme de préférisme (hein, ça l'existe pas ce mot là??lol!), mais j'ai vu quelques reviews que tu envoies aux autres, et toi aussi tu en fais lol!!! Ça n'a pas de sens!! Au début, c'est toi qui m'accusais de chantage, et maintenant, c'est toi qui m'en fait lol!! Merci pour tout!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Wingardium: Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs personnes, j'en sais rien comment je fais pour aller à cette vitesse lol!! De rien pour les reviews!! Je trouve que tu traduis très bien!! Et bien sur que je continue!! En anglais, polaris a maintenant 45 chapitres d'écrit...mais il ne sait pas encore combien il va en écrire en tout! Merci pour tout!!  
  
Mystick: Je l'ai mis assez rapidement??? Et ne capote pas!!! J'aime bien avoir quelques lecteurs sains d'esprit lol! Merci énormément pour le review!!  
  
Fumsek2: Merci beaucoup pour les compliments!! Et j'ai été lire ta fic, c'est très bien, malgré qu'il manque quelque peu de détails...Ça va très vite! Merci beaucoup pour la review!!  
  
Mister-master: Oui! Je continue!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Normal que tu sois en retard! Tu dormais quand j'ai mis ce chapitre!! Et oui, mais dans ce chapitre, il y a Ryan, Sirius, et Remus *sourire très très rêveur* Un mélange parfait lol! (comme quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs!) Brésil? Mer Méditerranée??? Va falloir que tu revoies ta géographie lol!! Moi je dirais plus dans l'Océan Pacifique ou Atlantique lol!! Et je l'ai cherché la chanson de Rammstein, mais je l'ai pas encore trouvée! Merci beaucoup!! Gros bisoux! Au fait, tu lis bien à qui je fais tous mes remerciements dans chaque page? lol!!  
  
Caheen: Tu as une partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre!! Les autres, et bien, mystères!! lol!! Et tu as raison... Je dors presque tout le temps à cette heure-là lol!!! Et tu vois? Je n'ai pas oublié de traduire!! Merci!!  
  
Olivier: Hum, mon cher, tu as en partie raison, et en partie tort! lol!! Mais je trouve Malefoy beaucoup trop intelligent lol! Et oui, c'est triste la rentrés *soupir* Mais au moins, je ne commence pas avant mardi prochain *sourire* Et comment ça se fait que tu ne commences que dans un mois??? Ce n'est pas juste *boude* lol!! Gros bisoux!! Et merci infiniment!!  
  
Cho Chang: Merci pour les beaux compliments!! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!!! Et tu l'as eu ta suite!!! Merci de continuer à lire!!  
  
Li: Contente de voir qu'il y a une autre personne dans le club des à-moitié folles lol!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Mr Sirmus Padmoony: Hum, d'autres cours de rattrapage?? Oui je crois que vous avez raison... J'en aurais besoin de beaucoup *tout bas* toute la vie *fort* Et euh, j'aimerais mieux que ce soir chez vous *murmure* plus intime... Merci beaucoup!! *tout bas tout bas* je t'aime moi aussi (lol!)  
  
Dumbledore: Merci énormément!! Ça me fait très plaisir!!  
  
Hedwig: Hum, Sirius il en sait encore plus maintenant! lol!! Pov petit!! Merci énormément!! Et continue ta fic des trois petits chats!! Je l'adore!!  
  
Marjolaine: Hum, se terminer joyeusement??? *regard étrange* Dans les prochains chapitres, j'ai vraiment pleuré! lol!! Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer!! Merci!!  
  
Sarah: Hum, pour ses autres histoires, elles sont déjà presque toutes en train de se faire traduire... Il y a 'Libre de Kelly Exvagus' et 'La Trahison de Sun Princess' Merci pour tous les bisoux!! Moi aussi, j'adorerais que Rowling fasse la même chose *sourire démoniaque* Merci pour tout!!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	42. Transparent

Bon, voici un autre chapitre!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
42 Transparent  
  
Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques heures plus tard. Il n'était pas à Poudlard lorsque Hedwige était arrivée avec le message urgent, et McGonagall avait été forcée d'aller le chercher au Ministère. Rogue entra rapidement dans l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers les lits où James et Lily dormaient. Les seuls encore présents étaient Ryan qui regardait un Harry endormi, Daniel, Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh, qui observaient les deux adolescents.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux? "  
  
Les adultes levèrent les yeux avec soulagement; même Ryan détourna le regard de Harry pour regarder son rival de toujours  
  
Le directeur du futur posa une main sur l'épaule de Rogue, et dans une voix étouffée, lui raconta ce que Daniel et Madame Pomfresh soupçonnaient. Le Maître de Potions acquiesça et quitta l'infirmerie, leur disant qu'il irait parler à Danielle puisque son ancienne professeure de Potions avait déjà commencé à faire différents tests sur le sang des adolescents.  
  
Beaucoup plus tard, la paix dans l'infirmerie fut anéantie par le cri d'angoisse de Ryan. Là, sous ses yeux, Harry avait commencé à disparaître.  
  
Dumbledore et Daniel se précipitèrent à ses côtés et regardèrent, horrifiés, comment Ryan tira l'enfant semi-transparent dans ses bras, disant son nom frénétiquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue arriva en courant dans la pièce, Danielle à ses côtés. Les deux professeurs de Potions s'arrêtèrent brusquement à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Ils restèrent tous immobiles pendant que Ryan continuait de dire le nom de Harry. Le petit garçon devenait de plus en plus transparent à chaque minute, et il ne semblait ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher. Finalement, Rogue sortit de ses pensées et marcha vers Dumbledore.  
  
" Monsieur le directeur. "  
  
Le vieil homme le regarda, interrogateur. Il semblait ne pas vouloir détourner le regard de l'adolescent qu'il croyait être en train de perdre.  
  
" Avez-vous découvert quelque chose, Severus? "  
  
L'homme sombre acquiesça, puis tira Dumbledore plus loin du lit de Harry, puis dans le bureau le plus proche. Les nouvelles qu'il apportait n'étaient pas bonnes, et il ne voulait pas peiner encore plus Ryan.  
  
Après que la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh se soit refermée, Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore. " Ceci est très sérieux, Albus. Danielle et moi avons découvert la potion, ce n'était pas si difficile après tout. C'est une ancienne potion de magie noire, Voldemort ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé parce qu'elle n'inflige pas de douleur physique sur ses victimes, elle endort simplement celui qui la boit, la plongeant pour toujours dans les pires cauchemars qu'il y ait. Il y a deux antidotes, mais l'un d'eux doit être donné à la victime avant d'être empoisonné. C'est celui que j'ai dit à Voldemort. L'autre antidote exige un cheveu d'un relatif par le sang. Je crois que Harry pourrait nous fournir le cheveu. "  
  
Sentant qu'il y avait un 'mais' qui s'en venait, le directeur attendit.  
  
Le Maître de Potions soupira, puis continua. " Mais Harry disparaît en ce moment, et la potion prend une journée à infuser. De ce que j'ai vu, je ne crois pas que le garçon va tenir aussi longtemps. Lily a toujours cette fichue soeur, mais James n'a aucun autre relatif par le sang, rendant la potion impossible à faire. "  
  
Dumbledore blêmit encore plus aux nouvelles. " Connais-tu un moyen de conserver un des cheveux de Harry, Severus? "  
  
L'homme haussa les épaules. " Comment, Albus? Harry disparaît. On ne peut pas préserver quelque chose qui n'était pas là au départ. Nous ne jouons pas avec des sortilèges ici, nous jouons avec le temps, et c'est quelque chose de très dangereux. "  
  
Dumbledore mit sa tête dans ses mains. " Il n'y a pas une autre façon? "  
  
Mais l'homme secouait déjà la tête avant que le vieil homme ait fini de poser sa question. " J'ai bien peur que non, Albus. Tu comprends, Voldemort aimait l'idée de cette potion, mais il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il ne puisse être témoin des effets de celle-ci. Il préférait voir les esprits de ses victimes s'effondrer sous les cauchemars. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé d'expérimenter la potion, il voulait que je trouve une façon de voir les effets, soit par entrant dans l'esprit de la personne, ou d'être capable de les réveiller à volonté. Je suis arrivé avec cette potion, mais il semble impossible d'en trouver une qui réveillerait un homme déjà empoisonné. "  
  
" Pourrais-tu le trouver maintenant? "  
  
" Non, je ne crois pas. Vous comprenez, la potion emmène l'esprit de quiconque l'avale dans le monde des cauchemars, comme je l'appelle. Une fois l'esprit là-bas, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour l'en ressortir. L'antidote que j'ai créé forme un lien entre le corps et l'esprit ce qui rend impossible à l'esprit de se perdre, et te permet de le faire revenir grâce à un sortilège. " Dumbledore traita cette information, puis s'effondra dans sa chaise. Son regard alla vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, sinon la vie de l'enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que tout serait perdue. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre; cela ne détruirait pas seulement sa vie, mais aussi la vie des gens qui aimaient Harry, et il y en avait plutôt une longue liste. Finalement, il remarqua que Rogue le regardait, inquiet. Ayant prit une décision, il se leva.  
  
" Severus, combien de temps est-ce que ça te prendrait pour que tu fabriques l'antidote? "  
  
L'homme sembla quelque peu confus. Le directeur ne l'avait-il pas écouté? Secouant la tête, l'homme pensa pendant un moment. " Je suppose qu'elle pourrait être prête avant ce soir, je crois que Danielle a tous les ingrédients dans son bureau. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça. " Fais-le alors, s'il te plait. Oh, et avant de retourner dans les donjons, va dire à Miss Granger et M. Weasley que j'ai besoin de leur parler. " Avant que l'homme ait quitté le bureau, il ajouta. " Ne le dit pas à Sirius. "  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie, Ryan était assis sur une chaise, avec Harry blottit contre lui, assis sur ses genoux. Daniel était parti il y a quelques instants, lui disant qu'il serait à la bibliothèque s'il était demandé. Madame Pomfresh tournait toujours autour de James et Lily, espérant qu'ils donneraient un quelconque signe de conscience. Harry ne s'était pas encore réveillé, et Ryan devenait désespéré. Qu'importe ce que Daniel lui avait dit, il savait qu'il perdait son filleul. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui se passait, il pouvait le découvrir lui-même. S'ils ne réussissaient pas à réveiller James et Lily, ils ne se marieraient jamais, et Harry ne serait jamais né. De nombreuses choses seraient modifiées dans leur futur; il savait que c'était possible qu'il disparaisse lui aussi, mais le premier à quitter leurs existences serait Harry. Il essuya avec colère les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, la simple pensée de Harry quittant sa vie était presque plus que ce qu'il était capable d'endurer en ce moment.  
  
Il fut quelque peu surpris quand il vit Rogue sortir du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, et quitter l'infirmerie sans leur dire un mot. Pas qu'il ne s'en plaigne tellement. Le moins de choses dites entre les deux hommes, le mieux était-ce. Pourtant, Sirius était curieux de savoir ce qui se passait; si l'autre sorcier avait découvert quelque chose. Il se demandait s'il devrait ou non aller le voir et lui demander une explication quand il sentit l'enfant dans ses bras commencer à remuer.  
  
Optimiste, Sirius murmura doucement son nom. " Harry? "  
  
Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent pour la deuxième ce jour-là. " Sirius? "  
  
La voix du garçon était faible, Sirius dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. " Oui, c'est moi petit. "  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. " Je me sens bizarre, Sirius. "  
  
Sirius sentit son sang quitter son visage, et il espéra que Harry ne le remarquerait pas. Pas de chance. Le froncement de sourcils du garçon s'approfondit. " Que se passe-t-il, Sirius? "  
  
L'homme se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment répondre à cette question. Devait-il lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'ils avaient échoué après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour protéger James et Lily? Finalement, aucune explication ne fut nécessaire. Sans qu'il le remarque, Harry souleva une de ses mains à son visage et le vit par lui- même. Il pouvait voir en travers de sa main qui devenait de plus en plus transparente à chaque minute. Déplaçant son regard, Harry regarda ses futurs parents. Dans une voix encore plus faible, il demanda. " Sont-ils morts, Sirius? "  
  
L'homme s'étouffa quelque peu, mais secoua la tête. " Ils dorment. Nous...nous ne pouvons pas les réveiller. Remus et Madame Pomfresh pensent que c'est une potion. Rogue travaille sur un antidote, et je suis certain qu'ils se réveilleront bientôt. "  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. " Tu sais bien qu'ils ne réussiront pas. Je disparais, cela signifie que c'est trop tard. "  
  
Sirius voulait le démentir, voulait dire à Harry que tout irait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Au manque de réponse de l'autre homme, Harry soupira, puis se recula le plus possible des bras de Sirius.  
  
" Sirius... " L'homme baissa les yeux, le regard rempli de larmes. " Tu n'as pas à rester avec moi, Sirius. Je crois que ce serait mieux pour toi de partir. Tu n'as pas à me voir mourir. "  
  
Les bras qui le tenaient se resserrèrent autour de lui. " Non, Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas maintenant, jamais. Je resterai toujours avec toi. Tu as été seul trop longtemps, et je ne te permettrai pas d'être seul maintenant. "  
  
Harry le regarda pendant un moment, mais il vit que sous ses larmes, les yeux de son parrain étaient déterminés. Personne ne le séparerait de son filleul. Acquiesçant, Harry se blottit dans les bras de l'homme, fermant paresseusement les yeux.  
  
" Je me sens bien dans tes bras, Sirius. Il n'y a aucune autre place où je serais mieux qu'ici. Ne me remet pas dans le lit. "  
  
Sirius étouffa un sanglot, puis posa sa joue contre la tête presque transparente de son filleul. " Je ne le ferai pas. "  
  
Harry acquiesça, puis fut emporté par le sommeil. Sirius voulait le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul s'endorme pour ne plus s'éveiller à nouveau. Mais il savait que c'était mieux de laisser le garçon se reposer. Harry ne voulait probablement pas être éveillé pour se voir disparaître et Sirius ne serait pas celui qui le lui reprocherait.  
  
Observant les deux de la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh était installé Dumbledore. Il semblait plus âgé que quiconque ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brûlaient d'une lumière puissante; il n'allait pas laisser cet enfant disparaître... pas s'il avait son mot à dire dans cette histoire.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh, c'est tout triste, non? Je traduisais et j'avais les larmes aux yeux lol! Je suis vraiment trop émotive!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Ah, moi aussi j'espère qu'ils vont réussir à les sauver!! Mais, même moi je ne le sais pas encore lol! Et... *lis la suite* Hum, excellente idée ma chère!! lol!! Il devrait vraiment faire mourir Harry! J'espère que dans les vraiment HP, Rowling ne le laissera pas en vie lol! Et pour la chanson de Rammstein, je l'ai cherché sur le net! Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé *air triste* Faudrait que je demande à mon frère s'il l'a! Et merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore!!!  
  
Olivier: Quoi?? Tu le savais?? Tu m'as clairement dit dans ton autre review que tu croyais que tout était fini lolol!!! Oh, et pour l'insulte, ne t'excuse pas, c'est vrai qu'il est salaud Malefoy lol! Tu rentres à la fac?? Ça veut dire que tu habites en France... (Ah zut! lol!!) C'est à quel âge la fac?? Je me souviens plus si ça correspond à notre Cégep ou à notre Université lol! Moi, et bien, je rentre en secondaire 3 (euh, je me souviens plus ça correspond à quoi) En tout cas, j'ai presque 15 ans, mais tout le monde qui me rencontre et me parle croit que j'ai 16-17 ans lol! Oh, et j'adore la façon dont tu écris... J'ai dû lire au moins 10 fois ta review et je riais à chaque fois à ta dernière phrase! (Enfin, pas vraiment la dernière, mais bon...) Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Lockhart, c'est le spécialiste pour ce boulot!! Merci énormément! Et je t'envoie de gros bisoux!!!  
  
Sarah: Wahou! 41 bisoux!! lol!! Et je suis justement à la recherche d'une nouvelle fic à traduire vu que celle-ci est presque terminée! Mais je lis beaucoup plus en français, alors j'essaie d'en lire quelques-unes en anglais de temps en temps lol! Et oui, ils ont trouvé ce que James te Lily ont... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle! Et je te plains, t'as vu le nombre de problèmes que tu as lol! Mais j'ai les même que toi... t'as pas encore vu la fin du 45eme chapitre toi! *soupir* Je ne m'y habituerai jamais... lol! Merci énormément!!!  
  
Isyméa: *regard très étrange* Euh... T'es certaine que tu vas bien??? lol! Et bien sûr que c'est du chantage!!! Mais je te pardonne, je suis une âme bonne moi! (Ouf, je m'y crois vraiment lol!) Et c'est certain que j'adore tes reviews!!!! Ils ne disent pas tout le temps la même chose, et elles sont originales! Même si j'aime tous mes reviews bien sûr! Et je suis contente de voir que je ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes... même si j'en fais beaucoup trop à mon goût, des fois je me relis plus tard, et ouf, quelles fautes stupides je fais des fois lol! Mais c'est vrai que c'est de plus en plus rare... moi ça m'énerve lire une histoire où il y a des fautes aux deux mots! Et puis, c'est normal que je prenne quelques minutes (ou plutôt trente minutes lol) pour répondre à mes chers revieweurs que j'adore!!! Merci infiniment!! Bisoux!  
  
Caheen: *regard horrifié* Mais bien sûr que je n'ai pas encore commencé les cours lol!! Je n'allais que chercher mon horaire et mes manuels scolaires! Je commence seulement le 3 septembre! Et tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau compliment!! C'était vraiment mon but de m'améliorer!! J'espère que je vais continuer comme ça!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Marjolaine: Ah! C'était ironique??? Tu es certaine?? lol!! Et je suis heureuse que tu sois impatiente, c'est toujours bon signe! Merci!!!  
  
Juliepotter: Who!!! Y'a beaucoup trop de questions!! lolol! Bon, je vais y répondre une par une! Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne le sais pas. Je ne le sais pas. Oui. Moi aussi ça m'étonnerait. lolol!! J'ai bien répondu?? J'espère que tes mouchoirs étaient prêts lol!!Et j'espère qua ta première journée d'école c'est bien passé!! Et merci!!  
  
Belly: Oui, moi aussi je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop tôt *soupir* Mais pense qu'il y en a beaucoup qui ont commencé hier (le 28!) Et oui, je pense avoir terminé avant l'école, mais je ne suis pas certaine à 100% maintenant, faut dire que les chapitres suivants sont plus longs, et que je pars toute la fin de semaine du travail... En tout cas, je vais faire mon possible! Je suis ton idole???? Wow!!! Je suis l'idole de quelqu'un *saute de joie partout* Je pensais jamais être l'idole de quelqu'un!! Ça me touche beaucoup!!! Je t'envoie mille millions de bisoux et le double de merci lolol!!!  
  
Miss_Black: Merci de continuer à m'envoyer des reviews!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!! Et il fait pitié notre Sirius dans ce chapitre, non?? Mais attend de voir le 45eme, c'est encore pire! Merci encore!!  
  
Fumsek2: Alors, tu l'as eu ta réponse!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Mister-master: Merci!!  
  
Emrah Potter: La meilleure??? Whoa, vous me faites rougir avec tous ces compliments! Mais, il ne faut pas exagérer!lol! Merci infiniment!!  
  
Fleur: Merci infiniment!! Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Merci beaucoup!! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours!!  
  
Mr Padmoony Sirmus: Je suis de plus en plus mauvaise?? Whaou! Euh oups, aaaah, je suis déçue... Habiter chez toi??? Oh, *tout bas* c'est parfait, t'inquiète pas. *reprend tout fort* Euh, c'est dommage... *murmure* j'arrive tout de suite! (lol!!!)  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	43. Plans

Wahou!! J'ai réussi à vous finir ce chapitre avant de partir!! Si vous saviez comment j'ai travaillé pour qu'il soit prêt! Disons que d'avoir passé les 500 reviews m'a encouragé!! Donc, le prochain chapitre sera probablement mardi soir, après ma première journée d'école, car je pars toute la fin de semaine... Désolé! Oh, et vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé de nom... Je vous laisse la fin de semaine pour y penser et essayer de trouver pourquoi j'ai choisi celui-là!! (Je vais essayer de trouver un quelconque prix intéressant, un chapitre en avance??) En tout cas, je vous donne un petit indice, si vous allez dans ma bio, vous trouverez peut-être!! (Ah oui, Miss, tu n'as pas le droit de participer lol!) Bonne Lecture!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
43 Plans  
  
Dumbledore avait à nouveau entré dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Les visages des adolescents trahirent la peur qu'ils ressentaient pour leur ami. Rogue leur avait apparemment raconté ce qui arrivait. Dumbledore leur fit un sourire rassurant, puis les fit s'asseoir en face de lui, pendant qu'il prenait la chaise de Madame Pomfresh.  
  
" Je suis certain que le professeur Rogue vous a déjà dit ce qui se passe. "  
  
Les deux amis acquiescèrent.  
  
" Le professeur travaille présentement à un antidote pour le poison qui a été donné à James et Lily. Et avec lui, nous devrions tout arranger. Le problème est que le remède doit leur être administré avant qu'ils n'aient bu le poison. "  
  
Les deux adolescents semblèrent encore plus inquiets. La voix étranglée de Ron résonna à travers la pièce. " Comment allons-nous faire ça? "  
  
Sans un mot, Dumbledore sortit sa main gauche d'un de ses poches de sa robe. Il y avait dedans un semblant de montre doré et brillant. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, légèrement surprise. " Un retourneur de temps? Vous voulez que l'on aille dans le passé? "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça. " Oui, vous allez retourner quand James et Lily étaient à Pré-au-lard. Là-bas, vous pourrez verser l'antidote dans leurs boissons. Souvenez-vous, la situation est différente de lorsque nous sommes venus ici, cette fois vous serez présents deux fois. "  
  
Hermione acquiesça. " Nous ne pouvons permettre à personne de nous voir. "  
  
Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête. " Pas exactement, vous ne pouvez pas vous faire voir par quiconque présent à l'intérieur de Poudlard, Lily et James peuvent puisqu'ils ne savent pas où vous êtes. "  
  
Ron soupira, puis mit sa tête dans ses mains. " Tout ce voyagement dans le temps commence à devenir confus. Alors, nous retournons à hier, juste assez pour pouvoir mettre l'antidote dans leurs boissons, puis quoi? Nous revenons? Nous restons là? "  
  
Hermione et lui regardèrent Dumbledore, interrogateurs. Le vieil homme pensa pendant un moment. " Je crois que ce serait mieux si vous attendiez là-bas. Imaginez que vous revenez et que vous n'êtes pas encore partis. Ce retourneur de temps n'est pas capable de limiter le temps à la minute près comme vous en auriez besoin. "  
  
Les adolescents approuvèrent, mais ils avaient une autre inquiétude, que Hermione exprima. " Où allons-nous attendre? Nous pouvons difficilement venir au château, beaucoup trop de personnes pourraient nous voir. Et nous ne pouvons pas rester à Pré-au-lard non plus, les gens poseraient trop de questions. "  
  
" Vous pouvez attendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Personne ne va aller regarder là-bas. " Dumbledore leur dit ça, les regardant de l'un à l'autre. " Aucune autre question? " Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête, et Dumbledore leur fit un sourire rassurant. " Dans ce cas, vous devriez y aller. Je suis certain que vous voudrez prendre quelques affaires avant de partir. Le professeur Rogue viendra vous voir avec l'antidote dans votre salle commune. Rappelez-vous de vérifier l'heure exacte à laquelle vous partez pour que vous sachiez quand revenir. "  
  
Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, puis se levèrent, sentant que Dumbledore n'avait rien d'autre à leur dire. Juste quand ils atteignirent la porte, le vieil homme leur souhaita bonne chance, puis ils sortirent. Ils eurent une fois de plus à traverser l'infirmerie. Sirius était là, Harry toujours dans ses bras. L'homme s'était déplacé sur le lit et regardait, le visage inexpressif, le petit garçon comme s'il espérait qu'il reviendrait. Mais plutôt que de revenir, Harry devenait de plus en plus transparent à chaque minute, et les deux adolescents pouvaient maintenant voir nettement le corps de Sirius à travers celui de leur ami. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent tristement, se demandant s'ils devaient aller voir l'homme ou le laisser seul. Une voix douce prit la décision pour eux. " Retournez à votre salle commune, vous devez vous préparer. "  
  
Ils se retournèrent vers Dumbledore qui les avait suivis hors du bureau, puis acquiescèrent. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil à Sirius et Harry, puis quittèrent silencieusement la pièce.  
  
Dumbledore approcha prudemment le lit, ne voulant pas faire sursauter l'homme. Si Ryan l'entendit, il ne le montra pas. L'homme restait immobile, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la forme endormie de Harry. " Sirius? " Il ne bougea pas. Dumbledore soupira, puis le secoua doucement, essayant d'attirer son attention. " Sirius, secoue-toi, mon enfant. "  
  
L'homme secoua légèrement la tête, et leva enfin les yeux. " Désolé. Que veux-tu, Albus? "  
  
Dumbledore observa pendant un moment les yeux ternes de son ami avant de regarder Harry. " Je voulais juste te dire que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour réveiller James et Lily. Nous avons un plan. Souhaites-tu l'entendre? "  
  
Ryan baissa à nouveau la tête, puis la secoua. " Pourquoi s'en occuper? Harry disparaît. N'est-ce pas une assez bonne preuve pour dire que c'est sans espoir? Rien ne va les réveiller. "  
  
Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. " Tu ne devrais pas perdre espoir, Sirius. Il y a encore des choses que l'on peut faire, ils ne sont pas morts. Je crois que ça fonctionnera. "  
  
L'homme ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus, il s'était replongé dans ses pensées. Dumbledore soupira, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le jeune homme s'il ne voulait pas écouter. Il considéra pendant un moment de faire prendre une pause à Sirius, mais changea d'avis, sachant qu'en dehors de lui jeter un sort, rien ne lui ferait quitter la pièce.  
  
Secouant la tête, Dumbledore se retourna, puis quitta l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Il souhaita pouvoir prendre une marche dans les parcs pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Les étudiants poseraient beaucoup trop de questions, alors il fallait qu'il reste dans la petite pièce jusqu'à ce que tout soit fait et qu'ils puissent revenir sains et saufs dans leur propre temps.  
  
*  
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle commune après leur discussion avec Dumbledore et n'y trouvèrent que le chaos total. Tous hurlaient et criaient. Au centre de la mêlée se tenaient deux garçons. Sirius était sur Peter, essayant de le frapper le plus possible. Il appelait son ami un 'sale traître', pendant que Remus essayait de calmer son ami aux cheveux noirs et de laisser partir Peter. Remus semblait vraiment confus, et Hermione supposa qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Ryan avait dit à Sirius à propos de leurs futurs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle présuma être arrivé. Ryan pouvait vraiment avoir une grande gueule des fois, comme s'ils n'avaient pas encore assez de problèmes. Les autres présents dans la salle commune n'avaient jamais vu une telle bataille. Pas entre les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient presque une famille! La moitié des garçons dans la pièce se demandaient s'ils devaient ou non aider Remus dans ses efforts, tandis que les autres les encourageaient, attendant anxieusement de voir quelque chose qui dissiperait le stresse des heures précédentes. Les filles, par contre, criaient, essayant de se mettre physiquement le plus loin possible de la bataille, mais en restant assez proches pour avoir une bonne vue de tout ce désordre.  
  
Hermione regarda Ron à côté d'elle qui s'était appuyé paresseusement sur le cadre de la porte. Elle souleva un sourcil, puis demanda. " Nous ne devrions pas faire quelque chose? "  
  
Ron s'étira calmement. " Sais-tu Hermione combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire exactement la même chose que Sirius fait en ce moment? "  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " Je suis d'accord Ron. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que Wormtail doit être vivant, sinon ça n'aura aucun sens que nous retournions. "  
  
Ron acquiesça. " Je sais, Herm, mais pouvons-nous attendre un peu? C'est tellement un bon spectacle. "  
  
Hermione semblait réprobatrice. " Je ne suis pas inquiète pour Peter se faisant mal. " Elle fit un signe vers Remus qui commençait à avoir des problèmes à retenir Sirius, même avec sa force supérieure. " Je suis inquiète pour Remus. Tu sais que Sirius ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir blessé, et tu sais comment Padfoot est impulsif quand il est en colère, si l'on intervient pas, Remus pourrait facilement ce retrouver à l'infirmerie. "  
  
Soupirant, Ron se redressa, puis acquiesça. " Ok, mais c'est seulement pour Remus, et tu seras celle qui sortira Peter de la pièce, marché conclu? "  
  
Hermione acquiesça, même si la proposition n'était pas réellement séduisante.  
  
Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du trio luttant, et la pièce devint silencieuse excepté pour les cris de Sirius et Remus, et les pleurnichements pathétiques de Peter. Ron saisit rapidement un des bras de Sirius, permettant à Remus de se concentrer sur l'autre. Les garçons réussirent finalement à tirer Sirius de sur Peter. Hermione traîna immédiatement l'autre garçon hors de la pièce et en haut des escaliers, le menant dans le dortoir des garçons. Une fois là, elle le poussa sur le lit, puis lui dit fermement de rester là, à moins qu'il ne veule une autre bataille avec Sirius, et avec Remus aussi cette fois-ci.  
  
En bas, Sirius était complètement enragé contre Ron, et avait commencé à crier furieusement contre le garçon roux. Ron le regarda calmement, et le tira vers un divan. Quand Hermione retourna en bas, Sirius était toujours en train de tempêter, malgré les efforts de Remus pour le calmer. Hermione s'assit en face de lui, et le regarda; au moment où Sirius s'arrêta pour respirer, elle lui dit calmement. " Tu te comportes comme idiot. "  
  
Ces mots firent effectivement taire le garçon, et Ron continua. " Maintenant, premièrement, je crois que tu devrais expliquer ton comportement à Remus, il semble sur le point de vouloir t'enfermer, et avec bonnes raisons. "  
  
Remus acquiesça vigoureusement, soulagé que quelqu'un ait réussi à faire taire Sirius et qu'il allait apparemment découvrir le pourquoi de ce désordre.  
  
Sirius sembla résigné, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu se lever et partir, il devait leur demander quelque chose. " Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêté? "  
  
Hermione souleva un sourcil. " Je croyais que ce serait évident, Sirius. Peter Pettigrow n'est pas mort dans sa salle commune à l'âge de quinze ans des mains de Sirius Black. Cela briserait la ligne du temps, et elle a déjà assez de dommages comme ça, alors il ne faut pas en causer plus. "  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils. " Mais cela changerait tout pour le bien. "  
  
Ron secoua la tête. " Tu ne sais pas. Écoute, la nuit où James et Lily sont morts, Harry n'a pas seulement survécu, mais il l'a aussi fait disparaître, pour treize ans. Lord Voldemort devint un peu moins qu'une ombre et les gens ont eu la chance de vivre en paix. Si nous faisons ce que tu nous demandes, si nous vous laissons tuer Peter, Lily et James vivront peut- être, mais Voldemort aussi. Avez-vous une idée du nombre de personnes que ce bâtard peut tuer en treize ans? Il pourrait aussi quand même tuer les Potter et Harry, et ce serait la fin de notre société telle que nous la connaissons. "  
  
Hermione acquiesça. " Nous savons que c'est dur à prendre. Je veux dire, imaginez comment c'est pour Harry! Mais tout va éventuellement fonctionner. Dans notre temps, Voldemort n'y est plus et nous pouvons vivre en paix. Tout ça parce que Harry a survécu et est devenu le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire. Laisser ça comme cela. "  
  
Hermione se leva en disant ça. Ron la suivit, et ils allèrent tous les deux à leurs chambres pour ramasser des vêtements et de la nourriture. Sirius, par contre, soupira, puis se tourna vers Remus qui semblait toujours complètement confus, et commença à lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé.  
  
*  
  
Il était presque huit heures quand l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux, et se levèrent quand ils reconnurent leur professeur de Potions entrant dans la pièce. Prenant leurs sacs et ignorant les regards curieux qu'ils avaient de leurs compagnons de Griffondors, les deux amis sortirent de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.  
  
Dans le corridor, Rogue tendit à Hermione une petite éprouvette remplie avec une potion couleur ambre. " Ceci est l'antidote. Il faut que vous versiez trois gouttes dans chacun de leurs verres, pas plus. " Il se retourna, mais avant de partir, il ajouta. " Ne faites pas tout rater. "  
  
Le visage de Ron rougit de colère, mais Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. " Laisse-le. Tu sais qu'il est un bâtard et il ne changera pas. Allez, nous devrions y aller, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. "  
  
Le garçon se calma légèrement, puis acquiesça. " Où allons-nous? "  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules. " Ça ne dérange pas tellement, nous apparaîtrons dans un nouvel endroit peu importe d'où nous partons. Allons juste dans une classe vide pour que personne ne nous voie partir. "  
  
Mais il voix douce les interrompit. " Vous partez? "  
  
Les deux adolescents de retournèrent brusquement, ils n'avaient pas entendu le portrait s'ouvrir. Sirius et Remus les regardaient, accusateurs. Ron soupira de soulagement, et Hermione serra l'éprouvette étroitement. " Ne fais pas ça, Remus. "  
  
Remus regarda toujours la fille, et répéta ses mots. " Vous partez? Juste comme cela? "  
  
Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent des regards agacés, et le garçon répondit. " Nous allons faire quelque chose pour aider Lily et James. "  
  
Sirius plissa les yeux. " Nous venons avec vous. "  
  
" Oh non, vous ne venez pas, " dit Hermione en secouant la tête fermement. " Ce sera déjà assez difficile pour Ron et moi à faire. Il n'est pas question que nous vous amenions avec nous. "  
  
Remus les regardait maintenant furieusement. " Pourquoi pas? Lily et James sont nos amis. "  
  
Ron haussa un sourcil. " Et Harry est le notre, alors? " Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. " Écoutez, ce sera très dangereux. Si nous faisons quelque chose de pas correct, nous pourrions mélanger toute la ligne du temps, et croyez-moi, elle l'est déjà assez comme ça. Vous emmenez avec nous est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre. "  
  
Sirius sembla furieux, et Ron pouvait dire qu'il se retenait difficilement. " Où allez-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si spécial que vous pouvez le faire et pas nous? "  
  
Hermione le regarda sérieusement après avoir échangé un autre coup d'oeil avec Ron. " Nous allons dans le passé, hier pour être exacte. " Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment avant de demander quelque chose aux adolescents en colère. " Maintenant, répondez-moi honnêtement. Pourriez-vous faire face à Lily et James avant qu'ils aient été kidnappés et ne pas leur dire ce qui allait arriver? Pourriez-vous réellement agir naturellement pour ne pas qu'ils deviennent suspicieux? Pourriez-vous même les regarder se faire kidnapper et ne rien faire? "  
  
Sirius sembla encore plus furieux. " Vous retournez et vous n'allez pas les aider? "  
  
Ron secoua la tête. " Nous allons les aider. Nous n'y allons seulement pas pour détruire la ligne du temps, pas si nous pouvons l'empêcher. C'est la même situation qu'avec Peter. James et Lily doivent être kidnappés, il faut que ça l'arrive, mais nous allons nous assurer que cela se termine plus comme l'on voudrait. "  
  
Remus soupira de défaite, puis acquiesça. " Je comprends, mais ça ne signifie pas que j'aime cela. " Puis, il leva les yeux d'un air de défi vers les deux adolescents pendant que Sirius s'appuya contre le mur. " Comment savez-vous que vous serez capables de le faire? "  
  
Ron sourit légèrement. " Nous ne savons pas, mais nous avons été dans cette situation avant. Je sais que ni Hermione, ni moi n'arrêteront l'enlèvement. Et pour que James et Lily ne suspectent rien, " Ron haussa les épaules, " ils ne nous connaissent pas très bien, je suis certain que nous pouvons facilement les berner. "  
  
Ron baissa les yeux vers Hermione quand il sentit sa main sur son bras. " Il faut réellement que l'on parte, Ron, nous perdons du temps. " Regardant les deux adolescents, elle ajouta. " S'il vous plait, restez ici où vous êtes en sécurité. Si vous avez d'autres questions, cherchez Daniel. Je suis certaine qu'il voudra y répondre. Et restez éloigné de Peter. Autant que je déteste le maudit rongeur, il faut qu'on le garde en vie, nous avons assez de problèmes comme ça. "  
  
Hermione commença à tirer Ron, mais le roux se retourna et leur dit un dernier avertissement. " Restez loin de Ryan, il est vraiment imprévisible quand Harry est blessé ou en danger et il est dans son pire état. Aussi, restez éloigné de l'homme qui est venu nous chercher. Il a un tempérament infect et il ne peut pas vous sentir. "  
  
Puis il se retourna et suivit rapidement Hermione, laissant les deux adolescents figés, se demandant ce qu'ils devraient faire maintenant.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Et voilà! Mes beaux remerciements que je n'avais pas eu le temps de mettre avant de partir! Et je voulais vous dire un gros merci tout spécial pour les plus de 500 reviews!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir! Et ça m'encourage plus que tout à continuer... et à penser que je vais sûrement vous traduire une autre histoire après celle-ci! Merci!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Ah! Je me suis ennuyée de toi!! Et tu me rassures, au moins je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer lol! Et, à mort Potter! lol! Mais c'est vrai que c'est tout triste quand Sirius a de la peine... Et j'ai fumé des crevettes en pensant à toi en fin de semaine lolol!!! Merci, je t'adore!!!  
  
Mister-master: Oui, je continue! Mais pas aussi rapidement... à cause de l'école *soupir* Merci beaucoup pour tous tes reviews!  
  
Siara: Heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule qui pleure lol! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Olivier: Je vois que tu t'es inscrit! Bienvenue parmi nous! ;) Tu penses encore que tout est fini!!! lol!! Polaris est rendu au 46ème chapitre, et il en reste encore plusieurs je crois... lol! Faut dire qu'avec les fins de chapitres qu'il a, c'est difficile de savoir où il s'en va! Et... tu as vraiment hâte à quand ils vont leur faire tout oublier, non?? ;) Un énorme merci!!! Et aussi merci pour m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs préférés (ça me touche beaucoup!) et pour le e-mail (ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!) !! :)  
  
Caheen: Merci encore pour les compliments... c'est très dur en traduction de faire autant passer les émotions que la version originale. Je sais que je ne le fais pas à la perfection, mais au moins, si je m'améliore, c'est déjà bien pour moi! Et tu l'a eu ton autre chapitre! Et oui, tu es ma 500ème revieweuse!!!! *sort les ballons et les confettis* lol!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Juliepotter: lol! Ça me rassure, il y a pleins de monde qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient pleuré tout comme moi! Et même moi je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment disparaître...Je ne suis même pas certaine que polaris le sais lol! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Belly: Wow!! Que de compliments lol! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!! Mais je crois que tu devras enlever un peu le rapide de ta liste maintenant que l'école est commencée *soupir* Malheureusement, l'école passe avant... Dommage non? lol! Et c'est certain que ça me dérange pas que tu les répètes tes compliments!! On ne se tanne jamais *énorme sourire* Je te remercie infiniment!!!  
  
Miss_Black: Ça me rassure tellement!! Je croyais être la seule à pleurer lol!! Et tu fais bien d'être impatiente au 45ème chapitre, il est vraiment excellent (comme tous les autres d'ailleurs!) Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
StarsAngel01: Je suis contente de lire que pleins de gens ont pleuré, ça signifie que j'ai réussi à quand même bien faire passer les émotions! Et moi aussi je déteste ces fins... t'as lu le 46ème chapitre?? Je l'adore! lol! Pour la vitesse, et bien, ça change un peu beaucoup à cause de l'école *soupir* Mais je ne vous oublie pas, et je vais essayer d'aller le plus vite possible! Et ça me touche beaucoup! Me faire dire que ma traduction est bien faite par quelqu'un qui a lu la version originale, ça me fait très plaisir!! Merci!!  
  
Yoann: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment!! Et tu n'es pas sadique du tout! Moi aussi je trouverais ça bien que Harry meurt! Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais les héros finissent toujours en vie... lol! Merci encore!  
  
Fumsek2: Ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours!! Merci!!  
  
Sailor digitale: Ah oui? Tu as une petite idée?? D'après ce que tu m'as dit, je crois que tu as raison lol! Et il reste trois chapitre d'écrits, mais ce n'est pas fini du tout! Je suis même en train de me demander si ça va finir un jour lol!!! Mais les chapitres sont toujours aussi bons, alors je ne me plains pas! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Dumbledore: C'est vrai que c'était tout triste! Merci!!  
  
Marjolaine: lol!! Oui c'est vrai que dans une bibliothèque, ce n'est pas la meilleure place pour pleurer !!! Et tu vas bien voir ce qui va se passer! Merci!!  
  
Sarah: Un gros merci pour tous les bisoux lol!! C'est vrai que c'est tout mignon ce bout... mais c'est vrai que le chapitre 45 est pire (enfin, d'après moi lol!) Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Isyméa: Oui c'était tout triste!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
|ss|s: Je vois ça que je ne suis pas la seule... presque tout le monde m'ont dit qu'ils avaient pleurés lol! Merci!!  
  
Caramella: Allô Carra!! Je suis contente que tu apprécies!! Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!!! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!! Et moi non plus, je ne les aime pas ses fins de chapitres lol! Bisoux!  
  
Fleur: Oui, plus que trois! Après, ce sera à la vitesse de polaris lol! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Hedwig: Merci beaucoup!!! Et, je ne sais pas si Harry meurt... lol!! Et pour le futur... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas ce que polaris a prévu de faire pour ça! Merci encore!!  
  
Bisoux tout le monde!! Je vous adore!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	44. Confiance

Il était temps, non? Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps... Mais avec la reprise des cours, les devoirs, et tout, je me suis sentie quelque peu débordée, et je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de me casser la tête à traduire... Veuillez m'en excuser s'il vous plait. Merci d'avoir attendu, et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long à arriver! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
44 Confiance  
  
Ron et Hermione apparurent soudainement dans la classe de métamorphose. Pourquoi ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit particulier les dépassait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'arrêta pour questionner le fait. Hermione ouvrit silencieusement la porte, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Elle fut soulagée de voir que les étudiants étaient soit dans leurs salles communes, soit à l'extérieur, laissant les corridors vides. Les deux adolescents descendirent rapidement dans les corridors, utilisant les plus petits pour s'éloigner des foules potentielles. Ils décidèrent d'utiliser le corridor derrière la sorcière pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard, celui-ci étant la voie la plus sécuritaire. Ron regarda Hermione pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le chemin sombre.  
  
" Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Herm? "  
  
La fille haussa légèrement les épaules. " Puisque le professeur Dumbledore a dit que James et Lily pouvaient nous voir, je suppose que la voie la plus facile serait de les chercher. Une fois que nous les aurons retrouvés, nous les inviterons à boire une bierraubeurre au Trois Balais, puis soit toi, soit moi verserons la potion dans leurs boissons. "  
  
Ron acquiesça pensivement. " Je crois que c'est correct. Maintenant, il faut seulement les trouver. "  
  
Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'entrée de Honeydukes. Prudemment, ils traversèrent la cave et en ressortirent sans être vus, la chance semblant être de leur côté. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent à l'entrée, et s'arrêtèrent un instant devant le magasin, essayant de décider où les deux adolescents pouvaient bien être. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé avec les mangemorts puisque Rogue n'avait pas été dans le groupe des kidnappeurs. Soupirant, Hermione décida qu'ils devraient peut-être mieux commencer à chercher, après tout, ils n'avaient pas tout le temps désiré. Ron la mena vers Zonko en premier, connaissant James, s'était une place où ils pourraient très bien être. Malheureusement, ils n'y étaient pas. Les deux amis regardèrent autour d'eux pendant un moment, entrant puis ressortant de différents magasins, jusqu'à ce que Ron aperçoive une fille rousse près de la poste. Rapidement, il tira Hermione vers le bâtiment, et ils arrivèrent face à face avec Lily. La fille sursauta quand elle les vit, puis cligna des yeux deux fois avant de les saluer.  
  
" Ron! Hermione! Que faites-vous ici? "  
  
La fille aux cheveux bruns supprima son envie de l'étrangler, et sourit légèrement. " Nous voulions sortir du château un moment, cela devient trop ennuyant là-bas. Que fais-tu ici, Lily? Es-tu seule? " La fille rousse secoua légèrement la tête. " Je suis ici avec James. Il voulait acheter quelques farces et attrapes pour le déjeuner de demain. "  
  
Hermione se tendit, elle devenait de plus en plus en colère. Elle vit que Ron aussi avait rougit quelque peu, et elle attrapa rapidement son bras, le serrant doucement pour qu'il se calme. Cela ne ferait aucun bien de se fâcher contre les deux adolescents insensés. Avant qu'un d'eux ne puisse parler à nouveau, James ressortit du bâtiment, un grand sac serré dans ses bras.  
  
Le garçon leur sourit joyeusement. " Hé, je suis content de vous voir ici. " Il se tourna vers sa petite amie. " J'ai envoyé le message pour ta mère, Lils, j'espère qu'elle répondra bientôt. "  
  
La fille acquiesça, puis l'embrassa rapidement. " Merci, James. "  
  
Ron et Hermione les observèrent, commençant à être impatients. Quand James et Lily se séparèrent, Hermione parla immédiatement. " Hé, qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'aller boire quelque chose de chaud, je commence à avoir froid. "  
  
Le couple joyeux accepta avec empressement et commença à mener les deux autres adolescents qui les suivaient derrière vers le bistrot.  
  
Immédiatement après avoir pénétrée dans la place, Hermione dit à ses compagnons qu'elle irait chercher les boissons. Avant de partir, elle échangea un regard avec Ron, lui faisant signe d'emmener James et Lily le plus loin possible de l'endroit où une jeune Madame Rosmerta servait. Le garçon acquiesça légèrement, et dirigea doucement les deux autres adolescents vers une place dans l'un des coins les plus sombres pendant qu'Hermione allait chercher leurs boissons. Ron observa avec soin son amie quand elle revint, quatre verres dans les mains. Avec un petit sourire, elle offrit deux des chopes à James et Lily qui la remercièrent. Donnant à Ron sa boisson, elle fit un léger signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'elle avait fait ce qu'ils avaient convenu, et que dans quelques minutes, les deux adolescents seraient protégés.  
  
Malheureusement, avant qu'ils n'aient pu commencer à boire, les cris débutèrent. Les quatre amis jetèrent un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, et y virent environ dix mangemorts lançant des sorts sur les gens. James et Lily allaient se lever, ils savaient qu'ils devaient sortir tout comme les autres clients le faisaient, mais Ron fut plus rapide. Le garçon roux bondit de sa place et agrippa leurs poignets. Les quatre adolescents restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, se regardant tous intensément. Finalement, James parla d'une voix douce. " Ron, il faut que nous sortions, il y a une attaque de mangemorts, alors pourrais-tu lâcher mon poignet? "  
  
L'autre garçon acquiesça légèrement, mais ne relâcha toujours pas sa prise. " Je sais. Et nous sortirons d'ici, mais il faut absolument que vous buviez vos bierraubeurres avant que nous quittions. "  
  
James plissa les yeux, et il commença à remuer son poignet pour essayer de s'enfuir de la prise de l'autre garçon. " Nous n'avons pas le temps de boire maintenant! Nous pourrions être tués, et tout ce à quoi tu peux penser est ton estomac?!? "  
  
Ron le regarda calmement, et resserra sa prise. " James, bois! "  
  
Avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu répondre, Lily, qui avait observé intensément Hermione, parla. " Pourquoi? Qui a-t-il de si important? "  
  
La fille aux cheveux bruns la regarda pendant un moment, avant de jeter à nouveau un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. " Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant. S'il vous plait, faites-nous confiance et buvez. "  
  
Lily laissa son regard dériver vers la fille. " Tu en demandes beaucoup, pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance? "  
  
Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. " Pourquoi devriez-vous nous faire confiance? Et bien, pourquoi pas parce que notre meilleur ami à sauver vos vies en donnant la sienne? Pourquoi pas à cause de toutes les fois où Ron et moi avons essayé de vous protéger? Même en ce moment, pourquoi donc pensez-vous que nous sommes ici? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions à être à Pré-au-lard, nous pourrions être en toute sécurité à Poudlard, loin des mangemorts. Mais vous avez juste décidé tous les deux de quitter l'endroit le plus sauf juste pour quelques stupides farces et attrapes! Avez-vous une idée de ce qui vous arrivera si les mangemort vous attrapent? "  
  
Avant qu'ils n'aient eu la chance de répliquer, Ron secoua brusquement leurs poignets.  
  
" Assez! Buvez les bierraubeurres et nous partirons. Nous perdons du temps. Les mangemorts approchent et il n'y aura bientôt plus de sortie. "  
  
James semblait vouloir argumenter encore un peu, mais Lily prit enfin le verre et commença à boire lentement. Poussant un soupir résigné, James fit de même, mais avant de boire, il regarda les deux autres adolescents. " Si quelque chose arrive à Lily, vous le regretterez. "  
  
Ron le regarda fixement. " Rien ne lui arrivera. " Dans sa tête, il ajouta, 'à la fin'.  
  
Quand le jeune couple eut finit ses boissons, Ron relâcha leurs poignets, puis se retourna. " Allez, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. "  
  
Les quatre adolescents se précipitèrent hors du pub sans un mot de plus, puis se dirigèrent rapidement vers Honeydukes. Hermione les vit s'approcher; un groupe formé de cinq mangemorts apparut devant l'ombre d'un bâtiment, et s'avançait silencieusement vers eux. La fille, qui courait à côté de Ron, attrapa la main de son ami, et le tira dans une allée sombre, juste à temps pour éviter les sortilèges de stupéfaxion lancés vers eux.  
  
Les cinq hommes se tinrent à côté des formes stupéfixés de James et Lily pendant un moment. L'un d'eux se tourna vers celui qui semblait être le chef. " Les deux autres se sont enfuis. Devrions-nous essayer de les rattraper? "  
  
Le chef resta pensif durant un moment pendant que Ron et Hermione retenaient leur souffle. Après un instant, l'homme secoua la tête. " Non, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Nous avons ce que nous sommes venus chercher, partons avant que le Maître ne s'impatiente. " Agrippant les deux adolescents, les cinq mangemorts disparurent. Ron et Hermione restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, puis sans dire un mot, ils sortirent de l'allée, puis se dirigèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante.  
  
Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, maintenant c'était au tour de Harry.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
J'ai oublié de vous dire que le chapitre 46 de Dangers in the past est maintenant sortit!! Et, comme presque tout le monde l'avait deviné, mon nouveau pseudo n'est qu'un simple anagramme de mon prénom (Stéphanie)! Aussi, si vous voulez voir comment je me débrouille en écriture (Ouf, c'est à vos risques et périls lol!) vous pouvez aller lire ma fic 'Recueil de minifics' (Wha! Je me fais de la publicité moi-même ^_^ )  
  
Cho Chang: Bon, et bien c'est toi qui l'as découvert en premier, même si ce n'était pas bien difficile... Je me demandais pour le 'prix', mon admiration éternelle et de longues reviews pour les prochains chapitres de tes fics, est-ce que ça ferait ton affaire?? lol!! Je réussis pas à trouver mieux lol! Je voulais te remercier aussi pour ta review dans mon autre fic, mon idole me disant que j'écris bien... Wow!!! lol! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Belly: Ça c'est certain que polaris a une imagination débordante! La meilleure du monde?? Hou là là, tu exagères, et pas juste un tout petit peu lol!! Mais ça fait vraiment plaisir à entendre! Et pour les remerciements, dis-toi que tu n'aurais pas eu l'autre chapitre avant trois jours si j'avais voulu attendre de les avoir écrit! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Merci beaucoup ma chouette ;) Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!!!  
  
Luna: Merci beaucoup!!! Ça fait plaisir à lire!!  
  
StarsAngel01: Merci énormément pour les beaux compliments!! Et moi aussi, je déteste les fins de polaris même si comme tu l'as si bien dit, ça nous assure de lire la suite! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon nouveau pseudo! Je n'étais pas tout à fait certain qu'il était bon... Merci!!  
  
Dumbledore: Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours!! Merci!!  
  
Mystick: Je suis tellement heureuse de lire ça!! Ça me fait réellement plaisir!! Et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé sans drogue aussi longtemps *soupir* En tout cas, merci pour tout!!  
  
Fumsek2: Oui, c'est bien ça! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Fleur: Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours!! Merci!! Et merci aussi pour ta review dans mon autre histoire!!  
  
Assia Shelley: Une petite nouvelle!! *grand sourire* Je suis contente que tu aimes!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
The_hermione_little_friends: Euh... C'est un peu compliqué ton affaire... Mais merci pour la review!  
  
Olivier: Trois reviews pour un seul chapitre?? Wow!! lol! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais bien compris ton erreur, ce n'était pas bien grave! Je me demande bien s'ils vont vraiment aller chercher Lockhart... ^_^ Et c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de mélange dans le temps... lol! Merci pour tous les bisoux ^_^ !! Mais, c'est pas bien gentil de rire de moi à cause de ma rentrée... Mais comment pourrais-je en vouloir à un de mes plus fervents revieweurs?? lol!! Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes mon anagramme :) Je l'ai cherché pendant plus d'une demi-heure lol! Mais pour toi... Hum, je crois que je préfère Olivier lol! J'ai très hâte de pouvoir lire ton histoire! Elle ne peut faire autrement que d'être comme son auteur... Génial quoi! ^_^ Et c'est vrai que je crois que l'intrigue touche sa fin, mais je suis pas certaine O_O lol! Et merci pour tout!! Dont ta review pour mon autre fic (celle où je t'ai traumatisé avec mon Harry méchant ^_^) lol! Merci!!! Gros bisoux!!  
  
Caheen: Je suis hyper heureuse que tu continues à apprécier!! Merci beaucoup pour la belle review!!  
  
Aliénor: Une autre nouvelle!! ^_^ Je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise!! La suite n'est pas venue très rapidement, mais bon... Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Sailor digitale: Merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!! Et je dois dire que je n'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de review que j'ai eu!! Merci!!!  
  
Isyméa: Je te pardonne!! L'important c'est que tu m'en es laissé une lol!! *se cache* Euh, je crois que j'aime mieux tes chibi eyes que ton regard noir... Je ne peux pas moi changer sa fic!!! Mais je peux t'assurer que moi aussi je ne souhaiterais rien de plus que Ron et Hermione le laisse enfin tuer le rat *rire sadique, démoniaque, cruel et meurtrier* ^_^ Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à envoyer ce chapitre... Tu me pardonnes?? *chibi eyes* (héhé, c'est à moi de l'utiliser maintenant lol!) Et oui, maintenant il en reste deux, il est rendu à 46 chapitres. Merci beaucoup de m'encourager pour ma rentrée!! Non je n'ai pas encore vu tous mes profs, mais je peux déjà te dire que je déteste ma prof de français *soupir* mais que j'adore mon prof d'anglais et ma prof d'espagnol ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour tout!!!  
  
Wingardium: Et oui! Tu as raison!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Luffynette: Bon retour!! ^_^ Je suis contente que tu sois revenue et que tu aies aimé les derniers chapitres!! C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tout tristes!! Et bien sûr qu'il reste encore des chapitres à traduire!! Il en reste encore deux! Et ensuite, j'irai au rythme de polaris! J'espère que tu auras passé une bonne nuit!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	45. Disparu

Voilà!! Un p'tit chapitre me faire pardonner d'avoir pris tant de temps avec le précédent!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
45 Disparu  
  
Dumbledore était assis avec Rogue dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient, trop inquiets pour Harry et sur comment les choses se passaient dans le passé. Le Maître des Potions était quelque peu furieux contre le directeur parce qu'il faisait confiance à deux adolescents pour les sauver tous. Il avait essayé d'argumenter le fait d'envoyer Hermione et Ron dans le passé, mais Dumbledore lui avait répondu avec une raideur inhabituelle de garder son opinion pour lui-même. Il savait que le vieil homme était inquiet, même 'lui' était inquiet, et pas seulement parce que leur futur était en jeu. Quelques mois auparavant, Harry et lui étaient devenus des amis, mais malheureusement, des circonstances insolites avaient brisé cette amitié. C'était presque entièrement de sa faute, il le savait très bien, Harry n'avait rien fait réellement, mais il avait était furieux des toiles de mensonges que Dumbledore et Harry avaient tissées il n'y a de ça pas très longtemps. (A/N: Ce sera expliqué dans le prequel que je prévoie écrire.)  
  
Un cri aigu brisa le silence qui s'était répandu dans la pièce. Les deux hommes bondirent de leurs places et se précipitèrent vers la porte, espérant qu'ils verraient James et Lily éveillés. La vue qu'ils rencontrèrent anéantie tous leurs espoirs. Les deux adolescents étaient toujours étendus dans leurs lit, immobiles. Sirius, par contre, s'était déplacé. Au lieu de tenir Harry, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux et y avait caché sa tête dedans. Son corps entier tremblait, et Dumbledore jugea qu'il pleurait. Regardant autour de lui, il se sentit blêmir. Harry n'était nul part en vue.  
  
D'une voix brusque, le vieux directeur parla. " Sirius, où est Harry? "  
  
L'homme pleurant ne bougea pas de sa position. Avant que Dumbledore n'ait eu la chance de répéter sa question, Rogue le dépassa et s'avança vers Sirius. Agrippant étroitement la robe de l'homme éperdu, il le souleva brutalement sur ses pieds, puis secoua l'homme avec force, ignorant les larmes coulant le long des joues de Sirius.  
  
" Tu as entendu le directeur, Black, où est Potter? "  
  
Sirius retint un sanglot, puis regarda ailleurs. Avec un cri indigné, Rogue le frappa violemment contre le mur.  
  
" Merde! Où est Harry? "  
  
" Severus, calme-toi! "  
  
Mais le maître de Potions enragé l'ignora et secoua Sirius à nouveau. Finalement, l'homme arrêta de pleurer assez longtemps pour lui répondre. " Il a disparu. Complètement. C'est terminé. "  
  
Dumbledore s'affaissa contre la porte, un air dévasté dans les yeux. Les mains de Rogue devinrent rigides, et la robe de Sirius glissa d'elles. Puisque Severus ne le soutenait plus, Ryan s'effondra contre le mur, puis commença à glisser lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le sol. Le maître de potions resta complètement immobile, regarda droit devant lui, ses yeux généralement étincelants étant anormalement éteints.  
  
" Il ne peut pas être mort. " Il secoua légèrement ses cheveux. " Il ne peut pas. "  
  
Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui. " Hermione et Ron ne sont pas encore revenus. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il pour que la potion fasse effet? "  
  
Severus haussa légèrement les épaules. " Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend de la personne, elle affecte tous les gens d'une façon différente. "  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Sirius s'était à nouveau recroquevillé, et ne faisait pas attention aux autres occupants de la pièce. Il ne leva même pas les yeux lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et que deux adolescents fatigués entrèrent. Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Hermione regarda le directeur, hésitante. " Professeur Dumbledore? Qui a-t- il? "  
  
Le vieil homme leur lança un regard las. " Harry a disparu complètement. "  
  
Les deux adolescents blêmirent. Ron secoua la tête avec force. " Mais ça ne se peut pas! Nous leur avons donné la potion. Nous la leur avons presque fait avaler de force!  
  
Severus et Dumbledore tournèrent brusquement la tête vers eux. " Êtes-vous certains de cela? " Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.  
  
" Racontez-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé. "  
  
Hermione et Ron obéirent. Les deux hommes furent légèrement soulagés de savoir que les deux adolescents avaient bien fait leur tâche. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Soupirant, Dumbledore regarda à nouveau Ryan et lui lança un sortilège de sommeil; le pauvre homme avait besoin d'un bon repos et c'était mieux pour lui qu'il dorme pendant qu'ils attendaient. Rogue prit une chaise, puis s'assit, son regard se dirigeant vers Lily et James. Le directeur renvoya Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils puissent dormir un peu. L'infirmerie était encore une fois silencieuse.  
  
*  
  
Harry s'était éveillé au moment où il avait sentit son corps se dissoudre en vide. Juste quand il le fit, il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, ou sinon, même si ses parents se réveillaient, il ne serait peut-être pas capable de revenir. Rassemblant toute son énergie restante, Harry plaça une barrière protectrice autour de lui. Silencieusement, il s'envola, voulant voir ce qui se passerait. Rogue et Dumbledore avaient fait irruption quand Sirius s'était mis à pleurer. Harry fut partagé entre la colère et la joie quand il vit Rogue frapper violemment Sirius contre le mur. Colère car il faisait mal à son parrain, et joie car à ce moment, il sut que l'ami qu'il avait réussi à apprécier durant les mois précédents était toujours là, même si Rogue avait été furieux contre lui et qu'il était revenu à son habituelle méchanceté. Il ne pouvait réellement l'en blâmer, cela avait été sa faute et celle de Dumbledore.  
  
Il écouta avec soin quand Ron et Hermione expliquèrent rapidement ce qui était arrivé, légèrement amusé par la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Après cela, tout le monde sembla se calmer, tous sauf Sirius qui était perdu dans son propre monde et qui ne semblait pas être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Heureusement, Dumbledore le vit aussi, et arrangea tout ça, mettant l'homme sous sommeil, et s'installant pour attendre avec Rogue.  
  
Maintenant que tout semblait être correct, il détourna le regard vers ses futurs parents. Il savait que Dumbledore et Rogue avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps, mais il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour aider. Un lumière dorée l'enveloppa soudainement, et l'entraîna près du corps endormi de James. Un étrange sentiment d'attraction traversa ses membres avant d'en être absorbé, sans aucune chance d'émettre un son. Pas que cela aurait aidé puisqu'il avait 'disparu'.  
  
Quand Harry fut à nouveau conscient de son entourage, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans les parcs de Poudlard, mais quelque chose était étrange; c'était sombre et silencieux, comme si rien n'avait vécu là pendant longtemps. Aucun son ne venait de la forêt. L'endroit commençait à le rendre nerveux, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait faiblement. Regardant autour de lui, il décida d'entrer dans le château puisqu'il était comme tiré vers là, et que cela ne pouvait pas être si pire à l'intérieur.  
  
Il avait tort.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alors? Ces fins?? Vous les aimez toujours autant?? lol!! Je vais essayer de traduire le prochain chapitre (le dernier déjà écrit d'ailleurs!!) le plus rapidement possible!!  
  
StarsAngel01: De rien pour l'info!! Moi je regarde à tous les jours, alors je suis au courant! Et toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ces fins?? Tu n'es vraiment pas la seule!! lol!! Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!!  
  
Wingardium: Dis-toi que moi, les chapitres sont hyper courts! Toi ils sont beaucoup plus longs, alors c'est normal que tu prennes plus de temps!! Et pour votre fic, continuez à l'écrire!! J'ai lu tous les chapitres que vous avez déjà écrits sur un autre site, et je l'adore!! Vous êtes des écrivaines pleine de talent!! Et, il ne m'en reste qu'un chapitre!! Et c'est certain que je vais en traduire une autre!! Mais avec mon école, et mes mini fics que j'écris, cela va beaucoup moins vite *soupir* En tout cas, merci infiniment!!! ViVe SiRiUs Et PoUvOiR aUx TaUpEs!! (héhé)  
  
Mystick: Alors? Je t'ai donné ta drogue assez rapidement?? ^_^ Et pour les chapitres qui apparaissent pas... Argh, ça m'énerve moi aussi!! Mais je peux rien y faire *soupir* Mais je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise autant!!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! Ziboux!  
  
Mister-master: Vi vi, je continue!!  
  
Olivier: Euh, pour répondre à ta question... Je n'en suis vraiment pas certaine!! Ça faisait un peu louche, non?? Mais, finalement, une chance qu'ils l'ont bu!! ^_^ Merci pour ton bonne chance... Je crois que je vais vraiment en avoir besoin *soupir* Gros bisoux!! Et un énorme merci!!!  
  
Cho Chang: Merci beaucoup!! Et je suis contente que ça te suffise lol!! Merci pour les beaux compliments!!! Et, en passant, ne redis 'jamais' que j'écris mieux que toi des fics drama!! *voix méchante* Ok?? Non mais, tu es mon modèle d'écriture, moi ce ne sont que des mini fics pas si triste que ça, toi au moins elles ont plusieurs chapitres!! En tout cas, c'était quand même le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire! Merci!!  
  
Luffynette: Oh! T'as fais du cheval!! C'est super cool!! Mais c'est dommage que tu aies eu un mal de dos *air compatissant* J'espère qu'il ne durera pas trop longtemps! Harry sain et sauf?? O_O Dis-tu toujours cela avec ce chapitre??? lol!!  
  
Aliénor: Merci beaucoup!! Je suis hyper contente que vous lisiez aussi ma traduction, même si vous pouvoir lire la version originale!! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!! Merci!!  
  
Sarah: T'as vu comment je les voulais ces 45 bisoux??? ^_^ Pour ce qui est de la fin du chapitre 46... Euh, je vais dire, moins pire que celle de ce chapitre-ci lol!! Merci énormément pour ta merveilleuse review!!  
  
Juliepotter: Merci beaucoup!! Je suis contente que ça t'ait fait tant plaisir!!  
  
Riri626: C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai choisie!! Je la trouvais tellement passionnante que je trouvais dommage que ceux qui ne lisent qu'en français ne puisse la lire! Et merci pour le merveilleux compliment!! Ça me touche beaucoup!! Et, moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un elfe de maison... Qu'est-ce que ce serait pratique!! ^_^ Un énorme merci!!  
  
Caheen: Merci beaucoup!!! Et oui maintenant il ne me reste que *roulement de tambour* UN chapitre à traduire!! ^_^ Mais, je n'aurai probablement pas plus de temps, car je continue à écrire ma propre fic (ou plutôt mini fics) et je vais sûrement en traduire une autre après! Merci énormément!!  
  
Isyméa: Tu me pardonne?? Vi!!! *grand sourire* Merci beaucoup!! Euh, là, tu n'en sais pas tellement plus, non? lol!! Et vi! Il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à traduire!! Ensuite, j'irai au rythme de polaris!! Mais non, tu n'es pas barge! J'en connais d'autre qui aime cela!! Moi, je te dirais que je suis dans le milieu... ça dépend des jours lol! *lis le reste de la review* Euh, je crois que c'est une contagion depuis plusieurs années!! Je n'ai eu qu'une seule prof de français que j'ai aimé!! mdr! Cool la longue review!! Mici!! Et pour les fautes... pas grave!! Moi aussi, je les relis rarement, alors je fais pleins de fautes! Merci encore!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Fleur: Merci beaucoup!!! Ça m'encourage beaucoup!!  
  
Caramella: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre que je m'améliore!!! C'est vraiment mon but premier!!! Merci encore!! Gros bisoux!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	46. Cauchemars de James I

Voilà!! Ce chapitre tant attendu!!! Mais où est Harry??? Hein?!? Où il est??? Vous le saurez dans quelques instants!! Niak niak niak! Mais avant, je voulais dire qu'un nouveau chapitre de 'Free' est arrivé (en anglais bien sûr ^_^) Bon... je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps!! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
46 Cauchemars de James I  
  
Harry marcha tranquillement dans le corridor. Tout était surnaturellement silencieux et sombre; il pouvait à peine voir sa main devant son visage, alors il fut forcé de marcher lentement, redoutant d'entrer en collision avec quelque chose. Même s'il allait si lentement, il ne put se retenir quand il glissa sur quelque chose d'humide, puis tomba sur le ventre. Grognant de douleur, il se releva, puis fronça les sourcils. Le sol était couvert de quelque chose; cela semblait plus épais que de l'eau, et il ne pouvait pas réellement déterminer ce que c'était, cela sentait très étrange aussi. Il se releva, remarquant que ses vêtements étaient eux aussi mouillés par la substance. Il resta immobile pendant un moment, essayant de découvrir ce que c'était quand il décida finalement qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de lumière. Soulevant une main en face de lui, il se concentra légèrement, et une lumière dorée commença lentement à briller.  
  
Il souhaita immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir fait. La vue qui s'offrit à ses yeux était horrible; du sang couvrait tout le plancher. Harry frissonna, il avait vu plusieurs choses épouvantables dans sa vie, mais pour quelques raisons, voir seulement du sang, sans aucune source, semblait une vue bien pire. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer un peu, il essaya d'ignorer le sang et s'avança, suivant l'attraction qu'il ressentait toujours. Il fut quelque peu surpris de se retrouver en face des portes fermées qui menaient à la Grande Salle. C'était étrange. Ces portes n'étaient quasiment jamais fermées, elles étaient trop grosses et cela aurait été une nuisance pour les élèves de l'ouvrir à chaque fois qu'ils venaient manger. Il pensa pendant un instant de se retourner et regarder à une autre place, mais l'attraction gardait son attention vers les portes. Avant même qu'il n'est enjambé la première marche qui menait à l'étage supérieur, Harry se retrouva à se retourner et à se diriger à nouveau vers les portes. Un peu agacé avec lui-même, il posa une main contre la porte, puis poussa doucement.  
  
Un soupir résigné s'échappa des lèvres du garçon quand la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Il avait quelque peu espéré qu'elle ne le fasse pas pour qu'il puisse se retourner et regarder ailleurs. Secouant la tête, il entra lentement dans la pièce, essayant prudemment de ne pas glisser sur le sang qui était toujours répandu sur le sol. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se refermant silencieusement derrière lui, et Harry se retourna légèrement, pas vraiment surpris, après tout, cela s'en venait semblable à une scène d'un vieux film d'horreur.  
  
Marmonnant pour lui-même, il leva sa main plus haut, et fit briller plus la petite lumière. Il souhaita immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir fait. Maintenant, il savait d'où venait tout le sang. Le plancher était entièrement recouvert de corps mutilés.  
  
Harry marcha à reculons en titubant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre la porte, la lumière chancelant jusqu'à s'éteindre, laissant le garçon dans la noirceur une fois de plus. De longues minutes passèrent pendant que Harry essayait de reprendre ses esprits, il fallait qu'il reste le plus calme possible s'il voulait trouver une façon de sortir. Soudainement, un faible son résonna à travers la pièce, faisant sauter Harry de dix pieds dans les airs. Il avait été vraiment faible, mais cela avait résonné dans le silence inhabituel du château aussi fort qu'un coup de feu.  
  
Harry fit rapidement réapparaître la lumière à nouveau, qu'importe ce qui était toujours vivant dans la pièce, il voulait le voir plutôt que de le laisser le tuer. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant qu'il scrutait la salle. Il commençait à penser qu'il avait imaginé le son quand il perçut un léger mouvement provenant de la table des Griffondor. Lentement, essayant de ne pas marcher sur les cadavres, Harry marcha vers la table. Il fut extrêmement surpris de voir que le son ne provenait pas d'une sorte de monstre, ni même d'un mangemort. Ses yeux se fixèrent plutôt sur la petite figure tremblante de son futur père. Le jeune James était assis contre le mur, avec une Lily apparemment morte blottie dans ses bras. Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, James avait été endormi dans l'infirmerie et Lily n'était certainement pas décédée. Il commença à se souvenir de ce qui s'était exactement passé; après avoir quitté son corps, il avait été entraîné vers James, puis tout était devenu noir. Plissant les yeux, Harry commença à assembler tous les éléments ensemble. Il n'avait pas seulement été entraîné vers James, mais apparemment aussi 'dans' James. Il se trouvait dans la tête de son père, et de ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très plaisant. Peut-être était-ce la raison de pourquoi il ne s'était pas éveillé, si le garçon n'avait pas réalisé que c'était un rêve et non la réalité, il ne pourrait probablement pas se réveiller. Prenant une nouvelle résolution, sachant qu'il devait mener son père hors du château, Harry s'avança vers lui, puis s'agenouilla en face du garçon, espérant qu'il le verrait.  
  
Doucement, Harry parla. " James. "  
  
Le garçon tremblant leva rapidement les yeux. Ses yeux bruns étaient énormes et sans espoir, son corps commença encore plus à trembler pendant qu'il tirait Lily plus près de lui.  
  
Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était ici. " James, peux-tu m'entendre? "  
  
L'expression terrifiée du garçon se changea en une de confusion. " H...Harry? M...mais tu es mort! Est-ce que je suis mort? "  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement, malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. " James, relaxe, tu n'es pas mort. "  
  
Le garçon baissa tristement les yeux vers sa petite amie. " Lily est morte. "  
  
Harry secoua fermement la tête. " Non, James, Lily n'est pas morte. "  
  
James leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule. " Oui, elle l'est. Regarde. "  
  
Le garçon déplaça légèrement le corps qu'il soutenait, et Harry dut réprimer un frisson à la vue de sa mère décédée. C'était un rappel douloureux de ce qui arriverait dans le futur. Tassant ses souvenirs de côté, il regarda à nouveau son père. " Oui, je la voie, mais elle n'est pas la vrai Lily, ce n'est pas le monde réel, ce n'est qu'un rêve. "  
  
James le fixa, sceptique. " Un rêve? Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est réel, Lily est morte.  
  
Harry grogna, puis déposa sa tête entre ses mains; il devait convaincre l'autre garçon que tout ça n'était pas réel. Soudainement, une idée se forgea dans son esprit. " James, si c'est réel, alors dis-moi comment ça se fait que je suis ici. " Son futur père le regarda, confus. " Je suis mort, tu te souviens? Je ne pourrais pas être ici, te parlant, si tout était réel. "  
  
James le regarda, pensif, desserrant sa prise sur Lily. " Tu es un fantôme. "  
  
Harry souleva un sourcil, puis étendit son bras. " Tu ne peux pas toucher les fantômes, essaie de me toucher. "  
  
Le jeune garçon étendit timidement son bras pendant que Harry souhaitait ardemment que James serait capable de le toucher. Au moment où James l'effleura, un lumière vive immergea la salle et les cadavres disparurent. Harry regarda autour de lui, les choses semblaient bien aller. Son père se releva en tremblant, puis regarda autour avec émerveillement. " Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve? "  
  
Harry sourit légèrement. " Et bien, plus comme un cauchemar, mais oui. "  
  
James se retourna, puis le regarda intensément. " Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours ici? "  
  
Le sourire du garçon s'adoucit. " Tu ne t'es pas encore éveillé. Je suppose que je devrai rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Je n'ai pas plus d'idées sur ce qui se passe, mais ça semble posséder un certain sens. Sortons de cette pièce, cela commence à me donner la chair de poule à nouveau. "  
  
James acquiesça, puis il sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle. Quand ils furent en train de marcher dans les énormes parcs entourant Poudlard, James parla à nouveau.  
  
" Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? "  
  
Harry le regarda, interrogateur. " Oui, bien sûr. "  
  
" Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? "  
  
James arrêta de marcher et Harry se tourna pour le regarder, interrogateur. " Faire quoi? "  
  
" Sauter devant le sortilège mortel pour nous, être tué pour nous. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas, tu nous connais à peine Lily et moi. "  
  
Harry soupira et se tourna pour regarder le lac, se demandant ce qu'il devrait dire à l'autre garçon. " Est-ce important, James? "  
  
Son futur père acquiesça vigoureusement. " Cela est important pour moi, je dois comprendre pourquoi tu as fait cela. "  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le lac, puis s'assit à côté d'un arbre, faisant signe à l'autre garçon de prendre place à côté de lui. " Et bien, c'est une histoire plutôt compliquée et je n'irai pas dans les détails. " James acquiesça, puis s'assit. " Tu comprends, Ryan, Daniel, Ethan, mes amis et moi, ne sommes pas exactement de la même période de temps que vous. Nous venons du futur. Nous avons été envoyés dans le passé par Albus Dumbledore pour s'occuper des mangemorts de notre temps qui ont envahis le vôtre. "  
  
James le regarda, bouche bée. " Vous venez du futur? "  
  
Harry rit. " Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. J'ai sauté devant vous parce que vous ne deviez pas mourir ce jour-là. "  
  
James resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il secoua la tête. " Cela n'a toujours aucun sens. Même si tu viens du futur et que je ne devais pas mourir, tu ne sautes toujours pas devant un sortilège mortel pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. C'est inutile de donner une vie pour une autre. "  
  
Harry souleva un sourcil. " Tu veux dire que c'est inutile pour moi de donner ma vie pour mon existence? Ça n'a pas vraiment plus de sens James. "  
  
L'autre garçon sembla alors complètement confus. " Existence? Que veux-tu dire? "  
  
Harry rit doucement, puis tendit sa main vers son père. " J'ai bien peur que nous n'avons pas été présentés convenablement. Mon nom est Harry Potter, et je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter. "  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Voilà! *essuie une larme* Nous sommes maintenant tous au même niveau d'impatience... Prochain chapitre?? Quand polaris l'aura écrit!! Maintenant, je prends quelque temps de congé pour me changer les idées! De plus, je veux m'occuper un peu de mes mini fics ( Recueil de minifics ) J'aimerais bien en écrire d'autres. Ensuite, je me lancerai dans une nouvelle traduction! Promis! Un merci tout spécial à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis un bout et qui m'ont encouragé tout au long!!!! C'est vraiment très apprécié!! C'est grâce à 'vous' que je n'ai pas abandonné!! Vous êtes des amours et je vous adore!! ^_^  
  
Luffynette: Oui, c'est vrai que c'était tout triste!! Moi je trouve que Sirius il faisait tout pitié!! Je suis contente que tu n'ais plus mal au dos!! Merci pour tout!!!  
  
Mister-master: Je continue!! Dès que le prochain chapitre sera sortit!!  
  
Fleur: Merci pour tous les beaux compliments que tu m'as fait!!! Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir!!!  
  
Aliénor: Merci beaucoup!! Ça me touche beaucoup!!! Et... euh, même moi je comprends mieux l'histoire après l'avoir traduit lol!! Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai ^_^ Merci encore!!!  
  
Marjolaine: Tu n'aimes pas ça?? Euh, moi non plus lol!! Et ne deviens pas trop folle en attendant le prochain chapitre!! Laisse-moi ce travail!! ^_^ Merci énormément pour tout!!!  
  
Cho Chang: Voilà! C'est terminé!! Enfin... pour l'instant!! Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir encouragé à continuer avec tes extraordinaires compliments qui me font tellement plaisir!!! Merci aussi pour tous tes commentaires sur mes minifics!! J'apprécie énormément d'avoir l'avis d'une pro!!! ^_^ Et puis, euh, peut-être que mes minifics sont bien écrits, mais, euh, j'ai un gros, ou plutôt énorme, problème d'imagination!!! J'arrive pas à trouver une idée originale pour mes fics!! Argh!! J'aimerais vraiment en écrire une plus longue, mais euh, j'ai pas d'idée!! *soupir* Enfin... Ça ne t'intéresse sûrement pas mes petits problèmes existentiels lol!! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je t'adore et que je te remercie fort fort pour tous tes encouragements et tous tes compliments!!!  
  
StarsAngel01: Merci énormément!! Et pour la vitesse... Et bien, je me suis surprise moi-même lol!!! Merci encore!! Tous tes mots ont vraiment été appréciés!!!  
  
Sailor digitale: Bien sûr que j'étais fière de mon coup!! ^_^ Mais là... euh, je peu plus vraiment faire la fine, car j'en suis pas plus que vous!! Snif sniff, dure réalité!! Et euh, non je pouvais pas arrêter à la phrase d'avant lol!! Merci beaucoup pour le beau compliment!!!  
  
Mystick: Myyyysss!! La voilà la suite!!!! ^_^ Raaah!! Pète pas ta coche!! T'imagine ce que ça ferait si t'étais plus folle que maintenant?? O_o (mdr!!) J'espère que tu l'as autant aimé ce chapitre!! Je t'adoreuh!! Merci infiniment!!!  
  
Miss Maraudeuse: Hello ma Miss adorée!! Je sais que tu l'as déjà lu ce chapitre... mais bon, j'espère que tu passeras par ici et que tu liras ceci!! Merci beaucoup!!! Gros bisoux!!  
  
Isyméa: Aaaaaaaaah!! Fais-moi plus peur de même toi!!! ^_^ J'espère que je l'ai traduit assez rapidement!!! Faut dire que je l'avais fini hier, mais bon, comme le site était fermé, j'ai pas pu le mettre avant ce soir! *soupir* Et c'est vrai que c'était cruel, non?? Pov tit Sirius!!! Il faisait tellement pitié!! Et puis non, tu n'es pas un cas pour l'asile!! Sinon, tu ne pourrais plus reviewer mes fics!!! lol!! Un gros merci pour m'avoir fait rire et m'avoir encouragé!!! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante!! Tu as vu où a mené ce chantage du début?!?!? Tu m'as reviewé chaque chapitre depuis ce temps-là lol!!! ^_^  
  
Olivier: Hum... Je dois t'avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi!! C'est toujours louche quand quelqu'un te force à faire quelque chose sans même t'expliquer! Surtout quand tu es entouré de mangemorts lol!! Ah! Et là tu le sais c'est quoi ce Poudlard louche ^_^ Mais c'est vrai que c'était pas évident!! Moi non plus je n'avais pas deviné!! Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements perpétuels et de me faire rire avec tes reviews merveilleuses!! C'est vraiment très apprécié!!! Gros bisoux!! Et repose-toi bien ;) Merci encore!!  
  
Belly: C'est normal que tu ne comprenais plus rien!!! Je n'étais pas mieux lol!! Et j'ai écrit à polaris!! Je lui ai dit un peu tout ce que vous me dites!! Merci énormément!!!!  
  
Juliepotter: Bien sûr que tout espoir n'est pas perdu!!! Merci énormément pour les sublimes compliments!!!!!  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	47. Cauchemars de James II

Un autre chapitre!! Vous avez pas trop attendu longtemps, non??? Alors, quelle sera la réaction de James, hein?? ^_^ Je voulais aussi vous dire que Polaris m'a gentiment offert, vu le succès de ma traduction (lol), de traduire ensuite le prequel (ce qui c'est passé avant l'histoire) qu'il compte écrire... Mais avant d'accepter, je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresserait que je le fasse. Ensuite, Polaris a décidé à cause d'un trop plein d'idée (Argh... J'aimerais ça que ça m'arrive lol), d'écrire seulement des chapitres d'introduction avec ses idées, pour que d'autre monde puisse les utiliser... Alors, je me demandais si vous aimeriez ça que je les traduise pour les publier et vous pourriez ensuite les utiliser!! Dites-moi le svp! Bonne Lecture!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dangers dans le passé ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
47 Cauchemars de James II  
  
James resta assis, le regardant avec incrédulité. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient comme ça et Harry commençait à devenir quelque peu impatient. C'était certain qu'il pouvait imaginer que c'était un réel choc pour l'autre garçon de découvrir qu'il avait, ou aurait un fils, mais des choses encore plus étranges arrivaient en ce moment et ils devaient s'en sortir. Finalement, James leva les yeux, puis secoua la tête.  
  
" Ce rêve devient de plus en plus étrange. "  
  
Harry resta bouche bée devant l'autre garçon, puis laissa alors tomber sa tête contre ses genoux. C'était probablement la dernière réaction qu'il avait prévu que son père ait. Honnêtement, il s'était préparé à ce que le garçon soit en colère, joyeux, ou qu'importe, mais James pensant simplement que c'était toujours un rêve était un peu trop. Il eut l'envie d'aller secouer l'autre garçon, essayer de faire entrer un peu de sens en lui, mais réalisa alors que ce n'était pas le temps de le faire. Il fallait qu'il réveille le garçon. Se relevant, Harry baissa les yeux vers James.  
  
" As-tu d'autres questions? "  
  
James le regarda, d'un air sans expression. " De nombreuses, mais je ne pense pas que je veux entendre les réponses tout de suite. Tout ceci est déjà assez étrange comme cela. "  
  
Harry approuva silencieusement. Pourquoi devrait-il perdre son temps à expliquer des choses quand James n'allait même pas le croire? Étendant son bras pour aider le garçon à se relever, Harry acquiesça. " Oui, je pense que c'est mieux pour nous de trouver un façon pour que tu te réveilles. "  
  
James acquiesça à son tour. " Ok, mais comment? "  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. " Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée d'essayer de trouver quelque chose d'anormal au décor habituel. "  
  
L'autre garçon grogna. " Tout est anormal, Harry. "  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau le regarda, quelque peu agacé. " As-tu une meilleure idée? "  
  
James secoua la tête, puis les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher autour des parcs. Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant une façon de sortir de là. James, par contre, se sentait bizarre, il y avait une étrange sensation parcourant son esprit, quelque chose l'attirant dans une direction spécifique.  
  
" Harry, il faut que nous allions vers le lac. "  
  
L'autre garçon le regarda intensément pendant un moment, puis acquiesça alors.  
  
Il se figèrent tous les deux, en état de choc à la vue du lac; l'eau, si c'était cela qui emplissait maintenant le lac, était complètement ambre au lieu de sa couleur bleue foncée habituelle. James se mordit la lèvre. " Je suppose que cela se qualifie comme anormal, tu ne penses pas, Harry? "  
  
Mais l'autre garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait plutôt un arbre qui avait été planté près du lac. Il pouvait entendre de faibles cris y provenant, et il sut instinctivement que c'était le temps de laisser James pour aller aider Lily.  
  
" Harry? "  
  
Le garçon regarda à nouveau son père, puis lui sourit doucement. " Vas-y, James, je crois que cela t'aidera à te réveiller. Je suis demandé en ce moment. "  
  
James fronça les sourcils, confus. " Demandé? "  
  
Harry acquiesça. " Lily est elle aussi prisonnière d'un cauchemar. Il faut que j'aille l'aider à s'éveiller.  
  
James répliqua. " Il faut que je l'aide alors. Je viens avec toi. "  
  
Son supposé fils lui sourit doucement. " J'ai bien peur que se soit impossible, James. Tu es dans ton corps, emprisonné dans ton esprit, et elle est dans le sien. Si tu y vas, il y a toujours une possibilité que tu ne te réveilles pas, ce qui signifie que tous tes efforts auraient été pour rien. S'il te plait, saute dans le lac et éveille-toi. "  
  
James ne semblait pas être d'accord avec lui et voulait argumenter avec l'autre garçon. Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. " S'il te plait, fais-moi confiance, je sais que c'est difficile à faire, mais tu sais que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. "  
  
James secoua vigoureusement la tête. " Je ne peux pas! S'il te plait Harry, Lily est toute ma vie, il faut que je l'aide. "  
  
Harry le regarda d'un air compatissant. " Je sais James, et en ce moment le mieux que tu puisses faire est tout simplement de te réveiller. Imagine ce qui se passerait si tu l'aides, puis que tu meurs là-bas. Elle se réveillerait pour te trouver mort. Est-ce réellement ce que tu veux? "  
  
L'autre garçon fit la moue. " Non. "  
  
" Alors, s'il te plait, va dans le lac, puis laisse-moi faire ce que je dois faire. "  
  
James soupira, puis capitula. " Ok, mais si quelque chose arrive à Lily, je te traquerai, même si tu n'es pas plus qu'un fantôme. "  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel. " Je ne suis pas un fantôme. En tout cas, pourrais-tu dire quelque chose à Ryan de ma part? "  
  
James haussa les épaules. " Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est? "  
  
" Dis-lui que je vais bien, ok? Qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter. "  
  
" Harry, tu es mort. "  
  
Le garçon regarda son futur père, exaspéré; ce n'était pas réellement la faute de James, mais quelque fois le garçon pouvait être si stupide. " Ménage-moi et dis-lui. "  
  
" Je serai enfermé à Ste-Mangouste pour ça, mais c'est d'accord, je lui dirai. Rien d'autre? "  
  
Harry secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers l'arbre; les cris étaient devenus encore plus forts et il commençait à être inquiet. Se retournant vers James à nouveau, il fit un signe vers le lac.  
  
" Allez, James, bouge. "  
  
Le garçon sembla à nouveau hésitant et Harry se renfrogna, sa patience commençant à disparaître. " James, si tu ne sautes pas dans le lac immédiatement, je vais te jeter dedans."  
  
James le regarda. " Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas aider Lily? Je sauterai dedans quand tu seras parti. "  
  
Harry plissa les yeux. " James Potter, tu ne crois pas réellement que je vais te laisser seul ici, non? Je sais que le moment où je partirai, tu me suivras. "  
  
James rougit, mais ne bougea pas d'où il était placé. Harry en eut finalement assez. Il agrippa étroitement un des poignets de James, puis commença à le tirer vers le lac. James fit tout pour se déprendre, mais Harry était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait.  
  
" Allez, et ne fais rien de stupide, ok? "  
  
Sans attendre une réponse, Harry poussa l'autre garçon dans le lac. Le lac commença immédiatement à changer de couleur et le monde autour de lui devint flou, un signe certain que James l'avait fait et qu'il commençait à s'éveiller. Harry couru rapidement vers l'arbre; il savait qu'il devait sortir du rêve avant que James ne se réveille complètement. Dans un saut puissant, il entra en collision avec l'arbre, puis tout devint noir.  
  
*  
  
À peu près deux heures étaient passées depuis que Harry avait disparu. Albus et Severus n'avaient pas bougé de leurs positions près des deux lits, attendant patiemment un quelconque signe d'éveillement de la part des deux adolescents. Le plus vieux des hommes sommeillait sur sa chaise; cela avait été plusieurs jours stressants et son âge commençait à le rattraper. Severus était en train d'envisager s'il devrait déplacer l'homme sur un lit quand un faible son le fit se retourner. Se levant rapidement, il s'avança vers le lit de James. Le garçon remuait légèrement, luttant pour se réveiller.  
  
" Albus! "  
  
Le directeur se réveilla en sursaut, puis fit disparaître le sommeil de ses yeux. " Oui, Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "  
  
Dumbledore releva ses lunettes, puis vit l'homme moins âgé se tenant à côté du lit de James. " Je crois que Potter se réveille. "  
  
Albus se dirigea immédiatement à ses côtés, juste à temps pour voir le jeune garçon ouvrir lentement les yeux. Souriant faiblement, le vieux directeur prit la main du garçon dans la sienne. " Severus, s'il te plait, va chercher mon 'moi' du passé, Pompom, ainsi que Remus. "  
  
L'autre homme acquiesça, puis quitta rapidement la pièce.  
  
" Monsieur le directeur? "  
  
Dumbledore se retourna vers le jeune garçon. " Bonjour James, tu nous as beaucoup inquiété. "  
  
Le garçon s'assit lentement, aidé par l'autre homme. " J'ai eu un étrange rêve. Qu'est-il arrivé? "  
  
Dumbledore sourit doucement. " Lily et toi avez été empoisonné. Le poison vous a enfermé dans votre esprit et vous a donné des cauchemars. Je peux imaginer que ce n'était pas très plaisant. "  
  
James fronça les sourcils. " Je me souviens d'un homme bizarre qui nous a forcé à boire quelque chose. Il était étrange. Il riait beaucoup, disant que le Survivant mourrait finalement. "  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça lentement, puis serra son épaule. " C'est correct, James, nous nous sommes occupés de cet homme. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour lui. Veux-tu parler de tes rêves? Je suppose qu'ils étaient plutôt terrifiants. "  
  
James frissonna légèrement. " Ils l'étaient au début, puis ils sont devenus mieux. "  
  
Le vieil homme souleva un sourcil. " C'est devenu mieux? Comment cela, James? "  
  
Avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu répondre, quatre personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh s'avança immédiatement vers le lit pour l'examiner pendant que les deux autres hommes se dirigeaient aux côtés de Dumbledore. Ce qui intrigua le plus James fut l'autre Dumbledore qui était entré. Le jeune garçon fixa avec confusion les deux directeurs; il pouvait maintenant voir que celui avec qui il avait parlé était plus vieux que ce qu'il était habitué. Voyant son expression confuse, le professeur Moon gloussa.  
  
" Je crois que le jeune James est confus, Albus. "  
  
Dumbledore rit légèrement. " C'était à prévoir. Je suis désolé de ne pas ' m'être présenté ' dès le début, James. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, la personne futur de ton directeur. "  
  
Les yeux de James s'élargirent à la nouvelle, pendant qu'il essayait d'ignorer Madame Pomfresh. " Vous venez du futur? "  
  
Le plus jeune directeur acquiesça. " En effet, c'est cela. Je crois que je devrais te présenter les professeurs Rogue et Lupin. "  
  
Rogue se renfrogna. " Potter. "  
  
Remus secoua la tête, amusé du ton de voix employées par le Maître de Potions. Il se tourna ensuite vers son jeune ami. " Bonjour Prongs. " { C'est Cornedrue en passant ;-) }.  
  
" Moony. "  
  
James se laissa retomber contre les oreillers que Madame Pomfresh avait installés contre son dos, son esprit totalement confus.  
  
Pompom s'était retournée vers les hommes et lui dit que James allait parfaitement bien, à part qu'il était légèrement fatigué. Après cela, elle se dirigea vers Lily pour vérifier si quelque chose avait changé.  
  
Les hommes la regardèrent pendant qu'elle s'activait, mais un cri surpris les fit se retourner vers James à nouveau. Le garçon s'était redressé brusquement. " Attendez une seconde! Est-ce que Ryan, Ethan, Ron et Hermione viennent eux aussi du futur? "  
  
Remus regarda son ami, confus. " Oui, James, pourquoi? "  
  
" Harry disait la vérité! "  
  
Rogue agrippa immédiatement James par les épaules, puis le secoua légèrement. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire sur Harry? Que sais-tu à son propos? "  
  
Remus poussa doucement Rogue de côté, remarquant comment inconfortable James semblait. " S'il te plait, James, dis-nous ce que cela signifie. "  
  
Le garçon fronça les sourcils. " Il était là, dans mon rêve. Il m'a aidé à réaliser que je faisais un rêve, puis m'a aidé à me réveiller. " Le garçon se retourna vers sa petite amie endormie. " Avant que je ne saute dans le lac, il m'a dit qu'il devait aller aider Lily. "  
  
Les adultes se regardèrent, confus. Dumbledore s'assit dans une chaise, puis demanda doucement à James de leur expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé, en commençant par comment ils s'étaient fait enlever.  
  
À suivre...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aaah!! Il était long ce chapitre!! lol!! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé!! Et répondez aux questions que j'ai posées en haut svp!!!! C'est vraiment important pour moi!! Bon, maintenant, mes fidèles remerciements!! ^_^  
  
Yoann: Merci beaucoup d'être venu me mettre un autre petit mot ici!! Ça me touche beaucoup!!! Et tu la connais maintenant sa réaction!! Moi ce n'est pas du tout ce que je prévoyais lol!! Merci encore!!  
  
Cho Chang: Moi aussi j'avais hâte qu'il l'écrive ce chapitre!!! Une chance que ça l'a été rapide!! En plus, il m'a dit que sa première priorité était de finir cette fic!! Alors ça devrait aller assez rapidement! Et, euh, j'aimerais bien ça avoir plein d'idées lol!! Mais, là, avec l'école et tout, j'arrive pas vraiment à penser assez pour écrire une nouvelle histoire tout de suite... Mais je vais essayer de le faire le plus rapidement possible! Moi aussi je t'adore!!! Gros bisoux... et gros merci!!! ^_^  
  
Olivier: Moi non! Je me souviens jamais de mes rêves... *air triste* Pourtant, j'aimerais bien! En tout cas, je dois te dire que quand je l'ai traduit ce chapitre, je l'ai trouvé encore plus morbide que quand je l'avais lu lol!! Et tu le sais maintenant c'est qui qui va devoir aller réveiller Lily!! ^_^ Et ce n'est pas grave!! Tu ne pouvais pas m'en poster plus tôt!! Le site était fermé! La preuve, tu es quand même mon troisième revieweur!! Je n'appelle pas ça tard moi!! :-) Et si j'avais pensé cela... J'aurais vraiment paniqué de penser que le site ne réouvrirait qu'en décembre!!! Merci beaucoup!! Je t'adore!! Gros bisoux!! Et merci énormément!!!  
  
Luffynette: Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours!!!! Merci beaucoup pour le 'Bon repos'!! Et je crois bien qu'il sera un peu plus long que prévu ;( C'est que j'ai tellement de choses ce temps-ci, que j'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser une histoire... En tout cas, un gros gros merci!!!  
  
Dumbledore: J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu!!! Merci beaucoup!!  
  
StarsAngel01: Ben là, c'est encore le dernier chapitre!! *air hyper triste* Moi non plus, je n'ai plus rien pour patienter!! C'est pas juste!! Et moi non plus je n'aime pas ses fins!! C'est trop méchant!! Merci énormément pour le super compliment!!! ^_^  
  
Sailor digitale: Euh, je crois que tu n'avais pas très bien compris!! Polaris n'a pas arrêter de l'écrire!! C'est juste que je suis enfin au même niveau que lui!! Dès qu'il écrit un nouveau chapitre, je le traduis!! Alors, je n'ai pas à écrire un autre chapitre... Il s'en charge déjà!! ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour le super beau compliment!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!!!  
  
Fleur: Et oui!! J'étais arrivée à la fin!! Mais pas pour longtemps lol!! Et bien sûr que je vous la traduis!! Jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber!!! Un énorme merci!! Je t'adore!!  
  
Wingardium: Merci beaucoup!!!! Et de rien pour ma participation!!! J'aimerais tellement ça gagner!!!! Ce serait trop cool!!! J'ai des chances au moins??? Et franchement!! Je l'ai vu cette fille qui a dit ça!! J'en reviens pas!! Traiter mon Remus tout mignon de gros méchant loup!! Faut le faire!! Et je te pardonne de ne pas avoir reviewé le dernier chapitre!! Moi non plus je ne review pas tout le temps *air coupable* Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi!! Les taupes sont nos égaux, et il faut les respecter autant que n'importe lequel être humain! (On devrait envoyer notre cause à quelque part mdr) *ViVe MoN bEaU sIrIuS eT pOuVoIr AuX tAuPeS* !!! Merci énormément!!!  
  
Lyyyyyyra: Aaaaaahh!!! Je ne peux pas vraiment me grouiller quand la suite n'est pas écrite lol!!! Merci beaucoup!!!  
  
Juliepotter: Merci pour tout!!! Moi aussi je trouvais que je méritais bien un petit repos ^_^ Et bien sûr que je vérifie s'il met un autre chapitre!! Et je ne vous laisse surtout pas tomber!!! Merci encore!!  
  
Mystick: Oh!! Vous arrêter pas de dire que je suis méchante!! ;-( Vous êtes pas fine bon!!! mdr ! Merci beaucoup!! Je t'aime fort fort!!  
  
Isyméa: Nan!! Je suis mieux que vous!! Moi, je peux le lire environ 3-4 jours avant vous!!! Nananananèreuh!! (Moi, immature??? Non!! mdr) Moi aussi j'ai vraiment stressé quand je l'ai lu ce chapitre!!! Je me demandais vraiment ce que c'était!!! Et quand je l'ai traduit, j'ai trouvé ça encore plus morbide!!! lol!! Et t'a raison!!! T'est vraiment une médium!! (Ouf, c'est vieux ça lol!) Et bien sûr que je le traduis!!! Je veux pas me faire arracher la tête par mes fans en délire moi!!! (mdr) Merci énormément!!!! Je t'adoreuh!!!! Gros bisoux!!!!  
  
Aliénor: Mais bien sûr que je ne vous laisse pas tomber!! Mais c'est quoi ces idées que vous vous faites?? lol!! Merci énormément!!!  
  
Sarah: De rien!!! lol! Ça fait bizarre de dire ça!! Mais c'est justement pour ça que je l'ai traduit!! Je l'a trouvais tellement bonne et je voulais que tout le monde puisse en profiter!! Et j'ai des 'Clap clap' en plus maintenant??? Oh!! T'es vraiment fine!! lol!! Ah!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que du monde trouve que j'écris bien!! Je n'étais tellement pas certaine au début!! Et... J'ai bien prévu écrire une fic plus longue, mais là, j'ai tellement de choses à penser, que tout est confus dans ma tête lol!! Et je n'ai pas le temps de tout démêler... Mais je te promets que ça devrait venir... Un jour!! lol!! Un énorme merci!!! Je t'adore!! ^_^  
  
Leviosa: T'es toute pardonnée!!! L'important, c'est que tu m'en aies au moins envoyé une!! Que je sache que tu lis!! C'est ça qui est super important pour moi!! Merci énormément pour les super beaux compliments!! Ça me touche beaucoup!! *ViVe SiRiUs Et PoUvOiR aUx TaUpEs* !!  
  
Rokkie: Euh... J'ai compris le message je crois!! lol!! Et j'essaie d'aller le plus vite possible, mais je dois attendre que Polaris l'ait écrit avant!! Merci pour la review!!!  
  
Fan Potter: Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!! Ton compliment m'a fait tellement plaisir!!! Et comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs personnes, je ne peux continuer sans la suite lol!! Merci encore!!  
  
Belly: Tu l'as eu vite la suite!! lol!! Et je te pardonne!! Je connais ça des bogues d'ordi!! Argh!! Merci énormément!! Tous tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir!!!  
  
Gros bisoux tout le monde!! Vous êtes des tit n'amours!!!! ^_^  
  
[|F@n¥|] 


	48. Cauchemars de Lily

Allô!!!! Enfin!! Je suis tellement désolée!! Je suis vraiment méchante! Vous avez vu le nombre de temps que ça m'a pris à traduire ce chapitre? C'est inacceptable! Je vais vraiment essayer de traduire le prochain (Qui sort probablement demain en passant ^_^) beaucoup plus rapidement... C'est juste que de ce temps-ci, j'ai de la difficulté à me voir vivre, alors... 

Ensuite, j'ai quelques petits scoops à vous donner. Premièrement, je sais de source sûre (l'auteur ^_^) que la fic aura... 51 chapitres! Alors plus que trois autres! Et ils sont pratiquement prêts!! Juste à les revoir, les corriger, etc. Youpi!! On va bientôt les avoir! 

Ah oui, il y a un nouveau chapitre de Fate ainsi que de Free qui sont sortis! Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne Lecture!! 

Disclaimer: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient ! 

** Dangers dans le passé **

**48 Cauchemars de Lily**

Harry se réveilla au son de forts cris. Avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert les yeux, il sut qu'il n'aimait pas cette voix. Elle était familière et lui ramenait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit lentement un oeil, la voix de sa tante résonnant toujours à travers la pièce. Scrutant les alentours, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans un placard et que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Se redressant, il regarda par la fissure et cligna des yeux. Sa tante Pétunia était bien là, mais elle ne pouvait être plus âgée que dix-sept ans. Ce fait l'éloigna de ses souvenirs, lui rappelant qu'il était probablement dans l'esprit de Lily, et non à la maison de sa parenté. Fronçant les sourcils et se demandant à qui sa tante pouvait bien crier, Harry poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir. Agenouillée devant sa tante se trouvait sa mère. Des larmes coulaient le long de son jeune visage pendant qu'elle caressait les cheveux flasques d'une femme plus âgée qui semblait morte. Pendant qu'il se concentrait sur les paroles de Pétunia, son regard se dirigea vers la pièce à moitié détruite, voyant pendant son inspection un homme mort aux pieds de sa tante. 

" Tu es un monstre! Tout cela est entièrement de ta faute! C'est à cause de toi si maman et papa sont morts; tu les as tués. Toi et ces hommes en robes noires. Qui étaient-ils? Quelques-uns de tes amis bizarres qui ont décidé de faire une petite fête? " 

Harry vit sa mère gémir, puis comprit finalement ce qui se passait. Il semblait que des mangemorts avaient attaqué la maison et tué ses grands-parents. Pétunia, étant toujours aussi stupide, blâmait sa soeur pour tout. Harry essaya de calmer la fureur qu'il commençait à ressentir; il semblait que sa tante n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans. Levant lentement sa main, il fit un peu de magie sans baguette et métamorphosa la fille en une grenouille. 

Lily, entendant le faible bruit, leva les yeux, craignant que d'autres mangemorts n'apparaissent. Au lieu des hommes à la robe noire, elle fit face à une petite grenouille verte. Plissant les yeux, elle regarda un peu autour d'elle. Ne sentant aucun danger, elle se retourna vers sa soeur. Une voix douce provenant de derrière elle lui fit lâcher la tête de sa mère, puis se retourner sur elle-même. " Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de temps depuis que je souhaite faire cela. " 

Lily étouffa un cri, puis resta bouche bée devant la silhouette qui venait de sortir du placard. " Harry! C'est impossible. " 

Le garçon lui sourit faiblement, puis marcha lentement vers elle. " Allô Lily. " 

La fille était complètement confuse, et cela paraissait dans ses yeux verts clairs. " Je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il? " 

Harry sourit; il semblait que sa mère était beaucoup plus sensée que son père l'était en situation de danger. " Lily, te souviens-tu ce qui est arrivé? Avec les mangemorts? " 

La fille fronça les sourcils. " Avec quoi cela a-t-il rapport? " 

Harry soupira. " Tout. Te souviens-tu? " 

Lily acquiesça lentement. " Ils nous ont kidnappés, puis nous ont emmenés dans la Forêt Interdite. James a essayé d'assommer celui qui le retenait, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop forts. Ils nous ont ensuite jetés dans une cage, en face d'un homme blond. Ils l'appelaient le Prince des Ténèbres, ou quelque chose du genre. Puis, cet homme a commencé à dire qu'il aurait enfin sa vengeance et qu'il tuerait le Survivant ou quelque chose comme cela. Puis, deux des mangemorts m'ont forcé à boire quelque chose et tout est devenu noir. Après cela je me suis réveillée ici et... " Le froncement de sourcil de Lily s'approfondit. " Attend, c'était Noël et maintenant il fait chaud; ça n'a pas pu être si long. Que se passe-t-il? " 

Harry fut soulagé, ce serait beaucoup plus facile qu'avec James. " Tu es endormie. La potion qu'ils t'ont donnée t'a plongé dans un sommeil profond, rempli de cauchemars. Tu ne serais pas capable de t'éveiller sans aide. " 

Les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent. " Cela a un certain sens. " 

Immédiatement après qu'elle eut dit ces mots, les corps de ses parents, ainsi que la petite grenouille qui incarnait sa soeur, disparurent. Lily cligna des yeux. " Que s'est-il passé? " 

Harry s'avança vers elle. " Tu as réalisé que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et ton esprit n'était plus forcé de voir des choses que tu ne voulais pas. " 

Lily acquiesça. " Ok, mais que fais-tu ici? " 

" Je suis venu t'aider à te réveiller. Mes amis vous ont déjà aidé le plus qu'ils le pouvaient, mais tu devais réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve pour que ça agisse. " 

" Tes amis? " Elle plissa les yeux. " Ron et Hermione, ils savaient! " 

Harry gloussa faiblement. " Oui, ils le savaient. " 

" Comment? " 

" C'est compliqué, Lily. Nous jouons avec le temps ici. " Harry soupira, il commençait à se sentir épuisé. " Il faut que tu te réveilles. " 

La fille sembla sur le point de protester, mais voyant l'air fatigué sur son visage, elle acquiesça. " Comment est-ce que je m'éveille? " 

Harry commença à faire le tour de la pièce. " James s'est éveillé en sautant dans le lac à Poudlard, il était couleur ambre. Je suppose que ça devait être la potion que Ron et Hermione vous ont donnée qui vous fait voir la sortie. Où se trouve la cuisine? " 

Lily le mena silencieusement vers la pièce à l'arrière de la maison. Une fois là, elle marcha rapidement vers l'évier, comme si elle était conduite par une force étrange. Sans hésiter, Lily laissa l'eau couler. Exactement comme avec le lac, l'eau était couleur ambre. Levant les yeux, elle vit que Harry regardait vers une porte étincelante qui venait d'apparaître en face de la table. " Qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry? " 

Le garçon lui sourit. " Je crois que c'est la porte qui me mènera hors de tes rêves, Lily. Je peux difficilement rester dans ton esprit pendant que tu t'éveilles. " 

Lily sembla quelque peu déçue, mais acquiesça quand même. " Je suppose que c'est un au revoir alors. " 

Harry gloussa. " Non, ce n'en ai pas un. Tu me verras dès que tu te réveilleras. Ou du moins je l'espère. " 

Lily sembla confuse. " Mais tu es mort! " 

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux. " Le suis-je? J'ai obtenu le titre du Survivant pour une raison, Lily. " 

Sans un autre mot pour la fille restée figée, Harry marcha vers la porte, la sentant se refermer derrière lui. 

* 

Ce ne fut pas avant trois heures que Lily commença à reprendre conscience. James s'était rendormis après l'explication aux adultes sur ce qui était arrivé. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un son qui les alerta que Lily se réveillait, mais une faible lueur dorée qui avait commencé à briller autour du lit où Harry avait dormi. Rogue et Lupin se précipitèrent immédiatement vers là et furent heureux de voir la silhouette d'un corps apparaître en travers la lumière. 

Au même moment où Harry atterrit sur le lit, Lily ouvrit les yeux, prenant conscience de son entourage, un regard confus dans ses yeux verts. 

Le plus jeune Dumbledore fut immédiatement à ses côtés, prêt à lui expliquer ce qui se passait. À l'autre lit, Severus s'assurait rapidement que Harry était bien vivant, et Madame Pomfresh, qui avait été alertée de la réapparition du garçon par Lupin, le rejoignit aussitôt. Ils affirmèrent que Harry était vraiment en vie, puis Madame Pomfresh les chassa pour qu'elle puisse vérifier comment la condition du garçon avait changée pendant les quelques heures où il était sans corps. Lupin et Rogue surveillaient son travail d'à côté du lit de Sirius. L'autre homme ne s'était pas encore réveillé, et Dumbledore leur assura que cela prendrait encore quelque temps. Severus commençait à se sentir nerveux quand Pompom s'éloigna finalement de Harry et s'avança vers eux. 

" Alors? " 

La femme sourit légèrement à l'impatience du Maître de Potions. " Il est extrêmement fatigué. Ses bleus et brûlures ont complètement disparus, probablement à cause de sa disparition et réapparition, mais le garçon est épuisé, il aura besoin d'énormément de repos. 

Les deux hommes grognèrent, puis s'appuyèrent contre le lit. Lupin couvrit ses yeux de sa main. " Quelque fois, je suis si heureux que Sirius soit le parrain de Harry. Il est celui qui doit s'occuper du garçon quand il est malade. " 

Rogue gloussa. " Il donne assez de difficultés quand il doit rester au lit, non? " 

Remus acquiesça piteusement. " Ça c'est certain. " Se tournant vers l'infirmière, qui riait faiblement, il demanda. " Pompom, pourrons-nous le déplacer? Dumbledore veut que nous quittions ce temps dès que possible. " 

Pompom Pomfresh sembla pensive pendant un moment, puis acquiesça. " Attendez à peu près deux jours, juste pour être certain qu'il est complètement stable et qu'il ait le temps de récupérer quelque peu, puis vous pourrez l'emmener. " 

Severus et Remus approuvèrent, puis l'infirmière s'avança vers Lily pour s'assurer que la fille allait bien, Rogue sortit de la pièce pour parler avec leur Dumbledore et Remus s'assit dans une chaise à côté du lit de Harry. 

Maintenant, il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. 

À suivre... 

* * * * * 

Bon, plus que trois autres chapitres et ce sera fini!! Bon... comme je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de répondre à plus de 20 personnes aujourd'hui (En passant, au prochain chapitre je vais répondre aux reviews, promis!) Je vais seulement répondre aux questions. Mais je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot!! C'est vraiment grâce à vous si je n'abandonne pas et je l'apprécie énormément!! 

Bien sûr que je te pardonne **Mystick**! Comment je pourrais faire autrement??? 

Et euh, je suis exactement du même avis que toi **Olivier**! Ce serait bien! 

Et je serais ravie de le faire **Fumsek2!** Tu n'as qu'à me l'envoyer par e-mail (fanytornade@hotmail.com) et je te le corrigerai! 

Euh... **Isyméa**... Tu es certaine que tout va bien dans ta tête??? mdr!! Et c'est certain que tu es toute pardonnée!! 

Et pour **tout le monde**, vu le nombre de personne qui me l'ont demandé, je vais traduire le prequel ainsi que les 'défis' de Polaris. 

Et, **petite annonce**, j'offre toujours mes services de correction que ce soit une traduction ou une fic (pas besoin que se soit de HP). 

Gros bisoux!! Je vous aime fort fort!! Et encore désolée... 

[|F@n¥|]   
  
  



	49. Découvertes

**N/A: **Bon!! Ça c'est beaucoup plus acceptable comme vitesse, non?? ^_^ Faut dire que hier je n'avais absolument aucun devoir, alors j'en ai profité!! J'espère que vous êtes contents!! Donc, le prochain chapitre, je le traduirai quand il sortira! En attendant, je vais essayer de finir un chapitre de HP, voyageur du temps... Bon, c'est tout je pense!! _Bonne Lecture _!! 

**Disclaimer**: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient ! 

** Dangers dans le passé**

**49 Découvertes**

Quand Ryan se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était étendu sur un lit à l'infirmerie. La lumière dans la pièce était faible, et il était sûrement très tard dans la nuit. S'étirant, il essaya de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, ce qui était arrivé. Une multitude d'images inonda alors son cerveau encore endormi, le réveillant complètement. 

Il avait échoué. 

Tous ses efforts pour protéger son filleul, son fils, avaient été en vain. Harry avait disparu et il était certain de le suivre rapidement, car sans Harry, il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de vivre. Bien sûr, Remus était là, mais ce n'était pas pareil. L'autre homme était habitué à la solitude, même s'ils appréciaient d'être proches l'un de l'autre, Remus n'avait pas besoin de lui comme Harry. Et il ne pouvait fournir à Sirius un objectif, quelque chose sur lequel se focaliser. Soupirant, l'homme se redressa sur son lit, puis observa les alentours, essayant de définir qui était toujours dans la pièce. À sa droite, James et Lily étaient toujours étendus immobiles, ils semblaient ne respirer qu'à peine, mais Sirius ne put réussir à s'en préoccuper. Sans Harry, James et Lily n'étaient rien d'autre que les noms d'anciens amis. Essayant de faire fuir ces pensées dépressives de son esprit, il regarda la silhouette assise dans une chaise entre les deux lits. Il fut légèrement surpris de reconnaître McGonagall, sommeillant silencieusement. Bien sûr, ça l'avait du sens que quelqu'un reste avec les deux adolescents, mais Sirius pensa que c'était assez inutile, ils ne s'en iraient nul part. Tournant sa tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit quelqu'un assis sur une chaise, un peu comme McGonagall, dos à lui. Il reconnut facilement son meilleur ami, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il se trouvait là. De son lit, il essaya d'apercevoir la personne étendue sur le lit que Moony observait, mais son ami lui bloquait la vue. Sirius eut d'abord la pensée de juste s'étendre à nouveau et oublier tout cela, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Doucement, il glissa de son lit, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, puis il se dirigea au côté de son ami. 

Il arrêta alors de respirer, c'était juste impossible. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que c'était peut-être James, qu'ils avaient déplacé l'adolescent du lit qu'il utilisait à celui-ci. Mais au fond de son esprit, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne confondrait jamais Harry pour James, il était venu à connaître son jeune filleul assez bien pour le reconnaître n'importe où. Pendant que son esprit continuait à lui dire que c'était impossible, son coeur lui disait d'aller étreindre l'adolescent endormi. 

Une voix douce interrompit son incertitude. " Tu n'as pas réellement pensé que nous le laisserions disparaître, n'est-ce pas, Padfoot? " 

Sirius n'ôta pas ces yeux de l'adolescent. " Ça ne peut pas être réel. " 

Remus gloussa faiblement. " Oh, mais ce l'est. " 

Fronçant les sourcils, son ami se retourna vers lui, gardant toujours un oeil sur l'adolescent, comme s'il était effrayé qu'il ne disparaisse s'il ne regardait plus la mince silhouette. " Comment, Moony? " 

Remus rit faiblement en entendant la voix teintée d'incrédulité que son ami utilisait, mais commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était exactement passé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce qui arrivait à James et Lily. À la fin du récit, Sirius était assis dans une chaise à côté de Remus, essayant d'assimiler toute l'information que son ami lui avait donnée. Un immense bonheur s'empara de son esprit et il commença lentement à sourire. 

" Alors, James et Lily sont réveillés? Harry va bien? " 

Remus grimaça légèrement. " James et Lily sont en effet éveillés. Et pour Harry, nous devrons attendre qu'il se réveille pour être complètement certains, mais Madame Pomfresh a déjà dit qu'il était épuisé. Toutes ses brûlures ont disparues, alors elle n'en est pas inquiète, mais, et bien, tu sais comment Harry devient. 

Sirius grogna faiblement et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. " Ça tu le dis. Et nous voilà repartit. " 

Remus gloussa faiblement. " Et bien, ça l'aurait pu être pire. " 

L'homme n'y fit aucun commentaire. 

Quelque peu de la joie de Sirius avait disparu, remplacée par de l'inquiétude, mais le sourire resta sur son visage. Même si Harry était faible, ou malade, ou quoique ce soit, il était toujours là, et c'était bien assez pour faire revenir la lumière dans les yeux de l'homme. 

* 

James se réveilla le matin suivant, assez tard. Il se sentait plus alerte et plus reposé que le matin précédent et une partie de sa confusion avait disparue. Lentement, il se redressa dans son lit, essayant d'estimer dans quelle condition son corps se trouvait. Heureusement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et même s'il avait faim, tout le reste semblait parfaitement bien. 

" Bonjour M. Potter, je suppose que vous avez bien dormi? " 

James fit un saut, puis regarda à côté de lui, où son professeur de métamorphose le regardait intensément. " Euh... Bonjour, Ma'am. Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci. " Regardant l'autre lit, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa petite amie. " Est-ce que Lily va bien, professeur? Est-ce que Harry l'a aidé? " 

McGonagall gloussa. " Miss Evans va bien, James, même si Madame Pomfresh croit qu'elle va encore dormir pendant quelques heures. Elle est ressortie de son état de rêves quelques heures après vous. " 

James acquiesça, soulagé de savoir que Harry avait tenu sa parole, puis relaxa contre ses oreillers. Son professeur se leva et lui sourit légèrement. " Je dois parler avec le Professeur Dumbledore, en cours de chemin je demanderai à un elfe de vous apportez quelque chose à manger. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez soit à Daniel, soit à Ryan. 

McGonagall pointa les deux hommes, puis quitta la pièce. 

James resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, observant les silhouettes immobiles de ses meilleurs amis. C'était étrange de savoir que ces deux adultes étaient ses amis, ils agissaient tellement différemment, spécialement Sirius. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était arrivé pour changer l'enfant blagueur et joyeux en cet homme sérieux, et triste. 

Curieux à propos de ce que les deux enseignants observaient, James se glissa hors de son lit et s'avança silencieusement vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Même en faisant autant attention pour ne pas faire de bruit, Daniel l'entendit et tourna la tête pour le reconnaître, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. 

" Bonjour James, c'est bien de te revoir enfin. 

Ryan se retourna légèrement, ne laissant jamais tomber la main de la personne étendue sur le lit, puis lui sourit également. " Hey, Prongs. " 

James s'arrêta à côté d'eux et d'une voix blagueuse, les salua. " Bonjour, professeurs. " 

Les deux adultes gloussèrent quelque peu, mais ne dirent rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. James regarda finalement le lit, et se figea immédiatement, en état de choc. Remus le remarqua, et souleva un sourcil. 

" Quelque chose ne va pas, James? " 

Le garçon ne put lui répondre, son cerveau étant toujours en train d'assimiler le fait qu'étendu sur ce lit se trouvait Harry, son futur fils, et qu'au lieu d'être immobile, comme les personnes décédées devraient l'être, le garçon respirait toujours régulièrement. Ryan se souvint finalement pourquoi cela devait être un choc pour James et rit faiblement. 

" Oui, James, c'est Harry et il n'est pas mort. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il n'est jamais mort. " 

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur noir corbeau le regarda. " Mais... mais je l'ai vu mourir! " 

Remus secoua la tête. " Non, tu l'as vu entrer en collision avec un sortilège mortel. " 

Une voix imprévue se joignit à la conversation. " C'est la même chose! " 

Les trois hommes observèrent Lily qui les rejoignait, s'avançant pour être à côté de James. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent brièvement, mais leur attention était toujours sur Harry. " Quiconque reçoit le sortilège mortel meurt, c'est pourquoi il est appelé sortilège mortel. Personne n'y a jamais survécu. " 

Ryan regarda tristement son filleul. " Harry a, ou plutôt va, y survivre. Et plusieurs fois en plus. Votre fils est surnommé le Survivant pour une raison, Lily. " 

Lily sembla confuse, comme l'avait été James. " C'est ce qu'il m'a dit dans mon rêve, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire à propos de mon fils? Je n'ai pas de fils! Et pourquoi agissez-vous tous les trois si familièrement avec l'un l'autre? " Les trois hommes rirent à sa déclaration, pendant que la fille les observait, agacée. " Quelqu'un est mieux de commencer à m'expliquer certaines choses bientôt, sinon je vais tous vous ensorceler. " 

Secouant la tête en riant à ces plaisanteries, Daniel commença calmement à tout expliquer aux deux adolescents au sujet de Harry. 

* 

Harry soupira faiblement, il commençait à s'éveiller, mais il ne le voulait pas réellement. C'était douloureux, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris et il commençait à ressentir une migraine. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, après tout, il avait été séparé, puis remis ensemble ensuite. Cette dernière pensée le fit se battre encore plus fort pour sa conscience, il devait s'assurer qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, même si la douleur qui parcourait ses membres l'assurait que oui. Grognant de douleur, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. La lumière vive dans la pièce l'aveugla pendant un moment, faisant battre douloureusement sa tête. Quelqu'un, Harry n'était pas certain de son identité, prit doucement sa main. 

" Harry, petit, es-tu réveillé? " 

Harry grogna à nouveau, essayant d'ouvrir plus les yeux, mais la lumière commençait à lui faire encore plus mal et il savait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne replonge dans la noirceur. Quelqu'un redressa soudainement son corps, le faisant siffler de douleur, puis quelque chose de froid fut pressé contre ses lèvres. La même voix douce lui parla à nouveau. 

" Petit, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. " 

Son esprit avait d'une manière ou d'une autre enregistré ce que la voix lui disait, et il ouvrit lentement la bouche, juste assez pour permettre au liquide de pénétrer. Il allait se rendormir quand il se sentit être rabaissé dans son lit. De douces mains le réinstallèrent et il se sentit plonger dans un sommeil profond. 

À suivre... 

* * * * * 

Alors, vous avez aimé?? En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre!! Le style d'écriture était vraiment bien je trouve!! Et en plus, quelque chose qui me fait encore plus plaisir... Je suis rendue à plus de 600 reviews!! WOW!!! Je vous adore!! Vous êtes tellement fins!! Vous êtes tous des amours!! Bon, maintenant, mes remerciements que j'avais négligé au dernier chapitre... 

**Mystick**: Merci de me pardonner!!! ^_^ Et t'as vu?? Je n'ai pas recommencé!! Je voulais pas que tu sois fâchée contre moi!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Je t'adoreuh!! ^_^ 

**Juliepotter**: Ouaip! Harry va bien!! Mais, euh, il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos encore une fois ;-) !! Et merci beaucoup pour la review et pour le super beau compliment!! Ça me touche énormément à chaque fois!! Je peux te l'assurer!! Merci encore!! ^_^ 

**Emrah Potter**: Ouaip 600!! Ça me fascine vraiment...lol!! Au début, je m'étais dit que si j'avais à peu près 100 reviews à la fin je sauterais de joie... et là j'en ai plus de 600... ^_^ Mais sans ça, je crois que ça fait longtemps que je me serais découragée. Et je suis contente que je sois dans tes favoris!! Ça me fait chaud au coeur!! Mercu énormément!!! 

**Mister-Master**: Et oui!! Je continue encore pour deux autres chapitres!! Merci pour tes continuels reviews!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse: **Alors?? C'était assez rapide à ton goût?? lol!! Mais là, il va falloir que tu patientes jusqu'à ce que Polaris publie le prochain chapitre!! C'est pas drôle hein?? Mais c'est la vie! Merci pour le bonne chance!!! Gros bisoux!!! 

**Fumsek2: **J'ai bien reçu ta fic! Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la corriger à cause de tout ce que j'ai, mais je vais essayer de commencer ce soir et te la donner avant vendredi d'accord?? Je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps... Habituellement je suis vraiment plus rapide *_soupir_* Merci pour tout!!! 

**Aliénor: **Tu vois?? Je t'ai mis ton accent!! ^_^ C'est vrai que c'est vraiment choquant!! C'est beaucoup plus beau avec l'accent!! Moi aussi ça m'a fait quelque chose de semblable avec mon ancien pseudo... C'était supposé être [|Fany|] et c'est devenu Fany... Grrr!! lol!! Et si tu as besoin d'une correctrice, n'hésite surtout pas!! J'adore corriger des textes!! (Ouais je sais que tu dois me prendre pour une folle mais... c'est vrai que j'aime ça lol!) Merci énormément pour tout!! 

**Isyméa: **MDR!! Moi, je vois pas où tu vas chercher que je suis immature.... ^_^ Euh... je dois t'avouer que je n'écoute pas les Pokémon, alors j'ai pas vraiment compris ta référence, mais bon, c'est pas si grave lol! Et je ressens exactement la même chose!! J'ai hâte que ça finisse pour savoir la fin et pouvoir changer d'histoire (Ça fait environ deux mois que je suis dessus...), mais en même temps, j'ai pas le goût qu'elle finisse!! Ouin!! C'est pas juste!! lol! Et alors? Est-ce que j'ai été assez rapide?? J'ai mis ma grande (trop grande d'ailleurs *soupir*) paresse de côté, et je vous ai sorti un chapitre vite fait! Enfin, pas vite fait dans le sens que je l'ai botché, mais j'ai mis une soirée complète dessus, alors ça l'a été vite! (Euh... tu me suis toujours là?? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est bizarre ce que j'écris lol) Bon, et bien sûr que je vais traduire le prequel!! Et les défis aussi, le premier est déjà traduit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger et je vais pouvoir le sortir!! Merci pour _tout _!! Je t'adore et je te serai infiniment reconnaissante!!! (Ah! T'as vu la longueur de mon remerciement... mdr) 

**Fleur: **Merci énormément pour tous tes encouragements!!! Ça me touche énormément!! Et je dois avouer que moi aussi ça va me manquer... Mais il va y avoir le prequel Merci encore!! 

**Leviosa: **Merci énormément!! Ça me touche beaucoup tes compliments!!! Et dépêchez-vous à sortir le prochain cahpitre des 1001 Tours!!!! En plus, je le _sais_ qu'il est déjà écrit!!! Mais je sais aussi que vous voulez toujours en avoir deux en réserve *toute triste* J'ai hâte de voir comment je vais arriver même si ce n'est que dans deux chapitres!!! ^_^ Merci encore!!! *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MoN tIt MuMuS, eT lEs TaUpEs!! *~*~* 

**StarsAngel01: **lol! Ouaip je dois dire que je fais pas vraiment pitié! ^_^ Mais faut dire que je m'attendais jamais à en avoir autant!! Même la moitié de cela m'aurait vraiment étonné!! lol! Merci beaucoop pour les super beaux compliments!!! Ça me touche énormément!! Et c'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'il y ait une fin... Au moins il reste le prequel!! ^_^ 

**Wingardium: **MDR!! J'adore ta comparaison!! Merci beaucoup de démentir ma lenteur, même si c'est vrai que ça m'avait pris un temps fou à le sortir... Et ça me fait plaisir de prendre le relais avec HP, voyageur du temps!! Même si je sortirai pas beaucoup de chapitre très rapidement car ils sont très longs et que les histoires de Polaris gardent malheureusement la priorité... Désolée! Et c'est CERTAIN que je suis contente d'avoir gagné le concours!! Je te jure que quand je l'ai appris, j'ai commencé à sauter partout dans la pièce en criant " J'ai gagné!! J'ai gagné!! " (Ouais je sais que je suis folle lol!!) Merci énormément!!! Je t'adore!! *~*~* ViVe SiRiUs, MoN tIt MuMuS, lEs TaUpEs, Et À bAs Le MoT aCqUiEsCeR!! (MDR) *~*~* 

**Dumbledore: **Merci beaucoup de continuer à reviewer!! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir!! 

**Carramella: **lol!! Oui mais vous, il faut que vous l'inventiez l'histoire!! Moi je n'ai qu'à la traduire!! Et pour votre histoire... Il s'en vient bientôt le chapitre 3??? J'ai vraiment hâte!! Au fait, c'est dans quel chapitre que j'apparait?? ^_^ Et moi aussi je me sens exactement comme ça!! Je suis heureuse et triste en même temps...lol Merci énormément!! 

**Luna: **Ouais... Je sais que ça m'a pris un temps fou *soupir* Mais je me suis ratrappé avec celui-ci, non??? Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments!! 

**Caheen: **C'est pas grave! Je comprends très bien ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps, crois-moi! Mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu m'en ais laissé une pour ce chapitre-ci!! Merci!! 

**Sarah:** Merci énormément!!! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!!! Gros bisoux!! 

**Luffynette: **Je suis super contente que tu apprécies toujours!! Merci énormément!!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	50. Introspections

**N/A: **Je ne peux pas vraiment m'excuser du nombre de temps que ça l'a pris car... Ce n'est pas de ma faute!! lol! C'est Polaris qui n'a pas sorti son chapitre avant!! Alors, pour les plaintes, addressez-vous à lui lol!! Bonne Lecture tout le monde!! Ah oui, un nouveau chapitre de _Free_ est sortit!! 

**Disclaimer**: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient ! 

  


** Dangers dans le passé**

  


**50 Introspections**

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ses muscles étaient toujours endoloris, mais il pouvait au moins bouger sans ressentir trop de douleur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de savoir s'il faisait clair dans la pièce. Heureusement, la lumière ne l'aveugla pas comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois, et il put facilement ouvrir ses yeux. Regardant autour de lui, il vit Ron et Hermione assis sur des chaises à côté de lui. Ils se parlaient doucement et n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Harry resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, se réjouissant à la vue de ses meilleurs amis se parlant paisiblement, sans l'inquiétude et le stress qui marquaient trop souvent leurs conversations. 

Ron fut le premier à remarquer qu'il était éveillé; pendant qu'il parlait à son amie, il avait levé les yeux pour observer Harry, trouvant des yeux moqueurs couleur émeraude le fixant. Faisant un petit saut de joie, Ron sauta en bas de sa chaise, puis saisit doucement son ami dans une rapide étreinte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, il fut rudement poussé de côté et Harry se retrouva en train d'essayer de serrer dans ses bras une Hermione sanglotante. Ron regarda, plutôt amusé, comment son amie pleura pendant un moment et que Harry essayait de l'apaiser en lui disant qu'il allait bien. Sachant que cela pourrait encore prendre du temps, Ron quitta la pièce, voulant informer Ryan, Daniel, et Dumbledore que Harry s'était finalement réveillé. 

Hermione laissa le cou de Harry quelques minutes après que Ron eut quitté la pièce. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se rassit dans sa chaise, puis sourit à son ami. " Désolé pour cela, Harry, j'étais seulement tellement soulagée que tu sois enfin réveillé. " 

Le garçon lui sourit doucement, puis se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder sans problème. " C'est correct, 'Mione. Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai été parti? " 

Hermione grimaça légèrement. " Environ cinq jours, puis tu as réapparu. Tu t'es éveillé un court instant, il y a deux jours, mais Sirius a dit que tu souffrais beaucoup et que tu ne semblais pas savoir ce qui se passait. " 

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une voix douce lui disant de boire quelque chose; c'était sûrement Sirius. Penser à Sirius lui fit penser à tous les autres. Que personne d'autre que lui ne soit à l'infirmerie était bon signe, mais il voulait quand même savoir comment allait tout le monde. " Herm? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? " 

Hermione sourit à l'inquiétude de son ami et se réinstalla dans sa chaise. " Voyons voir. Ryan a presque fait une dépression nerveuse quand tu as disparu, mais il va bien maintenant, il est seulement épuisé. Il est resté avec toi la plupart du temps et Remus devait le traîner hors d'ici pour qu'il puisse dormir et manger quelque chose. Daniel va bien, quoiqu'il ait eu une multitude de chicanes avec Sirius depuis quelques jours, bien, plus ou moins comme quand tu as vaincu Voldemort. " Harry acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris. 

" Ron et moi nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi, mais sinon, nous allons nous aussi très bien. James et Lily sont toujours en état de choc en ce qui te concerne. Daniel et Ryan leur en ont dit beaucoup à ton sujet et ils sont toujours en train d'essayer d'assimiler tout cela. Sirius et Remus, les jeunes, essaient de tuer Peter, parce que Ryan leur a dit ce qui allait arriver avec le sal rat. " Hermione grimaça. " Ron et moi avons passé tout notre temps ici ou à protéger ce sal bâtard. " 

Harry la regarda avec stupéfaction et ne put s'empêcher de glousser. " Laisse-moi clarifier ça. Vous deux, qui haïssez Pettigrow presque autant que moi, êtes en train de le protéger des Maraudeurs? " 

Hermione le regarda, agacée. " Je ne crois pas que ce soit drôle. Heureusement, Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de sortir Peter d'ici pendant quelques jours, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêts à effacer la mémoire de tout le monde de ce qui est arrivé. " 

Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait réellement pas faire cela. C'était comme trahir ses parents; les envoyer à leurs morts. Hermione saisit l'expression de son visage et prit doucement sa main. " Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on le fasse, Harry. " 

Le garçon tourna la tête pour fixer le mur en avant de lui. " Je sais Hermione, je sais qu'il faut que nous fassions cela pour que le futur reste pareil, comme ça Voldemort disparaîtra pendant treize années, alors beaucoup de gens qui aurait été tué par lui seront toujours vivants. Je sais tout cela, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut que j'aime cela ou que c'est facile à faire pour moi. Il faut toujours que je pense à toutes les autres personnes, et juste une fois, j'aimerais être égoïste et dire à tout le monde d'aller au diable, de laisser mes parents vivre, même si cela ramènerait Voldemort. " 

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment, incertaine de ce qu'elle devrait dire. Un faible bruit à sa gauche la fit se retourner et elle vit Ryan et Daniel se tenant devant la porte. Il semblait que les deux hommes avaient entendu ce que Harry avait dit. Avec un petit mouvement de tête, Ryan lui fit signe qu'elle devrait s'en aller avec Daniel pour qu'il puisse parler seul à seul avec Harry. Hermione acquiesça légèrement, puis se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur la joue. 

" Je serai de retour dans un moment. " 

Harry acquiesça, mais son regard était toujours fixé sur Sirius. Quand Hermione et Remus eurent enfin quittés la pièce, Ryan s'avança lentement vers le lit de son filleul. Sans dire un seul mot, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Harry, puis prit le garçon dans une douce étreinte. Harry ne put s'empêcher de relaxer dans les bras de son parrain. Il se sentait toujours tellement protégé dans cet endroit, encore plus même que dans ceux de Dumbledore. 

" Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois enfin réveillé, Harry. " 

Harry acquiesça, puis s'éloigna de son parrain pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. " Tu as entendu ce dont Hermione et moi parlions, n'est-ce pas? " 

Sirius acquiesça légèrement. " Moony et moi sommes arrivés juste quand vous parliez d'effacé leurs mémoires. " Harry observa intensément son parrain. Il pensait y retrouver de la tristesse, mais au lieu de cela, il y trouva de la paix, une paix profonde qui avait enfin effacée les fantômes d'Azkaban. Confus, il demanda à Sirius. " Ne te sens-tu pas exactement comme moi, Sirius? " 

Le plus vieil homme lui sourit faiblement, sans qu'aucune lueur de tristesse n'apparaisse dans ses yeux. " Je pensais que je le serais, Harry. Je pensais sincèrement que ce serait dur, mais ce ne l'est pas. Écoute, James et Lily étaient mes meilleurs amis, pendant plusieurs années ils sont devenus la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Après qu'ils soient morts, je me suis senti perdu, je n'avais plus rien sur quoi me focuser. Tu étais là, c'est certain, mais autant que je t'aimais, un petit bébé ne peut pas prendre la place de tes meilleurs amis, de ta famille. L'amour que tu as pour un enfant est très différent, et même si cela ne signifie pas que je t'aimais moins que tes parents, cela ne pouvait pas étouffer la douleur de leurs pertes. " 

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sirius continua. " Après Azkaban, mon but est devenu de tuer Peter, ou du moins de le capturer, et même si j'ai fait tout en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, la rancune profonde que j'éprouvais envers lui m'a poussé à devenir imprudent. Cela couvrait aussi la mort de James et Lily; ça me donnait une nouvelle chose sur quoi focuser. Après que je t'ais finalement rencontré, ça l'a changé à nouveau. J'ai commencé à rechercher Peter avec encore plus d'obsession, pas pour me venger, mais pour toi, pour que je puisse t'offrir quelque chose que tu méritais plus que tout au monde. Tu es devenu essentiellement ma vie, mon but, mon bonheur. " 

Rendu là, Harry rougissait. Même si Sirius lui avait plus d'une fois qu'il l'aimait, c'était différent. Lentement, Harry commença à comprendre où Sirius s'en allait avec son discours, mais il écouta toujours intensément ce que son parrain disait. 

" Quand nous sommes venus ici, j'ai remarqué que de voir James et Lily ne faisait plus aussi mal. C'était toujours étrange, c'est certain, mais à chaque fois que je les voyais, j'étais capable de me souvenir de tous les moments heureux au lieu de leurs morts. Ce qui faisait réellement mal, ce qui m'a fait réaliser que James et Lily n'étaient réellement plus aussi importants pour moi maintenant, c'est combien j'ai eu mal quand TU as disparu. Ces jours-ci, je n'ais pas été vraiment inquiet pour James et Lily parce que j'étais complètement centré sur toi. La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais que James et Lily se réveillent était pour que tu puisses revenir. " 

Sirius s'arrêta pendant un moment, essayant de rassembler ses idées. " Je sais que ça peut sembler froid, et je ne veux pas vraiment avoir l'air rude. Je veux seulement que tu réalises que James et Lily sont morts pour moi, et qu'ils l'ont été pendant très longtemps. Les ramener serait bien si nous étions certains de ce qui se passerait, mais peut-être que se sera encore pire. Peut-être qu'ils vont mourir quand même. Peut-être que cette fois-ci tu vas mourir, et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux risquer. Tu as parlé d'être égoïste, et bien, je le suis égoïste maintenant, je ne veux pas te risquer pour quelque chose que je ne sais même pas encore si cela fonctionnera. " 

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Sirius s'assit, regardant calmement son filleul, espérant que le garçon comprendrait ce qu'il avait essayé d'expliquer. Finalement, Harry le regarda. " Je ne sais pas quoi dire. " 

Les yeux de Sirius devinrent légèrement triste, mais il garda un sourire sur ses lèvres. " Tu n'as pas à dire quelque chose, Harry. " 

Le garçon acquiesça, puis ferma les yeux. " Je suis fatigué. " 

Sirius se leva, puis embrassa doucement son front. " Dors, petit. " 

Sans un autre mot, Sirius sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Quelques instants après que son parrain ait quitté, Harry se redressa à nouveau. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, il avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser. Il savait que Sirius avait juste essayé de lui dire que ses priorités avaient changé; que d'avoir James et Lily vivants n'étaient pas si important pour son parrain pour qu'il puisse rester en sécurité. Harry décida que c'était peut-être le temps qu'il mette à jour ses priorités lui aussi. Il savait qu'il avait toujours voulu que ses parents soient vivants, mais pour la première fois, il se demanda quelles étaient ses raisons. Après tout, il les connaissait à peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de James et Lily Potter? La réponse était plus évidente qu'il ne l'eut cru; il voulait tout simplement une famille. Suivant cette chaîne d'idées, il réalisa que c'était stupide. Il avait déjà une famille. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, même Severus, s'il arrivait un jour à redevenir amis; ils étaient tous là pour lui et ne manquaient pas de le lui rappeler. Alors, pourquoi était-ce si important de faire ramener ses parents? Cette fois-ci, la réponse fut un peu plus dure à trouver, mais il arriva finalement à la trouver. Il avait peur. Il avait peur que Sirius trouve quelqu'un d'autre, une femme, peut-être même des enfants, après tout, son parrain n'était pas si vieux. Et alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arriverait? La même chose avec Remus et Severus. Dumbledore était le seul auquel Harry doutait qu'il formerait une famille maintenant que la guerre était terminée, mais l'homme était vieux, autant que Harry détestait y penser, le vieux directeur pourrait ne pas rester en vie encore bien longtemps. 

Soupirant tristement, Harry s'étendit à nouveau. Sirius avait raison; comment pouvait-il même considérer risquer tout ce qu'il aimait pour quelque chose d'inconnu? Ses parents pourraient mourir, il pourrait mourir, lui aussi, ou Sirius, ou Remus. Et peut-être que Sirius voudrait toujours l'avoir près de lui-même s'il se mariait. Fermant les yeux, le garçon pensa qu'il devrait peut-être le lui demander; cela l'aiderait sûrement à apaiser ses insécurités. Il poussa un dernier faible soupir, puis s'endormit. 

À suivre... 

* * * * * 

Ouf!! Plus qu'un chapitre! Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin... Mais j'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander... J'aimerais que vous pensiez au temps que j'ai pris pour vous traduire ces cinquante chapitres sans recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul sou, et que tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic sans jamais me laisser de reviews prennent un minime trente secondes de leur vie pour me dire que vous avez lu! Ce n'est plus tellement le nombre de reviews qui m'intéresse, mais le nombre de personnes différentes qui l'auront lu... Alors svp, soyez généreux de votre temps pour me récompenser de mon travail... Merci beaucoup! 

**Mystick: **Merci de m'avoir encouragé à continuer tout au long de la traduction de ce chapitre!! lol! Et... VI je l'ai fait pour pas que tu te fâches!!! Et t'as vu?? Ça l'a marché!! J'ai recommencé mdr!! Je t'adoooooooooore!! ^-^ (héhé c'est ton tit bonhomme!!) T'es un friend vraiment super!!! Merci énormément pour tout!! 

**Isyméa: **Allô ma tite Isy chérie!! ^_^ De rien pour l'avoir mis aussi rapidement!! Celui-ci aussi je l'ai mis aussi vite... c'est juste que je l'avais pas avant en anglais, alors je pouvais rien faire *soupir* Mais, il est là maintenant!! Plus qu'un seul chapitre!! Ça fait vraiment bizarre à écrire... lol Et pour les émissions pour enfants... Je dois t'avouer que l'an passé j'avais pas besoin de petite soeur pour écouter Caillou... lol!!! Au fait... Tu as vu le premier défi???? Je l'ai mis!! Bon, alors je te remercie énormément d'être une revieuweuse aussi fidèle!! Tu m'as encouragé depuis le début, et cela je l'apprécie énormément!! En plus, tu me fait de longues reviews!! ^_^ Merci encore!! Je t'adore!! Gros bisoux!! 

**Aliénor (avec l'accent): **LOL!!! C'est vrai que c'est vraiment plus beau avec l'accent!! Je suis contente que toi aussi tu trouves qu'il était très bien écrit!! Celui-ci est assez sentimental, non?? ^_^ Et merci de me reviewer même si tu manques de te faire trucider par ta prof en le faisant!! Ça me touche énormément!! Merci!!! 

**Caramella: **Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments ma petite Carra adorée!! ^_^ J'ai tellement hâte que vous sortiez un nouveau chapitre!! J'en peux plus!!! Alors, vite!! ^-^ Je t'adore!! Merci!! 

**Luffynette: **Et oui.. et maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un... Ça fait tellement bizzare de penser cela... Ça fait plus de deux mois que je suis à temps plein sur cette fic! Et je suis trop contente que t'aime mes réponses!! Moi je les trouve tellement répétitives!! lol!! En plus, ça me prend toujours au moins une demi-heure pour y répondre!! Des fois plus! Ouf... Mais j'adore tous vos reviews!! Alors, je ne me plains pas trop! lol Merci énormément!! Tu es une de mes revieweuses le splus fidèles!! Je l'apprécie énormément!! 

**Cho Chang: **Ma tite écrivaine préférée!!! ^_^ Merci énormément pour les compliments!! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup!! Et c'est sincère!! Et pour traduire tout en ayant mes cours... Et bien j'en ai aucune idée! Faut dire que je ne me vois plus tellement vivre de ce temps-ci! Soit je suis à l'école, soit je fais mes devoirs, soir je suis avec mes amies, ou j'écris, ou je traduis... Ouf! Non mais quelle vie!! lol! Je t'adooore!! Merci énormément!!! Et bonne chance avec tes fics!! 

**Fleur: **Merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments!! Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rougi tout au long de cette histoire!! lol!! Merci encore d'être si fidèle!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse: **Lol!! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic ma petite maraudeuse préférée!! ^_^ Et non, ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre... mais l'avant dernier! Mais maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un... Sniff sniff! Ça me tout bizarre!! Et dépêchez-vous à écrire la suite de vote fic toi et Carra!! J'ai trop hâte!! Bon... faut absolument que j'aille faire un petit tour à la commun... ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas laisser de message *petit air gêné* Faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci! Bon, merci énormément, toi aussi tu es là depuis presque le début et ça me touche énormément!!! Merci!!! 

**Pheniamon: **Euh, oui c'est assez long!! Moins que d'écrire, car je n'ai pas à toruver les idées, mais c'est quand même beaucoup de travail! Ça me prends environ une demi-heure (sans m'arrêter, ce qui est très rare lol) par page dans Word... Alors, oui, c'est long! Mais toutes vos merveilleuses reviews m'encouragent énormément à ne pas abandonner, ce que j'aurais fait il y a très longtemps sans elles! Donc merci infiniment!!! 

**Mister-master: **Je continue encore pour un chapitre!! Et pour ton proverbe... et bien, O_o ... Il est original?!?!? lolol!! 

**StarsAngel01: **Wow! Je suis honorée d'être une des choses que tu adores!! ^_^ Je suis bien contente que tu aimes toujours!!! Et maintenant il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre!! Et oui... plus qu'un après 50 chapitres!! J'en reviens toujours pas de ne pas avoir abandonnée... lol! D'habitude, j'abandonne presque toujours ce que j'entreprends (un de mes gros défauts...) mais c'est grâce à vous si j'ai toujours continué!! Merci énormément pour tout!! 

**Dumbledore: **Whaa!! Ça c'est de l'enthousiame!! ^_^ Je suis hyper heureuse que tu aimes toujours!! Merci pour tous tes reviews!! 

**Leviosa: **Euh... ouais il était court, mais quand même long à traduire!! lol!! Merci énormément!! T'es full fine!! Je t'adore!! **ViVe Po MaL tOuTeS!!** 

**Belly: **Je suis désolée de l'attente, mais c'ets qu'il faut aussi que j'attende que le chapitre sorte en anglais, non?? lol!! Et oui, 51 chapitres ça l'a l'air court maintenant qu'on est presque à la fin!! Merci pour toutes tes reviews!! Je les ai vraiment appréciées!!! 

**Crystal: **Je suis hyper contente que tu m'ais reviewé!! Ce n'est pas tant le nombre de review qui compte, mais bien qu'on en laisse au moins une fois!! Merci infiniment pour tous les compliments!! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup!! Merci!!! 

**Wingardium: **Ouaip... On avait vraiment rien à dire!!! mdr!! Faut vraiment le faire chialer contre comment s'écrit un mot!! Et c'est vraiment le plus beau compliment que t'aurais pu me faire!! J'en suis toute émue!! lol! Moi aussi je t'aime fort fort!! J'ai hâte de te reparler!! Mais faut dire que j'ai pu full de temps! Merci encore!! 

**Luna: **Je peux pas mettre de nouveaux chapitres quand ils ne sont pas écrits!! Je te conseille de lire les mots que j'écris au début et à la fin des chapitres!! ^_^ Merci énormément pour tes reviews!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	51. Épilogue

**N/A: **_Et voilà... Le dernier chapitre... Je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre. Bonne Lecture!_

**Disclaimer**: Bon, comme tout le monde le sait sûrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling (non?!?). L'histoire appartient à "polaris". Puis la traduction m'appartient !   
  
  


** Dangers dans le passé**

  
  
  
  
  


**51 Épilogue**

Sirius était assis à côté de lui, lisant un livre, quand Harry se réveilla la fois suivante. Le garçon resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, observant les traits épuisés de son parrain. Sirius ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était réveillé avant qu'il ne parle. 

" Sirius? " 

L'homme leva rapidement les yeux, visiblement surpris. " Tu m'as fait sursauter, Harry. " 

Harry sourit. " Désolé. " Puis il devint sérieux à nouveau. " Quand partons-nous? " 

Sirius déposa son livre, puis soupira, toujours incertain de la réaction de Harry. " En fait, je ne faisais qu'attendre ton réveil. Tous les autres, excepté Dumbledore, sont déjà retournés dans le futur. Le directeur attend simplement que l'on parte pour qu'il puisse placer un sortilège d'amnésie sur l'école. " 

Harry acquiesça légèrement, puis observa avec soin son parrain. " Sirius, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? " 

L'homme acquiesça, quelque peu surpris que Harry n'ait pas protesté quant à leur départ hâtif. " Allez, demande petit. " 

" Quand nous serons revenus, je vais habiter avec toi, n'est-ce pas? " 

" Oui, bien sûr, à moins que tu veules aller à un autre endroit. " 

Harry ignora la fin de la phrase, et continua. " Et tu seras ma famille, n'est-ce pas? " 

Sirius cligna répétitivement des yeux, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant une des mains d'Harry dans la sienne. " Si tu veux que je le sois. Harry, pourquoi me demandes-tu tout cela? Je croyais que c'était arrangé avant même que nous venions ici. " 

Le garçon l'ignora une fois de plus. " Qu'arrivera-t-il quand tu auras ta propre famille, Sirius? Que m'arrivera-t-il? Est-ce que je vais être envoyé vivre ailleurs? " 

Sirius fut visiblement surpris par cette question, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Après tout, c'était normal que Harry ait toujours quelques insécurités, leur relation à travers les années avait été tout sauf normale. Caressant légèrement les cheveux du garçon, Sirius lui parla d'une voix douce. " Harry, tu _es_ ma famille. Je ne dis pas que je ne tomberai pas en amour, puis avoir une bande d'enfants à moi, parce que je ne le sais pas, et toi non plus. Ce que je peux te dire sans aucun doute, c'est que si je marrie quelqu'un, la femme que j'aimerai devra t'aimer, et que si j'ai des enfants, tu resteras toujours mon fils aîné. " Il s'arrêta un instant, puis continua. " J'ai déjà arrangé, avant que nous venions ici, que si quelque chose m'arrivait, tu pourrais aller vivre avec Remus. Si quelques chose lui arrivait à lui aussi, alors tu resterais avec Severus. Et si quelque chose arrivait aux trois d'entre nous, tu vivrais avec Dumbledore, et, si non, tu resterais à Poudlard. Tout a été arrangé pour que quoique qu'il arrive, tu n'ais jamais à être obligé de vivre avec quelques-uns de tes relatifs inconnus, tu seras en sécurité et aimé jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à partir ta propre famille. Est-ce que tout cela est correct, petit? " 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire quelque peu, puis d'étreindre étroitement son parrain. Il savait que l'homme était sérieux, qu'il ne plaisanterait jamais à propos de quelque chose de cette envergure, sachant comment c'était important pour Harry d'être accepté et aimé. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, puis Sirius se leva. " Je vais aller chercher les Maraudeurs pour que tu puisses leur dire au revoir, d'accord? " 

Harry acquiesça, et attendit patiemment que son parrain revienne, accompagné par les quatre adolescents. La première personne à le saluer fut Lily qui couru vers lui pour l'étreindre. Harry relaxa immédiatement à son contact, et la serra étroitement en retour. Quelques instants après, la fille s'éloigna, puis lui lança un sourire larmoyant. " Merci énormément de nous avoir aidés, Harry. " 

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau lui sourit. " Je vous aiderais toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, " puis il ajouta, " maman. " 

La fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir, faisant rire les autres adolescents. James la poussa doucement de côté, puis étreignit lui aussi son fils. " Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je suis certain que les choses seront différentes maintenant. Je veux dire, nous ne ferons plus jamais confiance à ce sal rat, alors nous ne mourrons pas, n'est-ce pas? " 

Harry jeta un regard à son parrain qui portait un sourire triste sur son visage. Réalisant que les adolescents n'avaient pas été prévenus face au sortilège d'amnésie, Harry lui sourit légèrement. " Bien sûr. " 

Après que James, Remus et Sirius lui aient tous donné une accolade, lui promettant qu'ils ne laisseraient pas Peter faire quoique ce soit, Ryan, voyant que Harry était sur le point de fondre en larmes, pressa rapidement les adolescents à quitter la pièce, leur disant qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers ses meilleurs amis, Sirius ferma la porte derrière eux, puis s'avança vers le lit de Harry. L'adolescent sanglotait doucement dans ses mains, mais l'étreignit immédiatement quand Sirius se pencha pour le soulever. 

Installant Harry ses bras, Sirius déposa sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête. " Il est temps de partir, petit, Madame Pomfresh t'attend déjà à l'infirmerie. 

Harry grogna à travers ses larmes. " Pas encore! Tu sais que je déteste être là-bas. " 

Sirius rit doucement. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que nous pourrons la convaincre de te laisser rester avec moi pendant quelques temps, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de recommencer à suivre tes cours. " 

Le garçon lui fit un petit sourire. " Ce serait bien, Sirius. Est-ce que Remus va rester, lui aussi? " 

Son parrain acquiesça. " Oui, au moins pendant quelques temps. " Le parrain et le filleul regardèrent tous le deux à travers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie pendant un moment, puis Sirius resserra sa prise sur Harry et demanda doucement, " Prêt? " 

Harry acquiesça, puis agrippa étroitement le cou de l'homme. " Oui, Sirius, retournons à la maison. " 

**La fin.**

* * * * * 

_Et oui... C'est fini... *essuie une tite larme* Je me sens toute nostalgique... Je m'étais vraiment attachée à cette fic... Ça me fait tout bizarre de penser que c'est terminé, que plus jamais je ne continuerai à traduire cette histoire, que je devrai changer mon résumé pour y ajouter **Histoire terminée**... Je voudrais vous remercier une fois de plus pour m'avoir encouragé et soutenu tout au long de cette aventure pas mal casse-cou je dois bien le dire... Je dois vous avouez que sans vous, j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps... Disons que je suis pas mal du genre paresseuse, mais à chaque fois que ça ne me tentais pas de traduire, je me disais " Voyons Steph, fais-le quand même, pense à tes lecteurs qui attendent depuis bien assez longtemps! " Et là je me remettais toujours tout de suite au travail! Donc c'est vraiment grâce à vous! Vous avez été mes petits anges! :) Et je ne pourrai jamais vous remerciez assez pour cela! MERCI! Et en passant, si vous me laissez des reviews pour ce chapitre, même si c'est dans trois mois, je vais vous répondre quand même. Je vais mettre un autre chapitre où je répondrai à vos reviews à chaque jour, ou presque. J'y mettrai aussi pleins de petites statiques que je trouve intéressantes ^_^ Bon, assez de blabla, mes remerciements maintenant! Et désolé si je divague pas mal beaucoup dedans... lol C'est que j'étais pas mal nostalgique quand je les ai écrits... ^_^ Et ils sont très longs..._

**Aiko: **Merci énormément pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Et ce n'est pas tellement à toi de me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier de toujours m'encourager comme vous le faites! Mais c'est très généreux de ta part! ^_^ Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de vous faire profiter de cette histoire que je trouve moi aussi sublime... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je traduis! Et quand je vois que j'ai tant de lecteurs différents, ça me fait chaud au coeur, et ça me dit que je passe pas toutes ces heures devant mon ordinateur à traduire pour rien. Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! 

**Nuage_dautomne: **Wow, je suis vraiment étonnée du nombre de personne qui ont respecté ma petite faveur... Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Ça me prouve que je ne travaille pas pour seulement deux-trois personnes, ce qui encourage énormément. Et aussi que des gens qui ne laissent habituellement aucun review prenne un peu de temps, pour _ma _traduction, c'est vraiment l'un des plus gestes qui soit. Tes compliments m'ont réellement fait rougir... Je t'en remercie énormément!! 

**Emrah Potter: **Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments! Ils me font énormément plaisir... On ne se tanne jamais! lol Comme tu es toi aussi une auteure, tu dois savoir qu'on a tout le temps besoin de nous faire dire qu'on travaille bien, sinon on se démotive vraiment rapidement, non? Alors, toutes les reviews sont grandement appréciées. Et que tu l'aies mise dans tes favorites me fait d'autant plus plaisir! C'est vraiment une belle marque d'appréciation! Surtout que j'ai vu que tu n'en as pas beaucoup dans ta liste! Et je ne pensais réellement pas que les gens apprécieraient autant, ce n'est qu'une simple traduction après tout! Je suis tellement heureuse que d'après vos commentaires, j'ai l'air d'avoir respecté les émotions, et tout cela! Merci énormément! 

**Hermichocos: **Hey ma tite michocos! ^_^ Je dois te dire que je me sens exactement pareil comme toi... Et encore plus maintenant... Maintenant que tout est terminé. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça me fait vraiment bizarre, et je me sens toute nostalgique... lol Tes compliments à toi aussi m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir! Tu sais très bien comment ils encouragent, n'est ce pas? En passant, continue vite tes histoires, je les adore! Et... merci encore! (je ne peux même plus compter le nombre de fois où j'ai écrit ce mot...lol) 

**Sylphide dorée: **Merci beaucoup! Tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir! De plus, ça me rend toute heureuse de savoir que même ceux qui lisaient au tout début ont continué à lire même avec tous ces chapitres. Je ne pensais jamais avoir tant de lecteurs! Je me souviens avoir lu des traductions qui avaient tant de fautes dans la formulation des phrases que je préférais largement aller la lire en anglais même si j'essaie autant que possible de ne lire que des fics françaises pour encourager tous les auteurs qui parlent cette langue qui est la mienne... J'espère que j'ai su garder la qualité de cette merveilleuse fic, tout en m'améliorant tout au long... Merci beaucoup pour la review! 

**Kelly Exvagus: **Tiens! Une de mes traductrices préférées! Je suis vraiment enchantée de savoir que c'est moi qui t'ai fait connaître cet auteur extraordinaire qu'est Polaris! Toutes ses histoires sont tellement bonnes, et tellement différentes de toutes les autres... Je me demande bien comment il fait d'ailleurs! Et que des personnes qui l'ont lu en anglais lisent quand même ma traduction me touche énormément! Ça me prouve que ça ne doit pas être si mauvais, car je sais que quand la traduction n'est pas vraiment fidèle à l'orginale, on préfére largement aller la continuer en anglais... Alors c'est vraiment un grand geste d'appréciation qui me fait chaud au coeur! Merci! Et ne te décourage pas pour la traduction de Free, tu es vraiment très talentueuse et je suis certaine que tes fans attendent avec impatience la suite ^_^ 

**Elfe: **Un grand merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me laisser un petit messages! En plus de m'avoir procurer un énorme plaisir, je vais pouvoir avoir des statistiques plus proches de la réalité. Et je ne mérite aucunement autant de remerciements, mais ça me touche beaucoup. Et c'est exactement pour des gens comme toi, qui n'excelle pas en anglais, ou qui ne le lisent tout simplement pas parfaitement, que je traduis. Je trouve cela désolant de voir le nombre de fics merveilleuses en anglais et qui nous passe sous le nez seulement parce que l'anglais n'est pas notre langue première. Merci encore! 

**Sailor Digitale: **Wow! Ma fan?? Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup! Quand j'ai commencé à traduire, jamais je n'ai pensé que je pourrais avoir des fans, moi, une simple traductrice lol! Et question courage, je sois dire que c'est vous qui me l'avez transmis, pas tous vos mots d'encouragement, tous vos compliments, tous vos " Je veux la suite" ^_^ Et ça me rassure beaucoup que tu trouves que les deux styles mélangés ensemble font bon ménage. C'est quelque chose que je redoutais énormément. J'essaie de me plier le plus possible au style de l'auteur (tu lis Hp voyageur du temps, si je ne m'abuses, n'est-ce pas? Alors je crois que tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire ^_^) Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, mon style refait quand même surface dans ma façon de formuler les phrases, alors ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue et les traductions, et les fics écrites. Merci infiniment d'être une lectrice et une revieweuse aussi fidèle! C'est un honneur. ^_^ 

**Dumbledore: **Je suis contente que tu continues à apprécier, que ton enthousiasme ne soit pas parti. Et tu as bien raison, la fin du chapitre précédent était vraiment émouvant... Je dois avouer que j'avais les larmes aux yeux ^_^ Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé, elles ont toutes été très encourageantes et m'ont faits énormément plaisir. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante! Merci encore! 

**Clem: **Hum, je dois dire que c'est vraiment que ça doit être assez décourageant de lire 50 chapitres d'un seul coup. Au moins ils ne sont pas très longs, alors tu peux lire quelques chapitres à chaque fois que tu as un peu de temps. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves que cela vaut la peine de prendre autant de temps pour tout lire. Parce que je sais que c'est extrêmement déplaisant de commencer à lire une fic et de s'apercevoir que c'est horrible. Mais si tant de monde se sont rendu jusqu'au 50ème chapitre, ça doit être parce qu'elle n'est pas si terrible que ça ^_^ Merci énormément pour la review! Je l'apprécie beaucoup beaucoup! 

**Miss Serpentard: **Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pardonne ne pas m'en avoir laisser avant. Ce qui m'importe le plus c'est que tu aies pris quelques secondes pour m'en laisser au moins une! Juste pour que je sache que tu l'as lu. Merci énormément pour tes compliments que j'apprécie fortement! Ils m'encouragent beaucoup et me rassurent en même temps. Et bien sûr que je vais continuer à traduire ensuite! D'ailleurs j'en ai déjà commencé une nouvelle, je ne sais pas si tu l'as lis, c'est _Harry Potter, voyageur du temps_. Merci encore pour la belle review! 

**Olivier: **Tiens! Un revenant! ^_^ Je dois dire que je commençais à m'inquiéter! J'étais même sur le point de t'écrire un e-mail pour m'assurer que tu étais toujours en vie lol! Ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu sois toujours là, et que tu continues à me laisser pleins de petits mots vraiment gentils. Je suis aussi vraiment heureuse que tu prennes toujours autant plaisir à lire cette traduction! ^_^ Gros bisoux Olivier! Et merci encore! ^_^ 

**Luna: **Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre! J'espère fort fort que celui-ci t'ai plu même en étant le dernier. Merci pour les reviews. Elles m'ont toutes faits extrêmement plaisir (Si je m'en souviens bien, ce n'est pas ta première, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas lol) Merci encore!! 

**Aliénor: **Contente de savoir que j'ai bien transmis le petit côté beaucoup plus sentimental du chapitre précédent! C'est une des choses que me tiennent vraiment à coeur et dont j'essaie continuellement d'améliorer... Faire passer les sentiments est une des choses les plus difficiles en traduction. Merci énormément pour les compliments qui sont toujours très appréciés soit dit en passant ^_^ Et comme je l'ai déjà dit dans une de mes notes de chapitre, Polaris va écrire plus tard un genre de prequel (ce qui c'est passé avant) à cette histoire, mais qui sera tout de même indépendant (donc pas besoin d'avoir lu cette histoire pour comprendre) et il m'a gentiment demandé de le traduire, ce que je vais faire! ^_^ Et je suis hyper contente que tu sois toujours en vie! Merci de risquer des retards à l'école pour lire les chapitres sortis plus rapidement! C'est vraiment une belle preuve d'appréciation! Merci énormément encore une fois!! 

**Fleur: **Tes compliments m'ont fait énormément plaisir! Et je le pense vraiment, c'est très sincère! Je te remercie de m'avoir encouragé tout au long de ces chapitres. Ton enthousiasme m'a fait beaucoup de bien, me redonnant de l'énergie! Merci beaucoup beacoup! 

**Mister-master: **Merci pour tes perpétuelles reviews tout au long de cette histoire. Même si elles étaient courtes, elles signifiaient malgré tout que tu continuais à lire et à apprécier. Merci! 

**Leviosa: **Je dois te dire que comme je l'ai dis d'innombrable fois dans ce chapitre (^-^) moi aussi je me sens vraiment nostalgique... Ça me fait tout bizarre de penser que cette histoire est fini pour de bon... Mais je dois dire que je suis quand même soulagée, mêm si je me suis vraiment énormément attachée à cette fic. En tout cas, merci énormément pour les compliments! ** ViVe SiRiUs, MuMuS, lEs TaUpEs, Le SaInT-pAtRoN dU lIqUiDe PaPeR eT lEs CoNcOmBrE dUrS** (mdr) 

**Bella Malandrina: **Allo ma puce! En passant, super ton nouveau nom! ^_^ J'adore! Merci pour me dire que j'ai été assez rapide! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est vraiment pas toujours évident avec les cours, les examens, et les amis-amies (Et oui, j'ai une vie sociale assez remplie aussi! Faut pas l'oublier!) *mumure* Moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Tu n'aies pas la seule à avoir pleurer au chapitre précédent... ^-^ Et j'ai aussi eu les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai lu "The End" à la fin de ce chapitre la première fois que je l'ai lu... lol Merci infiniment d'avoir été là depuis les débuts sans jamais manquer de me reviewer, ou presque, même quand tu en avais manqué plusieurs à cause de tes vacances... et aussi pour être une amie aussi géniale même si je ne te le dis pas assez de ce temps-ci... Faut absolument qu'on reprenne contact, ok? Bye ma chouette! (lolol) 

**Isly: **C'est vrai que juste le fait que vous êtes en train de lire ceci prouve bien que vous aimez, car sinon je crois que vous auriez abandonné depuis longtemps. Tu remercieras tes amies de ma part si elles ne lisent pas ce petit mot. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que du monde apprécie ce que je fais. Et le fait que tu l'ais conseillé, wow, ça me touche énormément, tu peux pas savoir comment. Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup! 

**Mystick: **Ma p'tite Mystou d'amour!!! ^_^ Tu sais que je t'adore toi? Ouais, je pense que tu le sais au nombre de fois où je te l'ai dit mdrr! Et désolé pour la ptite erreur dans mon remerciement précédent... Tu me pardonnes?? ^-^ Whaa! Je crois que tu l'as vraiment aimé le dernier chapitre non?? Mais c'est vrai qu'il était super bon! Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs ^_^ Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a fait tout bizarre d'écrire 'La fin' à la fin de ce chapitre au lieu de 'À suivre'... Je me sens toute nostalgique lol! Et c'est vrai que tu vas la relire??? :))))) Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir que tu dises cela!! Je sais qu'il n'y a que les fics que l'ont aime réellement que l'ont veux recommencer à lire, surtout quand elles sont aussi longues. Alors merci énormément pour tout ma ptite Mystou!! T'es UNE friend super géniale lol! 

**Wingardium: **Là y'en plus un... y'en reste plus du tout.... Ça me fait tout bizarre... Tu peux pas savoir. Mais moi aussi je vais m'ennuyer, même si dans un sens je crois que je suis vraiment soulagée que ce soit fini... C'est tout mélangé dans ma ptite tête lol! Ce qui fais pas vraiment changement de d'habitude faut dire... mdr! Et, euh, oui j'ai réussi à te suivre!! Disons que je suis excellente dans les phrases pas de but, alors... lol. Et ta comparaison m'a vraiment fait rire parce qui parrait que je serais une super bonne psychologue!! lolol!! Merci énormément pour tout!! T'es une friend géniale!! Moi aussi je taime fow fow!! 

**Winky: **Je crois que c'est ton premier review (J'espère que je ne me trompe pas... sinon tu le verras dans mes statistiques...) En tout cas, ça me fait réellement plaisir que tu m'en ais laissé un là! Je suis super contente de savoir que tu es là depuis les tous débuts et que tu sois encore là, plus de deux mois plus tard! Et moi aussi, même si je suis aussi un peu soulagée que ce soit terminé, je trouve cela tout triste que ce soit fini, vraiment fini... Ça me fait tout étrange! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review!! 

**Zigmo: **Merci énormément d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me laisser une review! Ça me fait énormément plaisir! Tu peux pas savoir comment! Merci aussi pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup!!! Merci encore! 

**Isyméa: **Ouais, moi aussi je me sens exactement comme toi Isy... Contente que ça finisse, mais triste qu'il ni ait plus de suite... Au moins il va y avoir le prequel! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était super bon le chapitre précédent! Tout était vraiment bien! Et tellement tout triste aussi... Et t'as raison dans un sens pour ce dernier chapitre, hein? C'est bien l'effacement des mémoires, mais on ne le voit pas... Disons que je dirais plus que c'est leurs départs, non? ^-^ Et c'est vrai que le passage avec Herm est vraiment trop drôle! Non mais quelle ironie! lol! Comme ça t'as aimé mon petit surnom que je t'ai trouvé?? ^_^ Cool! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise!! De rien de l'avoir mis rapidement! J'espère que celui-ci n'a pas été trop long a attendre, mais il fallait bien que j'attende qu'il sorte en anglais, c'est pour cela que ça l'a été un peu plus long. Et si tu voyais le nombre d'examens que j'ai en ce moment! *soupir* C'est complètement horrible! Mais bon, c'est la vie! lol! Comment ça _malheureusement _tu as marché à mon chantage??? C'est plutôt le contraire!! Si tu savais comment j'ai toute apprécié tes reviews!! Elles me faisent rire, me mettaient de bonne humeur, m'encourageaient. À chaque fois que je voyais que tu m'avais laissé une review je me disais "Cool! Ça vient d'Isy! Je vais bien rire! " lolol!! Et ce n'est pas un reproche! Bien au contraire, tu peux me croire! Et... *lis la review* l'avant dernière? *air triste* Oooh... *lis la suite* Mais tu vas continuer pour mon autre? *grand même énorme sourire* Cool!! lol!! Et tu peux être certaine que j'adoooore tes longues reviews!!! Eles me font réellement immensément plaisir!! Et là c'est moi qui vais arrêter d'écrire avant que tu t'endormes... lol! Merci pour _tout _!! 

**Crystal: **Tu as plutôt raison pour le happy end, même s'il était quand même légèrement triste... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant que les autres ^_^ Et bien sûr que je continue mon travail de traductrice, je vais d'ailleur traduire le prequel de cette histoire quand il sera écrit, et j'ai déjà commencé à traduire la fic _HP, voyageur du temps _(HP, time traveller) Et si tu veux lire quelque chose que j'ai écrit par moi-même, la seule chose que j'ai fait ce sont des minifics... Si tu vas dans mon profil, tu les trouveras assez facilement lol! Et je suis d'ailleurs en train d'en écrire une troisième (euh, et bien elle est plutôt terminée, je vais d'ailleurs bientôt la mettre en ligne) Et moi aussi c'est quand j'ai passé du côté des écrivains que j'ai remarqué comment une simple review peut apporter de joie! Et ton compliment, bien qu'exagérer d'après moi, m'a fait plus que plaisir! C'est un des plus beau que l'on m'ait fait... Un don? Oui, vraiment exagéré... lol! Merci énormément!! 

**Rokkie: **Merci beaucoup pour les beaux compliments! Ils me font hyper plaisir!! ^_^ Et là voilà ta suite! Comment pourrait-on refuser à tant d'insistence? ;) lol! J'espère qu'elle valait la peine d'attendre un peu! ^-^ Merci encore!! 

**Sarah: **Wha! Merci pour les supers compliments! J'espère vraiment fort fort que je me suis améliorée depuis le premier chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs mon plus grand objectif! Tant qu'il y a de l'amélioration, mieux c'est, n'est-ce pas? ^_^ Et tu le penses vraiment vraiment?? Je suis faites pour ça? Hum... ça pour un compliment, c'en est tout un! lol! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait chaud au coeur de me faire dire ça! Vous me faites tellement rougir avec tout cela lol! Surtout que je trouve que vos exagérer tellement! Mais ça fait drôlement plaisir par contre! lol! Et bien sûr que je vois de quoi tu veux parler... Tout simplement parce que je sens exactement pareil! Et t'aimes aussi l'autre que je traduis?? Cool! Ça me fait hyper plaisir! Je prends toujours des histoire que j'aime personellement, mais que je crois que tout le monde peux aimer aussi. Alors si vous aimez, tout est parfait! Merci pour tous les kiss! lol! Et merci pour tout!! Et je le pense vraiment! 

**StarsAngel01: **Un énorme merci pour les beaux compliments! Ça me encore et toujours plaisir. Ils me rassurent et m'encouragent. Je vous dois vraiment beaucoup à vous, tous les revieweurs! Jamais je ne serais en train d'écrire tout cela en ce moment sans vous. J'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas le nier. Alors merci! Et comme je te l'ai sûrement dit, me faire dire par quelqu'un qui peut lire en anglais, me dire que tout concorde très bien, ça me fait encore plus plaisir! Merci encore!! Moi aussi je t'adore! ;) 

**Lindsay8633: **Ce n'est pas tellement que je m'inquiète, c'est plutôt que j'aime bien savoir le nombre s'approchant le plus possible du nombre de lecteurs que j'ai... C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi. Et pour ton 'millions' de lecteurs, et bien je crois que tu rêves en couleur mon cher! lol! Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup! Et merci pour les compliments!!! 

**Paola: **Wow!! J'ai vraiment des lecteurs du Brésil??? Tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a étonné (positivement bien sûr ^_^) Et bien je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir qu'il y a plusieurs personnes de ce pays qui me semble magnifique, bien que très éloigné du mien, qui lise ma traduction. Wow! Tu remercieras tout ceux que tu connais de ma part! Et c'est bien le portuguais que tu parles, n'est-ce pas?? En tout cas, un énorme merci! Je suis vraiment très touchée de cette attention... Le Brésil... J'en reviens toujours pas lol! 

**Audy124: **T'inquiète pas! Je te pardonne ^_^ Moi non plus je ne laisse pas toujours de review à chaque histoire que je lis (même si je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas trop en passer) surtout dans une histoire avec tant de chapitres. Alors je te remercie d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour le faire cette fois-ci! Un gros merci pour les compliments et ton petit mot que j'ai vraiment apprécié! ^-^ 

**Caheen: **Je suis super heureuse que tu aimes toujours! J'espère fort fort que la fin t'a plu autant! Merci pour tous tes reviews! Ils ont tous été énormément apprécié!! Merci!!! 

**Luffynette: **C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment triste le chapitre 50. Je dois dire que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, même en le traduisant lol! Merci pour ton petit mot... C'est grandement plaisant à lire des choses comme cela! Merci beaucoup!!! 

[|F@n¥|] 


	52. Réponses aux reviews

  
**_Dernière update: Vendredi 18 avril 2003_**   
  
  


_Bon, me revoici! ^_^ Ce chapitre-ci, il est seulement, et seulement, pour mes remerciements à vos reviews. Alors, même si vous m'en écrivez une dans trois mois, ou dans un an, je vais vous laisser une réponse, c'est promis! Donc, j'y vais du plus récent au plus vieux, alors si vous m'en écrivez une après que ce chapitre soit publié, regardez en haut, et non en bas ok? ^_^ Allez, c'est parti! En passant, vous devriez avoir la réponse à votre review le lendemain que vous me l'avez envoyé, d'accord?_   
  
  
  


**|ss|s:** C'est pas grave que tu ais oublié ^^ Merci vraiment pour les compliments, ça me touche -et me gêne- énormément #^_^# C'est vrai hyper gentil. Et puis euh, ce serait assez dur de faire une suite ou une histoire semblable à une fic que j'ai seulement traduit ;-) Si tu veux quelque chose de semblable, tu peux aller lire mon autre traduction 'Web of Lies - Tissu de Mensonges' qui est le préquel de celle-ci. Merci beaucoup encore pour la review!****

**Terry: **Trois fois??? Woow! Même si ce n'est pas 'mon' histoire, ça me touche beaucoup! Je suis hyper contente qu'elle te plaise autant! Merci pour les compliments et la review! ^_^****

**Loulou:** Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais aimé! Merciii pour la review! J'apprécie énormément!****

**Siriette: **Merci! Le compliment me va droit au coeur ^^****

**Tenshi:** Un énorme merci pour la review. Elle m'a vraiment touché. Je suis super contente que cette fic t'ait plu autant, ça me prouve que je ne me suis pas trompée sur mon choix. Il faut dire que Polaris est une auteure extraordinaire. Merci pour les compliments!****

**Lindsay8633 (2ème fois): **Oh, merci toi grande reine Lindsay de m'avoir fait l'insigne honneur de me pardonner de mon erreur si grande! Mdr! Je suis hyper contente de savoir que la façon dont je traduis t'encourage à lire mes autres traductions! Tu m'en vois honnoré! Et j'espère qu'il te reprendra l'envie de temps en temps de me laisser un petit mot! ^-^ Un énorme merci pour le pardon _et_ pour la review _et_ pour les compliments! Tu m'as bien fait rougir! Merci!!! 

**ZIgmo: **Zazou!!! ^_^ Je suis full contente que ce soit toi mon 700ème revieweur!! Et puis là, je suis certaine que tu peux m'entendre rougir, non? lol!! Et pour le champagne... cool!! Tu veux bien venir le boire avec moi?? ;) mdr! Pis t'es meiux de pas t'évanouir là!! ^^ Je pourrai pas te parler sinon! T'imagine??? lol! Pis je voulais savoir, tu l'aimes ta surprise??? J'espère que oui!!!! Je suis super contente que tu me trouves gentille ^^ !! Moi aussi je te trouve vraiment hyper gentil!! Pis en plus t'as une belle voix quand tu te dégênes ;) lol! Bon, un énorme merci pour tes compliments!! Pis écris vite la suite de ta fic!! Elle est vraiment bonne!! ^-^ Gros bisoux! Et un gros calin aussi!! J't'aime fort fort!! ~XxX~ 

**Nono: **Trois fois?? _Trois fois??? _Cool!!! J'en reviens vraiment pas! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui l'a écrit cette histoire, mais ça me fait quand même vraiment plaisir!! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me touche!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!! Et bien sûr que je te pardonne!! Voyons dont!! Alors, encore merci d,avoir pris le temps de me laisser une belle review comme cela!! ^_^ 

**Mystick (2ème fois): **Ah oui?? Un big big big cheese??? Cool!! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma réponse!! Mais je pensais tout ce que j'ai écrit!! J'adore jasé avec toi! T'es tellement full gentille!! J'ai toujours un gros gros cheese quand je vois que t'apparais sur msn!! ^_^ Et tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est réciproque!! Gros gros bisoux!!! Je t'aime fort fort fort!!!! Merci!!!! ~XxX~ 

**Belly: **Et oui, c'est maintenant fini... C'est tout triste, non? Et c'est pas grave que tu m'en ai pas laissé tout le temps, voyons dont, surtout qu'en plus, tu as de super bonnes excuses! lol!! Wow, merci infiniment pour les compliments... Ils m'ont énormément touchée... et fait rougir! ^^ Et bien sûr que j'en traduis et écris d'autres. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans mon profil (en cliquant sur mon nom) et tu verras celles que j'ai fait! Et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand tout a été fini! Je trouvais ça tout triste! Et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de vous la traduire!! Surtout avec des revieuweurs aussi gentils que vous!! ^_^ Merci énormément!! J'ai vraiment apprécié chacune de tes longues reviews!! Merci!! 

**Mariecool: **Un gros merci pour les compliments!! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir! Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus j'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir réussi à me rendre jusqu'à la fin... ^^ Et c'est pas grave que t'es pas laisser de reviews avant, t'as une très bonne excuse je dois dire lol! ^_^ Et j'en traduit déjà une autre, si tu vas voir dans mon profil, tu la trouvera facilement, c'est HP, Voyageur du Temps. Merci énormément pour la review!!! Elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir!! 

**Fleur: **Ouais, à moi aussi elle va me manquer... Je m'y étais vraiment attachée. Ça me fait encore et toujours bizarre de penser que c'est la fin... Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir de vous la traduire!! À chaque fois que je voyais que vous étiez heureux, ça me remontait le moral à chaque coup! ^_^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les compliments!! Ils font chaud au coeur! Merci!!! 

**Caramella: **Allo!! Et oui, elle est maintenant terminée... Ça me fait encore bizarre même après quelques jours! Merci énormément pour tous tes compliments ma puce!! Ça m'a vraiment touchée ^_^ Je suis vraiment contente que ma traduction t'ait plu!! Et c'est sûr que je vais continue à traduire!! Et stp, je t'en pris, continue ta fic avec Maraudeuse... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre!! Elle est trop bonne votre fic!! Et merci encore pour la review!!! 

**Palas: **Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle t'ait plu!!! Et c'est sur que c'est dommage, on aurait tous aimé qu'elle ne se finisse jamais. Mais que veux-tu, c'est comme ça! Et c'est certain que c'était énervant à la longue toutes ses périodes de sommeil et tout... mais dans le fond, ça fesait changement et beaucoup plus véridique que le petit Harry qui subit tous les malheurs du monde sans jamais avoir de problèmes de santé, non? En tout cas, de toute façon c'est pas moi qui ait choisi cela lol! Merci énormément pour la review et pour le compliment!! Ça me fait hyper plaisir!! 

**Emrah Potter (2ème fois): **Merci de m'avoir pardonné!! ^_^ Et non, ton prénom n'est pas laid. Il est très beau moi je trouve, c'est juste qu'il peut aller autant à un gars qu'à une fille, mais c'est pas grave ça. Et je suis vraiment contente de savoir que des gens ont pris exemple sur moi!! Ça me touche beaucoup! ^-^ Moi je le fais parce que je crois sincèrement que vous le méritez et qu'en plus, ça en encourage plus d'un à laisser des reviews, faut pas le cacher lol! Merci encore!! 

**Roxane: **Je suis hyper contente que tu aies apprécié ma traduction!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et de rien pour la review! C'est tout naturel d'en laisser une pour une histoire aussi magnifique!! ^_^ Et je sais comment ça fait plaisir de faire dire des choses comme cela, et je les pensais réellement toutes!! Alors bonne continuation!! Et merci encore pour la review!! 

**Lyra Granger: **Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas de ne pas avoir pu m'encourager dès le début, juste que tu l'aies lu et que tu me dises maintenant que tu l'as aimé est amplement suffisant pour moi!! ^_^ Et c'est vrai qu'il est tout triste le dernier chapitre. Un gros merci pour tes compliments que j'ai vraiment beaucoup appréciés et pour m'avoir placé dans tes histoires favorites!! Ça me touche réellement!!! Merci!!! 

**Coucou! (ou plutôt Paola lol): **Je vois que je ne suis vraiment pas la seule à être nostalgique quand je lis tous vos reviews! Ça fait quand même plaisir à entendre! Bon, pour ce qui s'est passé avec Severus et Harry, on va le savoir bientôt!! Polaris va écrit le prequel de cette histoire (ce qui se passe avant) et je vais le traduire, alors on pourra savoir tout cela, ne t'inquiète pas! Et c'est sûr que ça me fait terriblement plaisir de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs de là-bas!! J'en suis vraiment touchée! Merci énormément pour tes reviews!! Elles ont été grandement appréciées!! 

**Cécilia: **Mais non, il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer! Et pour ton information, je suis certaine que tu m'as déjà reviewé! Je m'en souviens!! ^_^ Et ça me fait hyper plaisr tes compliments, surtout que tu es l'une des mes auteures favorites!! Continue vite tes histoires!! (^_-) Un gros merci!!! 

**Wingardium: **Ben oui, c'est fini! C'est comme ça! On a pas le choix... Et c'est pas moi qui ait décidé de terminé ça là!! ^_^ Merci énormément pour les beaux compliments ma p'tite Gen chérie!! Ça m'a vraiment fait full plaisir!! Moi aussi je t'aime vraiment full full gros!!!! T'es une super bonne friend!!! Et vive le chapitre 27 des 1001 tours!!! Tu epux pas savoir comment je l'ai aimé!! ^-^ Je suis trop cool dedans!! mdr! Surtout ma phrase choc! Je l'ai trop aimé lol! Un gros gros merci!!! Je t'adooooore!! (^_-) 

**StarsAngel01: **Salut p'tit ange!! ^_^ Je voulais te remercier pour la petite référence à ma traduction dans ta review pour Polaris! Ça m'a vraiment touché! (^_-) Moi aussi je me sens toute bizarre! J'y crois pas encore totalement je dois dire... lol! Wow! Tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!! Tu peux pas savoir comment!! Et inquiète-toi pas, tu ne descendera surtout pas dans mon estime parce que tu fais des répétitions... Surtout avec de si belles répétitions ;) Je suis hyper contente de savoir que tu liras le prequel!!! Ça me tellement plaisir!! Tu es une revieuweuse en or et que j'adore (ça rime en plus lol! ^_^) !! Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je vais le traduire ce prequel si attendu! Jamais je ne voudrais que tu me piques une crise! lol! Merci infiniment pour tout!!! 

**Sarah: **Je dois dire que j'y crois pas encore tout à fait... Faudrait que je la relise au complet, voir ce que ça donne lol! Bien sûr que je vais continuer à traduire! Tu peux en être certaine! Je vais plus lentement que cet été, mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant... Et merci énormément pour les compliments, ils me touchent réellement beaucoup!! Ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de me faire remercier pour mon travail, c'est vraiment plaisant ^_^ Alors merci énormément pour tout!!! Gros bisoux!! 

**Isyméa: **Et oui, c'est fini! Ça me fait encore tout bizarre! Et tu l'as vraiment tout relu?? Du début à la fin?? :))) Si tu savais comment ça me fait plaisir ça!!!! J'en suis toute excitée lol! Je suis tellement contente que tu l'aies autant aimé!! ^_^ Et je vais faire tout mon possible pour combler vos attentes et garder ma réputation quand je traduirai le prequel... Je vais essayer de le faire encore mieux! Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je vais essayer très fort! C'est vrai que l'épilogue était vraiment très bon... mais aussi très triste à cause des deux derniers mots: _La fin. _Ça m'a tellement fait tout bizarre d'écrire ça!! Tu peux pas savoir! Et je lui aies écrit à Polaris, d'ailleurs je lui envoyais souvent des messages pour lui faire des compte-rendu de ce qui se passait, et je lui aies dit qu'il avait vraiment de nombreux fans français! Il en est vraiment très heureux!!! Et bien sûr que tes reviews me plaisent!!! Je les adore tout simplement!! Elles font ma joie dans ma journée! Tu peux en être certaine!! C'est un privilège de t'avoir comme revieuweuse aussi fidèle!! ^_^ Et je me suis bien aperçue que j'avais la plus haute cote française... Et ça m'étonne vraiment beaucoup!! Merci infiniment pour tout!! Et je le pense vraiment!! Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé à continuer tout au long de ma traduction! Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante! ^-^ Gros bisoux! Je t'adore ma p'tite Isy chérie!! 

**Lindsay8633: ***encore plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre* Je suis vraiment désolée ma puce... J'ai vraiment pas d'allure, je me suis trompée deux fois sur le sexe de mes revieweurs dans mes remerciements précédents... J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, je te le jure... Faut dire que ton pseudo peut être assez confondant... Alors je m'excuse réellement de t'avoir confondu avec un gars... Tu me pardonnes? *puppy eyes* lol! Mais je dois te dire que moi aussi je suis une fille... _l'un de mes auteur préféré _... Je ne sais pas si c'était une erreur en écrivant mais... lol!! ^_^ Merci énormément pour les beaux compliments!! Ils m'ont vraiment touchés!! Et pour HP,VdT... J'ai déjà commencé à la traduire, alors si tu vas faire un tour dans mon profil, tu pourras aller voir le résultat! ^_^ Merci pour tout!!! 

**Cindell: **Ouais, moi aussi je me sens comme ça... J'étais tout le temps sur cette fic-là, et maintenant je ne la traduirai plus jamais... Ça fait vraiment bizarre. Une chance qu'il va y avoir le prequel! ^_^ Je suis contente de savoir que tu lis depuis le début!! Que tu aies continué à lire depuis ce temps-là! Et vous y êtes pour beaucoup tous les revieweurs de mon courage d'avoir continuer jusqu'au bout cette traduction! Sinon je ne crois pas que je l'aurais fait. Et de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir offert quelques heures de rêveries ^-^ Merci énormément!!! 

**Océane Potter: **Merci chère envoyée spéciale! ^_^ Je suis hyper contente de savoir que tu lis depuis le début!! Merci d'avoir pris quelques secondes pour me laisser une review!! Je l'apprécie vraiment!! Je suis aussi vraiment heureuse que tu aies aimé!! Dans le fond, tu serais pas rendu au dernier chapitre si t'avais pas aimé ça, non? ^-^ En passant, j'aime bein ta conscience! ;) Et elle est toute sensible en plus! lol! Allez, faut pas te cacher conscience de Océane (en passant, j'adore ton pseudo ^^) t'as le droit d'être émotive toi aussi!! lol!! Et pour le compliment, bien que vraiment exagéré, je l'ai vraiment énormément apprécié!! J'en suis toute émue!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! 

**Aliénor: **Ouais, tu as vraiment raison, _Ce chapitre marquait vraiment la fin d'une belle aventure qu'est cette histoire_, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux résumé que cela! ^_^ C'est exactement ce que je trouve moi aussi. Et pour le prequel, il ne va probablement pas arriver tout de suite, malheureusement. C'est parce que Polaris m'a dit qu'il voulait avancer _Free_ le plus possible avant d'entreprendre une nouvelle histoire... Par contre, comme il a vraiment très hâte de l'écrire, ce ne sera probablement pas si long que ça, en tout cas je l'espère ^^ Si j'ai réussi à te faire pratiquer ton anglais, j,en suis vraiment toute heureuse!! C'est vraiment plaisant à se faire dire!! Et je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire (même si ce n'est pas la mienne) t'intéressait au point de la lire jusqu'au bout même si tu manquais presque le début de tes cours... Merci!! 

**Caheen: **C'est vrai que tu lis depuis longtemps! ^_^ Et tu m'as toujours encouragé et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante!! Merci beaucoup pour les 285 (je les aies comptés.. lol) '_Merci' _Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir!! Et, _une des meilleures finies_, tu crois? C'est vraiment gentil ça!! Merci énormément pour tout!!! 

**Emrah Potter: **Merci énormément pour les compliments!! Ils m'ont réellement touchés! ça fait toujours plaisir à se faire dire!! Et je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait pour arriver à la fin... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous en êtes pour beaucoup! Et, euh, *petit air gêné* je suis vraiment désolé *rougit encore plus* de t'avoir prit pour une fille... J'ai vraiment pas d'allure... Mais faut dire que des fois, les nicks des personnes peuvent être confondants... Alors excuse-moi stp. Je suis vraiment désolée... En tout cas, merci énormément pour la review!! Je l'ai réellement appréciée!! 

**Cho Chang: **C'est vrai... C'est déjà fini.. J'ai assez de misère à le croire je sois dire.. Ça fait tout bizarre lol!Merci énormément pour tous tes encouragements et tous tes compliments! Ils m'ont vraiment faits chaud au coeur! ^_^ Et c'est certain que je continue! Vous vous débarasserez pas de moi de sitôt! lolol!! Et c'est vrai que c'est vraiment rare de voir des traductions terminées... C'était un de mes buts premiers de finir au moins de la traduire, parce que je sais que c'est énervant quand on aime une traduction et que le/la traducteur/trice arrête en plein milieu de la fic, c'est vraiment plate. Mais je dois t'avouez que c'est quand même beaucoup grâce à vous si je suis arriver à la fin! Merci énormément pour tout!!! Et continue vite tes fics! Je commence à être en manque (de tes fics bien sûr lol)!! 

**Luna: **Contente que tu aies aimé!! Quand j'ai des lecteurs qui me disent ça, ça fait vraiment mon bonheur!! Et oui, c'est vrai que c'est hyper dommage que se soit déjà terminé, mais bon! On n'y peut rien! Et bien sûr que je continue à traduire (HP, voyageur du temps) et d'écrire (j'ai une nouvelle minific presque terminée). Et merci énormément pour ta review et pour le magnifique compliment que j'ai vraiment apprécié!! Merci! 

**Sailor Digitale: **Et oui, c'est fini! Moi aussi je trouve ça tout triste! Mais je dois t'avouer que même si j'aurais aimé que ça dure pour l'éternité, j'ai été quand même soulagée que ça finisse, j'avais quand même hâte de passer à quelque chose d'autre lol! Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes toujours autant et que cette fin ne t'ai pas déçue! C'est que cette phrase était vraiment bonne! Faut dire que je l'ai vraiment rit celle-là! lol! Et je dois dire qu'il y en avait tout le temps du suspence! Il nous en a fait passer des heures à se demander ce qui allait se passer, non? ^_^ Et tu me classes vraiment dans la même catégorie que Alo et Cécilia??? WOW! Tu peux pas me faire un plus beau compliment! C'est mes idoles ces deux filles-là! Et je suis certaine que Pégase (C'est elle non qui fait la traduction?) est aussi excellente même si je ne l'ai pas encore lu... Mais je vais le faire bientôt! En tout cas, tu peux être sur que tous tes compliments me touchent énormément! Et bien sûr que je vais le traduire le prequel! C'est sur et certain même! ^-^ Merci énormément pour tout!!! 

**Jennyfer (Malandrina): **Whaa... Tu t'es trompée de nom! Tu prends vraiment trop de morphine! lol!! Toi aussi tu pleure?? Comme moi! lol! Et je vais m'arranger pour venir faire un tour sur la commun! Promis! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas laissé de messages... Désolé. Un énorme merci pour les 106 (oui oui, je les ai compté lol!) 'Je t'adore' !!! C'est vraiment réciproque ma puce!! Moi aussi je t'adore!! Gros bisoux!! Et merci pour tout!! Toi aussi tu es ma soeur dans mon tit coeur!! ^_^ 

**Yoann: **Merci énormément pour le compliment! Il est vraiment apprécié!! Je suis hyper contente que tu aies aimé cette fic même si Harry n'est pas mort lol! C'est vrai que ça l'aurait pu être intéressant, mais Harry est un des personnages que Polaris aime le plus, alors normal qu'il le garde toujours en vie... En tout cas, merci beaucoup!!! 

**Crystal: **Tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais mélancolique moi aussi! Et euh, moi aussi c'est plutôt des torrents que je verse quand je me mets à pleurer lol! Je suis hyper contente de savoir que tu lis aussi HP,VdT (lol, je me suis trouvée une belle abbréviation... ce titre est bien trop long mdr). J'espère que tu continueras à suivre! Et pour répondre à ta question, un prequel, c'est ce qui c'est passé _avant_ l'histoire. Par contre, j'ai appris l'autre jour par Polaris que l'histoire pourra être lue indépendemment, donc pas besoin d'avoir lu DDP pour la comprendre, sauf qu'on pourra la considérer comme un prequel à cette histoire. Bon, j'espère que tu m'as comprise, parce que j'ai l'impression de pas avoir été bien bien clair lol! Moi aussi je l'ai trouvé trop court à mon goût ce chapitre, il me semble que la fin est arrivée beaucoup trop rapidement! Mais je dois t'avouer que même si j'aurais aimé que ça dure pour l'éternité, j'ai été quand même soulagée que ça finisse, j'avais quand même hâte de passer à quelque chose d'autre. Après plus de deux mois intensifs sur la même histoire, on finit par se tanner légèrement lol! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je les apprécie vraiment énormément! Et je suis vraiment contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer pas mal de sentiments dans ma traduction, parce que je sais que c'est énervant de lire une traduction avec pleins de fautes de syntaxe qui coupent toutes les émotions. Et pour les syntaxes anglaises, je fais exprès pour les garder... Mais est-ce que c'est énervant? J'essaie quand même de faire tout le plus possible français, mais je garde surtout les façons de faire les dialogues en anglais. Merci énormément pour tout! Ta review m'a vraiment touché! Merci!! ^_^ 

**Olivier: **Dans un sens, tu as bien raison, avec tous les autres chapitres, on aurait pu s'attendre à quelque chose de vraiment spécial... Mais dans le fond, ce n'était qu'un simple épilogue, alors ça l'aurait été plutôt dur de faire un gros revirement... Quand c'est fini, c'est fini, non? lol! Et c'est vrai que tu ne pourra plus me dire 'la suite stp', mais tu peux toujours le faire avec mes autres fics, non? :-þ lol! Et c'est vrai que tu es rendu papa?? ^_^ C'est vraiment cool ça!! Je suis hyper contente pour toi! Toutes mes félicitations! Et là, je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi tu n'étais plus très présent. Alors, bonne chance avec ton petit bébé! :-) Mais n'oublie surtout pas de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer! lol! ^_^ Gros bisoux! Et merci énormément pour tout! (Merci pour ton e-mail! ^_^) 

**Clem: **Oui oui, c'est maintenant fini! C'est vrai que c'est plutôt triste. Ça m'a réellement fait de quoi quand j'ai écrit_ La fin _dans le chapitre précédent. Ça m'a fait tout bizarre lol. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ils sont vraiment très appréciés! Et j'en reviens pas, j'ai jamais eu autant de _merci _depuis que j'ai commencé à traduire lol! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Merci encore pour ta review!! ^-^ 

**Juliepotter: **Et oui, c'est déjà fini! Ça m'a pris plus de deux mois, mais j'ai maintenant réussi à tout finir! ^_^ Et j'apprécie vraiment que le monde me remercie pour ce que j'ai fait, même si je trouve que c'est vous qui devriez les recevoir ces remerciements lol! Mais je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, c'est une belle marque de reconnaissance! Et un gros merci pour tes beaux compliments!! Ils m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!! Merci encore! 

**Luffynette: **Je suis contente que cette traduction t'ait encouragé à vouloir à lire mes autres fics! ^_^ Ça prouve que je dois pas être si pire que ça lol! Et merci beaucoup pour les suggestions de fics, j'en avais lu la plupart (surtout mon autre traduction :-þ), mais je vais aller lire dès que j'ai le temps les autres! Merci beaucoup d'avoir été là, de m'avoir supporter depuis un bon bout de temps. Je l'ai vraiment apprécié! Merci!! 

**Mystick: **Oh Mystou!! Faut pas pleurer!! Je sais que c'est triste que tout cela soit terminé, mais je vais continuer à traduire, c'est promis!! Et en plus, y'a le prequel qui va arriver un jour ^_^ Et j'ai mes autres traductions, et mes tites minifics aussi! lol! Pis en plus, tu me fais tellement full plaisir en me disant que tu vas la relire!! C'est tellement une belle marque d'appréciation!! T'es vraiment la best des best! ^_^ Et c'est vrai... J'avais jamais pensé à ça... Peut-être qu'on ne se connaîtrait même pas si tu l'avais pas lu... Moi, juste ça, ça me récompense pour tout le travail! Avoir trouvé une bonne friend comme ça, ça arrive pas à chaque jour! Et je voulais vraiment te remercier pour tous les encouragements que tu m'as fait, surtout quand j'étais en train de traduire et que je tchattais avec toi, tu m'encourageais toujours à continuer! Et cela, je l'ai vraiment apprécié! Merci énormément pour tout ma ptite Mystou d'amour! ^_^ Je t'adore!! Gros bisoux!! 


End file.
